Rebirth of the Faint Smile
by AstralMiscreant
Summary: AU Naruto & Claymore crossover. After her battle with Priscilla and untimely death, Teresa reawakens in a new world as a mere child. Now stuck in the Shinobi world, Teresa must grow up and relive her years as an adult, while meeting new ninja along the way. Pairing yet to be decided!
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Faint Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Preliminary Notes:** This is a Naruto and Claymore crossover. As you may have already known, these two shows are from two completely different universes with completely different cultures that more often than not; cannot mesh together flawlessly. Claymore is a much darker manga based on European culture, whereas Naruto is a lighter, more happy manga based upon Japanese culture. To allow the crossover to flow better, I decided to take Teresa and cross her over to the Naruto universe through the concept of _reincarnation_. This was the easiest route for me rather than having to deal with some form of space-time dimensional crossover where the character would have to deal with the discrepancies of the new universe they were suddenly thrust into. Teresa will still be adapting to the Naruto universe, but as a baby, she will be able to adapt more easily; since, children are often still developing which makes their capacities much more malleable. She will keep her memories, her abilities, her appearance; but she will be developing in a child form still thus will be much more different.

Her abilities and physical prowess will be kept in tact and in comparison to the average shinobi, I will have to gauge her on a scale for later purposes. Claymores battle yoma - which I believe that the typical shinobi (genin or chuunin) cannot defeat. Jounin possess the ablilities to defeat average yoma, much like Claymores 47-6. It would take Kage or Sannin level shinobi to even go toe to toe with an Awakened Being, much like Claymores 5-1. An Abyssal One would probably be on par with a bijuu which only a small group of Claymores, 5-1 could defeat if in the case they joined together as a unit. Since she was considered to be the strongest claymore in all of history and was able to defeat Claymores 2, 3, 4 and 5; along with an Awakened Rosemary (previous number one before Teresa), a nearly Awakened Priscilla (the strongest character in the entire series) with nothing but the release of ten percent of her yoki, I believe Teresa could be considered Kage/ Sannin (if not above) level.

So thus ends my preliminary notes, now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter One: Rebirth of the Faint Smile**

She remembers the color of blood, a vivid red so distinct from all shades of the palette with its pungently sweet, irony aroma. She remembers the earth; the rocky terrain that curved under the padding of her boots with the hard-packed dirt beneath her that seemed so ridged yet flat all the same.

She remembers the flash of shiny metal that met her eyes as it cut through her neck and ended all possibilities of survival – how it slashed through all hopes of a future with a house and a frail little girl by her side; one whom she would protect with all her life. She remembers the sharp yellow glint of teeth protruding from the mouth of her adversary as it glistened like gilded razors threatening to sink its blades into her flesh.

She remembers the taste of the salty tears that leaked from her eyes before she was enveloped in darkness and thrown carelessly away to the deep dark abyss of death.

But most of all, she remembers _those eyes;_ those beautiful green eyes with the lightest flicker of warmth.

They scintillated like emeralds yet reflected the rich earthy tones of the forest – so tranquil and lovely with its scatter of trees and foliage; beckoning her name like a sweet, sweet melody. They told her that they understood everything, how they understood her pain, her sorrow, her longing. Those eyes would never leave her memory_, they would stay there forever. _

She remembers only indistinct things that she cannot piece together. Her thoughts are hazy and dissonant like a messy jumble of notes – memories that don't seem to connect.

She tries to, _oh, how she tries to_, but the thoughts are eluding her. The words are there, but she does not understand.

With such lack of comprehension, she cries, wails – but it is not her; it is not her voice... _she thinks_. There is nothing left for her to do, but cry because she cannot understand anything and her innate capacities urged her to do so. If she cries, then something, _someone _would help her – that's what it says. And so she does.

The first thing she sees as she opens her eyes is the face of a woman, her eyes were a rich dark shade of brown while her hair was light like the warm rays of the sun in the early break of dawn and it reminded her of something…_someone – _she was not sure. The woman had the kindest of smiles that reassured her with the warmth of its utterance and relayed a silent message that 'everything would be alright,' that she was safe as long as she continued to see this smile. In conjunction with the soothing rubs on her back that seemed to work wonders on her, she was no longer confused; but she was now content.

The next time she awoke, she was met with a barrage of colors. _Light, dark, brown, white_ – they all flashed before her eyes in a flurry of shades.

Her eyes then landed upon that same woman, the one with the light hair and dark eyes. The woman was saying something to her and cooing, she felt as if she was being rocked to and fro in a steady rhythm. And just as she awoke with the bombarding flashes of noise and color, her world seemed to wither back into a dark abyss.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months all in a blur of indistinct events she still could not comprehend.

She was bathed, fed, changed all in a matter of passing days by the woman she came to know as "kaa-chan." She was never alone, always in the presence of this woman – this woman who waited hand and foot for her for reasons she did not know.

The woman was kind, warm and comforting like someone she could not remember. When she was sad, kaa-chan would hold her in her arms, when she was irritated kaa-chan would lull her to sleep, when she was happy, kaa-chan would make her feel happier.

She didn't understand why she let this woman into such a close contact with her; why she let this woman incite such feelings of warmth within her, but she let it be in spite of that.

Soon, her days began to slow into a comprehending progression. She began to understand all the things that surrounded her like the feeling of touch, the appearances of objects and the sound of kaa-chan's voice. The woman spoke in a strange language that sounded so outlandish to her, as if she were babbling in indistinct words and odd inflections of the voice.

So for the time being, she relied on body language to communicate to the woman, rather the woman did so to communicate with her.

And then she became aware of another being that seemed to have stuck to the shadows thus far in that point of time. It was a man with dark hair unlike kaa-chan, but this time he owned a pair of gray, almost silver eyes that shined like moonlight against the wan light that veiled the room she had been kept in for the last few months.

His eyes, they reminded her of someone,_ something_… Or multiple things rather. The sudden image of dozens of silver eyes with cold gazes flashed within her mind in the midst of the ebony veil of night that seemed so long ago, like ghosts hiding in the shadows of the darkest crevices of her mind.

Amongst the pair of haunting grays and pale silver, she had seen a pair of light green, almost emerald orbs that sparkled with the images of a forest of lush greens and warm sunshine; these eyes shined brightly amongst the darkness clashing with the ebony veil in a ray of light as if the heavens themselves were shining down upon her in all its ethereality. And then she cried because the images were like distant dreams, fleeting and painful as they drifted away from her mind scape.

At this, the man had left with a grimace on his face and kaa-chan had picked her up in her arms to lull her back to the safe darkness of sleep.

The man would visit more often, but was rather wary because he knew when she saw him, that she would cry. But he never knew why, he probably thought she was frightened of him, though in all actuality, she was not.

He was a reminder of her pain, he was a reminder of her fleeting memories that she still could not piece together. With each tear she shed, he would never know of the sorrow he brought to her upon a simple gaze from his silvery eyes. He would never know of the pain that he would incite within her whenever he looked deeply into her eyes with his moonlight gaze. _Never._

Eventually, she had gotten used to him and was desensitized from his orbs, but that did not mean she forgot. She would never forget. He had _their_ eyes, but he was not one of them, he was "tousan." Nothing more, nothing less.

They called her Teresa, it was such a familiar name, but she knew it was supposed to be an odd name for their tongues judging from the strange pronunciation they had with such a name in their own language. It was familiar, _oh so familiar_, but different all the same.

Hearing her name being called out to her in such a foreign way with the inflection of their voices caused an odd stirring in the pit of her stomach.

She remembered her name, that very name being called out in a whisper once that died in the winds as she succumbed to a perpetual darkness. Perhaps it was her old name, from far, far away that stuck with her through the twisted hands of fate; but alas, she could not remember anything that seemed so close to comprehension. There were a few short bursts of odd thoughts...memories? That would come and go, elude her just as quickly as they came, but she did not know what they were.

She was eight months old when she remembered.

She woke up in the middle of the night with the haunting images of the small, emaciated girl with forest green eyes and light brown hair. _Clare_. She remembered Clare, her beautiful, beautiful little girl Clare.

She cried so hard at the memory, that kaa-chan came running towards her room trying to comfort her, feed her – but her efforts were all in vain.

She cried with the memory of her little Clare out in the malignant cesspool of a world thriving with demons, yoma with their ravenous appetite for innards and flesh. She cried with the memory of her little Clare out there in the cold, cold world tainted with human corruption and evil beings that would prey on such an innocent soul.

Where was Clare now? And why? Why on earth was she, _Teresa of the Faint Smile, _the strongest of her kind, the most powerful of senshi lying in a cradle when she should be out there protecting her little girl?

She cried because that was all she could do, she couldn't get up and run like the wind or jump out the window like she had been able to once upon a dream. She was different now. She was small, she was stuck in the form of an infant and most of all – she was weak.

She couldn't understand, moreover, _couldn't remember _how she had been cut down by the newly appointed No. 2 – the girl who's fluctuating emotions influenced her every move thus marking her unstable. But she was powerful, _so very powerful_, she possessed an immense potential that could someday rival herself. What was her name? Priscilla…

She couldn't understand how she had been one minute on the battlefield and the next lying in a cradle being coddled by a woman with light hair and a man with piercing eyes. How had she gotten here, to a place like this? Surely this was not hell, if anything, where she used to be was hell and Clare was her savior shining like the heavens amongst the pitiful darkness.

_Was this some sort of sick twisted game thrust upon her by the cruel hands of fate?_

All these thoughts all these questions were flooding back into her fragile mind, and they were all too much for her to comprehend and just like that she blacked out once more.

* * *

Time flew by quickly now, she was growing and she was understanding more and more. She could speak now, think more and even walk around. But with each fleeting moment, she began to also comprehend what she is and remember who she was. She was Teresa of the Faint Smile, number one of the senshi revered by all within the organization.

She was the strongest, she was the smartest, the most powerful. But here she was, stuck in the body of an infant under the roof of two people – a couple, _her parents._

She, the strongest of the senshi, was confined within the pale walls of this house in an unidentifiable location.

She knew she was not part of any of the common civilian villages outside of the organization because the majority were made of up of impoverished people with nothing but small huts and rags for clothes.

These people, her parents, looked far from being poor and their house was rather large compared to the average village shelters. Yet, they seemed as if they were commoners in their own right, average in their own way to their own environment.

So either she was in the holy city of Rabona, or in an unknown territory where poverty had not struck its borders.

However, she was smart; she knew that such a thing could not be possible. Piecing together information from the own strange language, their own strange food and their odd technology - she deduced that she was not in her own realm, not anymore.

With the passing days turning to months, she began to calculate and think more. When she finally had a good grasp on the language, she was able to question her kaa-chan of everything.

"Kaa-chan where are we?"

"Our home, silly girl, where else?" Her mother answered back as she rocked her on her lap in the porch of their home.

"No kaa-chan –" she pointed out towards the vast expanse of people, buildings and trees before them -" there, what is this?"

"Why, this is our village and we are in our compound," the woman sing-songed as she wrapped her arms around her small frame.

"Our village?"

"Yes, Teresa-chan, this is Konoha. Our home."

She nodded her head in understanding but kept quiet after that as they continued to rock back and forth in the rocking chair watching the people hustle and bustle.

She knew it was the best thing to simply observe and question all the things around her to get a better understanding of her situation.

So far, she knew her name was Teresa (aptly named by her parents for some odd reason beyond her), she knew right now she inhabited the body of a small child now two years old due to some outlandish form of reincarnation that still seemed hard to believe up until this point in time. She knew that she was the child of a couple that went by the names of Shimura Takahiro and Ikumi.

She knew that they were also some part of a familial unit or clan that lived within a compound – the very compound she was looking out towards with her kaa-chan this very moment.

Unfortunately, she had never traveled outside of the walls within the compound, but she knew she would soon since she had prodded and persisted with the woman to take her out.

She wanted to get out and seek more information about this place where she had unfortunately landed in and was forced to live in, this place that withheld her from protecting her most precious little girl. She was supposed to be a warrior not some mere child confined within a small home that was also confined in some clan compound.

She needed to find a way out of here, out of this place and back where she came from with her beloved Clare. _But how?_

It would take baby steps, she knew, but she would find her way eventually, that much she was certain of.

* * *

When she was three she was finally able to venture out of the compound gates with her kaa-chan, she was told that they needed to go to the market to fetch a few things.

Once out the gates of the Shimura grounds she was met with the sight of hundreds of buildings and people, lo and behold, she was met with the sight of the village – the elusive Konoha she was only told stories of. In that very moment as she trailed behind her kaa-chan grasping onto the hem of her skirt, she was finally able to catch her first glimpse of the world she never knew of, where poverty seemed nothing more than a myth and where a myriad of villagers bustled through the streets in a flurry of strange scents and sounds.

It was different.

It was far from the common sight of poverty she'd often see whenever she traveled across her world to the villages plagued with yoma.

This place was far too different, it held a different aura akin to happiness and safety while the villages from her land held nothing but sadness and fright. People here were actually smiling, smiling of all things as if they were carefree of the possibilities of the danger lurking in the world – the danger of evil. But there was no evil presence; in fact she hadn't sensed any yoma anywhere since she had lived here. Her acute abilities to sense yoki were so attune, she was able to detect even the faintest of yoki from hundreds of miles away, no matter how suppressed its levels were.

She wondered to herself if it was possible that this place_, if this world_ was free from the wretched demons. But she could not dismiss that notion yet. There were too many possibilities, too much knowledge she lacked thus far. She had to continue gathering information.

"You see there my darling? That's the hokage tower," her mother pointed out towards the sole building that towered amongst the jumble of buildings in her view.

"Hokage…tower?"

"Yes, that's where the hokage stays to order the Shinobi around. Connected to the tower is the academy, where young children train to become Shinobi, but in addition to that, the hokage tower is also where council meetings are held. That's where your grandfather goes."

"Ojiisan goes there? Can he bring me there one day?"

"Oh no Teresa, children aren't allowed in the council, only important figures from both Shinobi and civilian backgrounds can!" She laughed as she pulled the girls hand towards a stall selling vegetables and fruit.

Her eyes wandered aimlessly towards the booming streets of the village until she caught the flash of men and women dressed in strange attire jumping gracefully across the rooftops with almost little effort. No civilian could do that, only warriors could; _only her kind could._

"Kaa-chan, who are they?" she pointed towards the running men and women. Could these be the elusive Shinobi that her kaa-chan would often ramble about?

"Ahh, those are Shinobi and kunoichi. That's what grandfather, papa and I are; Shinobi. Though since I am a woman, I am considered a kunoichi," her mother replied as she finished picking vegetables and handed a few ryo to the stall owner.

"What are Shinobi kaa-chan?"

"They're warriors darling, they protect the village and civilians like you and the rest of the villagers."

So they were warriors? Just like her, ones who sought to protect people from evil and rid the world of its poisonous influence. Did they work for an organization as well?

How could they be warriors if she had sensed no yoki within them, only some strange sort of energy that no normal human should possess?

In fact all the people here possessed small levels of that energy that could never be detected within the people of her own place. It was all so peculiar. Their energy was there, but it did not feel like the pure malice that one would associate with yoki, this energy was more light and natural.

Yoki was pure, raging energy that had its own distinct and rough matter that pricked at your skin and could manifest into an aura akin to malice and power.

This however, was _not_ yoki. Could this energy perhaps be the polar opposite of yoki? One that is light and natural that could not manifest from outside the user and physically deform its user once released, but from within?

They were graceful like warriors, they held a certain power like warriors, but they did not look like warriors. They came in varying heights, some were short others were tall - unlike the homogenous towering heights she and the senshi possessed.

They wore loose clothes, they didn't look like they were the garments of a warrior - they didn't look like they could protect one in battle at all. They didn't even have any swords, only concealed weapons she could sense from her attuned abilities.

There was nothing that indicated them as warriors, they practically looked like civilians. The only defining traits they seem to have was there heightened abilities in speed, was that all they possessed?

Surely, there was more to it. She just had to keep on researching.

She would have to ask her father and her grandfather Danzo of this revelation as soon as she saw them.

At the dark hours of the night when she sat at the dinner table surrounded by her kaa-chan, father and ojiisan, she was finally able to ask these questions that she had long since been mulling over at the break of dusk.

"Papa, you are a Shinobi, right?" She questioned abruptly as the adults chatted amongst themselves in the dinner table.

"Yes, Teresa, I am. So is your grandfather," the man replied proudly as he ruffled her hair annoyingly.

"What do Shinobi do, papa?"

"They are trained warriors that specialize in different areas of combat or sometimes excel in all areas of ninjutsu and others alike. They are here to protect the village and to carry out missions, like mercenaries from their commander or the hokage if you will. They do this in the name of their village, in the name of Konoha," the older man, her ojiisan, had interjected, almost proud that his only granddaughter was interested in the ways of the Shinobi at such a young age.

"How are they trained, ojjisan?" she prodded further prompting the old man to brighten at her words, she knew that the man was always interested in things that pertained to combat.

She knew the man practically lived and breathed battle, reveled in it even. She was always perceptive in that sense even in this body and mind.

"They hone their chakra and use it to train in different areas such as ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and more. Often times they end up specializing in these different areas as they move rank."

"When kaa-chan brought me to the market today, I saw Shinobi on the rooftops. They have this…energy that I can sense. What is that ojiisan?"

Now his interest was piqued, she could tell from the gleam in his eyes. "That is chakra Teresa-chan, what you sensed was chakra…and at quite a young age might I add."

Her father gave him a grim look and she could tell it was one of disapproving, as if he was telling the old man to back off, from what, she did not know. Perhaps if she informed the old man of her ability, but withheld from going too much into detail with it, then would he further divulge more information.

"I can sense this…chakra from all people," she tested and when his eyes widened ever so slightly she continued on," when I'm inside the gates…and stuff and when I'm out. Why does everyone have chakra ojiisan?"

"Chakra is an energy that can be found within all living beings. It can be found in small forms within civilians and higher forms within Shinobi. It takes special training and higher chakra reserves to tell a civilian and a Shinobi apart," he elaborated as he chewed another piece of his food.

"Do you think I can be a Shinobi ojiisan?"

"…Yes, I believe you do have the ability to one day become a kunoichi…with training first and foremost," he said almost warily as his gaze darted back and forth towards her father and mother who looked none too pleased with the old man in question.

But now she understood what these people were and what capacities they held. They weren't like senshi, experiments who were forced to live a life with the knowledge of being half-human and half-yoma to draw out their energy, their yoki.

These people were born with this innate energy or chakra and were able to harness this energy to become warriors in their own right. When she thought of this, she wondered if she could harness this chakra. Was it in her too?

Her stigma was gone, that much she knew. The grotesque scar that was incised down the middle of her body was completely gone; she had seen this ever since she was able to regain her comprehension in her development. So, that could only mean that her inner yoma had somehow disappeared in this reincarnation.

However, she still felt the presence of the yoki within her. It was still intangible and could not fully be grasped yet, but she knew it was there.

In spite of that, it felt different, like her yoki could not manifest outside of her…it was still something she couldn't quite understand. Maybe if she trained herself to harness her tampered yoki, could she finally be able to venture out and perhaps find…Clare – _to find her little girl_.

"Ojiisan, papa, can you teach me to become a…k-kun..kunoichi?" She questioned carefully as she picked at her plate, she still couldn't quite grasp their strange language.

"Absolutely not!"

"Of course!"

Came a mixture from both her father and grandfather at the same time, the former answer being her father while the latter her grandfather.

"When can you teach me ojiisan?" She prompted again, ignoring her father altogether.

"Whenever your parents deem fit for you to –"

"Absolutely not!" Her father interrupted. If she were anything like her past self, she would have knocked the man out with the blunt edge of her claymore just to shut him up.

"Please papa, kaa-chan?" she questioned with a forced pout, it was degrading to do such a thing, but the stakes were high – she needed to do whatever she could to gather enough information about this world and its so-called warriors.

He faltered and dropped his chopsticks, his fingers almost trembled, before his eyes wandered off in deep contemplation. "I-I suppose so."

"O-Of course, darling," her kaa-chan nearly stuttered out.

And with that, it was settled. She would become a Shinobi in this world just as she was meant to be a warrior in her own. She would become a warrior here to extract more information, she would continue to fight. To fight for her chance to get out of here, to fight for the little girl with the bright green eyes and light brown hair. She would fight to find her, to find the only person important to her.

The only name that whispered throughout her mind every waking moment of her life, _Clare._

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I hope you understand the direction I'm trying to go with this story. Basically, after her battle with Priscilla and death, Teresa awakes in the Naruto universe as a child and part of the Shimura Clan. I wanted her to be apart of a clan in the first place and the Shimura clan seemed to just fit since if it was able to breed ruthless bastards like Danzo, it would be able to breed such a cold, powerful and aloof warrior like Teresa.

In here, I decided to make Teresa's grandfather Danzo since if she were to grow up somewhere else and showcase her abilities somewhere else in Konoha, Danzo would inevitably become her enemy. So, why not make him her grandfather lol? Her parents are OC's of mine (I know, don't kill me!), but rest assured that there will not be a whole lot of OC's because creating them is such a pain to begin with for both the author and reader.

The timeline in which Teresa has been born into is pre-Naruto and pre-Naruto Shippuden, she will be born into the generation of Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and all the other jounin of Naruto's time - and with good reason because I have a lot of plot ideas that I'm going to flesh out through the duration of the story haha! There will be a scant few canon events, but I will mostly be twisting a lot of other important things in order to let Teresa in.

As for the pairing, this will NOT be a Naruto/Teresa pairing, nevertheless, Naruto will still be playing a rather _important_ role within this story (if not, the most). This is an older generation of Shinobi, therefore she will be eventually paired with one of the few Shinobi of Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai's generation - but rest assured that the Konoha Eleven will still be in the story! I just wanted to do something more unique in terms of plot lines.

So, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

She was four when he finally began to train her under her parents' consent.

She was young and still fresh in his eyes, able to be manipulated by the old man like a clean slate ready to be made malleable. Although he did not know that, this "clean slate" held the memories of a woman – a warrior, the strongest of all her senshi.

He did not know that this young, fresh mind had in all actuality harbored the sorrow of death; that she in all actuality knew of the pain of being left alone to roam the world as its de facto yet persecuted savior.

He did not know and _he will never know. _

He told her there was something different about her chakra, that there was something completely wrong about it. He said it was abnormal and perhaps she was an anomaly to their clan because this chakra was unlike something he'd ever encountered before.

She was nothing but a mere child when he began to train her and when he discovered of this abnormality within her, he told her he would have to do a few experiments on her to fully understand just what this glitch in her chakra was.

However, she knew just exactly what it was. It was her yoki, the demonic power that bubbled within her innards – the ki that allowed her to go beyond the average human capacity and allowed her to become number one in the whole organization.

But she also knew the dangers of telling him.

She had little knowledge of what a family was supposed to be or how they were supposed to act, but she knew for a fact that her grandfather was unlike most normal ones. There was something strange about him, something dark.

He held a rather sinister aura to him and she knew that his intentions may or may not be that of good ones regardless if she was his kin or not. Thus, she withheld that little tidbit of information about her yoki and allowed the man to go about and figure out on his own about her "special chakra."

When he did figure out what was wrong with her chakra, he told her something completely beyond what she expected.

He told her that she possessed chakra of a demon and that she could have possibly become a container for said demon, a jinchuruki is what he called it. But he told her that all possible demons in the Shinobi world had been caught and allocated throughout the elemental nations and that the jinchuruki for the demon within Konoha was a young woman who was in fact still alive and someone whom he knew, so there was a possibility that this demonic chakra could be something else from a yet to be identified source.

However, she knew for a fact that she did not contain some demon, rather _she was the demon_, but that didn't stop him from making such assumptions.

He then told her to withhold this information from her own parents, not like she would have told them; she did not care for them and did not want them knowing any traces of her past life.

So she listened like an obedient subordinate to her grandfather until he further continued his research on her.

He called her in once more to their clan's training grounds weeks later to train once more, moreover to inform her of her current predicament.

He stood in the middle of the fields like a statue, stoic and unmoving with eyes like stone and features placid. Upon reaching his position, he told her of his research garnered from his observations of her chakra levels.

"I have come to conclusion that you hold some form of demonic chakra, Teresa-chan," he told her with a frown on his face.

"Although, you are not a container I believe. Despite that, you have come to somehow possess this demon chakra from unknown circumstances and I don't believe to have any suspicions of how you've come to attain such chakra, you are a Shimura after all and we possess different abilities from our fellow Shinobi counterparts. And since I am head of the clan and keep tabs on everything that goes around within this clan even with my own son, your father, I know that you have not come to possess it under suspicious acts. So all I can conclude for now is that you hold demonic chakra, most likely innate from the looks of it."

"So, do you know what's wrong with me ojiisan?" She questioned with feigned innocence.

"I'm afraid not, Teresa-chan, however, I do know that because of your odd chakra, you will not be able to harness it like normal chakra, but can still practice in common ninjutsu."

"Does that mean I can't be a kunoichi, ojiisan?" She questioned, almost alarmed at the startling realization.

"No, but you will have to undergo a more unconventional approach in your training in order to harness these levels of demonic chakra," he replied solemnly.

She didn't need to, she knew how to harness her yoki and she still had her abilities as a senshi. She had tested them out once when she was alone in her room and had stolen a sword from her grandfather's weapons collection similar to that of her claymore.

She was able to still wield it and was able to swing it around like second nature just as she used to. She also still possessed her strength, her speed, her endurance and agility through small trials taken once in a while when her parent's backs were turned. This strength however could not be fully utilized within this small body of a child, so for now she would have to continue to train and grow just until she would be able to use her prowess in its full capacity.

Nonetheless, she was still herself; she was still a warrior. She was still _Teresa of the Faint smile_.

The hands of fate had dealt her an unfortunate situation, but somehow they allowed her to keep her abilities, her name and even her old appearance.

She still looked the same, with blond hair she had subsequently inherited from her mother in this world and the same piercing silver eyes from her father. Her visage was kept intact as well, though younger in appearance and her height was rather tall for her age so she deduced that she would grow to be the same height as she was back in her days as a senshi of the organization.

Her parents were rather small just like most of the people in this realm, her father being a mere 5"9 and her mother being 5"4. At her exponential growth from the tender age of four, she was already taller than most children her age, so she knew she would soon continue to surpass them.

It was all so strange that she was given a different life but was left all the same and untouched.

"We will start your new training tomorrow," the old man had told her as he left her after training in a sweat from a form of hand-to-hand combat he had been teaching her.

In this realm, they called it taijutsu. It was similar to that of the martial arts she was taught in the organization, but this form was more refined and relied heavily on drawing power from her chakra, or yoki – but she opted on not doing so and this act went undetected by he grandfather altogether since she already possessed an immense reservoir of strength (though she was only able to utilize a small portion of this natural power in this smaller body).

Danzo had told her that she was rather adept at it for such a young age, but she had only been executing a more suppressed form of her previous teachings to him. After all, she was still too young to be showing him her true potential.

She had to keep feigning ignorance if she was supposed to keep her act as a child. Thankfully the lessons in the organization on behavioral skills fit for the situation still stuck to her memory like glue, because she was able to keep up the façade of a unknowing child to all those who encountered her.

As much as she would have preferred to revert back to her normal cold, indifferent disposition, she could not do it now. Maybe in the future, but not now.

Yet, she was still deemed a rather distant child amongst her clan.

She spoke only when necessary to her parents, obeyed all orders and only questioned things the most precocious of her age should have. Her parents dismissed it as a hereditary trait from her grandfather, so not many people looked into her tendencies of aloofness.

She was simply an odd child that took after her grandfather and that's all people would see her as, so she didn't need to justify her lack of empathy.

That was why it was such a common sight to see her trailing after the old man as he traipsed around the compound, he never bothered from it and thought of it as a way of her being attached to him and wanting to better herself from his training.

Little did he know that she did this to gather fragments of information to keep in order to save until the time came to apply this information and make use of it. With every word passed down to Danzo, every tidbit, every nuance of information that would, _should _have been only heard by Danzo – Teresa was able to attain this information as well and store it in her mind for later use.

After all, he was the eyes and ears of the village and what better way to extract such imperative information from the source itself? She found him quite useful for not only training but learning, so she knew he would play a rather important role in this life. He was the perfect outlet of information of this world and the easiest device in obtaining such integral information, thus she decided to take advantage of that. Overtime, she knew of course, that he would be of important use to her as well and keeping him in contact with her person was something the organization would dictate her to do if ever there were to be a man of her "grandfather's" caliber in her old realm.

* * *

Months past like a daze of training sessions with her ojiisan and reconnaissance of the realm she was stuck in.

Under his tutelage, she was able to utilize her abilities once more at the same time as garnering praise from her family and outsiders in village as well. All the while, she was able to gather more information of this world and it's fundamentals.

So far, she had come to understand that she lived in a world full of warriors who were able to utilize chakra and that she had thankfully landed in a village comprised of mostly shinobi. She was also part of one of the clans amongst the village, a feat that only a select few Shinobi and villagers were granted and she knew that the hands of fate had somehow dealt her a rather fortunate outcome.

She was part of a warrior village, part of a clan, a budding kunoichi and granddaughter of the head of the clan and de facto leader of the village.

She also knew that because of her current position, she would be able to rank up easily within the Shinobi ranks and be able to gather more information on some classified or even forbidden jutsus that could help aid in her return to her own world in the future.

Her grandfather was a rather suspicious character who was also able to pull some strings through suspicious circumstances – one of which she did not care about – and he was able to gather his own knowledge in all things that pertained to the village and their possible hidden techniques. He even told her once of his findings of some strange technique, some space time jutsu that was able to manipulate the space outside their world and beyond.

If she could somehow figure out the logistics of this jutsu, she figured she could someday return home to her little girl, to her sweet little Clare.

Maybe then could she go home and protect her and build a home for her and later kill that damned Priscilla for having murdered her in such a dishonorable way - that little cretin.

To think she had died from a small act of mercy on her part through such treacherous means – she, Teresa of the Faint Smile, strongest warrior in the whole organization. Had she known that girl, that thing would have cut her down after begging for mercy, she would have beheaded her on the spot.

However, she had to find a way to get out of this place first and if a small step such as becoming a kunoichi with higher rank could help in her cause, then so be it. She wanted to go back; _she wanted to be with Clare._

She was prodigious enough to start training in the academy earlier than expected as informed by her grandfather late one night during dinner with her family.

"Your father and I have enrolled you into the academy Teresa-chan. I've wavered you from the entrance exams since I already know of your capacities as a ninja. I believe you will be officially starting your schooling in approximately one week from now," he told her as they sat down for dinner.

"I took the liberty of finding out who the current sensei is I believe he is a chuunin, Takahashi Yuzo. I think he's smart enough to be adequate as a sensei for my little Teresa-chan," her father chimed in.

"No matter who your sensei is, I think you'll still be able to become top of your class, neh?" her mother said proudly. "Since your ojjisan has been already training you, I think you have a good foundation as a kunoichi."

"And if you decide not to be one, you could always stay home and I could teach you domestic skills," her kaa-chan offered causing her to grimace in distaste. Teresa was a warrior, not some housewife to wait hand and foot for her spouse.

"No thank you, kaa-chan," she said monotonously. The woman nodded her head in understanding and kept quiet after that.

"I've also gathered intel about this year's batch of academy students and I've found out a list of children you might want to look out for," her granfather said solemnly as he pulled out a scroll and unfurled it on the table.

"Do you mean that these children will be a threat to me?"

It was not like she could deem mere children as possible threats to herself, but she was never one for estimating anyone's potential. This trait alone was what allowed her to best all her enemies in combat; she was always fifty, if not more steps ahead of them.

"Possibly."

"What are their names ojjisan?"

"There is a Hatake, Sarutobi, Takemura, Aburame and an Uchiha – but I doubt you'll have any trouble with the last runt, apparently he's unlike those of his clan, still you should be cautious."

"Anything else, ojiisan?" Her face remained impassive as she gazed at the old man before her.

"Make the Shimura proud, Teresa-chan. Show those brats what our clan is made of." This was no mere encouragement on his part, she knew, that this statement was in fact, a command that he expected for her to fulfill with little to no objections – to which she had none since she had already been used to obeying dictations from her handlers and those who were supposed to be "superior" to her within the organization.

"Hai, ojiisan. As you wish, I will not let you down."

Her head shifted and she saw from the corner of her eye that her father was holding a rather disturbed expression akin to a mixture of horror and pride. She knew that he did not feel comfortable with his young daughter obeying his father's commands unyieldingly. She knew of this, but she could not bring it in herself to care.

She was a warrior through and through, and the organization had drilled these ideals so far up her head that she had begun to see such commands as law and to not be questioned under no circumstance whatsoever.

All she knew was of her one and only objective, to rank up as a kunoichi in order to learn more information on this world's special techniques and later dabble in some space-time jutsu so she could find a way to transport herself back to her world.

Only then would she be able to find her way to Clare, _to see those eyes once more_, those haunting forest green eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**This one is a bit short, but I wanted to explain a few of the fundamentals of the story. As you can see, Teresa is no longer half demon, but somehow here yoki and abilities were able to stay through her reincarnation. However, yoki is a demonic energy or ki as opposed to chakra and the way the people here in the Naruto universe deem her strange energy is as demonic chakra.

So, basically she still has her immense yoki reserves and will be able to utilize the same way as she did in the previous realm, but because she's in a different universe, it will be seen as such - demonic chakra. And since this world has different boundaries, I'm going to make Teresa be able to perform jutsus with her chakra. But if she does use ninjutsu, she'd actually have to release her yoki and she doesn't like doing that as seen in both the Claymore anime and manga.

So, she'll be able to use ninjutsu, but she'd rather stick to her old conventional way of fighting. And since she is still a child in the world's eyes, Teresa knows that she will have to withhold her true power for the time being, eventually she'll show her true abilities (the natural strength and speed she usually uses even without the use of ten percent of her yoki) when she deems fit.

Anyways, review if you'd like or have any questions or comments and I'll find a way to answer them all to the best of my abilities!


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Academy**

She walked alone on her first day to the academy.

Her parents, _even her grandfather_ offered to accompany her, but her being her stoic self, refused their offers in order to amble alone in time to ponder her current progress.

She was able to start her training in the academy a feat in itself for someone as young as she at the tender age of five. She was able to gather enough information on the fundamentals of being a warrior or Shinobi in this world, it was similar to that of the organization but differed in terms of rank.

So far, she understood that there were three types of common Shinobi: genin, chuunin and jounin. And she knew that the task of ranking up was a tedious one that involved examinations – team building and a heap of useless missions she did not care for.

But what she also came to understand was that these missions would allow her to spread out throughout the Shinobi world to gather intel in ways to get out of this realm…possibly.

Unfortunately, one was not able to leave the village freely unless given permission by the hokage, otherwise they would be deemed a missing nin and would be tracked down and dragged back into the confines of the village almost immediately – although she had heard that some were of exception – such as the village's legendary Sannin.

But she figured they were given some leeway due to the fact that they were heroes of Konoha from the second Shinobi world war – some useless violence that happened some time ago.

Not to mention the fact that the Sannin were also former students of the hokage himself, so with great understanding, she knew why they were allowed to travel freely from the gates of the village.

But if she were to be assigned to these missions, she would actually have a way to travel out of the village with little to no repercussions.

Either way, unless she made a name for herself like the sannin and became a kunoichi, she would never be able to venture outside of the village's borders to gather more information of this world.

Sure, the library was a great source, one of which she had already researched in; but so much censorship had been enforced within the scrolls, that she was unable to find any form of useful information on special jutsu that could transport her out of here. The only promising pieces of information could be found in the unauthorized scrolls within the hokage tower.

Admittedly, being half-yoma in her previous life did not entail for stealth operations as much, which this world and their warriors replied heavily on and to which she would have to use in order to break into the hokage tower.

So for now, all she could do was wait and strategize ways to gather hands on experience and information from outside the borders of Konoha rather than risking it all in some useless break in to the hokage tower's restricted area.

With what little resolve she possessed, Teresa ambled further down the dirt path leading towards the academy.

There were dozens of other little children running past her, some alone, some with their parents, but they all shared one common trait: they were all elated to finally start their first day in the academy. Teresa, however, _was not._

This training, this need to become a kunoichi, was nothing but another impediment in her path to finding the only thing, only person that kept her sane and human inside. It was nothing but another step on her path to reaching _Clare._

Upon making it to the entrance of the academy's doors, a group of children were all lined up in order right in front of their new sensei, they all resembled that of perfect little soldiers ready to be shipped off into a life of blood and violence and eventually slaughtered by their own kind. It made Teresa grimace in disgust of the inevitable future their lives directed towards.

Sometimes, though she would never admit to it, she wished that she was never transformed to the monster she had become. Sometimes, she dreamed of a world where war and violence had not tainted its soils and where lies had not been forged amongst the turmoil. The organization was a prime example of these lies, in which they created monsters all in the name of experimentation... for what? More war and violence. They took children away from their families, orchestrated yoma attacks, created the monster's their very people had been tormented by for years. How could a group of people cause so much pain? How could they live a life knowing that with every move they had made, they were hurting others in the process?

This world was no different. With every possible move; every possible decision, came repercussions that could harm others detrimentally in the long run.

She thought it was such a shame to practice in such discord, such unnecessary violence.

As a half-demon warrior herself, she always believed that humans should have banded together, not fight one another.

That was one irrepressible facet of the human mind that she could never fully comprehend even as a half-yoma in her previous life, they always had a need for violence amongst one another. _It was pitiful really..._

"Alright brats! My name is Takahashi Yuzo and I'll be your new sensei for the duration of your time here in the academy. Line up and follow me to your new classroom," her new sensei called out as he ushered them into the building. She observed all the mixed looks the children had, some were in awe, some were giddy in excitement and a scant few were apathetic to it all.

She couldn't care less either way.

When they finally made it to the front doors leading to their new classroom, Yuzo-sensei spoke once more.

"Alright I will sit you down accordingly by your last name…" He said as he began to read out names from the scroll he pulled out to which she tuned him out to simply observe the children around her.

She never really liked children - they were loud, obnoxious and had to constantly be looked over. She never liked them, _that is_, until she met Clare. After having such a small, frail girl break down her emotional barriers, she was finally able to see a small glimmer of hope despite her previous misconceptions of children.

Children were a nuisance, but it depends on who they were and how they acted she supposed.

"Shimura Teresa," Yuzo-sensei called out as he pointed towards a seat wedged between a black-haired boy with goggles on his head and a purple haired girl with her nose in a book.

She sat down on her chair and glanced towards the two children sitting on either side of her. The boy was smiling widely and his eyes were black while his hair matched his eyes, his skin was pale and judging from the information given out from her grandfather, this boy was probably the Uchiha runt he had been warning her about.

Her gaze darted towards her left as she spotted the little girl with her nose in a book, her hair was an odd shade, but Teresa deduced that most people in this realm possessed peculiar shades of hair that was most likely hereditary for them. The girl had brown eyes and lightly bronzed skin, a civilian she figured.

Her gaze darted ahead towards the board where their sensei was reading out introductions and from her peripherals she could see the little boy narrowing his eyes at her, probably sizing her up. Though she really didn't care what the squirt really thought.

"You're pretty tall for a girl, what are you like almost five feet already?" the Uchiha boy spoke with an odd, almost awestruck expression on his face.

"No," she replied monotonously as she continued to look straight ahead and pay him no heed.

"You sure you're only five like the rest of us? You could be a giant!" He said as he waved his arms in the air to emphasize her height.

"I'm only five."

"Why aren't you smiling, or even looking at me? You know it's rude to not look someone in the eye when they're talking to you!"

"I do not have to smile or look at you when talking, it is unnecessary. Besides, sensei is speaking right now, we should not interrupt him in his speech," she replied dryly still not looking him in the eye.

Unperturbed by her lack of responsiveness, the boy pressed further. "By the way, I'm Uchiha Obito, greatest kid to step into the building and future hokage! Nice to meet you," he said proudly.

"Good for you."

"Well, yeah, thanks. I'm a pretty accomplished guy all by myself, so if you're ever in need for some help and feel this stuff is too hard you; feel free to talk to me!"

"Whatever."

"By the way, you never told me who you were. What's your name blondie?" he questioned as he poked her arm. Her gaze darted towards him for the smallest of seconds before she ignored him once more.

"Shimura Teresa," she grunted before fixing her gaze back towards the board, their sensei was speaking but she honestly felt no need to listen to him since she had no need in learning about irrelevant information like chakra molding.

She had her yoki, or demonic chakra that her grandfather was already teaching her to mold and on top of that, she was already an accomplished warrior with years of experience as the strongest of her organization.

She didn't need to hear this, all she needed was to graduate as fast as she could and finally be put to use in some missions.

"Teresa? That's a strange name, I've never heard of that one before. You seem kinda foreign to me," Obito mumbled to himself as he looked thoughtfully towards the ceiling.

"I could say the same for you, but I assure you that I am of unquestionable backgrounds. I am of the Shimura clan, kin to the head."

"You mean that council member Danzo's clan? Aren't they all, I don't know dark haired and dark skinned and stuff. You're pretty pale and your hair's blonde and you got silver eyes…you look really different from the Shimura I've seen."

"I've seem to have inherited my kaa-chan's blonde hair and my father's eyes, nothing more, nothing less. It should be of no concern to you whether or not I fit the average template of my clan member's appearances."

"Geez, you don't have to be so serious about it. I was just saying…you know, you're kind of mean for a girl and you talk too serious too, lighten up!" he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

This time she turned her head towards him to look him in the eye, when she usually did this to people, it would scare them away. She knew she still had the same eyes, so maybe in this world; it could still have the same effect.

Unfortunately it did not, because the little pest continued to grin and stare at her as if she didn't give him the death glare of a lifetime.

"Woah, you got some cool looking eyes there! Not as cool as my clan's sharingan and all, but they kinda got that same chilling kinda effect to em.' I didn't know the Shimura had eyes like that!" He said.

"They don't. My fathers are similar to my own, but mine are a mutated variation of his. It could be an anomaly perhaps" she lied coolly.

"Anomaly, neh? That's a funny word, my clan likes to call me that. It sucks a lot," he said with a pout as he crossed his arms. "But, hey! Maybe we can both be anomalies together!" Her eyes widened for the smallest of seconds before reverting back to its normal half-lidded gaze.

Suddenly a piece of chalk was thrown forcefully towards his head as Yuzo-sensei began to shout. "Obito-chan, shut your mouth and pay attention!"

A few snickers erupted throughout the class as the boy began to rub his head sheepishly and finally shut his mouth for the duration of the class period.

During lunch she sat alone on the grass as she leaned in lotus position on a random stump she had scrounged from the playground and stuck into the ground.

She nibbled on the onigiri her kaa-chan had packed for her, but couldn't find it in herself to finish the whole thing. After all, she still had a very small appetite just like that of her previous life. She may not have been half-yoma anymore, but some of the demon's traits had still stuck.

Her parents were often concerned for her lack of appetite, but her grandfather soon dismissed it when he found out she was still able to function normally during training with what meager amounts of food she consumed. Many of her biological functions were different from most normal humans and she was still in the midst of figuring out the fundamentals of her now human body that somehow came to still possess her yoki.

She observed quietly as the children ran about the playground or ate their lunches with their friends laughing and shouting all the while.

In her old realm, children were never as rowdy or even happy as this. They were much more sad and lacked that shine of wonder in their eyes that these ones possessed.

The children in her old realm didn't even have the privilege of attending school, most came from impoverished families that could not afford an education for their offspring. Most of the time, when a child grew into a certain age, they would be put to work and forced to find a job to provide for their family.

It was depressing really. If she could feel sorrow, she would have, however, she could not.

Those children were gone and no longer existed in this world, those children with their emaciated frames and sunken cheeks were dust in the wind for all she knew replaced with healthy happy children that glowed like the warm sunshine and laughed like a sweet melody. She hoped,_ prayed_ that maybe one day, if she were to ever be reunited with Clare, that she could make her happy like the children here.

Maybe one day she could provide a warm shelter for Clare and keep her healthy and glowing. Most of all, keep a beautiful little smile on her pretty little face with the knowledge of coming home to someone who cared deeply and unconditionally for her. _Maybe…_

"Wow, your hair is so pretty. Can I touch it?" A sudden voice spoke up with a high pitched, almost squeaky tone.

She looked up to meet the crimson eyes of a small pallid girl with wild black locks. She was smiling genuinely at her as she gestured her hand out towards her in beckoning. Next to her was a small tanned boy with shaggy black hair and an indifferent expression, his hands were shoved in his pockets and he looked out from the opposite direction feigning disinterest.

"I…suppose," she said warily as she stood still in her post not wanting to move and possibly lower her defenses.

She honestly didn't care too much about these children or making friends for the matter, but she supposed that building a camaraderie between comrades would be a good start in forming team bonds and ultimately in ranking up as a warrior.

It's not like she'd let the girl get too close for comfort anyway.

"Really?" The girl said surprised as she happily plopped down in front of Teresa and began to idly play with her hair. "I've never seen hair like this, it's so soft and shiny too! My hairs all thick and shaggy, it's hard to ever style sometimes I hate it."

"You shouldn't really care about trivial matters such as hairstyles. Your hair looks perfectly fine to me," Teresa grunted with her features showing no sign of emotion yet again. The girl looked surprised before smiling once more and running her fingers through Teresa's hair.

"Oh, by the way! I'm Yuhi Kurenai and this boy over here's Asuma –" she gestured towards the tan boy who had been standing silently this whole time -" he's the hokage's son." Her voice trailed off to a whisper.

"This stuff is too boring and girly, I'm gonna go play with the other kids," Asuma said distastefully before walking away towards a group of boys playing ninja.

"Sorry, he's a bit of a sour puss sometimes, but he's nice once you get to know him!" Kurenai added as her gaze followed the boys withering form.

"If he is mean to you, why do you stay with him?"

"Well, he kind of just follows me around sometimes…I don't know. We're friends, I think?"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I don't really know… He's just always been there to hang out with me so I guess he's my friend," she replied sheepishly as she began to braid the blonde's hair.

"Humans are rather strange," Teresa mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"By the way, what's your name?" Kurenai perked up once more as she finished tying the long braid in place.

"Shimura Teresa."

"Teresa? That's a funny name, but it sounds really pretty. Do you know what it means? My names means red, kinda like my eyes – that's why my mama named me that!"

"I am named after one of the twin goddesses of love, Clare and Teresa." She winced silently to herself as an afterthought in remembrance of her previous life.

"Ano, twin goddesses of love? I've never heard of them before! But that's so beautiful… I wish my mama named me after something like that."

"I think Kurenai is a nice name, it suits you just fine," she replied solemnly.

"Thank you Teresa-chan! No one's ever told me that before!"

For the first time in a long time, Teresa could have sworn she felt the ghost of a smile tug at her own lips.

At the end of the day, she had somehow made two friends unwillingly and made a few enemies from some of the civilian children who tried to coerce her into playing a game with them but were rebuffed. At the same time, she was able to gather more in-depth information on the village's clan's and their specialized techniques displayed by a few of the children during small spats in the playground during break.

At night as she lay in her bed, she pondered all the oddities that this world contained such as the innate energy that could be found in everyone here, the carefree lifestyle that most of the villagers lived and the unconventional training that this world's warriors were put through.

It was all so strange to her, to think that there was a world that thrived in happiness coupled with the fact that the majority of its inhabitants were skilled warriors.

To think there was a world out there that wasn't plagued with the threat of yoma, but with the threat of other humans looming in the shadows. To think there was such a place where children were actually well fed, content and actually…children.

This world, this place was a wonder to behold, something she never knew she would see in her lifetime as a half-human and half-demon monster, as a warrior condemned by the very people she sought to protect.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, yeah I added a little of Obito and Kurenai to the mix just because I like them so much. The reason why Kurenai doesn't know who the twin goddesses of love are or why both her and Obito often say that her name is strange is because once again, she is from a different dimension where the twin goddesses don't exist and where names like Teresa, Illena, Priscilla or Clare sound rather foreign or weird to them.

There is no real reason as to why Teresa's new parents in this new realm have named her her old name, but it just happened. Maybe from some twist of fate, who knows?

The academy days won't be too long because I intend for this story and its plot to come into fruition after her promotion to jounin. And take into mind that Teresa is extremely intelligent, possesses immense strength/abilities so she'll be promoting rank rather rapidly, I'd even go as far as to say that the way she will be progressing from here on out, will be similar to that of young Kakashi who promoted rather quickly as well. For now, it's somewhat in canon because there will definitely be a war going on and yadda, yadda, yadda with Obito's death, Rin death, Minato and Kushina's death; then ultimately, Naruto's birth. But this is pre-shinobi war for now just so you know.

Her reasoning in becoming a kunoichi is basically because of her natural warrior instinct and also due to the fact that she would be able to venture out of the village in the future. She feels she can discover new techniques about space-time jutsu outside of the village since it's so hard to discover them within and she wants do this in order to travel back to her old realm and reunite with Clare.

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Come Hell or High Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Come Hell or High Water**

It was only months after she turned four years old and months before she started her schooling in the academy when she realized that her yoki was much more different than the energy she had become so accustomed to during her lifetime as a half-demon and half-human warrior.

When she tried to access it one day and release a good ten percent of her yoki, her physical appearance did not undergo a change.

Her eyes continued to glow the same piercing silver rather than transform into golden slits like they were supposed to. When she tried once more and attempted to release thirty percent of her yoki, the same change did not occur. Instead of her physical form undergoing drastic changes, her yoki somehow manifested in a light that enveloped her whole body. Her body began to emanate a red glow and her eyes, this time, did change into the same yellow slits – but it was far more different of a change then her previous life's old transformation.

Her grandfather came barging into her room when she had done it, telling her that he detected an immense, almost overwhelming amount of poisonous chakra levels permeating throughout the house.

She still couldn't comprehend just exactly what had happened to her yoki and why it was manifesting in a different way, so she reverted back to her normal state in order to quell her grandfather's burgeoning paranoia.

He told her to never release her chakra again in front of anyone outside of the compound until he informed the hokage of this disturbing chakra presence within her. He also went on to tell her that he would finally inform her parents of her unique chakra in order to get permission from them for him to evaluate and gauge her abilities.

The moment her parents found out, they did nothing but stare at her in shock for the majority of the two weeks that progressed after her grandfather's revelation.

They tried their best in attempts at comforting her at the horrid fact that she possessed demonic chakra, but were rebuffed by her dismissive behavior. She knew they meant well, but she did not enjoy them coddling her so.

But gradually, they began to understand and allowed her some space for the time being until her grandfather finally got to the bottom of her abnormal chakra levels.

After gaining permission from the third, her grandfather was finally able to exact experiments upon her and gauge her abilities. He poked and prodded her, often in painful ways, but just as she was taught to do in the organization, she remained silent and obedient to his every command.

After weeks of researching and testing her yoki or in this case demonic chakra, he finally came to a feasible conclusion and informed her of an in-depth analysis on her power and ways to utilize it.

"Just as I said before, you have come to possess an innate source of demonic chakra. When you access this chakra, it manifests all over you and grants you heightened abilities. Unlike normal chakra, you cannot harness this power to execute normal jutsus, but what you can do, is release it and mould it without you to perform in different combative skills. Normal chakra can be harnessed within and can be utilized to release and execute moves varying from ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and such. Your chakra cannot be harnessed within, but without and it manifests around you in which you are able to execute moves far more powerful in strength than the average forms of combat. You can still execute jutsu, perform in taijutsu and use genjutsu, but you will have a different way of releasing your energy. The only difference of normal chakra and your chakra is the way you utilize it," he told her as they stood inside the Shimura compound's training grounds after he had finally called her in one day to report his final conclusion.

"So will I train like the other Shinobi, ojjisan?"

"No, I will have to train you myself since I am the only Shinobi who fully comprehends the logistics of your demonic chakra."

"What will I do in the academy then?"

"You will continue to study under the academy, but you will learn through my own training rather than the training being taught there. Do you understand Teresa-chan?"

"Hai, ojjisan," she replied solemnly.

That was when she deduced just exactly what was wrong with her yoki. Somehow, through this reincarnation, her yoki had undergone its own changes fit to this world's own source of energy.

Though it was not the same demonic energy like her old yoki that could be released only in small forms in order to prevent one from transforming into an awakened being, this new yoki could be released in larger amounts to which she saw fit without having the repercussions of turning into a yoma.

The yoki she had come to possess before had somehow transformed through this body into demonic chakra. Granted, it had the same effects as her old yoki in terms of power; this energy could not distort her body or transform her into a yoma. She saw this herself as she attempted to release her yoki without having undergone any physical changes.

Regardless, she still did not need to release her yoki or even utilize for the matter. Just as before, in her old realm, as a warrior she was still capable in the hands of battle without the need of drawing out her yoki.

Hell, she was even able to defeat four of the strongest senshi in the organization: numbers two, three, four and five without the need of releasing any yoki whatsoever.

She knew in this body well enough to realize that she still possessed the same strength and skill as she did during her days as a demon senshi, so she had no worries in using it other than having to release it once in a while to show her ojjisan how capable she was at performing certain jutsu.

Even in taijutsu practice she did not need to harness any of her yoki and still was able to fight easily. This baffled her grandfather since he could not detect her moves as suddenly as he could have if she were to release even a single unit of her demonic chakra.

He told her that this would be a perfect advantage for her in the near future due to the fact that she was able to continue to fight while suppressing every bit of her yoki.

And now that she had started her training in the academy and was well in to five months into it, she was able to finally understand how this new body's functioning worked.

At this moment, she was one of the top students in her class and regarded as a prodigy in her own right. She didn't really care because she was in all actuality, a re-born warrior with years of experience on her belt, so these outcomes were to be expected.

She was earning more respect for her clan, being the only child of her age to be hailed as a prodigy, but she was also earning enemies as well. During one of the very first spar sessions Yuzo-sensei issued, Teresa had finally shown a small fragment of her flourishing potential as a young warrior in this realm.

She was pitted against the Hatake clan's heir, a silver haired boy with concealing attire that obscured his face the majority of their days in the academy.

He was quiet and did not interact much with the other children much like herself. She also knew of him due to her observations during break or when she refrained from listening in on their sensei's lectures.

He spoke only when spoken to and only kept to himself at most times unless it was times when he wanted to taunt the other students who he deemed unworthy or talentless – after all, he was still a child and children often were petty at this age regardless of how stoic they may seem.

The worst victim of such jeering was the little Uchiha boy that sat next to her and somehow became her comrade, though she did nothing to stop this because he seemed to be able to hold his own.

The Hatake boy was also hailed as a prodigy and through her own observations; she had come to conclusion that this one would somehow be a threat to her. Not that she cared about children or what they were capable of at this moment, but she still had orders from her ojjisan to honor the Shimura clan without fail and she never turned down orders. _Never._

So when it was their turn to spar, she allowed herself to not hold back as much as she usually would. She reasoned that this little boy deserved her attention and she would do just that, give him her undivided attention.

"Alright you two, I'm going to measure your abilities in hand-to-hand combat. This is strictly taijutsu, do you hear?" Yuzo-sensei had commanded as they made their way into the middle of the academy training grounds.

She understood why he would pit the two of them against one another due to the fact that they were both prodigies and tied at the top of their class, it was the perfect way to measure their capacities with two students who could possibly be even matched.

"Hai sensei," the boy replied stoically, while Teresa herself said nothing but nodded her head.

They took to combative stances with the silver haired boy narrowing his eyes at his female opponent's rather placid face.

As Yuzo-sensei commanded them to begin, the two children charged at each other.

Kakashi aimed a swift kick to the side of her neck, but the girl dodged it effortlessly as she jumped into the air gracefully landing on her feet with a somersault. Her weight was balanced on the tip of her toe before she gathered momentum to charge forward and spring in front of the fuming boy. In the span of a second, she could be seen almost flying over him, their eyes meeting silver and black like the moonlight colliding with the night sky in a battle of prodigies.

He saw her arms reaching out to him to aim a blow perhaps and as he closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable sting to register on his face, he was startled to only feel the lightest of flicks on his cheeks.

The boy flushed with anger, to him, this girl…this infuriating girl just flicked him! She didn't even punch him; she flicked him of all things! What was she aiming at?

Unleashing the most dangerous glare he could muster through his obscured face, Kakashi was yet again baffled as he saw the faintest of smiles playing on her usually stoic face.

This infuriated him even more and this time he charged towards her in attempts to punch that damned smirk off her face with blind rage.

Before he could even feel his knuckles colliding with the smooth skin of her jawline, he was met with empty air only to realize that she had yet again dodged his blow. He huffed in annoyance before rotating his body in a full circle to swing his foot around at the presence looming behind him, but missed her by a millisecond yet again.

Teresa, on her part, decided to toy with him for a while – to measure his abilities herself. He was a good fighter, especially for his age that much she deduced. She could sense the fluctuations within his chakra just like she used to with her keen awareness on yoki.

With each ripple in his aura, she was able to detect what move he would execute next before he even did it. He punched, kicked and jabbed with remarkable speed, but never seemed to land a blow on her body. In retaliation, Teresa simply dodged and weaved through his flurry of combos and furious blows with practiced ease.

"How…How can I not sense your chakra? How am I not able to sense your movement?" He grunted irately as he continued to throw punches here and there only to be dodged by her effortlessly.

"That's because I am not using chakra," she decided to humor him.

His eyes widened for the smallest fragment of a second before he schooled his features back in place, aiming to deliver yet another blow towards her impassive face.

"Impossible," his voice came out like a harsh whisper.

She flipped in the air away from another kick from the boy and landed on her feet like a feather floating in the air gently landing on the earthen floor beneath.

Growing tired of this, Teresa balled her left hand into a fist and hooked it into the air in a swinging motion, her knuckles landing harshly on the face of her target. With a loud "oof" he flew into the air at the sheer force of her punch and collided with the ground.

Almost immediately, the Hatake prodigy stood on his feet once more jumping towards her direction and spinning himself with such force his leg actually collided with her arms that were already held in a defensive form.

However, the sheer force was enough to cause her standing figure to be thrust back still on her feet a good four feet away from her original position.

"You have managed to land a blow on me," she remarked impassively as she jumped on her heel to flip back and kick the top of his head in one fluid motion in retaliation to his attack.

He growled to himself as he rubbed his aching head before finally succumbing to his overwhelming rage.

On impulse, all thoughts of calculation and strategy were thrown out the window and the young Shinobi simply pounced towards the girl in an attempt to tackle her down. He succeeded, however, little did he know that such a witless move would lead to his downfall because the minute he landed on her rigid body, meeting her piercing silver gaze, she stared at him for a moment with her features still placid and she saw as his eyes widened in shock from her own chilling gaze.

Did he see the sorrow? Did he see the pain?

She did not know, but whatever he had seen in them was enough to cause him to let his guard open.

In the span of a second, Teresa flung him back forcefully with her kneecap thrusting painfully towards his abdomen.

The force of her knee colliding with his stomach was so powerful, the boy went flying almost ten feet in the air and landed limply on the ground like a mere rag doll tossed carelessly in the wind. He weakly tried to stand up as he coughed up what little of the remains of his lunch he had earlier on the day on the ground.

"That's enough!" Yuzo-sensei shouted as he intervened before Teresa came charging back at the boy.

She immediately stopped and stood straight with her chin up in the air ready to obey orders. Her eyes wandered towards her defeated opponent who was glaring daggers at her, while wiping his mouth from the mixture of blood and vomit that lingered at the corners of his lips.

Yuzo-sensei was seen trying to help the boy to his feet as the silver haired prodigy gave her one last death glare before being ushered off into the academy medic-nin's office to be examined for his injuries.

The other children gaped at her in awe before she ambled out towards the nearest tree only to sit down and lean on the stump she had previously stuck into the ground, her indifferent expression returning to her once more.

After school, she was unfortunately followed by the little Uchiha boy who sat next to her during class. He tailed after her the moment she stepped out of the academy gates and bombarded her with hundreds of annoying questions.

"How were you able to beat the crap out of the teme so easily?" he asked incredulously as he kept a steady pace with her.

"He was a formidable fighter, but he lacked finesse in terms of technique. He was being too reckless and sloppy and I simply took advantage of that," she replied monotonously.

"But, but you were doing it so easily…so, so gracefully with all those flips and stuff. How do you do that? It's like you were dancing in the air half the time Kakashi-teme was throwing punches."

"My ojjisan trained me in taijutsu," she lied dismissing the fact that in her previous life, warriors such as herself possessed an innate regality in combat.

"Cool, is it like some Shimura clan technique or something? I mean, I know the Hyuga are well known for their special technique in taijutsu and my clan is renowned for our's too, but I never knew the Shimura clan had some tricks up their sleeves too!"

"I don't believe it to be some special technique of my clan. Perhaps it is simply my own style of fighting."

"I mean I guess, but how could you be so good? You fight like a chuunin…no, no probably even higher! What's up with all you prodigies in the class being all bionic or something?"

"I suppose it comes natural to me," she said indifferently as she went on to move her shoulders ever-so-slightly an act almost akin to that of a shrug.

"Hey, Teresa-chan! Do you think you can help me out on my taijutsu? Maybe show me a few tricks to beat Kakashi-teme the next time he messess with me?"

"You wish for me to help aid you in your petty acts of revenge?"

He nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hai, I do…" he admitted.

She said nothing for a long while as she stopped in her tracks, she gazed out into nothingness as she pondered his words.

"Well, you will need a strong will if you will undergo my training if ever you wish to somehow fight like me. Judging from your current progress, I can see a very small, almost diminutive amount of potential within you. If I can harness this, maybe then will you be able to learn a few tricks as it were. That is, if you have the will to persevere however," she said as she turned the corner and continued towards her compound.

"R-Really? You'd help me? Geez, you're the best Teresa-chan!"

* * *

And that is how she found herself in the playground of all things sitting in her regular post under a tree as she watched Obito confront Kakashi with his newfound moves courtesy of herself after a few weeks of teaching him a few basic techniques of her own fighting style.

Granted, he wasn't fit for her technique and she simply taught him the most basic of moves, but she figured that he would still be able to inflict some damage to the Hatake prodigy.

She saw it as merely helping a comrade in need of some aid as well as a way to spite the silver haired boy who often made a blatant appearance of just how much he hated her - from glares during class, sneers directed at her when answering questions from Yuzo-sensei, to even sloppy attempts at tripping her during break (to which he could never actually do and she would gracefully skip away).

All in all, she did not like the boy, he was a nuisance and a somewhat of a small threat to Danzo-ojji san's orders. She reasoned that she only helped Obito all in the sake of begrudging Kakashi – though petty as it were, childish tendencies crept up upon her once in a while only rarely in that regard.

She did not quite understand why she allowed the Uchiha boy to come into such a close contact with her from the beginning, up to the point of even allowing him to train with her.

She wondered to herself if it was perhaps the way he held himself - the way he could be so warm and cheerful, even disregarding her rebuffs and rebukes. No matter how many times she ignored him, no matter how cold she acted towards him, the optimistic boy still found a way to bounce right back and continue to converse with her as if they were longtime friends.

His mirthful demeanor, the sparkling wonder that glimmered in his dark eyes reminded her of a distant memory that drifted aimlessly in the deep caverns of her mind.

He reminded her of something, _someone_… Someone who, despite her aloofness, was able to reach out to her and over time capture her heart. He reminded her of the little fragile girl with forest green eyes, waiting for her in a distant realm plagued with yoma and malice. He reminded her of…

So there she sat on the cool blades of grass as the afternoon sun blazed throughout Konoha watching the two boys bicker with one another. From her acute sensing she was able to pick up on a few of the words from their conversation.

"Tch, idiot, you could never beat me in a battle of wits no less a battle of hand-to-hand combat. I don't see why you go around shouting meaningless threats at me," Kakashi taunted with his arms crossed, issuing an unspoken challenge.

"Wanna bet you bastard?" Obito threatened smugly as he inched closer to Kakashi's face.

"I'd like to see you try–" the prodigy began before suddenly being cut off by a swift kick that swung so sharply, so precisely that it knocked the boy into the ground.

Kakashi quickly stood up and punched the raven haired boy in the face, before growling," Where the hell did you learn that from? I didn't even sense you."

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know?" Obito replied as he rubbed his now aching jaw.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that precision, that move was familiar – perhaps similar to the Shimura girl's style."

"Perhaps," the boy mocked.

Kakashi then redirected a scorching glare towards Teresa who was calmly sitting under a tree in her usual position leaning on a wooden post stuck to the ground behind her. Her eyes were closed and her features were calm, as if she had no care in the world for anything or anyone. Of course she knew the boy was staring daggers at her, even with her eyes shut, her sensing abilities detected a wary gaze looming before her.

She dared not humor the brat with a glare of equal ferocity, but she decided to open her eyes slowly and gaze back at him with an emotionless expression. This did nothing but spite him even more as he snarled at her from under his scarf before quickly turning away.

She knew for a fact that she indeed had made an official adversary out of the Hatake and that this encounter would be only one of many more soon to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm just trying to further elaborate on Teresa's yoki and the change that occurred with it once crossing over through reincarnation. Like I said in the first chapter, she doesn't have her stigma (the incision made by the organization that transforms humans into Claymores), therefore she is no longer half-demon. However, her yoki somehow stayed, but it is much more different than the one from her old world in terms of physical alteration.

Since she technically isn't half-demon anymore, her yoki doesn't alter or transform her physical appearance; rather once she hits thirty percent, it sort of resembles the transformation Naruto gets when the Kyuubi's chakra leaks out of looks the same, but her body starts emanating a red glow from her chakra and her eyes do change into yellow slits, but it's not really the same as she would when she would release a mere ten percent. I hope this whole elaboration makes sense?

And yeah, she's made enemies so far. Of course Kakashi, the prodigy of the academy known for his arrogance as a child would see her as a threat, seeing is how prodigious she is herself. Yet, she still is holding a lot back from her true potential since she is still trying to maintain her childish façade.

I mean c'mon, this is Teresa of the Faint Smile, this _the _most OP of the entire Claymore series. She was still able to go toe-to-toe and beat the crap out of an Awakened Priscilla while still maintaining her human appearance in the latest chapter of Claymore _That Which Is Carried Ch. 153. _

But on a side note, have you seen her Awakened form? Omg, omg, imagine how freakin raw she'll be in the next chapter. If she could best Priscilla who is now stronger than an Abyssal One, she'll probably be able to annihilate every single character in the whole series! Teresa is seriously OP its freakin ridiculous and I love it lol!

Questions, comments? Review if you want and I do appreciate it very much if you do! Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5: At the End of the Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: At the End of the Day**

Today she allowed her mother to walk her to the academy for once.

The woman always asked every morning, but Teresa would usually turn down her offer. However, today, the girl decided to allow her kaa-chan to spend some time with her.

After all, she could tolerate the woman and somehow grew to even like her – not to mention how persistent Ikumi was in asking her young daughter every day to accompany her to the academy.

The two walked along the streets, little Teresa grasping onto the taller woman's warm hands while the older woman waved at the random passer-by's that greeted the two along the way. Her mother spoke to her, querying about her progress in the academy and daily activities as they strolled down the busy sidewalks leisurely.

"How do you like the academy Teresa-chan? It's been months since you've been there and you've never told me and tou-chan about your school life!" Her mother said sweetly as she squeezed affectionately on her daughter's small hand.

Teresa now understood her mother's persistence and understood why her parents always seemed to constantly worry about her.

She never remembered how her human life was like before she started in the organization, but she vaguely remembered small tidbits of knowledge on a parent's interaction with their children. She completely forgot that parents were actually concerned wholeheartedly for their offspring that they thought about her every day.

Not to mention how young her parents were.

They were young, still learning, new parents to a child - of course they'd have to be a tad bit overbearing, it was their first time raising a small one of their own.

Through the months of her training under Danzo-ojjisan, she unwittingly pushed her parents into the shadows, nearly forgetting them altogether. Sure, she saw them every day, but she rarely spoke to them with more than monosyllabic answers.

How could she have forgotten of a parent's inherent concern for their child? How could she have forgotten that same deep concern, that deep affection she held for her beloved Clare once upon a time?

"It's nice kaa-chan, the academy is a good place. I think I made some friends," Teresa tried sounding as childish and sweet as possible. She really should humor the woman she supposed.

Thank the organization for drilling behavioral skills for missions in her previous life; she wouldn't know how she would act around these people if not.

"Friends? You made friends darling?!" Her mother nearly shouted, a look of incredulousness washing over her face.

"Hai, two I think. One is a boy, the other is a girl."

"W-What are their names? This is exciting news, I must tell your tou-chan when he gets home tonight from his mission!"

"The girl is named Kurenai…Yuhi Kurenai. I met her on my first day, she follows me a lot, along with this other boy, but I believe he only follows her. I think he's the hokage's son."

"The hokage's son follows you Teresa-chan?"

"No. He follows Kurenai and she follows me, he's just always there around her, though he's not really a friend of mine I think."

"And the other friend of yours, the boy, what's his name?"

"His name is Obito, he's an Uchiha. He's annoying, but I can tolerate him. He often trails after me during breaks or lunch in the academy….Speaking of which, that's him right now," Teresa murmured as she pointed towards the little boy with goggles on and a large grin on his face walking towards her and her mother.

"Ohaiyo Teresa-chan!" he waved at her. "Woah, is that your mom? You never walk to the academy with anyone; I didn't even know you had parents!" He trailed off laughing.

Her mother smiled cheerfully and waved back at the little boy, however, Teresa said nothing, only stared at him calmly.

"So, you're friends with my little Teresa-chan? I'm so glad knowing that she's actually made a few friends in the academy, she can be…a little distant sometimes, so it's really hard to reach out to her."

"Distant? No, she's just a little different from the other kids, but she's still nice… Well, sort of. She even taught me some taijutsu moves, she helps me a lot!" he replied mirthfully as he habitually scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" her mother looked at her in surprise," you helped him Teresa-chan? How sweet of you!"

"Hai," Teresa said indifferently.

"Well, would you like to accompany us on our walk to the academy…by the way, what is your name?" her mother spoke once more as she patted the boy on his back.

"Uchiha Obito, ma'am – future hokage at your service!" he replied with a thumbs up.

"My, you dream big Obito-chan! That's good you know, maybe your optimism will rub off on Teresa-chan, ne?"

They laughed together the whole way chatting along with one another as Teresa kept silently to herself, occasionally answering her mother's and Obito's questions throughout their conversation.

At the academy, she and Obito took their respective places in the classroom. She pulled out her notebook and opened it up, revealing random notes she deemed important jotted down on the lines of each paper. She watched from her peripherals as the dark haired boy in question continued to stare at her weirdly. Every once in a while as they took notes down from Yuzo-sensei's lecture, Obito would look up towards her about to say something before he shut his mouth once more and looked back down towards his own notebook.

After the third time of doing so, she finally spoke up to address his peculiar behavior.

"Do you need something Obito?" She questioned as she continued to look straight ahead at the board.

"It's just…I don't know, when your kaa-chan was talking to me this morning, she spoke so fondly of you, you know and it's kinda weird knowing how your parents are so nice, but you're all serious and stuff."

"Well, what did you think my parents would be like?" She answered evenly, with a tad bit of sarcasm lacing her words.

"I don't know, I kinda imagined them being all mean and grumpy. I mean, you're so serious and quiet all the time, I guessed it was probably cause' your parents were."

"Well, I suppose the apple fell far from the tree."

"Yeah, I guess. You know, I'm kinda jealous how nice your kaa-chan is to you, she really loves you."

"Well, it is what parents essentially do."

"Well, I don't really have parents so I don't really know how they act I guess…" he laughed wryly.

Teresa turned to him this time to look him in the eye, her eyebrow quirked ever-so-slightly as she watched him smile, but his grin didn't quite reach his eyes. She surmised that perhaps the child didn't have such a nice childhood like most.

" I suppose you have probably taken care of yourself your whole life, am I right?" she queried.

"Well, gee, I don't know… Actually yeah… I have been – along with the help of my clan. Sometimes, a few of my family members visit to check up on me, but that's about it. They're not very nice though, kinda formal and stuff. Most of the people in my clan are kind of like that, they're serious and more composed…a little meaner even. The Uchiha are all a bunch of sticklers if you ask me," he humphed as he crossed his arms and set his mouth into a childish pout.

"That is unfortunate."

"I know right? It's like I'm surrounded by a bunch of_you's_, that's why I try to be as loud and optimistic as possible to brighten up such a dreary place like the Uchiha compound!"

She wasn't insulted from his comment, but she realized that this little Uchiha runt was quite more perceptive than he let on. He was no genius, but he was clever – clever enough to stray away from his clan's intrinsic stoicism in order to _"__brighten up such a dreary place like the Uchiha compound_."

"You are welcome to come over to my compound, I suppose. The people there are welcoming, other than Danzo-ojjisan and I believe my mother rather likes you," she offered – an act that generally meant to indicate kindness, yet she failed to do so from her apathetic tone of voice. Nonetheless, Teresa decided to be _generous_ for the day.

"R-Really Teresa-chan?" He questioned with his eyes wide as saucers.

"I suppose. Kurenai already invited herself the other day to visit my compound today as well, so perhaps you both can accompany my mother and myself for lunch," she replied monotonously.

"Cool!" he said before almost lunging towards her to give her a hug, before she coolly pushed him away with her hand and shot him a warning glare.

"Haha…gomen, gomen. I forgot about your lecture on boundaries the other day," he said sheepishly as he rubbed his now aching arm that she had shoved away only moments ago.

"Accepted," she replied dryly before fixing her attention back towards Yuzo-sensei.

After school she ambled towards the Shimura compound with Obito and Kurenai trailing after her.

"Wow, I can't wait to finally meet your kaa-chan! I wonder if she's as pretty as you are Teresa-chan," Kurenai gushed as she kept a steady pace next to the platinum blonde haired girl. "Hey Obito-kun, you saw her mama right? Does she look like Teresa-chan?"

"Kinda -" he rubbed his head uncomfortably -" but she doesn't really look like Teresa. She's blonde and stuff, but she's got like dark eyes too."

"Yeah, I don't look very much like my kaa-chan either. But I do look a lot like my papa, so maybe you just look like your papa too Teresa-chan!" She laughed sweetly.

Teresa smirked slightly at the girl; Kurenai's soft laughter reminded her so much of Clare's it was uncanny. There was this sweet almost high timbre to it that could sooth you like a melody.

That was one of the many reasons why she allowed the crimson eyed girl to follow her around so much, she sounded just like Clare whenever she laughed or spoke.

It was the voice that was unsure and soft spoken, yet confident in its own right. She liked that voice very much.

Sometimes during breaks when Kurenai would sit with Teresa on her normal post under the tree, she would close her eyes just to focus all her attention on the young girl's rambles, moreover on the young girl's soothing voice. _She missed Clare so much it hurt._

"We're here," Teresa said as she pointed towards the pathway leading to the Shimura compound. The compound was relatively big and housed at least one hundred of her relatives within its confines.

The buildings were built in a style like the traditional homes during the Edo period of Japan – the lost era she only read about in books from her old realm.

There was loosely about twenty or so houses that lined the pathway of dirt and grass and a small reservoir that ran around the houses where a bridge was built over to allow people to travel to and fro.

"You're compound's way different from the Uchiha and smaller too!" Obito remarked as they walked through the grounds passing by the Shimura clan members going about their daily activities.

"How's it different Obito-kun?" Kurenai questioned as her eyes darted all over the houses.

"Well, the Uchiha compound is much bigger than this one because it houses more members. Our compound is kinda like a small community on its own since we have shops inside it too," he replied proudly.

"Wow, I've always wondered how it'd be like to be a part of a clan," Kurenai murmured.

"It's nothing special," Teresa said solemnly as she led them to a clearing where the biggest house in the compound stood.

"Why do you have the biggest place here Teresa-chan?" Kurenai questioned.

"My father is heir to the clan head, my grandfather Danzo. As direct descendants of the clan head, we are supposed to live within the main house of the compound."

"Oh yeah… I remember you telling me that the first day we met," Obito chimed in.

Teresa opened the front door of the house and silently ushered the two children in. She led them through a hallway that lead to the kitchen.

Inside her mother was already there hovering over the stove in preparation of lunch. Upon seeing her daughter, the woman looked up and greeted the trio.

"Oh, Teresa-chan you're home and you brought friends! Here," she said ushering the children towards the small table within the kitchen," sit down and wait just a few moments until I'm done."

"Shimura-san, what're you making?" Obito questioned happily as he swung his legs idly on his chair.

"Oh, I'm making Teresa-chan's favorite ramen Obito-kun. I honestly didn't expect her to bring friends home for once, but there's still plenty enough to go around seeing as how small Teresa's appetite is. She eats like a mouse, it sometimes worries me!"

Kurenai laughed. "Yeah, sometimes I try to share some of my kaa-chan's sweets to Teresa, but she always says she's full even when she only eats like one onigiri or something! She never really does eat!"

"Hai, Teresa-chan's tou-chan and I worried over her since she was smaller, but we realized that she naturally didn't eat much. I'm always trying to coax her into eating!"

"It's okay though, Teresa looks just fine even with her eating so little. But she is a little lanky," Obito added.

"My appetites just fine and my frame is rather normal, I don't see why you should worry kaa-chan, Obito," Teresa said pointedly.

"I know darling, I was just saying!" Her mother replied in a sing-song voice.

Ikumi then went on to set three small bowls of the steaming noodles in front of the children.

"Thanks for the food Shimura-san," Obito and Kurenai chorused as they dug into their bowls.

"You're welcome!" Ikumi smiled then turned to Teresa," Now I'm going to go head out for some tea with your aunt next door. You kids have fun okay!"

Teresa watched as her mother took off her apron and disappeared through the hallway.

When her mother was completely gone, Kurenai spoke up," Your kaa-chan reminds me of mine!" She giggled.

"How so?" Teresa questioned as she took a small bite of her food.

"They both talk so warmly about their own kids and their both really sweet and welcoming!"

"Jeez, does everyone have a nice mom except me?" Obito joked.

"Don't worry Obito-kun, I'm sure Teresa-chan'll be happy to share hers, mine too," Kurenai laughed.

"Hai, you can have her. She's too nice for my liking anyway," Teresa added quite seriously.

The raven haired boy and girl both erupted in laughter and for once, Teresa found herself smiling slightly at the duo. She wondered to herself if maybe this was what it was like to actually have friends.

Sure, she had comrades in the organization, people she would lay her life for, but this, this was different. She never really did truly connect with any of her comrades _although Illena did come close_.

With these children, she felt something different. Their company incited a foreign feeling within her, one of which was akin to the very same feeling she felt whenever she was around Clare – as if she wasn't alone.

She decided right then and there that it would be more beneficial than consequential to keep these children in her life, children were a nuisance; but the company was somewhat welcomed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this one was a bit of a short and sweet kind of chapter. I know it is unlike Teresa to make friends, but let's just say, these two followed her and she allowed it (because she really didn't care too much to drive them away). In the end, Teresa unwittingly made two little friends and has decided that they aren't too bad because they remind her of Clare. And yeah, I made her like ramen lol, just cause.'

I just wanted Teresa to go on in this world with some comrades, not just stay a loner like in her old world. After all, in the Naruto verse, most shinobi depend heavily on their comrades - how can Teresa do that in missions in the future if she does not know how to interact with them? It is well known in the Claymore manga that Teresa was never that good in comradeship or leadership skills, she was good at everything, but she still didn't interact much with the other Claymores.

Another point I would like to mention is that this is pre Third Shinobi World War and post Second Shinobi World War, so she's in the timeline in between. Someone told me that the sannin were from the second war and _I know_, I guess I just didn't make that really clear? Gomen, gomen!

And I guess I really should elaborate more on the whole yoki/chakra thing, let's just say that yoki is the equivalent to demonic chakra here and _yes _she can still use chakra, but she prefers _not _to. And she can sense chakra just as good as she can sense yoki since they're technically the same, so she still has her acute sensing abilities which is _also freakin ridiculous might I add. _

My reason in doing so is because I want to bring Teresa into the Naruto verse** untouched** (sans the whole half-demon/stigma thing going on) and I decided it would be best not to OP her too much and beat the crap out of everyone in this universe. Sure she still is pretty OP, I've already established in the beginning that she is sannin/kage level, but I don't want to make her outshine all the other characters such as Naruto, who'll be appearing in this story in due time.

Questions, comments? Leave some behind through a review and thanks for the support!


	6. Chapter 6: The End of a Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The End of a Begininng **

She was nearing to the end of her training in the academy, it had been months, almost a year since she started and with each passing day she knew she was progressing better than she had originally expected.

Sure there were a few discrepancies and small obstacles in the way, such as the presence of enemies and even friends in the way of her path – enemies she acquired through her cold indifference and prodigal talent, but they were all but small barriers in the grand scheme of all things.

She never knew that her prowess would become a double edged sword for her in terms of interaction.

With her skills she acquired praise, but also acquired adversaries from the children who sought to best her - one who was notably hailing from the Hatake clan in particular.

She had to admit that Kakashi was a genius, a gem of a prodigy in his own right – she'd be a fool to have ignored that fact, but he was also somewhat of a chip on her shoulder.

With his deep seeded hatred for her it was of no surprise that he would become an even bigger nuisance than she expected. In short, she disliked him, _a lot._

His presence made her days in the academy…tiring. But thankfully, she had Kurenai and Obito who would constantly trail after her.

She never really understood why she attracted children like this, but she had now come to like this odd tendency.

Somehow, they had just followed her and somehow she had unwittingly made friends with the both of them – to the point of even becoming close friends (though she herself would never admit to it).

Yet, Kurenai and Obito never really interacted together, only through Teresa and her alone. During the days when she felt like being alone (which was most days) the two children would go along and mind their own with the other friends they had made before her – which meant that Kurenai would go with Asuma and Obito would go play with some girl named Rin.

And that was that.

Nonetheless, her days in the academy were rather interesting.

She had accomplished so many things in such a short life span thus far, she somehow achieved the status as a prodigy of her generation, she actually made friends (a feat she never truly completed in her past life) and she was able to actually experience and remember real life human interactions unlike before.

Though seemingly trivial accomplishments, as a seasoned warrior with almost everything she could wish for, these small events had become a treasure in comparison to her old life which was full of outlandish fears and far more sorrow.

Now that she was here in this new place, Teresa rather liked the feeling of having no sadness, she liked the feeling of not having to lament the misfortunes of her life.

She still had the perpetual thoughts of her lost beloved one, but that was an innate sorrow.

The sadness she would usually experience in her past life was instilled through strenuous years of losing her memories, working for the organization and eventually losing all hope for humanity. Here, everything was different – from the people to the environment.

However, some things never change no matter what existence you so happen to live.

This world still had malignant forces of its own; a testament of such evil rang through in history books of world wars against shinobi and how her village _Konoha_ had its foundations raised from blood through warring states or something of the sort.

This place had its darkness because it was inevitable – yet another irrepressible facet of humankind.

It was that same darkness – the looming feeling of malice. Even that dark, contemptuous aura touched the borders of this world. Its presence was still there within its lands and within its people; even people she had come to call kin.

_People like her grandfather_, a ruthless man that held many secrets that stained his hands like blood. Though he was a suspicious man, he still found a way to show affection for Teresa and train her himself. So she could not find it in herself to care all too much about his dirty deeds, though she would be wary.

But all so suddenly the man had ended her training in the blink of the eye, right towards the end of her training in the academy no less.

"After this week, I won't be able to train you anymore," her grandfather told her after calling her into the Shimura training grounds.

She was surprised, that much was certain. She didn't expect for him to abruptly end his training with her and on what grounds anyway? Surely she was doing better than he expected, if not beyond that.

Granted, she didn't utilize any of her chakra during their training sessions, but she was still able to match him blow for blow with her natural unrivaled strength and speed.

He did tell her that her style as a kunoichi was rather unconventional compared to most due to the fact that she rarely ever used ninjutsu, but still her power was peerless. Her technique was similar to that of her old one from her previous life, so she essentially depended on mostly taijutsu and kenjutsu.

She demonstrated her prowess in weaponry when her ojjisan allowed her to utilize any weapon from his collection to which she was adept if not more in all weapons he put in her hand. Just as she was taught in the organization, she was able to wield any weapon given to her as if she were a master of it.

Even in this new life, it would seem her skills had never dulled in the slightest. When her ojjisan gave her kunai she mastered it easily, when he have her senbon she was able to utilize them with ease, even when he gave her shuriken, she was able to throw them with the utmost precision.

She found that the common weapons in this world were quite easy to become accustomed to like child's play even, in comparison to the more heavy weapons she used back in the organization.

She also noticed that the weapons the warriors of this realm utilized were more convenient for concealing with their diminutive sizes.

The art of a warrior in this world was all about the act of deceiving.

Rather than fight head on and revealing one's true strength in battle as a previous senshi of the organization, these warriors leaned more towards hiding in the shadows and concealing their strengths. In fact, this world's more conventional practices were practically the polar opposite with her old world.

It was rather hard at first trying to integrate with their modus operandi and understand their strategies, but in the end she managed just fine.

* * *

She remembered her grandfather evaluating her own progress as well only a few weeks ago, giving her full insight of just how well she was doing in this life, in this new body.

"It would seem you specialize in weapons Teresa and your taijutsu skills are remarkable. Your style is unlike other Shinobi I have ever crossed before, even in comparison to the Hyuga and the Uchiha. It's different, but natural to yourself," he told her one day as they finished sparring like most times he trained her.

He eyed her warily, as if he was still trying to gauge and comprehend the extent of her ability.

She made sure herself to tone down her true potential, seeing as she was still thought to be a mere child. Yet, his suspicion was still blatant. The man had the audacity to question even his own kin, his own granddaughter's strengths, _how strange of a man!_

She knew that her grandfather was always a rather suspicious character from the moment he held her at birth, even with the smile on his face he cradled her, the woman could sense a sinister aura.

He may be her grandfather, but that did not mean she would trust him. Her sensing abilities were always above par and precise in terms of chakra sensing to even perceptiveness – even they were telling her that this man was not to be taken so lightly.

"And it seems to me that you have yet to release any chakra Teresa-chan, am I correct?"

"Hai, ojjisan. I have not," she said simply as her face remained composed, she hadn't even broke a sweat when sparring with him unlike before.

She was already getting used to this new, childlike body, and now she was able to utilize just like her old adult form.

"Now that's a special ability that no one has come to ever possess. You are able to fight on par with myself and with the strength of that of one who is using chakra, without having to use it at all. Your natural talent is almost unfathomable."

"Thank you ojjisan…" she said before arching her brow," Although, I feel as if you feel wary about me. Do you ojjisan?" She decided to take the situation head on and make the underlying presence of his suspicion towards her known.

"No, not at all Teresa-chan. Rather, I believe I can make use of your abilities."

Though his answer was a surprise for her, she knew what he was talking about.

Her style was different from the rest of the Shinobi in this village, quite possibly from the rest in this world. She utilized the techniques taught to her by the organization, a fighting style only common among the warriors of her realm.

She knew that this style was far more different than that of the taijutsu used in this world from the moment her ojjisan gave her the basics of taijutsu. With her uncommon technique and ability to not use chakra when in combat, she would be able to surprise most of her adversaries when in battle.

In this world, a Shinobi could detect their opponents moves through fluctuations in chakra just like she was able to detect and predict her own enemies next move through the rise and fall of their yoki.

With her being able to fight without chakra, no Shinobi would be able to detect her whether she was within the vicinity or even detect her next move on them.

This was quite the commodity in battle, allowing her to become the most formidable in battle.

But still, she wondered what Danzo was aiming to use her for. Perhaps as one of those members in that organization he oversaw?

She wasn't one to be a step behind even with her own grandfather, which is why she kept her own tabs on the old man as he did on her. She knew of his activity with the foundation and she knew of his suspicious almost treasonous acts behind the shadows.

Reconnaissance was but one of the many skills taught to her by the organization; although she had to admit that the warriors in this world were far more skilled in this area than anyone else in her old world.

But her espionage skills were still adequate enough for her to be able to observe her ojjisan's activities without being caught or suspected by the man himself. So she believed the skills taught in the organization were commendable, though they paled in comparison to that of the skills demonstrated in this realm.

"Do you have any plans for me then ojjisan?" She questioned innocently as she tilted her head towards the old man.

"Hai, I do actually. You are always quite perceptive Teresa-chan."

"So what will you have me do?"

"Keep progressing in rank Teresa-chan, I believe you could become a chuunin, no, even a Jounin in the span of a few years. Once you reach that level, I want to send you out to Kirigakure, where you can hone your skills there.

The plans I have for you in the Mist will be revealed in due time, however, it is up to you and only you to reach rank until I divulge this information. Although I will hint that it has something to do with your prowess in weaponry," he replied stoically.

He then went on and brought her to his office, where he showed her his wide array of weapons in his "special" collection.

Upon seeing it, she was amazed at how much he had and at the variety of all his weapons. When she idly ran her fingers on the length of a long sword that caught her eye (due to the face that it resembled that of her old claymore), the old man was generous enough to give the weapon to her as a "gift" for his only grandchild. It was nearly as tall as her, so the hulking weapon looked odd as she carried it around and dragged it alongside her person.

"It's called a zanbato. It's said to be able to only be wielded by the most skilled of swordsman. In fact I got this as a parting gift from an old friend of mine," he told her with a slight smile as he watched her eye it.

"Can I…Can I hold it?" She questioned unsurely as her hand automatically grasped the hilt of the sword like second nature - her old skills as a senshi were kicking in.

"Only if you _can _hold it Teresa-chan. This sword is quite heavy, even the most seasoned of Jounin sometimes have great difficulty in wielding a sword like this."

She nodded her head and grasped the sword picking it up with ease, though she did realize how much heavier it seemed when she wielded it in this smaller body. She concluded that she would simply have to get used to it until she grew back into her preferred height, or _old_ height of a towering 5'11.

She then proceeded to swing it in the air, she swung it so swiftly that it could not be registered by the human eye – just as she used to do so in the past. Her swing was also just as precise as it should be since it managed to slice a small fly that had been buzzing around in the air – an intended target on her behalf. Danzo's eyes widened as he watched the girl swing around the sword that was nearly as tall as her, a feat that was rather commendable even in his standards.

She almost smiled as she continued to wield the sword with great ease, happy to finally be back in her element as she carried her sword as an extension to her own body.

"I'm surprised that you are able to wield it. It's yours for the taking, do what you want with it for I have no use of such a bulky weapon," he said dismissively.

* * *

But that was months ago and now here she was standing face-to-face with her ojjisan in the middle of the Shimura training grounds once again only to have him tell her that he would no longer train with her.

"May I ask you why?" She questioned, somewhat confused at this startling revelation.

She could not understand why he would so suddenly terminate their training sessions, had she not pleased him with her progress?

"It would seem that I will be taking up a new apprentice very soon, an experiment I found from Orochimaru-san," he admitted as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe I have taught you all I can and I believe that you have reached, no gone beyond the limits of my own expectations - and at such a young age too. Only you can help yourself in your own progression from here, until I am able to send you off to Kirigakure to further hone your skills."

"But -"

"You have done me proud Teresa-chan. All I can do now, is watch you from beyond the battlefield and watch you flourish from then on. You'll be graduating the academy in a week and are nearing your next chapter as a kunoichi when you become a genin, soon you will be taking the chuunin exams too.

I know your potential and I know your strengths, you don't need me anymore," he said with a genuine smile as he embraced her for the first time in her life. Her eyes widened ever so slightly yet she was still able to maintain a compose expression, though her body had gone rigid under the man's touch.

"So, you will be training someone else now ojjisan?" She reiterated hollowly.

"Hai, but I'll still be around during dinner time and in the compound like most times. It will be the same, however, I won't be able to train you anymore."

She sighed in relief to herself. It was true; she did not need him to help her train.

In fact, she never really did need him since she already possessed a vast knowledge in combat and skill from her time as a half-demon and half-human senshi.

However, it came as a surprise to her when he resigned from training her. But in the grand scheme of all things, she was relieved to know that she could finally train herself by herself where she would not be under the constant scrutinizing of her grandfather and where she would not have to withhold her true potential.

Having him gone was somewhat liberating even, knowing full well that she could finally put her true prowess to use.

All this time she had been holding back and now with no obstructions or intrusions, she would finally be able to flex her arms like she used to and fight on her own like before.

She knew that this event would mark the time in her new life as the day she was finally able to let loose and go all out.

For once in this life, she was truly and wholeheartedly happy at this revelation. _For once in this life, she was finally content if only for a fleeting_ moment. Teresa knew that this event was but one of the many stepping stones leading to her ultimate goal; to return back to her world and reunite with Clare. In that day, _all was good._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yup, finally ending her training with Danzo because he's nothing but an impediment in her path since she constantly has to hold back in front of him. Can you guess why he's ending his training with her right now? Well, it's kinda sort of the very same reason why, in canon, to train Tenzou since he found him in Orochimaru's abandoned lab. Yeah, yeah, Danzo is still his shady ass self and has been doing some really sketchy things even while training Teresa and Teresa is rather aware of his doings.

But yeah, his _secret plans _for her in Kiri are gonna be pretty important for the plot so keep that in mind, its nothing shady though, trust me lol!

By the way, I think I have to yet again elaborate on some discrepancies in the story: Teresa fights without chakra, so shinobi can't sense her next movements. And it's not like how most shinobi can suppress their chakra but still be somewhat detected, nah, Teresa can completely suppress her energy and make it appear as if she doesn't have any at all.

Remember that one episode from the anime (I know the anime was subpar but still, it's a great visual example!) when Clare was fighting Dauf? Well, she was able to dodge and read his moves before he even did them by sensing the fluctuations in his yoki, this was a trait she inherited from Teresa. Now imagine if the real Teresa was able to use this, so you'd understand that she'd be able to read a shinobi's move before he executed it because in this story she reads chakra like she reads yoki.

I'm sorry if the fundamentals on my story are quite a bit confusing, but I'll try to be more clear next time! **Also, I will be updating quite rapidly since I'm actually fully invested in this story lol.**

Questions, comments? Leave a review if you have any and thanks for the support!


	7. Chapter 7: Team Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Team Ten**

"You pass," Yuzo-sensei congratulated her," you may pick up a hitai-ate on the table to the left hand side of me on your way out."

Teresa nodded her head stoically as she traipsed slowly towards the oak table with a spread of shiny new forehead protectors etched with the official Hidden Leaf village insignia on top.

Thankfully she was able to use some of her chakra today in order for her to execute a few jutsu for the exam.

Apparently, only her ojjisan was keenly aware of chakra and its many variations in aura and not many other Shinobi were; thus when she released a small bit of her energy, no one was able to detect the slight difference in her "chakra." Other than those few discrepancies, she passed.

And with that she was quite pleased.

Today marked the day she had finally become a genin and only after attending the academy for a short year. It was to be expected, she knew this.

After all, she did have the advantage over most of the children here considering that her mind housed the knowledge of years as the top fighter in the world in her previous life.

And as she grasped the cold sleek metal of her new hitai-ate, a small smirk appeared across her features. It was official, this symbol that she had grasped so tightly in her hands, had finally reassured her of her path. This was it, she was actually an official kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato.

Who knew she, _Teresa of the Faint Smile_, would die one day in a world where she was a renowned warrior and wake up the next day as a mere child born in a village comprised of ninja?

It was all so surreal and if Teresa wasn't her impassive and composed self, she might have even smiled at this feat.

Though this event in her life was nothing short of trivial, it gave her hope of finally taking the initiative on her journey back to the past – back to Clare.

When she would finally rank up in due time, her grandfather would finally send her off into Kirigakure for his training plans in which she would finally be able to spread out her own network of Intel in order to gather more knowledge on possible hidden space-time ninjutsu techniques that the world outside of Konoha may possess.

She needed to learn as much information on space-time jutsu in order for her to be able to take the initiative and start her journey to her old realm – where she could go back and reunite with her beloved little girl.

All of this was for her, all the things, all the accomplishments were for Clare. Every step she took, every move she made was all in the name of returning to the frail little girl lost in the old world plagued with yoma and in dire need of her, _Teresa's_, help.

All her work, all her progress was all in the benefit of seeking her way out of this new world full of Shinobi and kunoichi and back to the girl who needed her the most.

All she needed to do was get out of Konoha and going on missions as a genin or chuunin and later going to Kirigakure for some special training when she became a Jounin allowed her this.

The moment she stepped out of Konoha's boundaries, the higher the chances of discovering hidden knowledge of space-time jutsu so she can leave this place, _this world._

And as she grasped the cold, sleek metal of her new forehead protector, she knew that her plans would actually come into fruition.

It was official, she was now a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf and soon she'd be able to venture out of it very soon.

This cold, metal-plated symbol that she now grasped tightly in her hands would lead to a life of perilous journey and reconnaissance – and Teresa knew that it was for a good cause. It wasn't for the benefit of this village, it wasn't for the benefit of herself, but it was for the benefit of Clare; _her daughter._

"Congratulations Teresa-chan, now return to the classroom where you will be assigned a team and Jounin sensei," Yuzo-sensei spoke up once more as he ushered her out the door.

She followed obediently and ambled out the door and back into the classroom full of the rest of the children who had passed the genin exam.

Upon entering the threshold, she was called out by Kurenai who was sitting with Asuma next to the window.

"So, did you pass?" Kurenai questioned excitedly as she gazed at Teresa with a wide smile.

"Hai," Teresa replied as she brought out her newly given hitai-ate into view, she then proceeded to tie it around her neck rather than her forehead.

She figured she would find a better way in incorporating it in her attire later tonight and she rather not have any objects obscuring her face.

"I knew you would pass Teresa-chan," Kurenai squealed as she reached out towards the blonde and enveloped her into a tight embrace.

Teresa's eyes widened.

She never had anyone come as close in proximity to her in this life, in fact, both of her lives since Clare and her parents (but her parents were obligatory of her).

Teresa did not know how to respond as quickly to such an invasion of space. Her body stood rigid and her hands were kept to her sides. And as Kurenai pulled away unperturbed she turned to the tanned boy next to her.

"C'mon Asuma-kun, congratulate Teresa-chan! It'd be mean not to!"

The boy in question muttered unintelligible words under his breath as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head similar to that of Obito's terrible habit when under pressure.

"Congrats Teresa-chan," he mumbled," it's no surprise that you passed to be honest."

Teresa nodded her head in understanding before taking her seat next to Kurenai.

"Guess what Teresa-chan?" The raven haired girl piped up.

"What?"

"I passed too! Isn't that crazy? I didn't think I'd ever pass at this age well if it wasn't for you! Thanks for helping me out when I needed it Teresa-chan!"

Teresa nodded her head because it was true, she did help Kurenai from time to time whenever the poor girl got stuck in a rut from various jutsu that she still could not execute.

Teresa honestly didn't think with such small tips on chakra manipulation and hand seals, that the girl would actually pass this early. But she did see potential in Kurenai ( especially in the field of genjutsu ) and knew that with a little nurturing of this potential, she could ultimately help this girl reach it. And that's exactly what she did.

"I'm proud of you," Teresa told the young girl earnestly, yet managed to maintain an indifferent tone of voice as she patted her stiffly on the shoulder.

"Thank you Teresa-chan, that means a lot to me!"

Teresa turned her gaze towards the hokage's son who had been currently admiring Kurenai's effervescent form as she continued to obliviously ramble on.

The girl never really seemed to notice his infatuation with her, but Teresa knew better as she was naturally perceptive.

"And you?" She addressed the Sarutobi heir," I assume you have passed as well?"

"H-Hai, Teresa-san…I did," he replied meekly as he averted her piercing gaze.

Teresa scanned the classroom, its capacity was considerably smaller than usual, and so she deduced that all the children now sitting within in this room had been the ones who passed their genin test.

She observed each and every one of them, analyzing and recalling their strengths, for these children were the possible candidates of her new genin team.

She really hoped she wouldn't be placed in a team with inefficient comrades – that would be such a pain.

Suddenly, Yuzo-sensei came walking into the classroom with a scroll in his hands and the whole classroom went quiet from its previous chatters.

"Alright class, I'll be reading out the teams you will be assigned to for your Jounin sensei," he coughed before reading out a few names.

"Team One: Morino Ibiki, Gekko Hayate and Tominaga Ai…" she picked up but soon enough tuned out in order to stare out the window before her which seemed more interesting than the current activities inside.

She had selective hearing anyway, so she didn't have to listen to Yuzo-sensei anymore.

"I wonder what team we're gonna get," Kurenai whispered excitedly.

"…Team Four: Mighto Gai, Shiranui Genma and Aiko Ebisu…" She heard Yuzo-sensei speak once more.

Teresa tilted her head in boredom, as she watched Asuma and Kurenai whisper amongst themselves. Her gaze darted out towards the front of the classroom and she resumed in watching the children gradually divide into different groups of three.

"…Team Seven: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Obito and Nohara Rin," she heard as she watched Obito dejectedly sigh to himself from the other side of the classroom and walk towards the sitting silver-haired prodigy's direction.

She then proceeded to watch a short, average looking girl happily skip towards their direction – so that was the Rin girl that Obito often talked to her about?

"…Team Eight: Sarutobi Asuma, Yamashiro Aoba and Kuriyama Chiaki…" she heard Yuzo-sensei call out and watched the Sarutobi boy sigh and stand up only to wave Kurenai and herself goodbye before walking towards the mysterious little boy who constantly wore sunglasses and a purple haired girl.

Finally her ears perked up when she heard her own name being called," Team Ten Shimura Teresa, Yuhi Kurenai and Yamada Sen."

Kurenai cheered happily as she turned to Teresa," Yay! I can't believe we're teamed together, I'm so excited!"

Suddenly, a boy with wild brown hair formed into long spikes with bronze skin appeared before them. He had a large grin that reminded her of Cheshire cat and his dark eyes almost gleamed with mischievousness.

"Ohaiyo! I'm Yamada Sen, pleasure to meet you two -"he waved before his cheery expression changed into that of deep pondering -"Although, I am kinda disappointed that I got a team of all girls…that's kinda lame.

Kurenai bonked the boy in the back of the head and huffed indignantly," Well supposedly, each team is comprised of two high ranking students and one of the lowest ranking."

"So?" The boy replied as he crossed his arms.

"Seeing as Teresa-chan here tied between Kakashi in the highest ranked student and I myself have nearly perfect marks, I'd say it was you who's the lowest ranking."

"Blegjbdtjnhgf," shouted incoherently as an infuriated expression crossed his tan features. "You know what? Whatever," he spluttered before propping himself indignantly next to Teresa.

Kurenai stuck her tongue out at the boy before huffing and turning away from him all the while mumbling something about "stupid boys" under her breath.

Teresa sighed to herself, today would be a rather long day…

* * *

Gradually as the hours passed by waiting in the classroom, the groups of children slowly began to recede as they were picked up by their respective sensei's throughout the day.

Currently, it was nothing but her own team left seeing is how everyone had been picked up already.

As the afternoon sun began to peak, finally, a tall figure came strolling in through the doorway. All three of the children fixated their gazes towards the man before them.

He had pale features and light blue eyes – a man in his mid-thirties with a set jaw and serious gleam in his gaze. From the looks of it, Teresa could tell that this man had been one of the Jounin who previously worked under the hokage's guard – she had seen him once when she tagged along with her ojjisan to the hokage's office one day.

"Hello children. My name is Mitsuji Jin and as of now, I will be your Jounin sensei," he said with a smile reaching his eyes. "Come follow me outside where we will discuss introductions and all that other stuff, okay?"

The children followed the man obediently as they made their way towards a clearing outside of the academy, the man halted in his steps in front of the gates and began to lean on it languidly.

"So, let's start off by getting to know one another, hm? We'll start off saying out names, then our likes, dislikes, hobbies and then our dreams - sorry it's somewhat of a standard metric that we new Jounin instructors have been sticking to, so bear with me now," He said as he eyed them all carefully, he then pointed a finger towards Sen.

"You there boy, go first."

The boy in question flushed in embarrassment having been out on the spot before looking down to the ground.

"Well, my name is Yamada Sen. I like…um…ramen? Well, Ichiraku's in particular… and I like pranking people, oh, and my hobby is going out on adventures and stuff - although, I never really get to go outside the gates, but the forest is just fine… Oh! Gomen, gomen I'm rambling now heh. I dislike boring tasks and having to wake up early in the mornings. My dreams? Well, my dream is to become a great Shinobi one day who has served the village to the best of my abilities, yeah," his voice trailed off.

"That's a fine dream Sen-kun," Jin-sensei remarked before moving his gaze towards Kurenai.

"How about you little lady, mind sharing with us a little bit about yourself?"

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I like being around my friends and drinking tea. I dislike sweets, getting yelled at by my tou-chan and…well, that's about it. My hobby is to style hair, especially Teresa-chan's because she has such beautiful hair! Oh, and my dream is to become a kunoichi and later get married and raise a family," Kurenai said in between thoughtful looks and random giggles.

Jin-sensei nodded his head and smiled and turned towards Teresa. "And lastly –" he pointed towards the blonde haired girl –" You."

"Shimura Teresa. I have nothing I like in particular; I dislike traitorous fools and dishonorable acts in battle, while my hobby is to collect information. My dream is to…" She hesitated.

Would she really tell them what her dream was? Was she willing to actually divulge such intimate information to the three of them? Teresa sighed at this "…My dream is to reunite with the one I've lost," she finally said.

All three stared at the Shimura prodigy with perplexed expressions, her dream sounded as if she wanted to die.

How was that a dream?

The elder man of the three in particular had been silently mulling his new students words over…she wanted to "_reunite with the one she lost?_" Did she have a death wish?

Becoming a Shinobi only for the main objective to die was unsightly, dishonorable even. Why would such a young girl, a prodigy and heir to a clan no less, prepare to become a warrior only to die?

And as if she read their minds, Teresa spoke up once more. "I do not wish to die if that is what you are all thinking. I merely wish to find something I lost, nothing more, nothing less."

This surprised Jin even more, this girl, though hailed as a genius and a prodigy, was quite a strange one.

She was the more stoic of the bunch, serious and composed – that much he knew. He was aware of her accomplishments within the academy; she was quite popular to the Shinobi of the village and not only due to the fact that she was Danzo-sama's only granddaughter.

Though young, Shimura Teresa garnered quite a reputation for herself in the village as the tall girl with angelic features and an apathetic demeanor, _a prodigy even_.

She was almost even a carbon copy of her grandfather save for their lack of similarity in appearance. Both were aloof, intimidating and regal in their own right.

It made Jin wonder of the young Shimura's future as a kunoichi. He knew it would be a bright one, but he did not know where she should would end up in the world.

Would she become as cruel hearted as her grandfather or genuine in her own way? Young Shinobi like her often ended up in the bingo book in the future, he hoped that his baseless assumptions did not ring with truth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, she's finally out of the academy! I told you guys that she would be progressing quite rapidly. And don't kill me, but I decided to let Kurenai graduate a little early from the academy and even let Iruka join in the mix just because I love him so much and I know that he's in the same age group as the jounin. I know he was known as a trouble maker aftter the kyuubi attack, but I decided to let him keep his attitude even though his parents aren't dying yet since the kyuubi attack hasn't even occurred in this point in time.

How she passed? Basically she can use chakra, which was called yoki in her world, so she was able to use a small bit to do the whole genin exam thing and bear in mind, Yuzo can't really sense her demonic chakra as good as Danzo; so she could use it (since he also was only a chuunin).

How she was able to teach Obito? Like I said, he wasn't suited for her technique, but even w/o her use of chakra, she is able to fight and she taught him some things she knew in which he is able to execute with the use of his own chakra. I mean c'mon, I'm pretty sure he still can learn a few punches and kicks regardless if his teacher doesn't often use chakra.

**In this story remember this simple formula the next time you have questions on her combat skills yoki = chakra. Those are the simple logistics of my story. **Gomen, gomen if you didn't really catch that throughout the story since I wasn't really clear! But other than that, don't question it, don't get mad - that's just how my story goes.

Although some say that Shinobi don't sense and see movement when in combat, I saw it as the way sharingan users and claymore's see it, they can mostly sense chakra or yoki. I theorized that it was a mixture of both, so when someone said Shinobi don't fight by sensing chakra (in which they categorized as "movement") then I would have to disagree. I believe that Shinobi can fight by visual perception and sensory perception, so** in here** (_in my story_) that's how they fight.

I told you guys that I'd be tweaking canon to my liking and that's just what I did because I like Kurenai. Sorry!

Questions, comments? Leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks guys!

* * *

**8/22/14 Update Author's Note: I think you all must know that I do read each and every one of your guys' reviews and it has come to my attention that someone sounds rather unpleased with my twisting of canon. I know it doesn't make much sense allowing all these other students to graduate early, however, as a fairly new author; I could not fully theorize a feasible idea on how to formulate teams without adding or creating OC's. **

**I didn't want to go through all that trouble in creating OC's and I believed the easier route was to add canon characters, unfortunately, I guess I didn't think it through and it may have pissed some of you off or prompted you to question my direction or twisting of canon. Though Teresa has come into the picture and you may all be confused as to why all of the sudden "all these prodigies came popping out of nowhere" such as my adding in of Kurenai, Obito or the other future jounin who should've graduated later and I'm sorry about that.**

** It's really difficult trying to formulate logical ideas for a story when you have a myriad of ideas buzzing through your mind, you know? **

**So as of now, I must clarify that this story is NONCANON. Now that we've gone past that, I can finally stop feeling guilty of f***ing up the Naruto verse's logistics haha *proceeds to laugh a bitter and all the more embarrassed laugh* Again, I truly am sorry if my messing with canon has discouraged any of you to stop reading my story. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Waiting Game**

Her silver eyes wandered idly towards the setting before her.

She was sitting straight with her arms planted on each side at the dango shop within the Uchiha district perched on one of the stalls in the restaurant's main counter. In front of her was a cup full of tea now gone cold to which she hadn't even touched.

Next to her was a raven haired boy with goggles obscuring the anger in his eyes as he ranted on with a stick of dango still in his mouth. He was waving his arms frantically to emphasize his words as he spoke to the blonde haired girl perched next to him.

"I can't believe I got put into a team with that Kakashi-teme! I mean he's a strong guy and all, but c'mon! Of all the top-ranked students that could've been on my team, I had to get stuck with Kakashi? I'd rather have you on the team than him," the boy fumed through mouthfuls of his dango.

"That is unfortunate," she replied dully.

"I know right? You know what he did to me on the first day as a team last week? He totally ignored me the whole time – didn't even talk to me! I mean, we're supposed to be on a team for Kami's sake! Couldn't he be decent enough to acknowledge me?"

"The Hatake has been indeed quite more cold than usual. Perhaps it has something to do with the recent death of his father – the White Fang is it?" She commented monotonously as she finally took a small sip of her cold tea.

"Oh, jeez…I forgot about that. I never really got to ask him about that and either way he'd probably just ignore me or something."

"Often times the loss of a loved one can take an emotional toll on one's disposition – even more so on someone that young of his age. The Hatake is most likely still in the midst of grieving, thus he has become closed off to repress the memory of his father. One must take that and all possible psychological factors into consideration."

"Yeah…I guess."

"However –" she paused "– I do not care of what the Hatake is feeling, so burden him as you please."

Obito let out a wry chuckle before taking another bite of his dango.

"So other than that, I'm basically not having much fun on my team. Other than the fact that I have Rin there." A look of deep affection crossed his face at the mention of her name.

"Isn't that the girl you often speak of?"

"Yeah…Rin is…Rin's just…," he sighed dreamily. "Rin's so nice and she's so pretty and she's so, so…"

"Your infatuation for her is quite amusing," she remarked rather sardonically as she gave him a pointed smirk.

"Blfgjtfjklrsvh!" He spluttered incoherently as his hand shot towards her mouth in a vain attempt to silence her. Teresa's hand immediately reached for his wrist and she gripped it tightly enough for him to flinch away.

"Shhh!" He whispered before looking around the shop, "Someone might hear you."

Her eyes stayed composed with their habitually piercing gaze, but small embers of anger burned like a light flicker as she emitted an expression akin to that of a glare once he finally flinched away from her mouth. She _did not_ like people touching her, regardless of how close they assumed they were to her. _No one touched her._

"Do you think someone would actually care about a small child and his infatuation?" She questioned rather venomously, still slightly perturbed by the close contact from the boy.

"C'mon Teresa-chan… I just don't want anyone finding out about it, ya know? I mean what if Rin finds out and she…she rejects me or something? I can't deal with that! Not yet…" he continued unflinchingly. Either the boy was completely oblivious of her anger and constant aloofness or he simply didn't care, no matter what she said or did, he would continue to act his jovial self.

"Although your infatuation is blatantly obvious, I shall honor your request and speak nothing more of it –" she leaned in close to the dark eyed boy's ear "– and if you ever touch me again, _I will kill you."_

"Jeez ,Teresa-chan, you sound like you're serious…" The boy said with a grimace before his expression quickly turned back to its habitual cheeriness," But enough of that, how's your team like? I heard you had Kurenai-chan in it and I kinda know a little about that other boy…Sen was his name? Well yeah, when I used to ditch class sometimes, I'd bump into him and we'd go off to eat some dango or something. He always liked to play a bunch of pranks too and I'd help him out once in a while."

"My team is acceptable. As for my sensei, he is adequate. I do not have any complaints towards my current outcomes other than the mundane missions we are given and that is all," she replied dryly as she leaned back on her stool and idly looked up towards the ceiling in boredom.

"Yeah, our missions suck too! All we've done so far is paint houses, run errands and even help garden! I mean I like helping people out, it's in my nature ya know?But it gets a little boring once you've done this stuff for so long! I'm beginning to understand why D-ranks are the bane of every shinobi's existence, no wonder all the higher ranks shirk them for us to do – it's just unfair!"

"D-rank missions are supposed to teach young Shinobi the importance of teamwork through tedious and low-harm tasks. The ulterior motive of a D-rank mission is to build a foundation on team skills, village priority and objective assessment; without the basic knowledge of said skills, a genin can never be fully realized as a Shinobi."

"Wow, did you just read that out of the genin guidelines Teresa-chan?"

"No."

"Yeah, but it sounds like you just read that all out of a book or something."

"No, my ojiisan taught me the basic guidelines of mission ranks for genin, chuunin and Jounin," she lied, because in all actuality, Teresa had eidetic memory and actually came to this conclusion from the knowledge she gathered.

"Gee, you're like a walking scroll Teresa-chan. I bet Minato-sensei would've liked you if you were on my team."

"So your sensei is Namikaze Minato? I did not know that," she queried, actually interested in hearing about the Namikaze – the_ fastest _man in all of Konoha. She wondered if she could best him, but she gathered that she would probably never get the chance to challenge the man. Oh well...

"Yeah, he's a pretty awesome guy. The first time we met him he was all nice and stuff and then he made us do this bell test where you're supposed to somehow capture two bells attached to his belt. You can imagine how that went since that guys freakin' fast! But in the end we passed, so it doesn't really matter anymore. How about you Teresa-chan, how's your sensei?" Obito said excitedly as he began to wave his hands and proceeded to make emphasizing gestures once more, this was a tendency of his whenever he would get excited about certain topics.

It would seem that talking about the Namikaze alone could incite such elation. This must be what Clare felt whenever she spoke so fondly of her to the random passerby's they came across during their journeys, it made Teresa rather proud. Not only of herself, but of the pride that Clare had for her.

"Jin-sensei did not require a second test for us, he allowed us to continue on without an exam. I think he is being too easy on us, I do not like his method of teaching," she said indifferently as she shook her fleeting memories away only to take another sip of her bitter tea.

"What? Lucky! If I had an easy going sensei like that, I'd be more than happy. Jeez, Teresa you really do have a stick up your butt."

She grabbed his collar so swiftly that he didn't even register her hand being there at all until he felt his shirt become tighter and tighter as the blonde inched closer towards his face with a piercing gaze.

"What did you say?" She questioned menacingly.

"Gomen, gomen! I was only joking…Sheesh, Teresa-chan."

Teresa loosened her grip and let her hands fall to her sides as she reverted back to her upright sitting position on the stool.

She took another sip of her tea, regardless if it seemed to be tasting more and more bitter with each sip as she gazed out towards the cooks in front of their view. Smoke was rising in the air as they grilled more and more dango and the sweet aroma drifted throughout the air.

Her eyes darted towards the last dango on the plate that Obito ordered for the both of them earlier (though she had not touched one as of yet). How the boy managed to eat all other four dango by himself, she did not know.

Her hand darted towards it before she felt someone else's grip on the stick of dango, her silver eyes reached the gaze of the offender with a chilling look. Obito gulped and then flinched his hand back and muttered a "Whoops" before proceeding to drink his own tea.

"I'm not going to finish it, so you can have the rest when I'm done," she said slowly as she nibbled on a piece of the sweet dessert.

"Say, this is one of the first times you actually ate something whenever we'd go out to places. I'm proud of you!" He said as he patted her back.

She abhorred being touched, but she decided to let this one slide. _For now..._

"Well I am supposed to eat some time, right? After all, it is a necessity for human functioning."

"Yeah, but you rarely do…so I'm commending you for that."

She took another sip of her tea to wash down the sticky sweetness of the rice balls before the ghost of a smile began to cross her features. Obito was always a rather odd child and all the more amusing, she rather liked having him in her company.

"So -" she swallowed her tea and set the cup down -" Did you bring those scrolls I told you to bring?"

Earlier on the week, the two had met up like they usually did, only this time Obito caught her reading a stolen scroll from her ojjisan's collection that listed out the fundamentals of space-time jutsu. The boy then went on to ramble about the Uchiha's own scrolls about transportation techniques and offered to let her borrow one – to which she accepted without batting an eyelash.

He promised he'd bring them to her when they went for dango in the next few days and in all honesty, this was one of the main reasons why Teresaa accepted his invite to the Uchiha district in the first place.

"Yeah, I brought them right here…" The raven haired boy beamed as he began to fish through the inside pockets of his jacket.

"W-Wait…" He said as he pulled his pockets inside out," I can't find it! Oh shoot, I think I left them back in my place!"

"No matter. Simply retrieve them from your home, I will accompany you," she said as she stood up and pulled him up from his seat as well.

"Really Teresa-chan? Y-You actually want to go to my place for once?" He stuttered out in surprise.

"Hai, since you left the scroll at your home I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

He placed a few ryo on the counter before grinning widely to himself and grabbing ahold of her wrist and speeding out of the restaurant. Teresa let this slide by yet again, but that didn't mean she wasn't just a little peeved about this.

She followed suit as he ran about and jumped on a few rooftops with remarkable speed – to which she silently commended him for. Finally he had halted in his frantic run in front of a window of a two story building in which he opened it easily and slipped in pulling her inside with him.

"So this is my room, it's kinda messy, but I was gonna clean it today," he said as he gestured towards the heaps of clothes strewn across the carpet and kunai and senbon littering the floor. Her eyes scanned the small room taking everything in from the collage of pictures depicting a certain brunette girl on the side of his desk to the messy bed sheets that fell over from his mattress.

"C'mon," he said as he ushered her out towards the door and down the stairs.

"So, where did you leave the scroll?" She finally spoke up after keeping silent for the majority of the time.

"Well, I think I remember leaving it on the dining table this morning…here follow me."

They went past a hallway leading up to a relatively large kitchen. In the middle of the kitchen stood a small wooden table where an empty bowl and glass lay along with a rolled up red scroll.

"Ah, here it is!" he said as he picked it up and tossed it to her.

"Thank you," she said as she headed towards the hallway that lead out to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, or next week - whenever I have free time from training."

"You're leaving already?" He questioned almost sadly.

"Yes, I've gotten what I came for. Why should I not leave?" She halted midway towards the door.

"I don't know…"

She sighed to herself before awkwardly patting him on the back. "I suppose you could accompany me as I walk home."

He brightened at her words and vigorously nodded his head.

It would seem the little Uchiha boy had grown fond of her way too fast, she didn't think children such himself and even Kurenai would so enthusiastically latch onto her side so easily. Although, it did bring a small sense of nostalgia when she came to think about it.

Who knew that young children would become so attached to someone like her – a cold blooded warrior?

Sure, the first instance was from a young weak, fragile girl from a realm lost in time and sure, the two new children who have become so attached to her were warriors themselves in their own right – but , it couldn't really be helped.

She never knew what went on within these children's minds as they proceeded to form such bonds with her or if they were even thinking at all. Now, as before, these children have come to depend on her; whether it is for trivialities such as camaraderie or important issues such as training.

She felt a very strong maternal instinct towards these children now, _not as close to Clare_, but still along the same lines. With each passing day, she would find it in herself to grow softer towards them and less hostile – even to the point of making affectionate gestures towards Obito and Kurenai in her own standoffish way.

And as she gazed into the charcoal eyes of the little boy before her, the ones that shined with an innate wonder, an innate hope, she could not help but succumb to his wishes such as wanting to spend more time with her. Those eyes reminded her of someone... but this time, she realized that they did not remind her of who she initially thought of. No, they no longer reminded her of Clare... They reminded her of... her. In the days before her transformation into a crusader, the days before she was sold off into the organization. She remembered them vaguely, when her hair shined like black silk and her eyes were that of a charcoal black - much like Obito's. They too held that same wonder... she remembered. She used to see the world in shining colors, scintillating vibrantly before her with a mixture of wondrous, beautiful things. Those days were when naiveté was her friend and curiosity was her comrade. It was all so pathetic... It was laughable even.

"Alright, we should leave now before the sun begins to set since my kaa-chan prepared me some dinner... you are welcome to come if you want," she said trying to steel away the fleeting thoughts as she began to head out the door and proceeded to amble back towards the Shimura compound with an enthusiastic Uchiha in tow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just trying to summarize notable team progress by a little tête-à-tête of the sorts with little Ms. Stoic and Mr. Loudmouth Uchiha. It seems that Teresa's warming up to our favorite Uchiha "crybaby" (aptly named by Kakashi lol). She doesn't know why these kids keep attaching themselves to her and she doesn't really care enough to look into it all that much, but they remind her of Clare too; so their presence helps incite some kind of nostalgia within her.

They will never replace Clare, but she's growing to like them little by little in her own apathetic Teresa-ish way. She's still trying to seek new knowledge on ways to get out of this realm too so don't forget that!

Btw, I mentioned the death of Sakumo earlier in this chapter because I vaguely remember something about him dying sometime before Kakashi became a genin?

On a side note, please know that I'm trying to keep Teresa as in-character as possible! She's still the same stoic warrior, but she's also developing more and more in the company of such welcoming figures like the ones in Konoha. I'm trying my hardest to keep her the way she usually acts, but if you think at times she gets a little OC, just cite that as some major character development on her part I guess.

And just heads up on her development: Teresa may learn to use some quite favorable jutsu or nin techniques in the possible future if you want to know haha!

Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave a review to tell me what you think and thank you guys so much for the support!


	9. Chapter 9: Not of this World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Not of this World**

"This here is called chakra paper. This paper is extracted and made from a special tree grown by chakra itself, thus is the reason why this paper is sensitive to one's chakra."

His three students stared intently as he described the origins of chakra paper and it's functioning, two thirds of his team were gaping in awe, while the lone stoic blonde stood silent but attentive.

The Jounin sensei and his team were sitting in the middle of Team Ten's training grounds which had been conveniently situated by a flowing river, with the three children circling around the taller man as he spoke.

"In order to distinguish just what exactly your affinity is, you must channel a little chakra into the paper. If you have a fire affinity - the paper will burn into ash, if you have a wind affinity - the paper will split into two, if you have a lightning affinity – the paper will wrinkle, if you have a water affinity – the paper will become damp and if you have an earth affinity – the paper will turn into dirt and crumble away," he continued.

"Has anyone ever been reported of not having an affinity like ever Jin-sensei?" Sen questioned as a look of curiosity crossed his tanned features.

"No, I don't believe that it is possible to not have a nature affinity especially if you are using chakra. It's unheard of in all honesty."

"Why would you ask such a dumb question like that Sen-kun? You know for a fact that every Shinobi in the whole entire world possesses their own nature affinity," Kurenai huffed as she flicked Sen on the head.

"Ouch! Jeez, I was just wondering. There's no harm in asking…" Sen rubbed his forehead from Kurenai's somewhat painful flick.

Redundant questions often came out of this boy's mouth and Teresa theorized that he was probably doing this just to bother people. He seemed to be the type to find a strange sense of amusement from other's irritation, though she really didn't mind.

He never tried to blatantly annoy her himself, rather, he tended to be more respectful when speaking to her – and was always flustered when he did.

Whenever she spoke to him, which was rarely due to the fact that she actually never really spoke, he would stutter and blush. She simply brushed this odd behavior off as a childish infatuation. It amused her how delirious he would get whenever she pushed the right buttons such as staring at him intently, besting him in battle and even simply speaking to him.

He reminded her of the human's that used to cower before her in her old world, how they would fidget and stutter when in her presence. Perhaps it was that twisted sense of nostalgia she'd feel whenever she interacted with Sen – would it be wrong to say that she somewhat missed being cowered at?

The eyes spoke volumes of what one was feeling and his eyes said it all, he was frightened of her – though through his temporary infatuation alone. Nonetheless, it was the same feeling she'd get from the emaciated villagers long lost to the past. And she had to admit it, she liked that frightened look.

And as she watched this boy with his expressive brown eyes, she could see that same timidity as he glanced at her with a blush erupting on his tan cheeks before he looked away quickly.

"Alright kids, I'm going to give you each one chakra paper," Jin-sensei spoke up once more as he handed each student one chakra paper.

"Now I want you to concentrate a little chakra into your papers, okay?"

"Hai sensei," all three chorused before they set to work.

Teresa stilled as she idly fumbled with the small sheet of paper, Jin-sensei had told them to channel a little chakra to the paper.

As far as she knew, she did not possess even an ounce of normal chakra.

She had yoki, demon chakra that could be detected easily by any skilled Jounin. And even if she tried to release a small amount of her chakra, it would be the equivalent of releasing ten percent of her yoki and her yoki aura was so immense by itself – large enough to have her ojjisan detect it from the other side of the compound and prompt him to come bursting into her room to check on her, large enough to best a nearly awakened Priscilla without a drop of sweat.

For so long, she hadn't been utilizing any of her chakra and she knew the presence of such dark chakra would come back to bite her in the ass when the time came of showcasing this overwhelming energy. She prayed that when she did channel some of this chakra to the paper that Jin-sensei would not detect it.

Hopefully, _it was only a special ability her grandfather had_…but, she felt she would be simply lying to herself If she continued to believe in such a notion.

"Woah, look! My paper burned up, my nature affinity's fire!" Kurenai beamed as ash began to slip through her fingers.

"I think my affinity's earth!" Sen chimed in.

After such joyous revelations, all three including her sensei turned to her with prodding looks. Teresa sighed to herself and finally made her decision.

She would have to channel her yoki to this paper and she would then have to deal with the repercussions later. After all, she still had to take orders and this time, Jin-sensei had ordered her to figure out her nature affinity.

It was all so troublesome.

With one final sigh, Teresa proceeded to release a diminutive amount of her demonic chakra and channeled it to the paper.

As she did this she watched Jin-sensei's expression carefully and just as she expected, his eyes widened for the shortest of seconds as he began to sense her aura – however, if he had something to say, he said nothing about it.

Her gaze darted back towards the paper only to see that her yoki was not affecting it in the slightest, it stayed completely normal as if untouched and that confused her all the more. This too confused her teammates and even her sensei as she continued to channel her energy into the paper.

Finally, she gave up and awaited her sensei's words.

"It would seem that your paper is defective," he said before pulling out a new piece. "Here, use this one."

She tried the second time, and suddenly the paper was split in half. She gave a perplexed look as she bent down to pick up the other half of the sheet that had fallen down towards the ground. Her eyes began to stare fixatedly at the two pieces of paper, she was surprised. She did not think that she would actually possess a nature affinity, but she supposed that it was all due to this realm and its fundamentals that even overruled her own logic from time to time.

"It would seem that I have a wind affinity," she muttered dryly. She figured it might as well be wind since in her old world she was able to swing her claymore with such force that she was able to produce sharp, cutting gusts of wind that was able to slice directly at her opponents on sheer momentum. Many of the warriors had that ability since they were all trained rigorously in the art of sword to the point of being able to execute thrusts and slices beyond physical limitations.

For some odd reason, Jin-sensei wore a rather grave expression as he reached towards Teresa's paper almost curtly. He began to inspect the two little sheets, while mumbling something in the lines of "...strong remnants...heavy chakra aura..." under his breath. Finally the man was turned from his silent mutterings by a light tap from his blonde student. She was still confused as to why he seemed so irritated, but she understood just exactly why he was concerned nonetheless.

But there was a fine line between being irritated and concerned, so the man's distraught attitude did not bode well with her.

Once she heard the words "heavy" and "aura" in the same sentence, she immediately realized that he was startled by her abnormal energy. Even so, chakra was chakra in this world, so he shouldn't be surprised all too much.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I must talk to Teresa-chan for a moment," Jin-sensei turned towards Sen and Kurenai. "You two go ahead and practice your chakra control on the river while I talk to her, okay?"

"Hai sensei," they replied in unison before running off towards the river and out of sight.

Jin-sensei suddenly grasped Teresa by the chin and began to inspect her eyes, her pupils flickered as the man stared intently at them tilting her chin in some sort of evaluation.

And just as quickly as he grabbed ahold of Teresa's chin, he let go and retracted from her face.

Scanning her over once more, his face fell into deep contemplation as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brows. Many expressions flashed across his face with each twitch of the muscle and Teresa herself was still trying to identify his reaction. Her sensing abilities told her he was distraught and his emotions were fluctuating from a variety of feelings.

Then finally he spoke: "Teresa-chan, are you aware that you were emanating heavy levels of poisonous chakra just then?"

"Hai sensei."

"The amount of chakra you attempted to channel into that paper was rather immense as well, hadn't I explained to you that you were to only channel a small bit into the paper?"

"Hai sensei and that is what I did, I channeled a meager amount of my own chakra into that paper." His eyes widened ever so slightly at her words.

"Do you know how you've come to possess this chakra Teresa-chan?"

"It is innate, Jin-sensei. My ojjisan knows of its presence, along with my parents and the hokage. I am not a Jinchuriki that much I can assure you of. If you want proper clearance of it and want to understand more about my chakra, you can speak to my ojjisan and he will tell you."

"D-Danzo-sama knows about this?"

"Of course, I am his kin and as head of the Shimura clan, he is bound to know every detail of the activities that occur within it. He has also gone further and assessed these odd energy levels of mine and has come to a conclusion that I am not a threat, just a mere anomaly."

"An anomaly you say? Why hadn't the hokage informed me of this before?"

"I believe he saw no need to do so. After all, I am nothing but an anomaly in my clan - perhaps to all Shinobi even seeing is how I do not utilize my chakra in combat like most and how I can continue to fight without the need of it."

"I'm rather saddened to know that you saw no need to inform me yourself Teresa-chan, then I would have been able to specialize your training from the beginning," he said earnestly. She was surprised that his reaction wasn't as severe as she had initially thought.

"Your reaction… It was quite different than I expected," she remarked in all honesty.

He chuckled as he ruffled her hair, before she swatted his hand away impassively. "What? Did you think I would go ballistic and throw you into T&I or something Teresa-chan? You're no bijuu container - that much I know. All of the tailed beasts have been redistributed throughout the elemental nations by the shodai hokage himself and Konoha's very own Jinchuriki is a friend of mine," he smiled reassuringly.

"So you have no qualms of my chakra?"

"No, although I'll have to petition for hokage-sama to make your chakra presence known throughout the Shinobi community. If you are ever to showcase your chakra in front of someone who does not know you, they will immediately attempt to take you in for interrogation and that's a danger to your safety. I'm still not very sure why Hokage-sama nor Danzo-sama hadn't informed all of us yet, they should've known about the possible consequences," he said tapping his chin.

"And I'll have to change your current training regime to one that is more suited to your special abilities as soon as possible. Say, do you mind going into detail with just what exactly your chakra can do? And do further elaborate your ability to withhold from using chakra in battle – that feat was something even I could not fully comprehend."

"I am able to fight blow for blow with my own ojjisan without the need of utilizing an ounce of my chakra, I have no idea how I can maintain the strength and speed on par with any Shinobi using chakra," she lied.

"As you can see there is a reason why I do not like to release my chakra due to the fact that it alarms others and brings unwanted attention, thus I found my own way to fight without the need of using it. Because of this I have come to only fight in two variations of combat: taijutsu and kenjutsu - although I am also proficient with weapons.

Though I do not use ninjutsu often, I still am able to perform various jutsu regardless of my affinity towards hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. However, ninjutsu is something I prefer to stray away from."

He seemed to be mulling her words over. "…Alright, so basically swords and punches, I could work with that. And it would be best to try to suppress this chakra at all times as it were, since you don't see the need for unwanted attention from your fellow Shinobi.

But if we do continue to focus on your strengths and when it comes to the time of battle, I believe we can use your chakra as an advantage. I mean in all honesty, when I first encountered you, I did not feel even a trace of chakra within you. Your suppression skills are even above tier than most Jounin – that is a feat that can be quite efficient in battle."

"So what will you have me do Jin-sensei?"

"I'll have you train in a regimen that focuses on your strengths. I do recall Danzo-sama telling me that I should take a more unconventional approach for you but he never really elaborated so I never really understood what he meant by that until now."

"You're really willing to go out of your way and specialize my training, Jin-sensei?" She asked incredulously, an emotion she's never shown until now.

"Of course! I am your Jounin sensei; it is my obligation to hone all my students' skills no matter what circumstance!" He beamed. "And although you are different from most shinobi, I believe you can still be able to become a great kunoichi regardless of these shortcomings."

"Shortcomings?" She never heard anyone in her life regard her with shortcoming when pertaining to her combative skills.

Unfortunately, she knew that this fact was rather true - she did have her own shortcomings since she did not fight with ninjutsu very often. She could utlize it just fine, but it was not habitual for her to use; thus, she didn't. Maybe if she found a few techniques to use once in a while, she wouldn't have to worry so much of these faults in battle. She realized she would have to figure out a few techniques that were normal for this world in order for her to actually be taken seriously. Sadly, she could not rely on kenjutsu and taijutsu alone just as she initially thought.

"Jin-sensei, do you suppose you can help me find a few techniques that I can use with the use of chakra that could be synonymous to myself? I don't think I can prevail as a kunoichi alone on my current combative style."

"Well of course Teresa-chan. But first and foremost, we must find certain techniques that are best fit for you. Each and every shinobi will have their own trademark move, though by the time they are jounin they will be able to utilize a number of other jutsu that range in different areas. However, as a genin, you will be discovering your own strong suits and the things that are best suited for you for now. Take Team Four's genin, one of them isn't very adept at ninjutsu, which is why his sensei is helping him focus on taijutsu alone due to his personal setbacks. Overtime, you too will be able to discover your own technique other than your proficiency at taijutsu and kenjutsu," he replied encouragingly.

"So do you suppose that I will be able to use ninjutsu even with my abnormal chakra?"

"Yes, I mean, if Danzo-sama and hokage-sama are fine with you becoming a kunoichi, this is a testament of their willingness to allow you to showcase your chakra. Overtime, your chakra will be seen as any normal shinobi or kunoichi's personal chakra signature."

"How is that possible?"

"Honestly Teresa-chan, there's nothing wrong with your chakra levels and I feel that I might have just been exaggerating the 'dangers' of it. Why? Because in all honesty, it was merely a tad bit alarming at first when I sensed it, heavy and overwhelming I might add. However, every shinobi has their own distinct signature and I guess yours is just a trademark that other shinobi can use to associate with your presence in the future. Although I said to suppress it for now, I only say this just so we can get full clearance from the hokage and the shinobi community. After all this, you are free to release it just as any other nin."

"I do not understand."

"To put it simple, your chakra is different in the sense that it is quite heavy and overwhelming, however, you can still utilize regardless of its natural signature."

"If I will be able to, I must warn you that I am not to keen on using it regardless. Only on rare occasions when I deem fit, which is why I want to learn new techniques for me to use on those scant few occasions," she said with finality.

"If that is what you wish, then I'll still continue to stick with the idea on specializing your training."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Teresa-chan, it's my job as your sensei and I really do want to help you," he beamed as he ruffled her hair. Though this action irritated her so, she did not mind swatting his hand away. After all, this man was one of the few understanding figures in her life; he agreed to her wishes without question and she liked that.

And thankfully not only did her sensei agree on training her in a way best suited for her;her yoki had transitioned to something equivalent to this world's energy -_demonic chakra_ and she now came to understand that she was still able to use ninjutsu normally!

But the fact of the matter was she would never truly fit in with this world and its fundamentals.

Her body was not attuned to the average Shinobi functions, when it came down to it all; she was simply a trained warrior from another world. She would never be able to fully integrate with them and she knew that this misfortune would only lead to more problems in the future.

She knew she was strong, she knew she was fast, hell, she even knew her combative skills were beyond that of this world's average Jounin; but one thing she was short of was the ability to comprehend ninjutsu. It probably wouldn'teven matter if she could or could not in the future because she knew with her raw abilities she would always prevail in battle, however as a warrior stuck in a child's body, this would become a problem for her.

She wasn't just stuck in a mere child's body, she was stuck in a Shinobi child's body – a child who was expected to fulfills the average expectations of a ninja ones that entail using chakra and jutsu. How the hell would she fight her way through with nothing but her sword and fists?

And Teresa of the Faint Smile would _never_ change her combat style, _never_.

A sword and her hands was all she needed - not to mention her intrinsically immense strength, speed, agility, endurance and sensing abilities that were above par with the majority of the warriors in this world.

However, she did not know how the rest of the village would deem her. And unfortunately, she would never be able to fulfill their expectations, not until she somehow found a way to utilize normal nin jutsu techniques, moreover a special technique other than kenjutsu to help her in battle.

So after today, she realized that she would have to rely on pushing her boundaries with her abilities if she wanted to prove this village, these Shinobi otherwise – that fighting in the ways of the Organization's senshi was as adequate as fighting in the way of the Shinobi with the added thought of having to learn new techniques. She initially didn't want to take this route, but she _had to _if she wanted to prevail as a kunoichi in this damned world.

"Jin-sensei?" She turned back to the older man. "What do you honestly think of me, of my abilities?" She still needed to know if her current abilities were adequate enough for the time being.

Teresa wanted to see how most Shinobi would gauge her strengths, and the honest opinion of this man could symbolize that of the many Shinobi she was soon encounter in her near future.

"Honestly Teresa? Well I think that you are a remarkable kunoichi and I understand why many have hailed you as a genius - a prodigy. How you are able to perform taijutsu and kenjutsu without the need of chakra is unfathomable. I believe that you will be able to become one of the most distinguished kunoichi's of the village in no time, even judging from your current progress aw a mere genin," he said genuinely.

And then she got her answer, if this is what one of many of the other ninja out there who saw her in this light, she may have a chance.

Her original and most important objective in this life was to rank up as a kunoichi and later on return to her old world, what caused her to become unsure of her resolve was the possibility of not being deemed adequate enough as a shinobi because of her lack of normal chakra.

Now that she heard Jin-sensei's honest opinion, his words were a great reassurance to her. They told her that yes, she could still become a kunoichi and _yes_, she could still find a way back to return to her beloved Clare.

All she had to do now was strive, thrive, learn and battle on – for the sake of herself, _for the sake of Clare._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thought I'd give you guys another little present by adding an extra chapter today lol. By the way, I'm just trying to get the story moving along now, because if you haven't noticed, _it's going by way too slow!_ I wanted to skim through her genin and chuunin years, but it's impossible since I have to do all these chapters on exploring her abilities and relationships with the others in the shinobi world, so sorry! **Like I told you all initially, this story's main plot/climax seriously comes through in her jounin years, not right now. If anything, these chapters are like baby steps into the real thing lol.**

So, yup. Just gave Teresa a wind affinity lol and with good reason too! Remember that fight with Priscilla in the anime (again, only using this as a perfect visual representation)? Well yeah, Teresa was able to literally cut the cobblestone and cut through the air by the sheer force of her swings and it caused something akin to that of strong, really sharp gusts of wind.

She's no "Windcutter Flora" (in fact she's probably waay better than her), but it is said that Teresa was so powerful that she possessed many of the other Claymore's significant trademark moves though it was only "normal" for her, which is why it became trademark moves for the others. Such as that one chapter where Teresa reawakened in Clare and was able move so fast when fighting an awakened Priscilla, that she began to create mirror images of herself like "Phantom Miria." Thus, I decided to give her a wind affinity! I mean, can you imagine her with anything else? Earth? - nah, Fire? - nope, water? - hell, no. Unless you guys pictured her with anything else, then gomen, gomen lol! Alright, now cue ending of my long explanation.

So Jin-sensei will be training her under a more different, unconventional regime. I mean if Gai can train Lee differently without the use of ninjutsu, Jin can train Teresa too - with the added exception of using some ninjutsu teehee! However, he'll be teaching her a few jutsu on the way so don't fret! All things will become clear in due time. As said before, she is able to use ninjutsu, but prefers not to since it's not her inherent style of combat, but overtime I intend for her to use some shinobi techniques that would suit her own strengths, so now you guys can finally see her integrating somewhat with this world!

And rest assured that Teresa will still be her bad ass OP self with her quintessential crazy strength and abilities even without the constant use of ninjutsu, _she'll use occasionally_, but rarely.

Questions, comments? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you guys for sticking through with me up until this point in time, love you guys for all the support!

* * *

**Author's Update 8/25/14: Alright, since you guys weren't too keen on me adding in Iruka, I changed it and put in an OC of mine: Yamada Sen. Hopefully, there'll be less of a fuss now lol. As for the timeline, I don't know I can fix that? I told you guys that this story is NOT canon and I'm just writing what makes sense to me. Basically, due to unforeseen circumstances a lot of the genin who graduated later in canon graduated earlier in my story. I guess you can perceive that as a messed up timeline, but either way I can't do anything about it unless I delete the whole story altogether. So... I'd rather not haha!**

**Maybe it's the way I put up my chapters, they do seem to be nonlinear and that's pretty much because they are. They're something similar to that of vignettes, but not really. Let's just say that I'm paying homage to Quentin Tarantino? Lol who am I kidding...**


	10. Chapter 10: Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Girl, You'll Be a Woman Soon**

The bustling crowds of Konoha's streets rang with a melody of chattering voices, laughs and shouts all meshed together in a symphony of sounds.

Merchants, shop keepers, children and Shinobi all hustled down the streets greeting one another as they passed by.

The flurry of voices was what brought the village's streets to life – it was the sound of Konoha and its denizens going about with their daily activities in an unspoken interdependence of Shinobi and civilian all working and communicating together.

Within the busy crowd two figures could be seen walking slowly through the pathway, young Shinobi in particular.

One was a rather tall, lithe blonde that stood out amongst the crowd like a walking angel with her elegant, almost regal aura; the other was a raven haired boy with a goofy grin on his face – clearly an Uchiha, though his entire appearance and demeanor could have thrown anyone for a loop.

The villagers knew these two (mostly the Shinobi community of the village) as the "pretty little Shimura girl," Teresa – too beautiful to be considered part of her clan and Uchiha Obito – the odd one out of his own infamous clan.

Both were known as anomalies to their respective clans in their own right. There was one who contradicted his clan's inherent demeanors and the other who contradicted her whole clan's appearances.

Above all, what caught their eyes the most was the Konoha elder Shimura Danzo's granddaughter.

She was a long-legged girl with the most unique beauty – pale blonde hair and piercing silver eyes. She didn't quite fit the Shimura clan's average appearance, if anything, she would have somewhat fit the Yamanaka clan's with their quintessential blonde hair and light eyes. Though she was still young, she was still quite the looker and no one could deny that.

But just as beautiful as she was, _the girl was frightening. _

She carried herself in a serious, no nonsense manner much like her grandfather. Which is why no one cared to even talk to her, much less approach her. The only two she would ever be seen with was the Uchiha boy, Yuhi Kurenai and even Yamada Sen.

"You sure do get stared at quite a lot," Obito whispered in her ear as they made their way through the crowd.

"Oh, do I now?" She questioned impassively as she kept her gaze straight ahead, ignoring all the rude gaping.

"Yeah, whenever I see you around or when I'm with you, everyone always stares… I wonder why..."

"I've learned to ignore it."

"Hm, I can't imagine being gawped at wherever I went. Must be annoying, huh?"

"I honestly stopped caring for them."

"You know, I think it's probably cause' you look different. That's probably why they stare at you so much…"

"How so?"

"I don't know…you kinda stand out in the crowd - no offense! I mean you're just so tall and you have this kinda scary presence, if that makes any sense at all?"

Indeed it did make perfect sense, to Teresa at least.

Even in her old world, she would garner much attention from her appearance alone whenever she would travel around from village to village sent out by the organization to execute yoma. In fact, she was rather accustomed to staring to the point of it not bothering her in the very least.

"I suppose it makes sense," she finally said.

"But you're not really frightening at all, you just appear to be," he laughed. "If anything you're one of the most docile people I know, except when you're fighting – that's when you actually look really scary."

"You think I am docile?"

"As a lamb."

"I've never heard that before. How odd…"

"Well, it's just cause' I've known you for so long, ya know? I've been around you since forever and although you look intimidating and you talk kind of condescendingly, you're actually really nice."

"Well, that is a first. No one has ever told me that," she replied dryly as she continued to amble away.

They finally approached their destination, training ground Forty-Seven, an area that was left almost desolate from any Shinobi. It was rarely used for reasons both children never truly understood, which was why it was also a perfect spot for the two to train. Therefore, they opted on utilizing it for the time being since it was currently unoccupied.

The two children had been progressing quite well over the past fourteen months under their respective sensei's training. Teresa was progressing even more so, _naturally. _

Jin-sensei had been helping her train more extensively on both her ninjutsu technique since she had already been rather proficient on her kenjutsu and taijutsu. He even taught her a few new techniques that she was able to easily execute in a few attempts; these techniques were mosty based on her wind affinity, thus, she was learning various wind releases and such.

Other than ninjutsu, Jin-sensei had also wanted her to continue to hone her taijutsu skills.

In nothing but a short month, Teresa was able to transition her old hand-to-hand style into a hybrid of of taijutsu moves and martial arts that she had learned from the such a feat, she was able to finally learn something new from this world.

She was learning new techniques from her sensei, she was reading of new space-time jutsu theories from her independent studies and she was able to perform a few odd D-rank missions with her team along with one C-rank in which her team was able to escort a traveling relatively minor political head. Of course during the course of said mission, she still continued to scour the outside lands of new knowledge on jutsu – unfortunately, her efforts were all in vain.

Still, she was persistent and she was willing to show patience in her endeavors, so for now she would wait. Teresa was still in the midst of her training and learning so it could not be helped either way.

Nonetheless, she believed that her progress was faring well thus far.

Although she was progressing rapidly, her comrade was not.

It would seem to others that he was progressing quite well,yes; but to Teresa, he still had some very blatant weaknesses that she believed could be easily fixed.

Earlier on this month, Teresa noticed how poorly Obito was faring on his defense in taijutsu, his sensei did try to help him, but the man was far too invested in honing his other student's skills, particularly a white haired prodigy.

Now the boy was weakening in his taijutsu skills, a feat that she had thankfully came to have honed during the course of her training, so she figured she could help the boy. He was being sloppy all due to many distractions (Rin) and the like.

Ergo, she took it upon herself to help the poor boy and now, she believed, he was truly improving.

She mostly sparred with him and focused on his taijutsu, occasionally helping him practice his aim with shuriken and reflexes with kunai since weapons were always so easy for her to wield.

And as of last week, since this marked a full year since they became genin and were assigned a team, both of their respective sensei's thought that both team seven and team ten were ready to take the Chuunin Selection Exams and nominated them all for it.

She also caught wind of the information of both Team Four and Team Eight also participating as well from her ojjisan and tou-chan last night during dinner.

This meant that there was a lot of competition and a lot of potential she had to take into consideration, although she didn't really intend to win; she only sought to actually pass and become an official chuunin.

She knew with her skills alone that she would be able to pass, so she need not worry too much about it – after all, her natural abilities as a senshi of the organization were above par with the average Jounin. But, she did find herself worrying for a certain Uchiha "anomaly" who had suddenly become more and more distracted as the days had gone by – to which she would scold him like a mother scolding her child more often than not.

"Oh, by the way, I know it's been nearly a year, but I forgot to return this to you," she said as she pulled out a scroll after reaching into one of the pockets in her jumpsuit.

"Oh, I almost forgot you had this!" He laughed as he took the scroll in hand. "Did it help you at all with any fuinjutsu?"

"No, it merely stated the basics of space-time jutsu and its fundamentals. There wasn't anything much there that I could make use of. Although, I appreciate you letting me borrow it for so long," she replied monotonously as she began to straighten up her white jumpsuit in preparation for sparring.

Her attire was similar to her old clothes in the organization sans the plated metal armor and her number etched on her gear.

It was a basic white pants and long sleeve ensemble that opened up to her collar bone but instead of having a silver sheath covering her neck that showed her old number, it was replaced with her Konoha hitai-ate.

She guessed that old habits die hard since even as a child her whole attire would be comprised of white garments.

"You're welcome Teresa-chan! Sorry you couldn't find anything useful in those scrolls," he replied meekly as he scratched his head.

She nodded her head in understanding before walking to the middle of the training ground and gesturing him forward– to which he followed obediently and awaited her orders.

"You're taijutsu could need some help so today we'll be doing a quick spar and as we do this, I will help you focus on your dodging and defense," she stated as she took her normal taijutsu stance.

Obito followed suit and nodded his head. "Okay, just go easy on me please."

"I will, since we are merely training."

He gulped in response before she finally made him charge at her.

Unlike before with her fight with the Hatake a year ago, she allowed Obito to hit her without her dodging and weaving like before. She believed it would be better for him to at least get some blows on her even if she blocked each and every one of them with ease.

Obito proceeded to jab at her, but she quickly blocked it and spun forward kicking him back to the ground.

"You left a wide margin of your defense vulnerable to my attack. Next time, guard all sides of your body," she said. "Now begin again."

He started with a kick this time and flipped back as she grabbed his leg and threw him out of her range. She then appeared behind him so fast that he could not register her speed as she brought her hands together and attempted to hammer him to the ground only for him to block her with his arms and wince. "Good, if you focus on all areas you will be able to dodge my attacks more easily," she said again.

He aimed for another punch, this time to her face and was actually able to land a blow, but was quickly knocked back by a jab from her elbow.

Teresa's raw strength was really unfair, however it could not be helped.

Obito quickly stood back up and flipped in the air spinning midway as he kicked the side of her arms causing her feet to be pushed back from the force of his blow. After realizing what had happened, she blinked out of her initial surprise and reached towards him once more as she kicked him directly on the side if his neck, making the poor boy fall back like a mere rag doll thrown in the wind.

"You were supposed to dodge that, Obito. Pay attention to my attacks," she scolded as she continued to throw a few punches without the use of her full speed in order for him to be able to duck and weave, which he successfully did.

He moved to his side and kicked Teresa on the shoulder and quickly hooked his left arm around her to throw her to the other side of his position, despite this she was able to land gracefully with a flip and charged back for another punch.

They continued on like this, with a flurry of kicks and punches as they flipped and spun around, jumping back or charging forward with remarkable speed.

Deciding to finally end the Shinobi hand-to-hand battle, Teresa caught herself flipping back and spun her body in a near circle adding momentum for her leg and ended their spar with a powerful kick that sent Obito flying to the other side of the training field. She watched as he coughed up blood and appeared by his side in a swift second to tend to his injuries.

"Though this spar was rather short, I believe I was still able to gauge your current hand-to-hand combative skills and I would say that you did rather well today," she said as she helped him up and tossed him her handkerchief to wipe the blood from his mouth. Not before offering the finality sign of the match, he followed suit as she steadied him to walk.

"I think you will do just fine in the chuunin exam, although I want you to be aware of all your sides. Do not leave any side of your defense vulnerable."

"Thanks Teresa-chan for helping me out so much, I really need this since I need to pull my own weight in my team. Especially since Kakashi has been progressing way too fast," he said through short breaths, still weary of their spar.

"Your offensive attacks in taijutsu are good, but you lack in defense. If you can make up for this with an effective offensive strategy especially with your use in ninjutsu, I believe you will be able to advance quite far in the exams."

"Really?" He panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yes," she nodded as she grabbed the zanbato she had been carrying on her back this whole time and stabbed it in on the ground of a grassy spot of the training fields so she could sit herself down to lean on.

"That sword looks so heavy, Teresa-chan. How can you carry it all day?" Obito remarked as he ran his fingers on the cold metal and sat himself next to her.

"It is actually quite easy to hold."

"I've never really seen you fight with it outside of our spars, but I hear Kurenai-chan always talking about how quote on quote 'amazing you are at swinging that sword around with practiced ease.' You should show me sometime, yeah?"

"I suppose. If you go to team ten's training grounds some time, you will see me wielding it in combat. Jin-sensei has been making me focus mostly on my kenjutsu."

"That's good Teresa-chan, I bet with your skill you'll totally be able to advance easily in the chuunin exam even with your kenjutsu and taijutsu alone!"

"Did you improve on your fire release jutsu yet?" She questioned, trying to change the subject but wondering about his progress in his ninjutsu at the same time.

"Yeah, this time, I can make a huge fire ball in my mouth! It's awesome Teresa-chan, I even was able to burn down a few trees in the forest last time."

"How about your aim?"

"Well, I'm kinda improving…"

"Kind of? That means you are still subpar. I will have to help you in your trajectory skills next week then," she sighed as she stared off into the sky.

She only helped Obito because she ultimately wanted him to prevail in his endeavors, especially in the chuunin exams.

After years being around him, she finally began to see his true potential and she knew for a fact that the boy would become a formidable Shinobi in his later years.

Unfortunately, he tended to slack off and get distracted by the most trivial things, such as his unyielding infatuation for the sole female of his team. If his attention span wasn't so small, she theorized that he could have been on equal footing with the genius prodigy of his team, Hatake Kakashi; though not in intellect.

But Obito was still young anyway and had much to learn, so she understood his shortcomings and tried to look past them.

"There you are!" She suddenly heard a female voice shout happily from beyond the training ground. Teresa looked up to see a brunette girl with purple markings on her face a stoic silver haired boy with a mask obscuring his features - it was the rest of Obito's team.

"Oh, Rin!" Obito suddenly perked up," What are you two doing here?"

"Sensei was looking for you Obito-kun, so we went to go fetch you. Kakashi-kun here had to track you down himself. What are you doing here any-" Rin stopped short as she realized that Obito had company.

"Oh, you're Shimura Teresa aren't you?" She gasped. "Obito-kun always talks about hanging out with you. I'm Nohara Rin, it's nice to finally meet you!"

"Pleasure," Teresa replied impassively.

"Wow, you are so pretty! Obito-kun, you never told me she was this good-looking!"

Obito chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the ground

"Oh, it's you," Kakashi finally spoke up realizing Teresa's presence.

Teresa simply stared at him and said nothing, although she really disliked him during their academy days, she didn't really care too much about him anymore so she had nothing to say.

"Because of you, Obito's actually getting better and his taijutsu style is almost close to yours," Kakashi continued with his eyes regarding her carefully.

"I have been helping him as of late, which is why we were here in the first place," she replied.

"Figures you were."

"Oh, so it was you who helped Obito-kun improve? I've noticed it too, he's getting really good Teresa-san! I mean he was already a good fighter, but you've really helped him a lot," Rin exclaimed happily.

"Oh, jeez, Rin-chan…you're too nice," Obito blushed as he meekly looked down to the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

"No, he was decent fighter. There is always room for much improvement," Teresa corrected.

"That's what I told him," Kakashi agreed.

"Hey! What the hell you guys? I'm right here, ya know!" Obito huffed indignantly as he shook his fist in the air.

"Either way, Obito-kun has been improving now! And I really think we have a great chance in the chuunin exams next week, so thank you!" Rin said once more.

"I agree. Speaking of the chuunin exams, that's why we came here to find you Obito. Minato-sensei called us in for a team meeting this afternoon in that ramen place and he expects all of us to be there. I'm sure Shimura-san has other things to attend to anyways," Kakashi said dismissively.

Teresa suddenly grabbed by the collar so fast, he was unable to even register her speed. "I do not need to be spoken for, Hatake," she threatened venomously.

He brushed her hand off irritatedly and huffed before crossing his arms and looking away. "Maa, maa…let's not get into any trouble please," Rin said apologetically to Teresa on Kakashi's behalf.

"Yeah, sorry about that Teresa-chan…Kakashi's kind of…well, you know," Obito added.

"I'm kind of what Obito? What were you going to say, huh?" Kakashi threatened.

"I was tryna be nice and not say you were such a bastard you freakin' jerk!"

"Obito-kun, you shouldn't fight with Kakashi-kun! Please, let's not argue you two," Rin placated the two boys. "I think you should say goodbye to Teresa-san now Obito-kun, we really should go meet up sensei now." Rin waved at Teresa before going ahead with Kakashi.

"Fine," Obito relented before crossing his arms. "I'll see you later Teresa-chan, I guess I'll have to go."

With one last wave, the boy sped up towards his team and three children soon disappeared beyond the training field's entrance.

Teresa sighed to herself before standing up and pulling her zanbato from the ground only to sheath it behind her back once more.

She pondered her first ever encounter with team seven, there was a blatant animosity between all three and she wondered why they were put together in the first place.

All three of their personalities clashed together, not to mention the fact that she knew Obito was infatuated with Rin, the girl was so clearly infatuated with the Hatake and the prodigy disregarded them and thought himself superior to them altogether. She wondered how their team dynamic even worked.

Her own team seemed to function almost perfectly with herself, Kurenai and Sen recognizing each other's strengths and weaknesses and even their close comradeship.

Even in the organization, the senshi still had adequate team dynamics when it came down to it all, regardless of how often she tried to work alone as number one.

But with Team Seven it was completely different, she pitied their sensei in all honesty.

Still, regardless of their clashing demeanors, their sensei must have seen some underlying potential if her too had nominated all three of them for the upcoming chuunin exams.

However, it did make her question this world and its odd fundamentals. _Humans always were so strange…_

* * *

As Teresa exited the training grounds and made her way back towards the pathway leading back to the village, the afternoon sun seemed to be settling in now as it blanketed the many buildings in an orange glow.

The streets weren't as busy as the normal morning rush hour so those who walked it were ambling at a steady pace just as herself.

She was heading towards the hokage tower this afternoon since she was supposed to meet up with her ojjisan and tou-chan after her father's mission debriefing.

When she finally made it through the tower's threshold, she immediately spotted Danzo with her own father trailing behind. "Oh, there you are Teresa-chan!" Takahiro greeted as he ruffled her hair.

"Was your mission successful father?" She questioned back as the three took to a steady trek outside of the hokage tower.

"Hai, it was. I've also heard from your grandfather that you've been practicing for the chuunin exams next week, if you'd like I can help you. How is your training going?"

"Yes, I too am quite interested in your progress Teresa-chan. Your sensei has been filling me in on it himself, but I'd rather hear from you," her grandfather said solemnly.

"I am quite successful in my training especially with my kenjutsu as of now. Jin-sensei has allowed me to utilize the zanbato you gave me ojjisan," she replied.

"Oh, that big old sword? Are you sure you want to carry that hulking thing around during your exams Teresa-chan? Why not use a katana, a tanto even?" Her father questioned worriedly.

"She's just fine with the zanbato Takahiro, I've seen her wield it herself. Don't underestimate our little Teresa-chan's abilities, she's remarkable on her own," Danzo admonished as he looked at his granddaughter with a small smile.

Thankfully the man had interjected before Teresa could reply to her father because she never took underestimation so easily, even from her own father if ever it were to happen. She prided herself in her abilities and his doubts towards them were infuriating for her.

If he wasn't always gone and actually watched her himself just as much as Danzo, he wouldn't have taken her so lightly. Still, his worries for her did nothing to quell her burgeoning anger at the statement.

"I can hold my own alone with my zanbato…father. Please do not underestimate my abilities," she finally said, trying to hide the true bitterness in her words.

"Gomen Teresa-chan," he said as with an embarrassed smile. "It's just my fatherly concern towards you dear, please don't be offended. I only want what's best for you."

"Don't worry Takahiro, she'll do fine in the exams. I've seen her fight myself and she is chuunin material," Danzo reiterated as he pat his son on the shoulder.

"I know it's just…we're worried, Ikumi and I. She's been progressing so fast, I mean she's already becoming a chuunin now at such a young age! Wouldn't you be worried too of the possible danger?"

"I'd be proud if I were you, to serve her village is her main objective. When you were just a boy, I did not think twice of such possibilities because I knew your potential and knew that you too would become a great Shinobi. And look at you now, you're a Jounin now and work under the head of the strategist department, I couldn't be more proud," Danzo replied as they continued to walk through the now quiet village streets.

"Well, I guess you're right," her father concurred. "Forgive me Teresa-chan, next time I won't underestimate you. Papa's sorry..."

Teresa grimaced at the man's words.

He reached out and embraced her and she hesitantly accepted his hug. "Now, why don't we go out and have some dinner tonight since your kaa-chan won't be back until tomorrow from her mission? I'm starving."

"What do you suppose we eat then Takahiro?" Danzo asked as his eyes scanned the many buildings before them.

"Hmm, there's a takoyaki stand next to the seamstress' shop in the southern region of the village, approximately five minutes away. Say, are you up for some street food tonight Teresa-chan?"

"Sure," she replied as they changed courses towards the upper side of the village where the stand was said to be.

"It has been awhile since I ate some junk food," her grandfather revealed as he trailed after her father.

"I went to the Uchiha district the other day for some dango," Teresa commented idly.

"Eh, the Uchiha district? Why?" her father asked curiously.

"It would seem that Teresa-chan has made a friend with a young Uchiha about her age. I've heard of him, this Uchiha Obito, he's a troublemaker that one. But the majority of the elderly in the village have nothing but good things to say about him, so I suppose he's really no trouble," Danzo commented.

"You have a friend Teresa-chan? That's great! Oh, wait…I think I remember your mother telling me something about that a few years back, something about you bringing friends over. Say, these wouldn't happen to be the same ones that only appear whenever I'm gone from missions?"

"Hai, father. Obito and Kurenai were the same friends who would come over from time to time, I'm surprised you haven't met them yet," she replied.

"I must admit that I am often gone from missions, I rarely get to see you dear. I'm sorry for not being around as much as I should."

"No matter. I've done quite fine without you, it is alright."

"I think we are here," her grandfather interrupted and both father and daughter looked up to see a blinking banner of a food stall that glimmered through the night sky.

"Ah, yes. This is it," Takahiro said as he found a spot on one of the stalls for all three to sit. "I remember going here only twice, but the food here is great, so order whatever you want!"

All three ended up ordering takoyaki seeing as it was the shop's specialty and when their orders arrived they quickly devoured their food sans for Teresa who was only able to finish half.

"So, apparently I'm being moved from my department as of next week," her tou-chan said suddenly as they finished eating.

"Where will you be moving to? Surely the strategic department needs a Shinobi like you who can arrange the village's defensive borders at will?" her grandfather remarked as he dabbed his frown with a napkin.

"Oh, they do. But apparently, I've been temporarily assigned as a proctor for the chuunin exams. Isn't that great Teresa-chan?"

"So what part of the exam will you be proctoring and who are you assigned to?" Teresa questioned curiously. She wondered if her father would be the proctor for one of her matches, it would be quite interesting if so.

"Well, I've been assigned to the team matches, where the genin teams will be pitted against one another. After that, I'll be done and head back to my old department."

"Team matches?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Oh crap! That's right you're not supposed to know… Gomen, gomen," he said as he clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Please tell me papa," she said with a faint pout as she mustered the most childish face she could.

"Oh…alright," he finally relented. "Since you already heard, I guess I'll tell you a little bit about this year's exams…and that's all, you here?"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"As you should know, the chuunin exams differ from one another each year. Last year's chuunin exams required a written portion and the year before required a different approach. As of this year however, the teams will have to undergo an exam together before spreading out into individual matches. We call it the team matches, where teams will go against each other in order for the examiner's to determine your interaction skills. If one or two or even all members of the team fail in their match, they will not be able to advance. However, if someone prevails, then only he or she alone will be able to advance towards the individual matches."

She seemed to be regarding his words carefully since her face contorted into a thoughtful frown. With the team matches that meant that there was a possibility that she wouldn't see them advancing with her, though she did take how skilled they already were into consideration. It was a long shot, but she knew that any one of them if not all would be able to advance as long as they continued to practice.

"Will you be attending my match's ojjisan?" She finally questioned in order to change the subject.

"Hai, I will be watching your performance. Don't worry," he replied. "I want to see how much you've improved thus far after my training with you had ended. This Jin-sensei of yours better have improved your skills."

"He has, he even set up my own training regime suitable to myself."

"He did? That's wonderful!" her father beamed.

"Hai. He's been making me focus more on my kenjutsu and tells me that I would be able to advance on my set of skills alone, but I've also been practicing on a few wind release techniques he taught me a few months ago. Though, he did not teach me it per se, he merely gave me a rundown on basic wind releases and their hand signs. He also provided a scroll in which I could study different techniques ranging from A to D rank."

"So, you will actually be utilizing your chakra reserves this time?" Danzo queried, somewhat approvingly.

"I suppose, but I will mostly be using kenjutsu and taijutsu – as always. I have decided that those two forms of combat will become a trademark of mine as a kunoichi, that is; if I find a jutsu or technique that I deem fit to become synonymous for myself. So far, I have not, so right now, I will be using only those two with the occasional use of ninjutsu."

"Have you ever been interested in any other jutsu, Teresa-chan? Perhaps genjutsu or fuinjutsu even?" her father spoke up curiously.

"No," she replied bluntly.

"Indeed, I cannot imagine Teresa-chan dabbling in any other jutsu. However, if she decides to someday, I will not question it. It is always better to explore different areas of techniques, after all, this world contains a myriad of jutsu; some are even unexplored! Not to mention those who belong to clans that are gifted with their own unique kekkai genkai. I myself have discovered recently of a clan that can utilize mirages to manipulate and bend the perceived reality around their adversaries, their whereabouts however, are something I cannot discuss," Danzo remarked solemnly.

"However, I have taken a small interest on space-time jutsu; but I do not think I will be looking to into it," she lied. She'd admit to her interest, but she'd be damned if she divulged any of her plans. Not even her "kin" would ever know.

"Space-time jutsu? That is a rather unique technique to be interested in. Not many shinobi are able to utilize such a technique. Having to manipulate different dimensional voids is a difficult thing to do. I myself have not attempted to even dabble in it," her ojjisan commented.

"Which is why it piqued my interest in the first place."

"Well, I'd expect no less of you. You are a capable and quite precocious girl for your age - which is also why I expect you to do well in the upcoming exams," he finished off with pointed glare from one of his visible eyes.

"Do you suppose that perhaps I can showcase my chakra reserves during my match's in order for my evaluation to go smoothly? Or do you think I should not?" she questioned, wondering if she really wanted to release some of her ki aside from the few wind releases she had in mind that needed only a diminutive amount of her ki.

"In the chuunin exams, there is no rule that inhibits you from using demonic chakra. Many Jinchuriki from the past have been known to take this as an advantage. Although you aren't a Jinchuriki yourself, your immense chakra levels are equivalent to their own."

Of course she'd use her actual yoki (the ten percent that was usually able to allow her to prevail in battle), if in the case that she _actually needed to_, which was most likely not going to happen. Why should she care what other people would think if she didn't use ninjutsu very much during the exam anyway? Her comrades Kurenai and Sen understood that she didn't prefer to use ninjutsu often and those were the only people she cared to actually think about anyway.

Though she knew she wouldn't have to ever use it anyways since, like before, she was able to battle without the need of her yoki. She'd only use it in case of any dire situations that may occur in her match, she finally concluded – _or if she wanted to showcase her skills to the examiners. _Other than those two reasons, she didn't find the need to do so.

"And what of the repercussions if I do use it, ojjisan?"

"Repercussions? Hardly," he dismissed," your sensei pushed me and hokage-sama to inform all Shinobi of interest of the presence of your chakra, they already know. You don't need to hide it anymore Teresa-chan."

"I suppose…"

"And if anything the only problems you'll face if you do end up using your chakra would be having to inform your little friends about it, nothing more," her father tried reasoning.

As far as she knew, they already did know. In fact, Jin-sensei had informed them only a week after she discovered her affinity for wind. They accepted her without further questioning, so really there was nothing to worry about... _right?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yasss the chuunin exams are fast approaching! I'm so excited are you? And lol at the chapter title, I just had to add one of my favorite "Pulp Fiction" song titles in there, you know, the one where Mrs. Wallace is dancing in her living room and OD's on the couch? Yeah, that one. The title itself sort of signifies Teresa's "coming-of-age" as a chuunin so that's another reason as to why I picked that title. If you haven't heard it, check it out: Urge Overkill - Girl You'll Be a Woman Soon on Youtube or something, it's a pretty cool song.

Not much to say here, since I think this one was a little more self-explanatory... I think? Nonetheless, don't be too surprised if you think everything's going by way too fast - that's because I intended it to do so.

Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave a review and tell me what you think - don't worry, I don't bite lol. And again, thank you so much for reading my story and supporting me thus far haha.


	11. Chapter 11: The Chūnin Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The ****Chūnin** Exams

"I can't believe it's finally today!" Kurenai rambled as she walked side by side with Teresa. The two girls were languidly keeping a steady pace as they strolled through a beat up dirt path leading to a forest of trees and fauna that shone brightly under the sunlight. The sun itself was bright so early in the morning as it sheathed the morning sky in an eye-piercing light, bathing each and every one who basked in its glory in a comfortable warmth.

"Oh Kami, what if I'm not ready? What if I'm not able to pull my own weight for the team? I practiced as much as I could and even learned the basics of genjutsu from Jin-sensei, but still…I don't know if I'm…what if…what if I'm not really prepared and end up getting beat to a pulp? Ugh, Sen-kun'll never let me live it down, I -" the crimson eyed girl began to worry as she clutched at her sides in nervousness. The distress was clearly written over her pale face as her eyes were widened in a timorous glaze.

Teresa placed a reassuring hand on the distraught girl's shoulder and she suddenly shut her mouth with her eyes darting frantically towards her blonde comrade.

"You're nervous," Teresa remarked. "You'll do just fine, I've seen your development thus far, and even Jin-sensei would agree with me when I say you'll be a great fighter."

"Y-You really think so Teresa-chan?"

"Yes," she replied emotionlessly, though she tried to at the very least show a small iota of empathy.

"But, but what if -"

"Just stay focused and never drop your guard, keep all directions on the defense. And if you ever have trouble, I will act as your back-up. I am your comrade, I am your friend – I will never let you down so long as I continue to stay that way," the stoic blonde reassured her, as a small smirk began to grace her delicate features.

"Thank you, Teresa-chan you're always there to reassure me and I appreciate it so much."

"Hn, that is what comrades are supposed to do is it not?" Teresa questioned rhetorically with an elegantly arched brow.

"But even though it's a team match, each member ends off fighting on their own… I think? So, I don't think you have to prioritize me before yourself,"Kurenai said honestly.

"Well, if that is what you wish, I suppose I'll honor it. However, if you are in any trouble, I will try my best to help if need be," Teresa said solemnly as she began to pick up her pace towards the forest.

"Okay, but if anything, there'll be no need to. I don't want to get you distracted during the match, you know?"

"Nonsense. This is a team match, we are supposed to work somewhat together as a unit. There will be no such thing as 'distractions' if we are all supposed to fight together as one. Understood?"

"Hai, Teresa-chan…" Kurenai replied meekly.

Teresa eyed the withering girl carefully, wondering why she was rather solemn today. It was so unlike Kurenai to act this way, could it be that she was that nervous? If so, Teresa did not know quite frankly what to do because she had already tried to reassure and "comfort" the girl to the best of her abilities. Had the pep-talk failed to cheer her up? Perhaps her word choice came off a little carelessly, but she tried to help…

Shaking the thoughts from her head Teresa composed her features into a serious expression and turned towards Kurenai, "Now let us make haste for Jin-sensei wouldn't approve if we arrive late in the arena. Today we are supposed to partake in a team match, so don't disappoint."

"Gomen, Teresa-chan," Kurenai replied with a nervous smile.

Teresa gave her a knowing look and the girl understood immediately. They had been working together as a unit for so long, it took only simple gestures for them to understand one another completely and what Teresa had just "told" Kurenai to do, was to run. And so she did. Soon the two took off in a run towards the tumultuous arena near the forest of death. Thankfully the Jounin cut a pathway for the competitors to easily make their way through and directly towards the arena since this year's exams only entailed for team matches and individual fights in order to speed up the process due to some "conflict of interest" of the sort, but Teresa knew better.

Her ojjisan had informed her only weeks ago of Konoha's relations with Iwagakure and how the Leaf was in the midst of negotiating a small rift dealing with Iwa-nin acting in belligerence towards Konoha's border patrol. So far, five Konoha nin were killed and the hokage was none too happy at the fact. And not only that, more and more of Konoha nin have been disappearing at the border with evidence being left behind clearly from Iwa and their own nin.

The reasons for Iwa's aggression were yet to be discovered. But from the looks of it, the problems would seem to only escalate gradually to a grim future – or so her ojjisan said. And her grandfather was _always _right when it came to matters dealing with the state.

So, essentially, Konoha was in the onset of a possible war and the hokage was already looking not only towards all his shinobi, but also towards the younger generation to help aid in his cause.

It was rather unethical to allow children to rank up so quickly, but the battlefront needed more Shinobi and unfortunately, chuunin were the next best thing for cannon fodder.

As she thought before, _humans were so strange…_ War was a constant in their lifetime, always being initiated by small instances that only dealt with men and their vices rather than serious issues. She disliked that about humans, they always had to cause some sort of turmoil between each other – it was all so sickening.

"Hey, Teresa-chan?" Kurenai called over her shoulder as the two girls continued to speed through the path, catching dust at their heels.

"Hm?"

"Why do you think the hokage's holding an early chuunin exam this year? I mean, why aren't any of the other hidden villages partaking in it either?"

"I don't know," Teresa lied hollowly. It would seem even her comrades were aware of the odd circumstances involving this year's chuunin exams.

"Well… I just think it's so strange that we're doing this so early. I know it's been a year since we started as genin, but don't you think we're going too fast?"

"Perhaps… However, I do not think we should be looking too into it, as it were. The hokage has his reasons and as his subordinates, we should not question this," she finished dryly as she jumped towards a tree branch and promptly began to travel across the trees with Kurenai following suit.

"Okay," Kurenai's voice trailed off.

Finally the two girls cut towards the clearing as the image of the arena inched closer towards them with every jump. When they made it towards the entrance, they were met by their sensei and the last member of their team who had gone ahead of them and arrived earlier.

"Ah, there you two are! I was beginning to worry for you," Jin-sensei greeted as he ushered his students towards the entrance of the citadel where the exams were meant to be held.

When inside, all four were met with a magnificent sight of roaring crowds consisting of Konoha's resident civilians and Shinobi as the hokage was in mid-speech of his mandatory address to the public before the competition began.

The sandaime's voice boomed across the deafening crowds as he cited the rules and regulations of the exam and wished the competitors good luck on their endeavors.

Due to the possibility of an ongoing war, the chuunin exams only consisted of Konoha's genins as participants after having closed off the Leaf's borders. It was a guise in order to obtain new soldiers, so only the designated teams would be fighting against one another this year.

"Alright team, I took the liberty of already adding your numbers into the list. So for now, you'll have to wait for your numbers to be drawn in the competitor's benches at the side of the railings, okay?" Jin-sensei addressed his students as he led them towards the section of the arena where all the other teams were waiting as well.

"You'll see your team called up on the projection screen on top of the hokage's post, right there," he pointed at the glaring screen that currently projected the current team roster. It read out the following teams: Team One, Team Two, Team Four, Team Seven, Team Eight and Team Ten. Apparently, the other genin teams were not fit to partake in the exams just yet.

"Sensei, what if one of us doesn't win in the team battle?" Sen questioned worriedly as his eyes darted towards the board and back.

"Then you won't pass, but no worries! We'll always have next year to look forward to and then the year after that. Regardless if you don't pass or not, we'll still be team - remember that, okay? So, try your best either way!" the older man said with a reassuring smile as he patted the sole boy of his team on the back.

Two thirds of his team gave each other rather reluctant looks, but nodded anyway.

"Hai, sensei," all three chorused as they listened intently on the speaker who was now announcing the first fight.

Teresa watched as her father emerged from thin air and readied himself on a post overlooking the battle arena. He spotted her gaze and gave her a thumbs-up before continuing on his business, to which Teresa gave a curt nod in response.

"You're father's the proctor this year, Teresa-chan?" Kurenai questioned as she watched the quick exchange.

"Hai. He was offered it by the hokage a few weeks ago."

"That's nice; hopefully Shimura-san'll be in our favor, huh?" Sen chimed in as he leaned out towards the railing to scope out the arena.

"I doubt it," Teresa replied monotonously.

They fixed their gazes back towards the speaker as he unfurled a scroll. The tension between the teams was heavy as Teresa found herself waiting anxiously for the news.

Her silvery gaze darted towards the rest of her team as the two wore distraught expressions with Kurenai fidgeting nervously and Sen pacing back and forth.

"First Round: Team One versus Team Ten. Come down to the arena if you will!" He announced as the two teams names were projected on the screen.

There was a deafening silence amongst her comrades, though the blaring roars of the crowd still echoed through the citadel. All of time seemed to be passing through slow-motion as all six members of Team Ten and Team One slowly turned around to stare at each other in surprise.

Teresa's eyes widened, she didn't expect for her team to be chosen so early for the exams and from the incredulous looks from the rest of her team, she deduced that they too were equally if not more surprised.

"We have to go now," Teresa muttered towards her teammates as she pushed them towards the exit of the competitor's box, there was no time to stand there and gawk.

"What the hell? Why are we first?" Sen whispered harshly as he stalked down towards the exit.

"I wish we had more time…" Kurenai whined as she followed the rest of her team.

Nonetheless, all three accepted this without voicing anymore of their opinions and jumped down towards the middle of the arena. Team One followed suit until they were face to face with one another against Team Ten.

Team One consisted of a tall silver haired boy the same height as herself who she remembered went by the name of Morino Ibiki, next to him was a smaller brunette boy with dark shadows under his eyes that made him appear ill, though Teresa knew that this boy was Gekko Hayate – someone who was not one to be taken lightly despite his haggard appearance. The last member of Team One was a girl with a rather sour expression on her face; this one must've been Tominaga Ai.

"Kurenai," Teresa whispered," that there is Morino Ibiki, he specializes with mind techniques.I believe he will be best suited as your opponent since you too are quite proficient in genjutsu." Her eyes motioned towards the tall silver-haired boy with a prominent scowl on his face.

"Hai Teresa-chan," the raven haired girl accepted with no complaint since Teresa had somehow became the de facto leader of their team.

"Sen, that girl over there is Tominaga Ai, her specialty are ninjutsu attacks, so you will be best suited to fight her," she then whispered to the tanned boy next to her.

"So will you be taking on Hayate?" They both whispered in unison.

"Hai, he seems to be carrying around a katana, no doubt he is proficient in kenjutsu. I'll take him on."

They all shook their heads in a silent agreement as the other team watched intently.

All three of the members of Team One were observing as Team Ten silently conversed with one another as the proctor spoke. The proctor then turned towards the pretty blonde girl of the team and warned her to be careful.

"What do you think about that one?" Hayate whispered towards Ibiki as they watched the father and daughter exchange a few unrecognizable words.

"I think you should take her on, she seems to be the most powerful of the group, but she also seems to have a proficiency in kenjutsu much like yourself. If anything, you are the only one who could take her on since Ai-chan and I don't work well with swordplay. I'll probably take on the crimson-eyed girl over there since I myself have heard of her proficiency in mind techniques," Ibiki replied quietly.

"So do you suppose I take on the boy?" Ai questioned as her gaze darted towards the tanned boy of Team Ten with a bandage wrapped on his nose.

"Hai," Ibiki and Hayate replied in unison.

Meanwhile, Teresa and Takahiro were exchanging a few words themselves.

"Be careful alright?" the man said nervously as he reached out towards her, but quickly pulled away knowing that he shouldn't be showing a lack of professionalism during his mission as a proctor. Regardless if it was his only child about to duke it out on the battlefield, he still had to compose himself.

"Hai father, I will," Teresa replied as her father voiced his concerns to her before initiating the match.

Finally he brought his hand down in a slicing motion and yelled," Begin!" He said before jumping away from all three of the genins who proceeded to charge at each other.

They all came clashing together with Kurenai taking position in front of Ibiki, Sen attacking Ai and Teresa unsheathing her zanbato to meet Hayate's own sword.

With the loud clash of metal against metal and the sound of blades slicing through the air in raw speed, the swordsmen of the team attacked one another leaving the rest of their teammates to fight in their own respective battles. Each blade came at a screeching halt as sparks flew in between the friction of their blades. Hayate grunted as he attempted to push down on Teresa's sword, but failed terribly seeing as her blade had never once moved and how easy the girl made it seem. He turned his body around to elbow her away, only effectively leaving a small gap between them – a gap enough to let him fall back from her offense.

"Don't think that just because you're a pretty girl and all that I won't hesitate to cut you down!" Hayate shouted through a fit of coughs.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," she smirked as he charged back towards her, thrusting his katana towards her side.

Teresa veered off to the other side and away from the other fighters as Hayate chased on in hot pursuit. Her gaze drifted idly towards Kurenai who was currently exchanging blows with Ibiki, while Sen was already executing an earth release on Tominaga Ai's flying shuriken – she hoped to meet them soon so she could aid in their battles.

Suddenly Hayate came back into view as he charged forward attempting to cut her with his sword only to slice thin air as she flipped forward and landed on the tip of his sword. He was a nuisance, but she had to admit, she was going to have fun toying with the boy.

"What the hell?" He shouted as he tried to shake her off from the thin tip of his katana, to which she didn't move in the slightest.

A faint smile appeared on her face before she twisted her body and spun around to deliver a devastating kick to the poor boy's face knocking him into the dirt. Dust and debris erupted from the floor as his body hit the ground in a heavy thud. In spite of such a brutal kick, Hayate quickly stood up and rubbed his cheek getting into an offensive stance once more. "How did you do that?" He coughed as he brought his katana forward to meet her blade only to use it as a trick to aim a kick to her side simultaneously.

"Do what?" She deflected it easily as she hit him with the hilt of her sword. He staggered back and spat blood before shaking his head and charging back at her swinging his katana towards her as she parried and blocked each slice. Suddenly, she sensed three shuriken coming towards her back and she flipped her sword around and blocked them from behind while Hayate appeared in front of her bringing the hilt of his katana to her head. She blocked it again swiftly and pushed him back.

The boy was trying his hardest, she could tell. He was struggling as he tried to parry her slices each time she moved her arm in the slightest. She pitied the boy, but she knew that if she were some other random genin, he would have inflicted major damage. That fact alone helped drive her to continue on the offensive, though she wasn't even putting much effort into it.

He appeared at her front again trying to land a few combos of punches, kicks and slices as she easily dodged weaved and flipped through the air as gracefully as her abilities were able to make her. Spinning on the sole of her feet, Teresa clenched her fist with her hand still grasping on her zanbato and kicked the boy back into the ground, only to be blocked by the side of his katana.

He flipped back and away from her range as he ran around her radius, suddenly disappearing from sight. Teresa's eyes quickly scanned around the vicinity, but the boy was completely gone from sight. Then she came to a startling realization, as her lips contorted to a small frown. The boy must be using a jutsu that could camouflage himself from his surroundings.

She knew what she had to do.

Reaching within her inner ki, Teresa began to detect the surrounding chakra around her, each fluctuation of chakra could be seen in her vision ranging from different colors and different shapes as she maneuvered towards the one boy's direction… _and then she felt it._

In one fluid motion as she rotated her blade back in a thrusting motion and sidestepped a few feet away, the sharp sound of metal slicing through flesh resonated through the air as Hayate reappeared in front of her, staggering back as he clenched his now bleeding arm tightly.

"How…" He grunted…" Did you even see me?"

"Too easy," she deadpanned as she began to quickly form hand signs. So swiftly she did this, the boy was not able to register the movement of her hand. Tiger… Ox… Dog… Rabbit… Snake… and suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the boy away as if he was no lighter than a feather.

His body went tumbling back before he quickly stood up once more to brush himself off. He cracked the side of his neck and straightened himself back before he charged towards her again ignoring the bleeding wound on his arm as he motioned his sword towards her. Meeting the sharp edge of her blade with an ear-bleeding screech, the two were once again at each other's throats with their respective swords meeting at their edges.

He parried and she blocked it easily, getting swifter and swifter with each thrust. They went on like this, trading blows with one another's sword in a speed barely registered by the human eye.

She was surprised that the boy was still holding up after being cut by her blade, she knew with the right trajectory that she had slice through his left bicep. She had to commend the child for such determination to continue battling.

Each time he attempted to swing his sword it was always blocked by her own with ease, each time he tried to aim a blow on her while continuing to parry her sword thrusts, she blocked his fists.

Teresa was in her element now and compared to most of the senshi from the organization, the boy was like child's play. He still had _a lot_ to learn and she knew that in time, he too would become a great swordsman; however, no matter what he tried he would continue to pale in comparison to her kenjutsu – especially right now as they continued to trade blows.

As their swords met again, she pushed him back with brute strength only for him to flip behind and pop into a puff of smoke – a shadow clone she deduced. He then appeared from behind her to slice his sword down yet again. But she quickly registered his presence and stopped him short in mid slice punching him back with a cocked left hand.

Ever so persistent, the boy stood back up once more kneeling and began forming hand signs. "Suiton mizu kamakiri!" He shouted as a fast jet of water erupted from the ground slicing through the air, Teresa combated the sharp blades of water with her own jutsu.

With the added use of her wind affinity, Teresa was able to thrust her sword with sharp slices of wind that negated through the cutting water – this feat was a technique she used to utilize back in her old realm, but she was able to already thrust her sword so swiftly that she could cut through the wind. But with the added use of her chakra and a few of the wind release signs she was taught by her sensei, Teresa was able to make this technique even more effective with a biting ferocity to boot. Her wind slices were now so much more powerful, that she was able to cut through earthen material such as metal - steel even, water itself stood no chance.

As the clash of elements gradually began to dissipate, a fog of mist began to slowly descend upon the area where Teresa and Hayate had been battling.

Her silver eyes darted towards her teammates once more to check their progress, Sen and Ai were currently engaging in hand-to hand combat, to which Sen seemed to be wearing out whereas his opponent was gaining the upper hand. Teresa dismissed this, thinking that Sen would prevail regardless and then her eyes landed on Kurenai. The girl was crouched on the ground watching the still form of Ibiki in front of her, the girl's middle and index finger were held up indicating that she was currently putting the boy under a genjutsu. Satisfied somewhat with their current progress, the blonde turned back towards her own opponent.

Teresa charged forward and knocked him back with the hilt of her sword knocking him in the air and flipping gracefully as she brought her hands together and hammered down on the boy's body in midair. He came crashing towards the floor painfully as she jumped down and to stomp on his chest, but was stopped mid-way as he blocked her foot with his katana.

Swinging her zanbato to clash with the boy's smaller sword, he flipped up and kicked her under the jaw. Her head did not move, however, in fact the kick did not even look like it hurt her in the slightest. She gazed at the boy with a haunting glare before punching him square in the face in retaliation of his attack.

He flipped back and fished through his weapons holster as he proceeded to throw a barrage of shuriken her way. She charged forward blocking the flying blades effectively with her sword and swung it towards him meeting his blade once more.

"Y-You're…you're amazing," he uttered out as he struggled to keep up with her sword. "I can't even sense your attacks, you're so fast and…and I can't even sense your presence."

"Good," she grunted as she swung her sword back and knocked him to the side.

He quickly began to form hand signs once more before puffing his cheeks and shouting," Suiton Mizurappa!" A gush of water sprung from his mouth and blew her back towards the trees behind her. Though having been hit with such a heavy impact, Teresa brushed it off easily as she sped back towards the boy in half of a second by releasing some of her speed.

She had been toying with the boy far too long enough to let him hit her with a water release, she decided to take the gloves off now. "Suiton mizu kama kiri!" He tried again as another blade of water appeared and sliced towards her direction, however when the water died down, she was nowhere in sight.

She appeared behind him as if she had transported from one place to another by releasing some of her speed and surprised him with a downwards kick on his shoulder. He grabbed her leg and attempted to throw her, but in mid-air she was able to add momentum to her other leg and spin it forward to knock him in the back of his head.

As she did this she hooked her arm around the boy and sheathed her zanbato in her back (deciding there was no further need for it since she was ending it here) all in one fluid motion. With her arm hooking the boy's sides, she spun him forward and slammed his body down to the floor before effectively kicking him with enough force to cause him to go flying across the arena and towards the other side. He choked as blood came gushing from his mouth and fell limply on the floor.

She watched intently checking if he would get back up or not, this time however, the boy didn't.

He lay unconscious on the ground until a group of medic nin rushed towards his side. With her fight being officially over, Teresa turned towards the ongoing fight before her. Both Sen and Ai were down leaving Ibiki, Kurenai and herself in the battlefield. It seemed that Kurenai and Ibiki were at a standstill, they both seemed to be casting some sort of mind technique on one another since the two of them were facing the other unmoving.

She stepped forward to sprint towards the two and then...

Before she could reach the two, Kurenai fell down unconscious. Ibiki himself staggered to keep himself on his two feet, but failed and finally fell only minutes after her. Teresa grimaced as she kneeled down towards all the fallen bodies.

It was over.

"Winners: Shimura Teresa, Morino Ibiki and Tominaga Ai!" Her father announced to the crowd. "Since two thirds of Team One prevailed, while only one member of Team Ten had, by default, Team One wins! Shimura, Morino and Tominaga will all be advancing to the individual rounds!"

The crowd cheered and Teresa frowned at this. She watched as both her teammates and all of Team One were pulled up on stretchers and rushed off by medic nins. Despite having been the only one standing in the end, her team managed to fail.

She was irritated, but she knew that technically Ibiki and Ai won their fights against her respective teammates due to the fact that they were the last ones to fall in their respective fights. If only Kurenai or Sen stood up for just a bit longer, then they would have at least had a tie. She silently cursed the fates for not being able to aid her teammates like she intended to as she stalked out of the arena and back towards the benches to sit with the awaiting teams.

She was supposed to help them dammit, but she had gotten far too caught up with toying with Hayate. She was disappointed in herself, if she were in any other place but the tumultuous arena; she would probably be mulling everything over and mentally beating herself up.

However, there was another time and place for that, so she decided to suppress these emotions for now.

She looked up towards the screen to see the upcoming match, it still flashed with this match's winners which included Ibiki, Ai and herself.

Under the projector sat the hokage with his bodyguard and next to him, she saw her grandfather accompanied by his own team of ANBU guards. He caught her gaze and smiled at her with a silent look of approval before turning away.

"Wow, you were amazing," a green cladded boy approached her with a thumbs-up. She could sense a raw power within him, an unyielding aura that told her that this boy was no mere genin to take so lightly despite his foolish appearance.

"You're strong," she remarked as she regarded him with half lidded eyes.

"And so are you! Even after that fight, it looks like you haven't even broken a sweat."

"That is because I have not," she responded indifferently as she turned away from him.

"Such sheer power of will is remarkable oh blonde vixen! I sense a strong power of youth within you and admire you so! After such a grand performance, I am surprised to say the least of how composed you appear to be. It is as if you hadn't even fought in the first place!"

"Speak nothing of it, that battle was far too easy to be even regarded as a true battle. I've only yet to flex my muscles and the boy falls so easily like a withering flower."

The boy placed his hands to the side of his cheeks as he gawked at her in sheer wonderment. "You make it sound so effortless! I wish to strive in battle and become as cool and collected as you Miss!"

"And you are?"

"I am Mighto Gai, the magnificent blue beast of Konoha! I strive by pure determination and sheer will just as yourself and aim to best all in battle! And who might you be youthful blossom of whom I am yet to know?"

"Shimura Teresa," she replied curtly.

"I will remember you just in case we are ever to clash in battle, I hope we will be able to after we begin the individual matches - only after I defeat my eternal rival Kakashi-san!"

"That is if we do so happen to fight one another. I only strive to achieve rank, while you appear to strive for the glory of pride. Such vices can lead to your downfall boy."

"You speak words of wisdom Teresa-chan, but I know that I can win on pure determination."

"We will see when the time comes," she said monotonously as she fixed her gaze back towards the projection screen. The screen finally revealed the teams for the next match, it read Team Four versus Team Seven. Her eyes widened, that was Obito, Rin and Kakashi's team, wasn't it?

"Oh, it seems that it is my team's turn to fight!" Gai said as he jumped off the railings. "Farewell for now Teresa-chan, I hope to see you in the individual matches very soon!"

With that, the odd boy sped away and towards the middle of the arena where the rest of his team gathered in front of Team seven. She actually worried for Obito's team now knowing that they would be pitted against someone like Mighto Gai whose strength she sensed was rather immense in comparison to all the members in Team Seven. Hopefully, her comrade would come out of the fires unscathed, _hopefully…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank God I finally got to the chuunin exams! Finally I can get this thing moving lol.

So, Teresa was the last one standing amongst all the winners in the match, which is why she won by default - though her own team was unable to. And, and she finally met Gai haha! He's a silly dude and I just wanted to put Teresa's interactions with some of the future jounin of Naruto's generation, so that's basically what happened. Who knows, maybe they could become friends overtime too ne?

And yeah, I finally got her using some wind jutsu, but only simple moves since she did not deem Hayate as a truly formidable opponent. Anyways, I'll be trying to speed through to her jounin years because seriously, **that's when everything begins! **The story's not simply going to be about Teresa ranking up and facing opponents, that's a bit too one-dimensional for my liking. I'm trying to focus more on the psychological aspects of Teresa of the Faint Smile, rather than the physical, I mean that's what the story was initially supposed to be about. Not sure if I'm doing that justice?

Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave a review and tell me what you think and I love you all for continuing to read and support my story! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12: Maternally Inclined

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Maternally Inclined**

The roar of the crowd was deafening – a mixture of shouts, chatter, laughter, cries and whistles all jumbled together in a cacophony of noise, _but she could not hear._ The engaging sight of people cheering and smiling was like a blur of indistinct colors passing by with each movement, _but she could not see._ Screams went unheard, the myriad of people surrounding her went unseen as she stood leaning on a railing with her body stock-still and rigid.

With her dwindling senses, the only thing she was left with was her thoughts,_ her poisonous thoughts._ Left to ponder in the deep dark depths of her mind where a lifetime of memories of an old life and an old world lay hidden.

Teresa thought.

She thought about her current progress, she thought about her goals, she thought about her new family, she thought about her comrades, but most of all, she thought about her shortcomings. The bitter thoughts of having to live with the guilt of broken promises were now piling up to the brink of her mind, threatening to spill over with the slightest of touches.

She broke them all; she let them down. She let down Clare. She had promised the girl that she would be there for her to protect her, to shelter her – but alas, she shattered that dream when she died at the hands of a monster. She let down her old comrades; Illena, Sophia, Noel – hell, she even let down Priscilla. Because of her desertion, she had let them down; because of her... It was all her fault. Because she had shown mercy to Priscilla before sparing her one last moment as a human, she let her down.

Because of all her misguided actions she had let them all down. _It was all her fault._

And now here she was in this new life, letting her new comrades, her teammates down, having become too engrossed with toying with her adversary and ignoring the two altogether as she beat the other boy down. She promised Kurenai, she told her that she was her comrade – her friend and that she would have her back and never let her down.

Whatever happened to that spoken promise? How did she lose herself in the pleasure of battle? Now they were hurt, holed up in the infirmary with injuries all due to the fact that she decided to indulge on her own whims of carrying out a long, unnecessary battle with Hayate when she could've just beat him to a pulp within a minute and come to their rescue.

Out of all the years she spent alone as a senshi of the organization, after all the years she went without working side by side with another comrade, she had never felt such guilt. But, why...why did she suddenly feel this way? And why did she feel like she was yet again about to let another comrade down?

_ Obito..._ He was out there now in the battlefield fighting against the green cladded boy with massive strength and she knew that he would end up with the short end of the stick. She told him he was adequate enough to advance, she told him that he had greatly improved enough to fight his way through easily, she told him all these hollow words that held nothing but base.

_ She had lied to him._

She watched the poor boy get knocked back by Gai with a savage punch to the stomach and with that, her assumptions rang true. He was barely keeping himself together. He was holding his own, but he was still left not adequate enough. Determining his current progress on the battlefield, she deduced that the boy would end up losing to the overzealous boy in a green tight suit of all things.

Dammit, why did she not help him enough? Why did she feel as if she lied to him?

She watched as Obito stood up and formed his hand into quick signs... Snake...ram...monkey...boar... horse...tiger... He was doing the Katon Goukaykuu no Jutsu. Suddenly before opening his mouth to release the ferocious fireball, he choked on some unknown substance and ended up getting roundhouse kicked to the face by Gai, this time he did not get up.

His body lay still on the ground as the green cladded boy stood over him, looming like a harbinger of death in the dark of his shadow as the sun casted off light on his proud silhouette. However, Obito was barely conscious - she could tell; holding on to his fleeting awareness as his eyes blinked slowly at the sky.

"Get up," she found herself whispering to the wind as she tightly clutched on the railing before her.

He squirmed on the grass, barely grasping his consciousness; he was slowly, _trying_ to bring his head up...

"Get up Obito," she whispered once more, wishing so dearly that the boy could hear her.

All of time seemed to have stopped in her very perception and the ongoing battle before seemed to have blended into the background, with only Obito lying in the ground barely grasping onto his dwindling senses. Every twitch, every gasp of breath went detected under her scrutinizing as her knuckles grew white under the railing, bending the industrial steel railings so easily as if it were nothing but a piece of malleable metal.

"Get up... Get up... Please, get up..." She whispered over and over again like a mantra, _a silent prayer._

His eyes finally shut and his body collapsed into the green grassy blades beneath him, his breath slowed down into a steady rhythm. He was down so quickly just like that, in a blink of the eye - all because she had greatly overestimated his abilities and fed him lies.

Her eyes darted towards the vicinity of where Obito and Gai's battle took place; a lone shiny circular object shone under the sunlight emanating over the entire opening of the arena. It was red...pink? Her eyes squinted closer towards the little object that seemingly came out of Obito's mouth during the end of his battle. Upon further inspection, she realized that he had spit out a piece of candy and she realized...

That was just exactly why he had choked; that was just exactly why he had left an opening on his defense and inevitably lost his match. All because he choked on a piece of candy... _A piece of candy of all things._

Teresa sighed at this revelation, as she pinched the bridge of her nose as both Kakashi and Rin continued to battle on, though a small grimace flashed upon the brunette girl's countenance. Nonetheless, she continued to fight on as she began to fight blow for blow with a boy who mirrored her own appearance... What was his name? Genma or something? She vaguely remembered...

She shut her eyes tightly, she could not look at the battlefield; she could not look at the still form of Obito lying on the floor. Was this that maternal instinct pulling at her core much like the many times she felt around the boy and Kurenai all those years ago? Perhaps it was that odd sense of obligation she felt towards him ever since he had latched on to her and called himself her friend... Now she was feeling it, this morbid sense of realism at the thought of those she cared for and let down falling to the dark abyss of death.

He was only hurt, Kurenai was only slightly injured, hell, even Sen was afflicted too. But, their injuries were nothing but calls of clarity to her own dissonant mind, they told her of the possibilities; of the inevitably. As Shinobi, they were inclined to the possibility of dying anytime, anywhere, any place. And the notion itself frightened her to reality.

She could not lose any more of her comrades; she could not lose any more of the people she came to care about in this realm. God forbid that the same thing that happened with her and her beloved Clare happen with these new set of people. She could not let anyone down..._ Not anymore_.

In the end, both Team Seven and Team Four managed to advance to the next rounds in individual matches after the proctors determined a tie between the two teams. With such auspicious news, she knew that, still, Obito would be devastated after having been pummeled to the ground by Gai all because of his idiotic need to prove himself in front of Rin.

Human's were so fickle with their emotions to the point of allowing themselves to become consumed by them, unlike senshi who always held a great deal of self-restraint especially when it came to Awakening. He lacked restraint and finesse wholly. Not only that, but she also knew that it was all her fault for not having conditioned him better.

She could not bear to continue watching the fights, so with what little resolve she had, she up and left the arena opting to sulk in the more tranquil confines of the village. She also felt the need to visit her teammates in the hospital since it had been nearly an hour since they were taken away by the medic nin.

As she walked past the commotion of cheering people and exited the citadel, she began to mull over the day's entire events. She wondered if her comrades were alright and as she ambled down the safe pathway of the forest of death and back towards the village that was most likely deserted for the chunin exams, she was met by complete silence. And judging from this silence resonating throughout the almost desolate village, she knew she was right.

She decided that commiseration should be in order for her recovering teammates. Perhaps flowers were a great symbol of consolation, wasn't that what humans tended to get for those they wished to placate when it came to things like this? When she finally inched closer to the familiar buildings, she promptly began to head towards the direction of the village's flower shop.

The Yamanaka's were the only one's who continued to run their business regardless of important events so she figured they too would still be open at this moment. And yet again her assumptions were correct since upon further inspection of the tiny shop, a lone figure was seen waiting in boredom on the counter picking petals from a vase holding a bouquet next to the register. She entered the shop and a tiny bell rang prompting the man at the register to perk up at the sight.

A rush of pungently floral aromas bombarded her senses like a wave of sweet scented baby's breath, poppies, roses, gardenia and lavender permeating the humble little shop. In contrast to the quaintness of it all, the shop's visual appearance and enticing scent made it seem as if it were a house of opulence or grandeur. Teresa had never laid her eyes on such a peculiar sight. She realized drolly to herself that she had been experiencing so many new things in this new realm; _in this new life._

Her eyes wandered over his countenance; he had dirty blonde hair and green eyes with prominent cheekbones and light skin. His features were striking, effeminate even and he smiled lightly at her.

"Ohaiyo! Welcome! My name is Inoichi, if you have any questions feel free to ask," he greeted her as she scanned the plethora of flowers that lined the shop.

"I'm looking for some flowers suitable enough to give to someone who is recovering in the hospital. Can you help me pick a bouquet out?" She asked, unsure of what to do.

Never in her life had she went out to buy flowers for anyone before, but the guilt was gnawing at her and she felt that flowers were a good sign of consolation for Kurenai and Sen. She thought that perhaps the flowers could also help ease her way in when she saw them, that maybe they could help relieve her of this bothersome contriteness within.

"Anyone special you have in mind?" The blond man continued with a slight mischievousness to his voice.

"No, simply comrades I wish to console. Nothing more, nothing less." Her eyes landed upon a colorful array of different types of poppies arranged into a collective of colors that meshed together flawlessly. The Yamanaka's had a knack for equilibrium it would seem...

"Then perhaps you'd want to get poppies? Red poppies in particular," he offered as he watched her silvery gaze dart across the abundance of floral specie that lined the entire shop like a palette of vibrant colors and different scents.

"What do they symbolize?"

"Consolation, just like you said. They also have many other interpretations and can signify restfulness or repose, something that most recovering Shinobi tend to do. Not to mention they're quite enchanting if I do say so myself since red is a rather striking color."

"I recall red flowers symbolizing something along the lines of romance and love, do they not? I am afraid I do not want to give that impression to those I intend to give these flowers to."

"Oh, no! Not these poppies, they may be red, but they don't have those implications. I promise!" He said as he brought his hands up in defense, a wry chuckle escaped the man's lips as he did this.

"What else can you recommend for me?"

"Yellow chrysanthemums would go well with red poppies. Oh! And pink peonies help balance it all out," he said as he rushed back and forth collecting an abundance of flowers.

"So I take it you will arrange two bouquets comprised of these flowers for me?" She questioned monotonously as she watched him busy himself around the shop.

"Hai! I'll make you the most lovely bouquet they'll ever set their eyes on!" He called out from the other side of a row of flowers.

He returned with two beautiful bouquets with a balance of pink peonies, red poppies and yellow chrysanthemums all mixed together in a lovely arrangement. "Fifty ryo for both bouquets and I even added in an extra discount just because you're such a pretty girl," he finally said as he winked and handed her the two bouquets.

She snorted in derision as she took hold of the two bouquets and fished through her pockets to procure a small satchel, pulling out fifty ryo and placing them on the counter. He gladly accepted it before she bid the man a curt farewell and walked out the door and towards the path that lead to the hospital.

On her way to the hospital she saw a recovering Obito sitting on a park bench next to Rin, though she decided to ignore him for now and opted on avoiding him for the time being.

When she finally made it in the hospital and questioned the directory of her two teammate's whereabouts, she was met with a long hallway of white monotony that seemed never ending. She walked aimlessly, until she was redirected by a medic nin to a room where both her teammates were recovering in.

Teresa silently crept in and was greeted by her teammates who were still half dazed and confused from having been administered a few pain killers on their way to the hospital.

"Oh, Teresa-chan I didn't know you'd be here. Jin-sensei was here earlier, but he told us that he couldn't find you after the match," Kurenai said weakly as she tried in vain to pull herself up from her bed.

"Hey, Teresa-chan..." Sen chimed in as he tried his best to muster up a smile. The boy was wrapped in gauze and his left arm was put in a cast, his body looked weak and fragile and she could not help but grimace.

"I got these for the both of you," she said solemnly as she gestured towards the flowers and set them down each on their respective bedsides, she tried to smile; but it came out as a smirk.

"Thank you Teresa-chan they're beautiful," Kurenai smiled while Sen blushed at the sight of being given flowers by her.

"We heard you won against Hayate and were able to advance despite the team losing," Sen said with a congratulatory smile.

"Yes...and I apologize for letting you both down and allowing you to lose. I am aware that I promised you in the beginning that I would protect you as a friend, but I broke that promise. I let the two of you down and I can never forgive myself," Teresa admitted as she sat on a chair situated between both of their beds.

"It's alright Teresa-chan we-" Kurenai began but was suddenly interrupted.

"No, it is not alright. I was careless and endangered the both of you when I was supposed to encourage teamwork. How can I be an adequate leader if I leave you two to your own devices without an ounce of my help? I miscalculated and made an error in my strategy. I designated you all to one individual person when I should have instructed you to fight together as a unit. It is my fault that you are here," Teresa interjected as she brought a finger towards Kurenai to hush the girl down. She had no excuses for what she had done, not even from her own teammates. It was her fault, she had to take responsibility for the blame.

"Don't carry so much weight on your shoulders Teresa-chan, you're only one person. You can't always make the right decisions and fight on someone's behalf," Sen admonished surprising the blonde altogether since she never heard the boy speak so sternly to her as if she were some petulant child. She wasn't mad though, in fact, she was somewhat proud of the boy.

"You've done the best you could and you've done well. I'm proud of you for everything you did, regardless if our team had lost. Like Sen-kun said, you're only one person. You can't possibly protect everyone no matter how strong you really are. I can see that you're feeling guilty, but you really shouldn't because it was not your fault. It takes two ,or in this case, three to tango and we all took part in our downfall. Either way, you still were able to win and now you can truly fight on our behalf in the upcoming events. Win or lose, you'll always be a great leader Teresa-chan, don't forget that," Kurenai said solemnly as she reached out to run her fingers through Teresa's hair, just like the old days.

Her words were genuine and she spoke with a great deal of conviction when she told Teresa that she was actually proud of her of all things. It stunned Teresa to see how honestly proud Kurenai felt towards her and how genuine her trust seemed. She expected different, perhaps disappointment or even anger.

But _no,_ she was met with understanding and appreciation. She remembered exactly why she let Kurenai hang out with her in the first place, the kunoichi possessed admirable traits similar to a certain fragile little girl with beautiful green eyes that she had come to love.

"Thank you," she said with a faint smile as she squeezed the raven haired girl's hand affectionately. She was never one for showing true emotion, but right now, it just felt right.

"And when you participate in the individual rounds, kick their asses you hear me Teresa-chan?" Sen added with a wry smile appearing on his visage.

She turned to him and nodded her head. "Now, that, I can actually promise without fault. And when you two get out of here, we'll all train together as a unit for once."

"Alright, but first..." Kurenai yawned," I need to sleep."

"Yeah...me too... I'm beat," Sen yawned as well as he shifted awkwardly to his side with his heavily bandaged body and shifted in a more comfortable position on the rigid hospital bed.

"Rest well you two, I will see you in the morning," she said monotonously, reverting back to her habitual indifferent self.

She silently made her way out of the rooms and out of the dull confines of the hospital. It was a relief being out of such a stuffy place like the hospital, it reminded her of the experimentation labs of the organization when she first got her stigma. It was all white, it was confining and the rooms were lined with various technology that beeped and sang and odd repetitive tune that haunted her like a never ending mantra.

The beeps of the machines were something like a fleeting memory to her psyche, it reminded her of the operating rooms in the organization's facilities; it reminded her of the day she woke up with a stigma... The day she woke up as a half-monster. And finally, thankfully she was out - a reminder of her past was something she did not need right now.

But now that she was out, she had no destination in mind to go. She never really though about it earlier but after visiting her team, she had no other things to attend to for the day and it was still the middle of the afternoon. So Teresa found herself wandering aimlessly around the barren streets of Konoha, without the normal image of villagers hustling and bustling about, it actually seemed like one of the old villages from her old realm.

The streets were empty as if the villagers were cowering and hiding from possible yoma, a familiar sight, but imaginative all the same.

This place had no yoma, this place was not plagued with Awakened Beings. What this place had as a threat to their existence was themselves, belligerent Shinobi who were willing to attack them for the sake of – what? For land, ideals, power?

That was the only problem the people of this world faced, they didn't face the threat of foreign demons that could eat away at them at any possible second; they faced the threat of themselves - other humans that could threaten their existence or pillage their land.

And she thought back in her world that humans were strange creatures, they were even more so here.

Though seemingly empty, Teresa was still able to sense ten Shinobi hiding in plain sight – probably the ANBU who were assigned to watch the deserted streets if in the case someone were to slip through the village's defenses while the chuunin exams were taking place.

Deciding to humor her curiosity, Teresa released a small amount of speed and flashed behind one of the ANBU who had been watching her for a while. They didn't even sense her presence as she stood solemnly behind them. Suddenly she spoke. "You were watching me, why?"

This seemed to have surprised the nin because they flinched slightly before turning around and already pulling a kunai in hand ready to disarm until whomsoever snuck up on them, only to have realized that it was the blonde girl they had been watching only seconds ago.

"What the hell?" The ANBU asked, from the sound of it, it was a man – probably in his late twenties with a low timbre not to deep to be middle aged, but not too high to be earlier than that.

"You were watching me, why?" She reiterated as she fixed a piercing gaze on his mask.

"It is my job to oversee all the activity that happens on the streets and it so happened that you were there," he replied gruffly.

"No, that is not why you were watching me."

"I am not entitled to inform a mere child of the details of my assignment. So I can say nothing more."

"You are part of my grandfather's ANBU unit, are you not?"

His silence answered her question.

"Well, if he wanted to keep watch on me he should have sent someone who could actually detect the presence of a mere genin sneaking up behind them," she said dismissively as she turned around slowly and proceeded to amble away and back towards the clearing.

She walked away from the ANBU's sight and decided to make her way back to the Shimura compound where her mother would be since she was supposed to return this morning from her mission. Just as expected when she entered her house, her mother came greeting her with a tight embrace and a warm bowl of ramen that she prepared in time for Teresa's return.

"You're tou-chan informed me that today was the second half of the chuunin exams darling, how did you do?" Ikumi questioned excitedly as she sat across her daughter with two bowls of steaming soup in front of them.

"I won my fight, but unfortunately, the other members of my team did not. All participants had fallen unconscious by the end of the match, but the competitors of the other team fell after my own teammates did, so by default the other team won. However, I was the last one standing unharmed and that allowed me to advance on my own to the individual rounds," Teresa replied, almost sadly; still bitter at the thought of failing her comrades yet again.

"I'm so proud of you darling! I knew that you would prevail, you were always such a strong girl," her mother cooed as she reached out and affectionately caressed her face.

"The individual rounds will be taking place next week, so I will be training more and more as of this week."

"You train all the time darling, shouldn't you rest once in awhile?"

"I hope to refine my technique just before I begin the exams. It is really imperative for me to rank up to chuunin kaa-chan, must do it all costs," she lied because what she really intended to do was lay around and contemplate for the rest of the week leading to the final exams since in all actuality, she did not need to train - she was stronger than all the participants in the chuunin exams combined. However, if Danzo caught wind of this (which he would since her mother was always forced to report to him of her progress) he would scold her for not training.

"You do know that you do not have to win in order to become an official chuunin, right Teresa-chan?"

"Hai, but I still want to be able to show my skills to the examiners enough to allow me to pass. I really do not intend to win in all honesty, I do not want to call unwanted attention towards myself if anything."

"You're growing up so fast, only a year or two ago, I was walking you to the academy...And now, now you're becoming a chuunin and you're still so young! I didn't reach chuunin until I was sixteen years old and now here my own daughter is in the midst of reaching chuunin at ten years my own junior during the exams...I'm so proud!" Her mother's eyes began to glaze over with tears.

"Don't cry..." She began, maybe she should change the subject instead. "How was your mission kaa-chan?"

The woman began to wipe the tears out of her dark eyes before she fixed her attention towards her daughter. "It was just simple reconnaissance on the enemy territory's information on Konoha. I mustn't tell you, but Konoha seems to be falling in the onset of a possible war," Ikumi replied in a hushed tone as the entire room seemed to have fallen into a heavy tension.

"I've felt it myself as well kaa-chan, I deduced that the only reason why they have been holding the chuunin exams a bit earlier was due to that very reason. That is another reason why I do not wish to win the exams, there may be a possibility that I could be enlisted in the battlefield and I do not wish to fight a war. Not until I become Jounin and travel to Kiri-" she stopped short, her mother didn't know yet right?

She was not entirely sure if her grandfather had told her mother of his plans to ship her off after she reached Jounin which she knew would occur in no time seeing how easy the chuunin exams and how easily she was able to sneak around the ANBU patrol – Shinobi who were supposedly the most elite of the village even surpassing normal Jounin.

"I know about Kirigakure...You're ojjisan told me about it and...and I'm alright with it. You're a growing kunoichi and I know that you need to go out into the world and keep striving. In time I feel you'll surpass your father and I...even your ojjisan... That's why I want to be there to support you every step of the way darling. Which is why I took it upon myself to switch departments in my field now."

"You're not going to be apart of the tracking team anymore kaa-chan?"

"No, it's too much of risk to be out there and gone on missions while my daughter stays alone back in Konoha. Your tou-chan and I realized that we've been gone too often and we haven't been there to watch you grow as much as we wanted to."

"So what will you do now?"

"The hokage has allowed me to become a Jounin sensei and I'll be assigned a team. I think this is a much safer route to take rather than risking the possibility of you not having a mother to come home to."

"What?" Teresa was incredulous.

She was doing this all in the benefit that she continued to have a living family?

She never knew someone who would do something so selfless, to choose a child over the well being of a village? That was unheard in Konoha much less in her old realm, it was survival of the fittest or the will of the village that drove people to do the things they did. She never realized how much her parents here actually cared for her, could this be the true image of a mother's love?

Was this the elusive maternal instinct she herself had tugging on her heart strings back when she stayed with Clare, back when she watched Obito get beaten down during the exams?

That feeling of responsibility, of obligation, of love that drove her to protect the girl shone so brightly within the dark eyes of her kaa-chan. It really was the same instinct, the same feeling, wasn't it? It made Teresa feel an indescribable warmth spread throughout her body, it reassured her that everything was okay and to trust her kaa-chan. She hoped that this was what Clare felt when she was around her, she wondered if that was the last thing she felt before she closed her eyes and succumbed to an untimely death._ What a strange thing love was..._

"Kaa-chan?" Teresa spoke up once more.

"Yes, Teresa-chan?"

"Thank you...thank you for wanting to stay here on my account. I appreciate that you care so much," she said earnestly.

"That's what mothers do, darling. We care for our children more than anything and prioritize their safety over our own," Ikumi beamed as she brush a few loose strands of hair back from her daughter cheeks. "We try our hardest to find a better place, a better life for our children and strive to make them happy."

So that's what she was doing that whole time back when she traveled with Clare, she was trying to make her happy – she was being a mother. These thoughts, this innate feeling within that pulled at her strings was what drove her and her mother to go great lengths for those they cared for. She understood it all, everything was all so clear now.

_Now she understood._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've seen some reviews questioning the logistics of my story and I guess I'm going to have reiterate once again, _**this story will not always follow with the Naruto-verse's own fundamentals since I'm tweaking canon and everything else. **_

In regards to her predicament in finding Clare: I know, I know! The whole space-time summoning jutsu is ever-so elusive to poor Teresa. It is meant for her to walk this new realm with little knowledge of its natural fundamentals regardless of how many scrolls; how many books she piles within her mind to seek these answers. And not only that, she's a prideful warrior and wouldn't really go to great lengths to ask for help... However, she will sometime in the future I promise you that.

I didn't allow Sen or Kurenai to pass because I didn't think they were ready yet, so gomen for not allowing them to advance! I didn't think it would be believable if I also let them become chunin so early in the story.

Another point I'd like to bring up in pertaining to Teresa's generation is the very reason why I chose to put her in the current Jounin of the series' generation due to some future plans I have for Teresa and her influence on Naruto's generation so to speak. So keep waiting on my plot to come into fruition because I'm telling you guys, it's going to be big.

On a side note, have you seen the latest chapter of the Claymore manga? OMG WHY IS IT ENDING NOW I'M CRYING...WHY? WHY? WHY? Nonetheless, it was a good chapter and I was glad to see Teresa in her almighty Awakened form, she was so dangerously gorgeous... I can't even... (*bites knuckle bc I can't even explain how much I love her).

Questions, comments, suggestions! Feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think! Anyways, thanks for the support and shoutout to all the cool suggestions you all been throwing out! Love you guys and ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13: The Bleeding Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Bleeding Goddess**

Teresa sat on the ground as she leaned back languidly on her zanbato where the rest of the remaining competitors waited for the next match. She didn't like the benches, the ground and the flat surface of her sword were much more comfortable than perching on the hard cold metal next to some anxious or overzealous genin awaiting their upcoming battle.

She preferred the solitude and would rather sit alone without the nuisance of other people around.

After all, the majority of her days as number one of the organization consisted of lonesome travels and even colder, desolate nights wandering aimlessly in the looming darkness that only seemed to cower at her own feet.

Now that she was alone however and without a team, she didn't need to worry herself over their devices or even care about the forthcoming matches soon to occur which is why she felt as if the team rounds were much more difficult than the individual rounds themselves, though ironically enough, it should have been the other way around.

All she needed to do was release an insubstantial amount of her innate speed and strength along with a small bit of her chakra or yoki to execute a few jutsu she deemed fit and she knew she would prevail without fault. And she had a new artillery of jutsu at her disposal taught to her courtesy of Jin-sensei; she wondered to herself that maybe today was the day to try one of them out.

It was all so unfair for the other participants, but it could not be helped.

She didn't ask to be born into a new realm along with the years of a grown and fully trained warrior under her belt, she didn't ask to be thrusted the many unfortunate responsibilities given to her courtesy of the cruel hands of fate, she was not here to please anyone.

But she was not here to traipse around like a fool with too much power at her disposal either. If anything, Teresa could care less of what she did and of the lasting impressions she left upon others as she walked the tainted soils of this earth.

Although, she supposed that bringing any extra attention to herself wasn't something that would greatly aid in her cause, rather it would greatly impede her in her path. Therefore, the young warrior devised a little plan prior to entering the arena for the final rounds of the Chuunin exams.

She was going to defeat her opponent, yes, but in the end she would simply forfeit the match once their body hit the ground to avoid anymore conflict if she were to actually win.

Since the chuunin exams weren't simply based upon wins or losses, but were also based upon performance evaluation (which in all actuality, played an integral part in the overall exams) she knew she could promote easily.

And in the end, she'd still earn the title of chuunin without the need of outshining the other little brats who aimed to actually win this godforsaken competition that glorified violence amongst the youth of this village, moreover the youth of this Shinobi world in its entirety.

There would be no harm in her decisions and she would be able to leave as quickly as possible because she really did abhor having to be holed up in an arena with the deafening cheers of spectators and the scrutinizing eyes of other Shinobi.

Above all, she did not want to win and garner anymore unwanted attention to herself.

The villagers already developed a knack at scrutinizing her whenever she trudged around the streets, what more if she won the exams? She shouldn't be building a reputation in this realm, since she only had one objective in mind; to leave this world as immediately as possible.

Yawning now, the girl decided to stretch her legs out and uncrossed them for a moment to stimulate some circulation. She'd been sitting here for nearly an hour now and so far, only two matches had came to pass. Currently, the projection screen was still calculating the next match.

Her silver eyes darted towards a random genin situated eight feet away from her, he was fidgeting in anxiousness and biting his lips most likely as a psychological response upon reading the projection screen and awaiting the next match. She watched as his facial muscles twitched, grimaced, tightened and relaxed in a flurry of emotions and soon, the uneasiness washed away from his countenance as he breathed in a sigh indicating to her that the screen must've revealed the upcoming match already which probably (or thankfully for him) didn't involve him.

Her gaze then flickered towards the screen blurred in black with white letters plastered on its flat surface. She squinted her eyes, trying to discern the blur of bright alabaster and black lighting up across the projector with mere words that determined the outcomes of her future. Within the indistinct screen, she read in big, bold shining letters: _'Sarutobi Asuma versus. Shimura Teresa.'_

Like before, she felt as if all time; all movement around her began to slow as she shut her eyes tightly and clenched on her sword in an attempt to placate her burgeoning frustration.

She sighed to herself and picked herself off the ground sheathing her zanbato to her back. She intended to not catch any unwanted attention in these exams, but fate it would seem, just had to go and ruin those chances by pitting her against the hokage's son of all people.

How was she not going to catch unwanted attention now? Regardless if she won or lost, she would still be known for her battle with Sarutobi Asuma, son of the hokage and heir to the Sarutobi clan.

"Of all things..." She whispered bitterly to herself as she ambled to the exit of the waiting box and towards the arena.

And as she inched closer to the exit, she realized there were no other options; unnecessary attention or not, she would still have to follow through with her initial plan and win.

With little effort, she jumped off the railings and was in the middle of the arena in less than a second followed by the tanned boy who she'd often associate with Kurenai. He wore a distraught expression mirroring her own as his mouth fumbled with the toothpick between his lips.

"Look, I'm sorry we have to fight. You're a really good friend of Kurenai-chan and it sucks that we have to cross fists because I really don't want to hit you..." he muttered as the proctor came ambling towards them...

He shuffled awkwardly as his gaze lowered to the ground, unable to look the stoic blonde in the eye. "But, it can't be helped..." His voice trailed off.

Since her father was only designated to proctor the team matches, it was a new Shinobi that took his place for the individual rounds; or kunoichi in this case. The woman had a feral look to her, with wild brunette hair and canine-like slits and sharp teeth that protruded ever-so-slightly as she smiled some menacing grin.

Teresa came to know this woman as the Inuzuka clan's head and one of her kaa-chan's friends from the tracking team. This woman, in fact, was renowned as one of Konoha's best trackers.

"Alright brats, hurry up with the insults so we can get this thing started," Inuzuka Tsume chuckled wryly as she watched the two genin exchange indiscernible glances at one another.

"If you hold back, you will undoubtedly be harmed so don't," Teresa replied impassively to the Sarutobi heir; a warning she hoped the boy understood, if not, she could could potentially cause some serious damage even if she herself tried to hold back - which she would invariably end up doing.

However, she still had her warrior's dignity and losing was not an option.

"Are you ready?" Tsume spoke up as her gaze flickered on both two children.

They nodded their heads in reply without leaving each other's gazes, piercing silver met with dull browns as they locked in on a silent match of glares.

"Begin!"

Asuma jumped back and swiftly grabbed a dozen of shuriken from his holster flinging them all at her in one fluid motion. Unsheathing her sword at that very moment, Teresa deflected each one of them and sped towards him flipping gracefully forward as she roughly landed a kick from underneath his chin.

His head flung back along with his whole body, but before it hit the ground, the boy was able to land on his feet. He cracked the side of his neck and began to straighten out his back, whilst fixing his aching jaw in place.

"Damn," she heard him mutter under his breath as he spit his toothpick out with a small trickle of blood running down the thin, little stick.

He came running at her and lurched towards her cocking his fist back only to punch thin air each time he repeated the motion. Teresa on her part had been dodging and weaving through the barrage of punches and kicks effortlessly, until eight shuriken came flying her way from seemingly out of nowhere. She pulled her sword out once more to deflect the incoming blades and knocked the boy back with the hilt of the zanbato.

"Damn, you're good," he grunted before running back towards her and throwing a kunai he had pulled out from his holster.

She dodged the projectile as she flipped back and awaited his next move. The boy was quite talented, but it was no surprise given his upbringing. She watched as he began to quickly form hand signs... Tiger... Ox... Dog... Rabbit... Snake...

"Futon Reppusho!" He yelled as he clasped his hands together and a sudden strong gust of wind with a relative amount of force came blowing her way along with a dozen of shuriken that seemed to be coming at a remarkable speed. Releasing some speed of her own, Teresa dodged them all as she weaved effortlessly through the onslaught of projectiles - she seemed so fast to the crowd, it appeared as if the girl had been disappearing and reappearing in thin air in different directions as the shuriken flew right past her.

He suddenly appeared behind her and already having sensed his presence before he even moved, Teresa twisted her arm back and grabbed him by the collar. With one light tug, she flipped him over herself and slammed him to the ground with enough force to cause the floor beneath them to quake and give in.

Dust from the impact covered the air temporarily and Teresa brought her hand down to pull him up and drag him across the floor only to be met with with two twin blades slicing up towards through the cloud of dust that had erupted from the ground from where she had just pummeled the boy down.

Instinctively, her sword had already blocked the blades and as the dust cleared she was met with the sight of the boy still on his back, but with two blades hooked to each hand crossing over himself meeting her zanbato's own sharpened edge. With little force, Teresa pushed the boy's blades back, knocking him further into the ground as the cement cracked beneath him.

Bits and pieces of debris flew into the air from the impact of their swords colliding at a stalemate, but the boy was unyielding - she'd give him that.

She brought her foot upon his chest and added a small bit of pressure on it, he choked before spitting out the familiar sweet smelling crimson she had become so accustomed to in her previous life.

The blood dripped down on the side of his lips and it painted his tan countenance like a canvas of dread, anguish - _pain_.

He brought his leg up and spun up from the ground, slicing through the air with his blades and Teresa flipped back.

Suddenly, a strong force began to emanate around the blades and Teresa could feel as if the blades themselves were extending. The force was powerful as he ran towards her slicing at the air, her vision was encompassed with the undulating waves of color that represented his own unique chakra signature.

He thrusted the blades down on her zanbato and an unbearable screech erupted from the midst of the impact of their swords. He continued to slice, cut, jab and thrust as she blocked each blow.

The chakra from his blades made his thrusts much more difficult to block and parry, however, she was still able to hold out with some bit of ease.

"Those blades are familiar," she commented as she drove her zanbato deeper into his knives causing sparks to fly between the friction of their weapons. They reminded her of the twin daggers that the organization used to distribute along with the standard warrior armament, these knives were often used for more inconspicuous assignments.

"Trench knives," he struggled to reply. "They're nothing special right now, but it's still a work in progress."

Teresa brought her sword up and in one fluid motion kicked the boy out of her range in order to give leeway for her next execution.

In the span of a few seconds before the boy could even blink, Teresa had begun to form hand signs after sheathing her sword to her back. She unsheathed her sword as quickly as she put it away before forming her hand into signs and she began to thrust the sword in different motions.

She proceeded to cut the air with strong gusts of wind with her kaze kiri. So swift were these bursts the boy was unable to dodge the sharp slices and as he emerged from the dust with hundreds of cuts littered his body with blood dripping down each slit.

Sweat dropped down his temples and he panted for breath, trying to the best of his ability to hide the pain that coursed throughout his body.

She stood still to wait and allowed him to pick himself up. He readied himself and straightened his arms whilst shaking his hands that were clutching the trench knives so tightly that his palms were turning white as the blood from his body trickled down across his bronzed skin and coalesced with the slick coat of sweat that covered his entirety. He immediately reverted back to a fighting stance and then proceeded to charge at her head on.

They clashed together with the piercing sound of metal upon metal as their blades met in a flurry of yellow sparks - her with her zanbato and him with his trench knives. Trading blow for blow as she swung her sword to which he was quick to maneuver his knives to block each slice, the two fighters filled the air with the screeching noises of metal meeting metal and of blades cutting through the air. It was a symphony of stabs, slices, parries and blocks that all meshed together in a harmonious battle song that fell into the background of the myriad cheers that resonated throughout the entire arena.

A faint smile formed on her countenance, the judges had better pass her, she was doing her best to give them a show; allowing the boy to match her swings as she wielded her giant long sword with nothing short of ease.

He brought his hand down, running the edge of his knife across her sword as he attempted to push her back. She however did not budge no matter how much more pressure he began to add with each push.

"You're pretty damn strong," he grunted, wiping the drops of sweat that ran down his forehead.

"And you too are rather strong for your age," she replied driving her sword back into his knives.

He crossed his blades over himself and blocked the zanbato as a loud screeching noise erupted from the impact. Teresa swung her sword back in an arching movement and the boy deflected it once more as sparks ignited between metal upon metal. Had he been a half a second late with his block, she would have surely sliced through his chest.

She then proceeded to swing the zanbato in an upward motion to which he counterattacked by crossing his swords over in a zig zag pattern to negate the force of her powerful slice.

"You swing it around like it's some ordinary katana, but judging from the impact of its blows, I can tell that it's way too heavy to even be held like that," he said panting heavily.

His movements were getting weaker and she had sensed that she broke a rib or two when she slammed her foot on his chest earlier.

"Perhaps."

He jumped back from her range and began to form hand signs with the trench knives dangling on his knuckles.

"Father told me not to use this move unless I'm in a dire situation, but in all honesty, I feel as if I am, so..."

Suddenly pinpoint forces of wind began to rush at her and without further thinking, she could not dodge them as quickly or even blunt the momentum. Soon, the sharp needles of wind began to pierce her body and though painful, she was able to land on her feet as the gusts blew her back.

As she recollected her senses, a burning sting began to erupt from her core and her eyes darted towards her abdomen and the source of such foreign pain. Her eyes widened as crimson began to seep through the white of her garments like a small pool of rose red that stained the pure white of her clothes. Without thinking, her fingers began to reach over and touch the source of her pain and as she brought her fingers in front of her, liquid crimson began to drip from her tips. It was...

Blood.

She gingerly touched the three lacerations that began to seep red through her white garments in bewilderment once more; never had she ever been hit so easily - the very thought of the Sarutobi youth doing so peeved her to no end. She felt a small burning flame of unyielding wrath beginning to form within her, one of which she could not find it in herself to placate.

She was human now and such overwhelming emotions were something even Teresa of the Faint Smile would succumb to from time to time and she did just that.

She didn't remember much, it all came as a frenzy of emotions and movement that could not register in her delirious mind. All thoughts were gone, replaced with nothing but the burning instinct of a warrior; of a woman scorned. Quickly now, she began to form a set of hand signs she could not care to think of, only done in pure impulse. "Futon shinkuha," she muttered under her breath as she exhaled deeply and...

He brought one of his hands up and cut downwards with his knife along the flat surface of her zanbato in an attempt to bring it down, but was stopped short in mid air from the gust of sharp circulating wind that surrounded his body in its entirety. The boy came crashing down onto the floor with blood gushing out from the side of his shoulders.

Unlike her kaze kiri with its superficial wounds, this jutsu left the boy mangled up with deeper cuts that tore through the muscle. He struggled to pick himself up as the blood came trickling down like fountains, but he was still able to maintain a grasp on his resolve.

He grunted in pain before muttering wryly to the seething blonde before him with scathing flames burning in her moonlit eyes. "I... Must have... Really...pissed you...off...huh?"

Her silence answered his question as she charged forward so swiftly and unsheathed her zanbato, that he could not even register her movements.

Tilting her sword ever so slightly, she found an opening in the boy's defense and turned her sword horizontally to slice forward on his arm, he winced as blood began to squirt from the gash and dropped his guard to a wide margin just enough for her to cut him down.

With another downwards slice and the gratifying sound of metal tearing through skin and flesh, she watched as the side of his thigh began to bleed profusely and a large circle of blood began to stain the already bloodied whiteness of the binding wrapped around his pants.

He reached out in a punching motion in an attempt to slice her face with his trench knives, but she caught his hand and twisted it so swiftly that he was barely able to register the sight of his own knife cutting deeply into his other arm by her doing. By then, Teresa realized that the pain was too much for the boy to bear any longer.

He staggered to the floor and fell to his knees uttering what seemed to be choking noises as the trench knives clamored to the ground with a dull clang.

"W-Wait... Don't..." He choked out as blood came spluttering out of his mouth.

She lifted her leg up and placed it lightly on the boy's head, her anger seemingly dissipated and replaced with a faint smile that reappeared on her visage as she gazed down at him with her chilling silver eyes. The sun itself seemed to have shined brightly above and casted its golden glows over her silhouette reflecting its light off her moonlight gaze. With the gilded rays scintillating off her lithe frame at that very moment, it made her piercing silvery eyes appear so frighteningly bright; so hauntingly enigmatic as she stared him down with a glare that could make even Kami shrink - they were almost yellow looking he thought.

With his hazy sight and fleeting consciousness she looked like an angel at the moment, _no_, she looked like a harbinger of death.

The crowd was silent now as they all watched intently for the next move.

With one last look, she brought the heel of her boot down and mercilessly smashed his face to the ground. The sound of bones cracking under the force of her blow and an agonizing scream pierced through the air and once the cloud of dust from her attack subsided, the still form of an unconscious Asuma lay face down and flat on the cracked floor.

The audience was relatively quiet compared to their normal reactions during victories, she could here whispers and low murmurs in the air as the proctor made her way through the blur of debris and blood and then towards her.

Teresa looked around the arena with the most bewildered expression she could muster, feigning shock as she let her sword clang to the ground. Now it was time for the act to commence, after all, she had already planned to quit after this battle.

"Winner is, Shimura Teresa!" Tsume announced through the silence of the arena.

Everyone looked stunned with wide eyes gaping in shock, even the hokage looked rather distraught, but she supposed it was simply his paternal instinct towards his son - the loser of this match.

She hoped that she didn't come off too cruel, she was simply fighting the way she habitually did, albeit with a little more wrath from her small injuries. Though, she did remember a few times when Illena had commented on how frightening she appeared in battle. Could that be the reason why everyone was so silent?

"I forfeit," she said stoically as she gathered her zanbato back into her hands and sheathed it behind her back.

She heard a collection of gasps from the crowd as she said this, though it was to be expected.

"You what?"

"I forfeit," she reiterated.

"B-But... Don't you wish to adva-"

"No, because I foreit," she said tiredly as she crouched down towards Asuma's unconscious body sprawled across the broken floor. She reached out for a pulse and to check his breathing, turning him over and analyzing his injuries.

"I've caused significant damage to his body, I did not cut any vital areas but you should tend to them immediately nonetheless. It would seem I also shattered two ribs along with his nose."

She glided her thumb over his swollen face to check for any indication of a broken jaw and thankfully did not sense any. Within seconds, two medic nin appeared and began to haul the boy's body on a stretcher prompting her to back away and turn towards the proctor now.

"I assume that you have finally understood the seriousness of my decision..." Teresa began.

Tsume looked towards the examiners and the hokage in silent pleading as if she was asking them just what the hell was she supposed to do now? The hokage gave a small nod as a few of the other examiners began to whisper in his ear. Her grandfather appeared from behind Hiruzen and signaled for her to join them in his booth to which she obliged without hesitation.

Soon, the crowd was loud once more and the announcer began to read off the next match. All was seemingly forgotten and casted off like a ship to sail the high tides as a wave of noises came rushing back with people continuing to chatter, wail, laugh, shriek and laugh all in a harmonious continuity of the previous noise.

Upon making it to the examiners booth, she was met with the solemn gaze of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Third Hokage and father of the boy she just beat to a pulp. "It would seem that you wish to forfeit, am I right Teresa-san?" He questioned seriously as he leaned on his cane in thought.

"Hai."

"May I ask why?"

"I do not wish to further advance in the individual matches... After having defeated Asuma, I have realized that I cannot continue to afflict pain towards my comrades any longer," she lied, striving to maintain a sorrowful tone, because in all actuality, she really didn't care.

"Well, as you know, the exams do not solely focus on winning, rather they are judged based on your performance... "

"After taking much into consideration throughout the majority of the time of your match along with the added performance from your last win in the team rounds, we have come to a unanimous decision," one of the judges spoke up.

"And seeing is how outstanding you have done in your performance evaluation, the examiners believe that you are ready to earn your spot as a chuunin regardless of your forfeit. We see the qualities of a chuunin within you and feel that you can play a rather significant role in future missions," Sarutobi finished.

"You performed quite exceptional in the preliminary rounds, the team rounds and you've managed to outdo yourself in the final rounds of the exam," a female examiner added.

"So, you are promoting me to chuunin?"

"Hai, congratulations Teresa-san," Sarutobi said with a smile as he patted her on the back.

"Thank you."

"Now, I recommend you to go forth and celebrate your promotion! It's not very often a child at such a young age as yourself is promoted to chuunin. I'll be seeing you more in the future," he waved her off and she obediently turned away to fulfill his orders.

Not until she was stopped by her grandfather on the way out of the hokage's booth. He smiled at her a genuine smile and patted her back as he congratulated her and promised to give her a gift in celebration of her promotion to chuunin. He further went on to tell her that they would discuss her fight with Asuma tonight during dinner since he apparently had many questions to ask her.

"I'll see you at home," were his last words before he turned away and was followed out by his ANBU squad.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know... I'm terrible at writing action scenes! And most of the chapters are always rushed since I update nearly everyday. Don't ask why, I just do lol. It's because I'm a senior now and I'm juggling a lot on my plate (I.e. AP classes, College Applications and the whole senior year shebang) so I really want to get this story up and running at the same time. It really is my fault for choosing to write a story during the most integral year of high school... Gahh, I'm so lame!

Anyways, I didn't give her any crazy new jutsu (although I am taking all of your guys' lovely suggestions into consideration) but I did however give her the wind release vacuum that Danzo is well known to have used and the wind cutter as well. Did you also spot "Phantom Miria's" signature move? Don't worry it's in there lol. You just have to squint. Yeah... She also pulled a Shikamuru too since I didn't want her to win. I just wanted her to pass was all because this part of the story isn't really important in all honesty, not for the gist of it all.

And I must reiterate once again, the direction in which I will be taking for Obito, Naruto, Kakashi and Teresa will be revealed in due time, I have so many big plans for them we haven't even touched base with my true plot as of yet.

As mentioned before, she will be developing and honing her skills to ultimately be in a godlike tier - although, she already is in my eyes ( I don't know if the same could be said for all of you...). I mean, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying how they don't believe Teresa to be strong enough in the Shinobi world, but I wholeheartedly DISAGREE. I could go on a whole spiel about my reasoning, but the list would be never ending.

Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave a review and tell me what you think and I thank you all for supporting throughout this whole story. Deuces!


	14. Chapter 14: This Is What It Feels Like

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: This Is What It Feels Like**

She was home now driven only by the sole objective of informing her parents of her promotion and to take a quick bath to wash all the dust and debris that clung to her hair from cracking the arena floors open earlier on the day. Not to mention the dry, caked blood that smeared all over her white clothes and the delicate porcelain skin of her abdomen.

All in all, she was filthy and discontent at her current state and what she needed now for the most part, was to wash all the sweat, grime, blood and unresolved distraught at the lack of climactic events during the chuunin exams.

But upon her arrival, she was met with silence and a completely desolate house so she gathered that her parents were simply out for the day.

Since they were nowhere in sight, she went to continue her business and made haste to quickly bathe herself, effectively scrubbing off all the debris and dried blood that accumulated on her hair and body during her match then made a quick change of a new set of clothes. Same as always, Teresa chose a white halter top along with white pants since it was far too hot to wear a long sleeved jumpsuit in the blazing Konoha summer; she also had her hitai-ate fastened around her long, slender neck and her atypical pair of pale boots in contrast to the normal Shinobi sandals.

She didn't mean to stay here for too long, since she had already decided earlier before her arrival that she was going to rush back to the arena to spectate the rest of the matches.

With a small sense of resolution, the blonde hurried out of her house and from her compound as she sped back to the arena, this time allowing herself to use a decent amount of her inherent speed. In less than a minute, she had made it through the pathway in the Forest of Death that led to the citadel and within seconds was already in the arena. She was met with the familiar sound of roaring cheers and the sight of a myriad villagers and Shinobi surrounding the citadel. Upon further inspection, she realized she was halfway in between a match with Kakashi versing that oddly strong boy she met the other day...Gai was his name?

She made her way to the rest of the spectators and saw a group of her batch mates watching the battle intently and cheering them on. Kurenai was standing next to Sen with a somewhat saddened look upon her visage and a large gap lay between herself and Aoba (another one of the genin from her batch) with a gap which was supposed to be filled in by Asuma... Next to Kurenai, Sen and Aoba stood near Rin who was currently far too engaged with Kakashi's battle to even notice a lovelorn Obito staring longingly at her side.

She immediately made her way towards Kurenai and Sen, the two had healed nicely after a few days in the infirmary from the Team Match a few days ago. Despite having lost as a team, the incident had inadvertently caused all three of the members of Team Ten to become closer than they would have ever thought of. After both Sen and Kurenai recovered fully, they instantly set out to train together in order to improve the team's dynamic.

Oddly enough, they were able to ease in and function flawlessly as a unit only by a mere few days of training before Teresa was to continue into the individual matches of the chuunin exam. Though it was most likely due to the fact that their training had been turned up a notch into more strenuous tasks since Jin-sensei also recognized the team's lack of interdependence and coordination.

So now, Sen and Kurenai were fine - improved even, which is why they chose to continue to watch their comrades battle it out in the final rounds of the chuunin exam and mostly to support their beloved blonde teammate as she advanced further in the matches.

When Teresa came into view before them, their eyes lit up and they immediately tackled her with tight embraces congratulating her on her win with the exception of Sen pulling away blushing before mumbling something under his breath and returning his gaze back to the battlefield sheepishly.

"You mean you are not irate with me?" She asked pointedly towards Kurenai. She did inflict a substantial amount of damage upon Asuma, so she assumed that Kurenai would show at least an iota of anger. After all, the two were best friends that shared a relationship that seemed to run deeper than Kurenai and her own friendship.

"Why would I be silly? I'm so happy, in fact... I'm so... I'm so proud of you Teresa-chan! We heard from Jin-sensei that the examiners promoted you to chuunin too!"

Her moonlight eyes widened ever-so-slightly at Kurenai's effervescent enthusiasm and a small smirk began to tug at the edge of her lips."Yes. Although I attempted to forfeit initially. The exams are rather troublesome and I didn't feel like I really possessed the resolve to continue to advance in the next rounds."

"Either way, you were amazing! Even the examiners couldn't deny that! I didn't know you could beat someone up so easily without even breaking a sweat, although I'm sorry about the cuts you got on your stomach, I mean even though it was Asuma-kun and all... It's okay because I know he'll recover so I'm not too worried."

"Yes, I suppose I've inflicted a significant amount of damage to him. But he will heal overtime, they'll be nothing but battle scars after that. He should be proud to bear such markings."

"Yeah, well...I'm supposed to visit him in the hospital tomorrow since he's recovering and all. I know it really wasn't your fault, I mean you were supposed to fight since it was the chuunin exams and all; but I must admit Teresa-chan, you really did a number on Asuma-kun," she laughed uneasily, until she suddenly got an odd look in her eye," Say, do you want to come with me? I'm sure Asuma-kun would want to see you and I know he won't be all bitter and stuff since your match, he's never one to dwell on things or really take stuff to the grave, you know?"

"I suppose I do need to apologize to him for his injuries. My kaa-san told me flowers always help, perhaps he would want some - a bouquet of sorts in consolation of his defeat?"

"Nah, Asuma-kun'll throw a fit if you give him any girly stuff. Just shower him with candy, lollipops are his favorite and he's bound to forgive you without a second thought!" Kurenai laughed sweetly before her eyes widened as she seemed to be remembering something.

"Wait!" She gasped suddenly before slapping her hands on the sides of her cheeks, she then proceeded to rub her visage in frustration while groaning under her breath. "Aw, crap... I forgot it..."

"Forgot what?"

Quickly now, the crimson eyed girl hastily grabbed Sen by the arm. He spluttered in response after having been interrupted from his fixated spectating on the battlefield of the arena and began to fix a wary gaze at his female counterpart.

The two then proceeded to engage in a heated argument of silent words and stinging pinches (courtesy of Kurenai). And then suddenly, Sen seemed to have acquiesced as he threw his hands up in exasperation as he nodded his head in a silent agreement with the crimson eyed Kunoichi.

"Fine, I guess," she heard the boy mumble under his breath as Kurenai grabbed ahold of his arm and began to drag him towards something... Somewhere.

"Come with me Sen-kun, we forgot to bring Teresa-chan her present!" Kurenai nearly yelled before turning to her blonde teammate to smile a reassuring smile.

"Aw, c'mon Kurenai-chan, their fight was getting to the good part," Sen whined.

"You got me a present?" Teresa questioned with an elegantly arched brow.

"Yeah! Right after Jin-sensei told us of your promotion which was like practically an hour ago, we rushed out to get you something... But it's a surprise, so wait here til' we fetch it for you!" Kurenai replied elatedly as she whisked a whining Sen away and sped off towards the arena's exit.

Alone now, Teresa decided to greet Obito who was currently looking even more sullen than when she walked in through the entrance, his face was contorted in a pout and he had gauze over his left eye indicating that he may have already gone through a match...and lost. The poor child looked completely miserable. Her gaze then wandered towards an overzealous Rin and flickered back to Obito who was leaning carelessly on the railing with his arms folded over it and his head lolling to the side regarding the oblivious brunette next to him with that same pining expression he had before. She grimaced to herself in understanding, Rin was cheering for Kakashi and Obito didn't seem to be none too happy about that - the boy was probably brooding in jealousy right now and it was so poignantly obvious.

"Keep moping like that and your face will stay permanently contorted in that pathetic little pout," she intoned as she walked over to lean on the railing beside him then she placed a small consoling hand on his back. She could think of no other way to commiserate his loss in front of the girl he was so infatuated with; the emotion of love between a man and a woman was somewhat of a foreign concept she never could fully grasp. Platonic love was something she understood completely with her strong endearment for Clare, but being "in love"... Well, that was a different story.

His ear perked up and his head languidly turned towards her with a tired expression wrought on his countenance. "You sound like Kakashi-teme," he said blandly.

"And you look and sound miserable."

"Well, yeah, I just got the crap beaten out of me by Mr. Green Spandex over there after I told him that I'd definitely win the match. Do you know how embarrassed I feel?" His gaze drifted off to Rin and he sighed deeply to himself.

"He is rather strong."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he mumbled bitterly.

"You were still able to advance to the individual rounds, that in itself exemplifies the extent of your skill. That boy may be strong, but he lacks in comparison to your own knowledge in ninjutsu. Which goes to show that we each possess our own admirable traits and strong suits."

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "The only reason why I was able to even advance was because of you and...Kakashi. I wanted to be able to carry my own weight in the team, but it always ends up with him doing it all. He's such a hotshot with his prodigy-skills and fancy jutsu, always trying to one up me and crap. Did you know he made his own variation of Minato-sensei's rasengan? He calls it a chidori and man, that move could kill...literally. Hell, he's even having the upper hand with Mr. Spandex over there whereas I got beat in the span of a few minutes."

"Stop worrying about the Hatake for once, you cannot strive on your own behind one's shadow."

"Easy for you to say, you make everything look easy too. You're like a girl version of Kakashi," he muttered to himself as he buried his face into the crook of his elbow muffling the rest of his ramblings in doing so.

Teresa lightly hit him in the back of the head after hearing such an insult. She, a female Kakashi? She was Teresa of the Faint Smile, no. 1 warrior of the organization and the 182nd warrior of the 77th division regarded as the most powerful senshi in history, revered by all her comrades and the de facto mother to a child - how in the hell could she be compared to some angsty prepubescent brat who was emotionally inept and fundamentally screwed in the head? Sure, she was aware of her own shortcomings, but they paled in comparison to the silver haired brat in terms of faults. He was a troubled child with many demons, but she didn't care for the sole fact that she's seen worse and was still able to function properly without trying to spite whomsoever she seemed as a threat or got in her way. Such acts were uncalled for and dishonorable, if she were to not agree with something or someone, she would leave it alone and try to find it in herself to not even care - live and let live as it were.

"Ow!" He rubbed his head profusely from her punch. "That really hurts...ow, ow, ow..."

"How dare you," she spat sardonically before she dropped his gaze and fixed her eyes out towards the ongoing battle between Gai and Kakashi, it seemed to be heading for a close very soon. A faint smile played on her lips having brushed off the initial irritation of his statement.

"It was a joke, jeez. I swear you always have a stick so far up your -" he began laughing as his customary grin returned to his face.

"Speak another word and I will not hesitate to beat the living daylights out of you, the ones that weren't completely beaten out by Gai," she threatened as she grabbed on the hem of his collar and pulled him up inches towards her face only to emit the most piercing gaze she could muster, but the smile was still there.

"Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, alright?" he put his hands up in defeat. "I'm not ready to die young, you know."

"Good, at least you still possess a small semblance of that dwindling intelligence of yours after having been beat up over and over again. You would think that one learn's from his mistakes after the nth time you fool," she finally joked.

"Jeez, all you had to say to me was 'Okay Obito-kun, I forgive you,'" he proceeded to speak in a mock serious tone, devoid of any emotions, much like her own. "I swear, you always end up just saying a bunch of really mean stuff..."

"I only speak when prompted..." She chided.

"Yeah, well I have feelings too ya know!"

"I'm not entirely sure if you were mocking yourself or if you were truly speaking on behalf of your more effeminate side."

"Blfkggjjafvh... Effeminate? Yeah, well I'll show you effeminate! ...Wait, that came out wrong... Oh, never mind," he said carelessly as he reverted back to his previous position and laid his head tiredly on his crossed arms, though his eyes never seemed to leave her and he began to stare at her with a weird expression. It was a mixture incredulity and slight, but terribly hidden fright - like the many looks the villagers of her old realm used to regard her with.

"What?" She asked blandly, not leaving her eyes off the middle of the arena - now Gai seemed to have the slight upper hand.

"You were terrifying in your last match. I never knew that someone like yourself could get that frightening in the blink of an eye, half the time I found myself praying that you wouldn't kill poor Asuma-san," he said slowly, almost cautiously as he unwittingly backed away from her ever so slightly.

"You thought I would kill him? I'm not that much of a monster. I obviously have the capacity to exercise restraint. Why would you think that?"

She could not help but wince at the thought of Obito regarding her as a monster, was the fate of a warrior such as herself that inescapable regardless of the realm she inhabited?

"In the beginning it was rather exciting and the way you moved so fast and dodged all his combos was awesome... And then you got even crazier with the speed when you dodged all his shuriken with the wind release, you almost looked like Minato-sensei... But after you stomped on his chest, that's when things got scary."

She pondered his words for a moment, maybe that's why everyone had been giving her odd looks. "Do you suppose that was why the audience was silent by the end of my match?"

"Well, duh. I haven't seen anyone fight so cruelly in my life - I mean, no offense and all. It's just that it came to a shock that you'd be able to move that fast and get that strong in the span of a few minutes. Don't call me crazy or anything but as the fight slowly pushed on, I could've swore you were getting faster and your blows were getting more powerful. I couldn't even see your sword as you swung it around... It was just that fast."

Teresa sighed to herself as she clenched her eyes shut to mull his words over. She honestly did not want to bring attention to herself, but her efforts were all in vain!

"I suppose that I may have gone a bit overboard and that I may have had lost track of my actions. I just wanted to showcase my abilities to the examiners for my performance evaluation. I expected to impress, I didn't expect to incite fear within the spectators. What was so horrible about my fight anyway?"

"When you cut Asuma-san down and he was on his knees with blood coming out of his mouth and you slowly brought you're foot up to his face...that was really horrifying!" He gushed in reply.

"You're not really making it sound like you were horrified in the slightest, in fact, you sound like you're in awe."

"...Well, yeah because that was crazy and scary but in a good way! ...I think? That one moment when you stopped for like a few seconds before smashing his face to the ground with your heel...that was when I think everyone was like 'what just happened?' I mean, now that was cruel. You looked like you were smiling too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, even Kakashi had this crazed look in his eye like I bet if you didn't forfeit he would be like wetting his pants or something if he knew he had to fight you... I bet he's happy that you're no longer fighting... Hey, by the way, why did you forfeit anyway?"

"I did not feel like advancing further on and I knew that with my performance evaluation that I would be able to still obtain my certificate of promotion and so I did."

"But you could've won, there's no doubt about it!" The boy began as he waved his arms in the air, that is, until he realized what she said and abruptly dropped them to his sides. "W-Wait... You promoted to chuunin?"

"Hai, hokage-sama and the other examiners informed me when they called me to the hokage's booth after my match. They handed me a certificate and a vest, but it's quite unappealing so I won't be using it just yet. I rather stick to my normal attire."

"Wait...you promoted to chuunin?" He reiterated.

"Hai, did you not hear me earlier or are you simply deaf?"

"W-Well, that's awesome! You promoted to chuunin? Congratulations Teresa-chan! I knew you could do it!" He beamed as he reached out and embraced her tightly. Her eyes widened and she awkwardly patted his head, allowing this one incident to slip past since she often did not like him knocking over her meticulously placed boundaries.

"I knew you'd do it...I mean, after all, the way you duked it out with Asuma-san was ridiculous! You're like crazy strong and I've always admired that about you, you know? I bet you could even be Jounin in no time...what like, five years or so? I think you're probably one of the strongest chicks I know in all honesty, even if you're really young and all...But that's besides the point, I'm really just glad that you made it even if I couldn't."

"Thanks, I appreciate your words of encouragement."

"No problem Teresa-chan after all, as future hokage, I'm supposed to know how to engage my fellow subordinates!"

"Are you calling me one of your subordinates Obito?"

"No! No! That came out wrong... I swear! I meant that, as the future hokage, I'm supposed to be able to pep-talk my 'future' subordinates and... You so happened to be someone I'm practicing on?"

"I suppose your reasoning is acceptable, but if you ever regard me in that manner again, I will not hesitate to beat you down."

"You're just joking," he said dismissively as he encircled her shoulder with his arm and chuckled mirthfully to himself.

"Whatever..."

"No, but seriously Teresa-chan, I'm seriously aiming to become the hokage and I really am trying to practice as much as I can, you know?"

"I know, I never said I doubted you in the first place," she replied indifferently.

The boy's dark eyes widened in slight bewilderment as his mouth hung low slightly from her comment and he stayed like that for nearly a minute or so. She did not comprehend why the boy had suddenly fell into this stupor, but she honestly did not care so she returned to spectating the battle before them.

"Do you need something Obito?"

"You... You said you never doubted me...right?" The boy stuttered unsurely as he casted her a queer look.

"Yes, are you deaf or were you simply not listening?"

"Teresa-chan?" He questioned once more, unsure of himself.

"What?"

"Do you seriously think that I could become hokage some day?"

"Hai, did you not hear me before? As I told you before, I never doubted you. You can do as you wish for all I care,"she replied dismissively.

"Wow..." He muttered in astonishment under his breath. His hands began to grip on the railing tightly with his knuckles turning white in the process. Teresa herself was in the onset of commenting on his sudden peculiarity before an uproar tore through the crowds and cheers seemed to erupt from every which way. And as if all of a sudden, the voice of the proctor came booming through the arena announcing," Winner Hatake Kakashi!"

A loud cheer erupted from the brunette girl next to Obito and she jumped ecstatically as she chanted the young Hatake's name.

Both Teresa and Obito turned towards the middle of the arena and were met with the sight of a panting, but somewhat composed Kakashi with blood and bruises littering his pale skin that peeked from the torn garments of his attire. He stood over the unconscious body of Mighto Gai and a roar of cheers soon followed in like a wave as the announcer began to speak,"Winner of this year's chuunin selection exams is Hatake Kakashi!"

An even louder roar of cheers, shouts and whistles erupted from the crowd and it seemed that the whole arena was enveloped in its deafening noise whilst the earth seemed to be quaking with excitement itself. Suddenly everyone from her batch began to clamor around gathering up closer to see the silver haired genius except his certificate and flak jacket. In the midst of them all, she spotted Kurenai and Sen having seemingly returned and were also looking over to see the commotion. Cheers resonated throughout the whole arena and it was a momentous sight as the hokage himself came down from his booth to congratulate the Hatake prodigy for his auspicious win.

"I don't feel so well," Obito's voice muttered in her ear. "I think I'm gonna go home or somewhere...just out - out of this place."

Before she could reply, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Nothing much to say here other than... Actually there really isn't anything I have to say lol. I just took this scene from one of the flashbacks of Obito after his loss in the chuunin exam individual rounds.

I just felt really bad when I watched it and no one was there to comfort poor little Obito from his love sickness for Rin and depression at his loss. So... Why not add Teresa in to console him ne? I mean it really wasn't much of comfort, but she did it nonetheless in her own apathetic Teresa-ish way.

Questions, comments, suggestions? Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think! I'm so thankful and I love you all for the words of encouragement!


	15. Chapter 15: Self-Incriminate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Self-Incriminate**

After receiving her promotion gift from Kurenai and Sen which was a nice new set of shuriken, Teresa found herself wandering the village now wondering where Obito had gone after the announcement of Kakashi's victory and whether her parents had come home yet so she could relay the news of her becoming an official chuunin. She was in the park now since it was quieter than the village seeing is how everyone had already poured out of the arena and back to the village for celebrations and the like.

Amongst all the excitement and cheers, the stoic blonde sat alone under a tree with her back leaning on her zanbato as always as she stared blankly at the sky. The afternoon sun was settling now casting Konoha in a warmer, almost orange tinted light that bathed the buildings in its glow.

It was silent and tranquil, but for once she was not left with nothing but her thoughts. For once, she wasn't even thinking about anything in particular at all, just staring out into the abyss; at the clear blank slate of nothingness they called the Konoha's sky. No birds flew around, no cloud hung lightly on to the heavens; it was completely bleak as if devoid of any signs of life. The passing breeze didn't seem to even utter a sound either as it blew through her platinum locks prompting stray strands of light gold to brush across her cheeks.

She rather enjoyed moments like this, where she could stare at the sky and not think about a single thing in the world. She felt light, intangible in a way during those scant few occasions. But just how all good things must come to an end, a small rustle in the bushes reverberated throughout the silence.

"I know you're there. You don't need to hide anymore," she called out into the empty silence as she directed her voice to the unknown intruder lurking within the bushes.

He suddenly stepped out with a vague sort of sheepish expression and her eyes widened slightly as she realized it was the winner of the chuunin exams that were held only hours ago...

It was Hatake Kakashi himself.

He was wearing a new set of clothes from his previous attire that he wore during the exams and these ones were in fact, quite casual from the looks of it; not only that the boy had also been carrying a book in his hand something that became sort of a common sight whenever she would see him around the village or with Obito.

"Oh, it's you," he said as he stepped out of the clearing to sit on the park bench situated right next to her.

"And may I ask why you are hiding in a bush in front of me and in the park of all places while I am all alone and possibly at my most vulnerable?" She queried as the boy sat on the bench awkwardly with his hands strewn on top of his lap.

"Vulnerable? Tch, you could never be vulnerable," he replied. "And it's not what you think, I wasn't following you... I swear!" He added.

"Then just what exactly were you doing?"

"Reading."

"And I am correct to assume that you were supposedly reading behind the bushes?"

"That's about right," he said as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Is this a normal occurrence for you or are you just that strange?"

"Only when I'm hiding – then sort of."

"Hiding?"

"Yeah," he said distractedly. "From Gai... The idiot barely recovered from his injuries and he's still adamant on issuing out challenges to me even after being released from the hospital only minutes ago... It's troublesome really."

"Gai? You mean that green cladded boy, the strong one?"

"Strong, you think Gai is strong?" He questioned back incredulously since she saw his eyes widen ever so slightly.

"What? And you do not believe him to be strong? Pity, I would have expected you of all people to have sensed the boy's rather large amount of strength. I assumed that is why you had picked him as your eternal rival of the sorts."

"Eternal rival?" The boys dark eyes widened. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Your green cladded friend decided to confront me after winning in my team battle, saying something along the lines of me being strong. He then went on to ramble about his love for training and determination to defeat you, his eternal rival I think he called it? Nonetheless, he's a rather colorful character, I couldn't imagine how someone of his character could be so drawn to a person like you."

"I agree," he actually said as he began to shift into a more comfortable position on the bench and lean back.

Now this was a surprise, she had always seen the Hatake prodigy as a cold and disdainful little boy; quick to jump at a reason to disagree with her or trade insults in a battle of wits. But here, he was sitting lax on a bench without his habitual glare and was actually striking up a casual conversation with her. How peculiar was this? The boy who seemed to hate her guts was conversing with her as if they were acquaintances, comrades even. Well, technically they were, but that did not mean she would acknowledge the very fact. In all honesty, it was a complete surprise to see this side of the usually aloof prodigy.

He went quiet and began to open his book before getting lost into it once more and ignoring her completely. She could see the the cover and discovered that it was a book on child psychology. Why in the world would the boy be reading a book on child psychology of all things? She supposed it didn't really matter, since she honestly didn't care. However, she did care that the Hatake had so unceremoniously invaded her tranquil space with his presence alone. It somewhat annoyed her even.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory with the rest of the village?" She asked hoping the boy would get the implications of her statement and leave.

"No. I don't particularly enjoy celebrations and the weather is nice, so I think I'll stay," he replied lightly, obviously trying to irritate her further.

She sighed to herself and closed her eyes. "Whatever."

He looked up from his book. "Say, didn't you promote to chuunin too? Why aren't you home or celebrating right now? As I recall, you do still have your parents."

"I prefer to be alone, that's a celebration in it of itself for me. Besides, how did you know I promoted to chuunin?" She questioned warily.

"From that performance you put up, I wouldn't doubt it."

"So you merely assumed," she said slowly," What if I hadn't?"

"Tch, like I said...doubt it."

"Why?"

"Well, that match was savage. Blood everywhere, breaking floors and all that other stuff - I'd have to agree with all the spectators that you're fight was one of the, if not most, brutal in the whole exams. Even hokage-sama looked worried for his son and I'm pretty sure that that is a rare sight in itself. You really didn't hold back on poor Asuma-kun did you?"

She let out a snort of derision at his words. Hold back? Of course she held back. "Would you believe me if I said I did hold back?"

His eyes narrowed in a vague sort of pondering expression since his face had been obscured by his mask as he looked as if he was mulling her words over. "...I probably would."

They kept silent after that as he returned to his book and she returned to her sky gazing. Neither one said a word for a long while knowing that neither one of them really did wish to continue to speak further.

"You know, you are probably the only person I know who can keep this quiet for this long. I commend you," Kakashi said not looking up from his book after a nearly silent hour.

"Why, isn't it normal?"

"Well, for me it is, but not for most people... Must be a prodigy thing I guess."

"I guess," she sniffed derisively before crossing her arms behind her head and laying on the grass languidly with her knees bent up to the sky; keeping silent once more.

"See? Like I said, you're the only person who understands that silence is golden in our age group. Everyone else is always talking - many unnecessary words are being wasted every second, every minute, every hour and every day. Words are useless if the statements they are being used in hold no value, idle chatter is the bane of my existence."

"Hypocritical I might say... As of right now, you are clearly wasting words that seem to be unnecessary," she commented offhandedly.

"Well, I deemed those words as necessary. Speaking of my ideals is rather important for me and I guess you can understand that what I said was more than simple idle chatter. Therefore, I was not being a hypocrite."

"You categorize most peoples conversations as idle chatter, but that is you who is labeling it, not them. So who are you to judge whether or not ones words are unnecessary or not if in the case that they may think otherwise? Say, what if a girl or boy is conversing about their current infatuation or progression of their day – they would deem such information rather important, whereas you deem it meaningless because that is based on your own twisted sense of logic. That isn't very fair. You cannot speak for others in a narrow appeal interpreted from your own knowledge, that does not reach the wider scale of it all - thus, your words hold no true meaning. You then went off to say this, but yet you stated that you did not like necessary words. Therefore, you were being a hypocrite."

"You like twisting words, don't you?" He said wryly.

"No, I just explained your hypocrisy. Nothing more, nothing less," she smiled.

"You really are a strange girl Shimura, your superiority complex shines through," he intoned going back to his book. "I don't blame you though; it was probably the way you were raised."

Although she didn't like his last comment very much - how the audacious boy dared to assume and speak ill of her upbringing; she said nothing about it. She didn't care as much, but something about having those words come out from the Hatake in particular hit a chord in her dignity. Something about the boy with his arrogant demeanor made her abhor him and take his words in to mind.

"Hatake?" she called out causing him to look up from his reading.

"What?"

"Why are you even talking to me? As I recall, we are not the least bit of friends, nor acquaintances."

"I must admit, I did not like you and I still really don't. But, you're the only kid my age who I can talk to like this other than adults. So I guess I can put up with you because of that."

"Sounds like personal gain to me. I rather not help you indulge your loneliness. I also do not appreciate the fact that you want to use me to stimulate engaging conversations with you."

His eyes widened as he clamped his book shut with a loud clang. After that, he seemed to have been thrown into deep contemplation seeing is how deeply furrowed his brows were and how quiet he had become. And after what seemed an eternity, the boy finally spoke up once more.

"Not really per se... That was kind of just a thought up excuse to justify the reason as to why I'm even talking to you because I honestly don't know why I was talking to you," he replied hollowly as he stood up from his bench and shut his book. He had a strange look on his face as he tried to contemplate it all and when he struggled to grasp the reason it was replaced with a scowl.

"I honestly don't know why..." He repeated under his breath as he stared out into the darkening sky.

"You should leave now," she replied, realizing that the inner turmoil she had incited within the young silver haired boy. His face, though obscured, seemed to be going through a fluctuation of emotions from the small twitches of his facial muscles and the flicker of his eyes would soon engulf him in whole if he continued to bask around her presence.

"I must admit Teresa, you are probably the only girl I know who has the audacity to agitate me as constantly as you can.

"Maybe that should be something short of commendable, no?" He said hollowly, though his words implied blatant sarcasm.

"That is because the rest of them spend their time fawning over a convoluted mess such as yourself."

"There you go again."

"You could have simply ignored me from the beginning, but as I recall, it was you who initiated our conversation. Thus, I have no qualms of replying to you in a deprecatory manner."

"It's your superiority complex..."

"I could say the same thing for you," she said pointedly.

"Yeah? I doubt it. You don't know anything about me, we hardly even share the same mindset."

"We share more than you'd care to acknowledge. You say I have a superiority complex? Well, you too possess the same supercilious tendencies as well. You think I am audacious? Well, I could say striking up a conversation with me yourself was nothing short of bold on your part. You prefer isolation and staying alone much like myself, a shared trait that must have been instilled at a younger age. Much like myself, your loneliness becomes you."

"Loneliness? What do you know about loneliness? You have a family, a clan... You have no idea what you speak of. You don't know anything," he said spitefully as he shut his book and scowled at her impassive face.

"More than you know," she intoned.

How would he know of the many misfortunes that had been thrust upon her by the cruel hands of fate? This boy; this child had no idea of what true loneliness was having been thrust in some outlandish realm with little knowledge of its own existence.

How could he ever imagine being ripped from the one he loved and forced to live a life knowing that they were out of his reach, yet still there? Words could not express the loneliness that plagued her mind so constantly as she traipsed around in this world she was not even sure was even tangible; the world she did not even remotely belong to.

"Well, I guess I really don't know," he finally said as he began to suddenly distinguish the raw, unadulterated pain that throbbed within her core like a constantly beating drum. Her eyes were glazed in anger, but he could see under the silvery moonlight of her irises that an unfathomable pain lay hidden deep beneath it all.

And then a flash of understanding; of mutualism flashed within his eyes as a knowing look began to grace his features obscured under the black of his cloth.

"Goodbye Hatake, go indulge in your loneliness somewhere else. Not here because that spot is already taken by me," she said halfheartedly, not even looking up to the boy standing above her with a growing scowl forming on his obscured face.

He sighed but said nothing before walking away. He stopped in mid walk and gazed at her with an indiscernible expression, one that even with her acute sensing abilities, could not determine. He sighed to himself again and pocketed his book, looking out into the sky and disappearing out of sight.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you all understand my point with the interactions between Teresa and all the people she has come to know, of course she's supposed to leave some sort of influence on them (i.e. Obito, Kakashi, Kurenai, all of them). And yes, she seems very cold or "monstrous" but if you think about it, a grown woman being trapped inside the body of a child in a new world impeding her from doing the thing she wants to do the most (which in this case, is to protect Clare), but is unable to do so, is not going to be acting all sunshine and roses - regardless, if she "grew" up in a happy home with loving parents. One does not simply forget a lifetime of sorrow based on less than a decade under a new set of ideals of joviality and safety. It is a hard transition for her and even though many see her as a child (because in all technicality, she is), **she really isn't.**

She still is_ Teresa of the Faint Smile_ and an integral part of her backstory in all of Claymore, was her unyielding maternal love for Clare and think of it this way... If you lost a child as a mother and were unable to return to them, you would never forget them; they would stay with you forever. It is both frustrating and heartbreaking for her that she is not able to be with her child, so she has become closed off in this world even to the people who have come to care for her deeply. She tries to make up for her loss by befriending these children that remind her of her daughter, however she still feels the guilt of not being able to try harder and be with Clare, thus she comes off as cold and indifferent towards all her comrades. She is no monster, she is a mother who has experienced one of the most difficult losses, the loss of her daughter. It is the bittersweet feeling of nostalgia from the love she has witnessed throughout the shinobi world and the knowledge of being unable to do enough to return to her daughter and enact that same love upon her is what influences her every action in this story.

Thus ends my spiel for the day.

Anyways, I'm not sure about the whole "replacing Tsunade" notion, it could be a very feasible idea that I would totally be up for, but I'm not sure what the other readers would think (the one's who seem to be implying that they weren't too keen on Teresa throwing off the balance of the shinobi world in its entirety). But, I'll take that into consideration or maybe might just give her a reputation equivalent of Tsunade that doesn't really overshadow it, but stays on a equal playing ground?

Questions, comments, suggestions? Leave a review and tell me what you think because I love hearing your guys' input and sometimes it's really interesting seeing your opinions on my story! I love you all and thank you all so much for continuing to read my story! Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16: Can It All Be So Simple?

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Can It All Be So Simple?**

The Konoha library was a dreary place. It was stuffy, it was full of too many Shinobi in comparison to civilians and its entire ambiance just rang with pure, utter bleakness. Regardless of such inconveniences, Teresa found it in herself to try visiting the library as much as possible.

She didn't care about the overcrowded aisles or the mundane atmosphere of it all; she didn't care if it was a pain just to peruse through. No, all she wanted to do was recover any tidbit of information on special ninjutsu that she could find.

She would scour every nook; every cranny just to find any information on space-time jutsu that she could actually utilize and she'd do it all over again if she was given the opportunity. She hardly ever had the opportunity now since she had been constantly assigned missions with her team since the ongoing war.

It had been over four years since her chuunin exams and just as her ojjisan had foreseen, a war had erupted between Konoha and Iwa along with many other Shinobi villages scattered across the elemental nations only a few years after. It devastated the village's already established peace, then later its resources too. They called it the "Third Shinobi World War." It had been going on for quite some time now and as of today, it marked two years since it had begun.

Space-time jutsu held the many possibilities of traveling out and transporting away. It held the many possibilities of returning to her old realm where she could continue her old life there and reunite with Clare.

Often times when she did try to utilize space-time jutsu or summoning jutsu, she was unable to. Jin-sensei had taught her about summoning jutsu, one of the many variations of space-time jutsu, however she was never able to actually summon anything or even draw a contract. He had told her that anyone could summon, but she couldn't – and it frustrated her to no end.

She figured that if she was possibly able to utilize summoning jutsu, that she'd possibly be able to summon people from different voids of the dimension; but how could she if she couldn't even summon mere animals? She tried everything; from drawing almost too much blood than she could handle to hours - days- of pure meditation. Despite all her strenuous work, nothing worked.

Hell, even Jin-sensei was confused of this predicament of hers. Being unable to truly harness this world's inherent principles, being unable to truly understand everything from this world that contradicted every fundamental of her old realm was jarring for the previous number one.

It made her think; _it made her think of everything..._

She didn't know if it was real, if she really was born into a new realm after her death – sometimes, she didn't know if she really was Teresa of the Faint Smile. Yet, something pulling at her gut; something pulling at her instincts, told her that she was and what she experienced was completely real.

It told her there were possibilities of returning home; it told her to go forth and continue to find a way. She didn't know if she was reckless or ingenious in her actions, could it all be true? Could she really be able to find a way back?

This new life, this barely tangible life was all so surreal. It was different, it was happier, it was _lighter._ However, she could not escape her past and live off in some paradise where the world's greatest warriors were compartmentalized into different villages all living in a guaranteed safety from evil; from the possible creatures that could lurk in the dark.

She could not escape, she had to find Clare; she needed to be assured that she was alright and safe. She needed to keep that promise.

And the first few steps in doing so was researching different techniques in space-time jutsu until she would be able to become a Jounin and venture out into the elemental nations freely in search of the world's hidden techniques or blueprints in how to get out of here. She needed to leave; she needed to escape this paradise. How could she allow herself to live and traipse around in frivolity when Clare was out there in a world where even happiness, _even nourishment _was a blessing?

It would be unfair of her to do such things. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't try to the best of her ability to find her way out and back to her beloved little girl. She just couldn't...

Which is why she found herself hunched over dozens of scrolls on space-time ninjutsu holed up in the library of all places in order to seek new possibilities during a time in which she should be out fighting. Which is why she also found herself disregarding it all and reading useless information after useless information during a time of war.

Every scroll practically had the same material; basics on space-time jutsu, elaborations on basic techniques and reiterations of the same words over and over again. None of the scrolls she had ever encountered within the library were useful, they always stated the facts; but they never gave her the techniques or steps to learn them.

It was all so troublesome having to read the same information over again with the exception of different words. In spite of that, she continued to read, just in the small case of stumbling across new information. But it never really did happen.

She unfurled yet another scroll, hoping to at the very least find something new...

_'Space-time ninjutsu is the ability to manipulate a specific point in space where users can arrange anything directed to a separate dimensional void unique to every other user's own void. Many users use space-time jutsu to transport objects through their separate dimensions and...'_

It was the same words over and over again. And she could not bear it anymore, there was no use in wasting time. So with her now fleeting resolve, Teresa stood up and collected her various scrolls to return them back to their respective places. Walking past the many rows of scrolls and books, Teresa frowned slightly at her progress or lack thereof.

At times like this, she wished that things would be easier and that the world could hand her all the things she needed. Sometimes, she dreamed of a world seen in black and white, in which everything was tangible; in which everything could be interpreted easily.

What if the stars could trace every answer back to her questions? What if the heavens could divulge the mysteries of all things that existed within this realm? Why... _Why couldn't it all be so simple?_

These books, these scrolls; they charted the vast expanse of knowledge only discovered through every niche of the world touched by man, but there was so much yet to be discovered. Crystallized knowledge; lines and words had no effect for her, they never truly informed her of what was around her.

This world and its principles were still so foreign to her even though she had been living in this realm for almost twelve years. Why couldn't it all be...?

She sighed to herself as she returned each and every last scroll into their respective places as she trudged down a plethora of aisles colored with dull whites and grays. And just before she returned the very last one, a familiar voice called upon her in a hushed tone.

"Hey, Teresa-chan. What're you doing here?" The familiar voice of a certain raven haired boy whispered as he caught sight of her and walked on over.

"Reading. Why are you here Obito? I haven't seen you in weeks," Teresa replied as she dropped her hand still clutching the last scroll.

She hadn't seen the boy in nearly four weeks, he had seemed to have disappeared as if from thin air after his last mission in the war effort. Apparently, Team Seven without their sensei (since the man was assigned directly on the battlefield during the time) was assigned to deliver battle plan scrolls drawn out by the strategic department of Konoha and encountered a few obstructions in their path.

After returning from the head base, they were attacked by a group of Iwa nin hiding by the border. As a result of their mission debacle, two thirds of the members of the team were put in the hospital to recover from their injuries; it was a certain brunette and raven haired Uchiha in particular and after only a scant few melodramatic words with Teresa, the boy completely shut himself off for almost a month. She didn't care all too much, but she did occasionally wonder what the boy was up to.

"You were avoiding me weren't you?" She questioned as an afterthought, her eyes were hollow as she seemed to be staring past his figure and into oblivion.

He gave her a sheepish, apologetic look and rubbed the back of his head. "Gomen, gomen I was actually avoiding everyone these past couple of weeks...so please, don't take it personal! I didn't do it intentionally or you know directly towards you, it's just... I was tired of people for a bit and I've been practicing a whole lot during that time. I want to get stronger and I don't think interacting with too much people a lot would help me at all."

"I understand. I just thought it was rather unusual of you to do such a thing; so I wondered. But now that you are here and in the library of all places, I assume you are here to study and refine your skills through reading?"

"Yeah...just need some basics on new techniques that I wanna try. No rest for the weary you know?"

"And I too have been doing the same."

He peeked over towards the scroll she had been grasping in her hand," Hey Teresa-chan, what's that you got over there?"

"A scroll on space-time jutsu."

"Space-time jutsu? I think I remember you talking about that before... Hey, did you know that Minato-sensei uses that technique a lot to travel and like transport himself through his kunai? I think it's a pretty neat trick he developed. It also incorporates fuinjutsu too. He can also mark us if we're like lost in missions and use us as checkpoints to transport himself to where we were in the blink of an eye, it's really crazy!"

"Your sensei? He is proficient in space-time jutsu?"

"Hai, I could take you to him if you want. I mean if you're not busy and all since I was supposed to head towards Team Seven's training grounds myself," he said happily.

"Weren't you supposed to catch up on some reading though?"

"Nah, it could wait. In all honesty, I was trying to avoid meeting up with Minato-sensei since he recently returned from the front lines because...well, you know... My team is all there and I really didn't want to see them right now... Not yet."

"Then don't offer yourself into taking me there if you did not wish to go in the first place," she chided.

"No! No... It's alright. If you're there it'll be okay. I guess I just didn't want to face them alone after avoiding them for weeks."

"Alright..." She sighed. " Take me there if you wish."

"Okay!" He beamed before grabbing her by the wrist and rushing her out of the library in a hasty pursuit. She wondered if they had made a commotion in there upon their departure, but quickly dropped the thought since she really didn't care. They sped out and towards the streets of Konoha, opting on jumping roofs rather than getting caught in the traffic below. The training grounds were just outside the village where the forest met its borders and if they were to use their top speed, they'd be there within minutes (but if it were Teresa, she'd be there in seconds).

So after a good ten minutes of traveling over the building roofs of the village, Obito had directed Teresa towards Training Ground Seven where an obscured group of figures were already there waiting.

When they landed on the grassy floor of the training ground, they were greeted by three people: Minato, Kakashi and Rin. The Hatake prodigy did nothing but scowl at her as he regarded her with wary eyes, while Rin had smiled at Teresa and then promptly walked over towards Obito to scold him for avoiding them so long, not after she embraced him in and beamed at him once more.

The raven haired boy blushed and was completely left in a daze once the girl left go to talk about other things. Minato was the first one to approach Teresa while the rest of his students were conversing with one another; he had a warm smile on his handsome features and waved at her in greeting.

"Hello! You must be Shimura Teresa," The blond man greeted with a wide grin, so wide that it caused his eyes to appear into upturned slits.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement before he spoke once more: "I remember seeing your performance a few years ago back in the chuunin exams, and I must say you are quite talented! And I must say after that, you've garnered a little reputation within the community. It's nice to finally meet you Teresa-san; however, I do wonder why my student brought you here? Do you wish to train with us?" He questioned with a vague expression on his face in between jovial and serious, so she wasn't able to pinpoint which was which.

"No, I'm not here to train," she said taking a step towards him. "But perhaps you can answer some questions for me if it does not bother you?"

"Questions? Of course. But why would you need me to answer your questions? That's what your sensei is for and my comrade Jin is a rather well-versed Shinobi, I would think he'd be better at answering your question."

"Teresa-chan was really interested in space-time jutsu sensei! I told her how you're an avid user of the technique, so I brought her here so she could ask you some questions," Obito piped up.

"Don't you have your own sensei to ask?" Kakashi questioned curtly as he crossed his arms and began to glare at the blonde. She ignored him nonetheless, but could still feel his glare at the back of her head. What a nuisance of a child.

"Ah, now I understand. Yes, unfortunately, not many jounin leaders are space-time jutsu users – including Teresa-san's sensei, Jin-san. And it is true that I am one of the only Shinobi in Konoha currently who actually uses space-time jutsu," Minato said in understanding.

"Hai, which is why I sought to question you about space-time jutsu. That is, since you are the only known Shinobi in the village other than the Sannin to be quite proficient in utilizing the jutsu," she replied monotonously.

"But why are you so curious in learning about it Teresa-san?"

"It merely piqued my interest, the theory of being able to move objects around in a dimensional void is quite curious. The notion itself sounds so much more unique, so much more outlandish compared to the conventional ninjutsu being used by the majority of Shinobi. Not only that, but I have heard of your use of a different variation of space-time jutsu that you utilize unlike summoning jutsu which is a common variation that I am unfortunately unable to use."

"Hm, I wouldn't have guessed you to be one so interested in the outlandish so to speak Teresa-san. But summoning jutsu isn't something every Shinobi can use, contrary to common misconception. So, I think I understand why you are unable to use it yourself. Why are you so keen to learn more?"

"I enjoy learning new concepts that can further increase my proficiency in battle. Any new knowledge that can help me in doing so is much welcomed, thus, I spend the majority of my time trying to seek out such knowledge of the unknown."

"You're a funny girl, Teresa-san..."

"No, just inquisitive."

"Well, then ask away I guess," The man said while meekly scratching his head, she wondered if this was where Obito had inherited such a trait.

"Do you think perhaps if one were to harness the ability of using space-time jutsu, that they would be able to create their own dimensional void to travel to different realms or possibly even pinpoint said realms?"

He took in her words and let them sink in and for a moment the man seemed to be pondering them. He was a Shinobi adept at space-time jutsu, surely he'd be able to form a complete answer without second thought? "Um, I never heard of space-time ninjutsu being used to travel to different dimensions, but it could be a possibility. With techniques like the Flying Thunder God Technique, one can transport themselves to different areas through their own void instantaneously – and that's the technique that I usually use or associate with space-time jutsu along with fuinjutsu. You can also transport things, even people through the dimensional void you create."

"Is that the only jutsu you know or is there more?"

"Well, of course there is more...but I never really dabbled in anything else other than the Flying Thunder God Technique and a few variations drawn out from the technique itself, but most of those are offensive attacks that deal with inflicting damage upon your opponent...Although there is a technique that has been created by the Uchiha that I do know a little bit about."

"My clan created a space-time jutsu technique sensei? I didn't know that!" Obito questioned curiously turning from his conversation with Rin.

"Hai, but only certain Uchiha possess the ability to use this technique because the user needs the sharingan to execute such a jutsu."

"The sharingan?"

"Hai, but not just any sharingan. This technique entails for the use of the Mangekyo Sharingan," Minato finished almost solemnly.

Upon hearing those words, Teresa watched as an expression akin to that of awe crossed Obito's features mixed with a slight bit of horror. She wondered what exactly was so significant about this Mangekyo Sharingan and why it seemed to incite such odd looks from the little Uchiha.

"What is the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Teresa queried, for once having no knowledge of just exactly what that was. "Is it a mutated variation of the Uchiha's kekkei genkai?"

"In a way, yes... But it's not entirely a mutated version per se..." Minato began.

"It's a higher more refined form of the sharingan. Only select few Uchiha who have experienced a great pain are able to obtain the Mangekyo sharingan, which is why no one in the clan actually has it right now. The only person I know who had it was Madara Uchiha," Obito said almost seriously.

"So what does kamui do?" Teresa pressed further.

"Well Kamui is a dojutsu that allows the user to teleport from different areas through the user's own dimensional void, it is somewhat similar to the Flying Thunder God technique, but what the Flying Thunder God technique lacks in comparison to the kamui is that the technique does not need the use of fuinjutsu nor does it make the user appear tangible," Minato explained.

"Intangible? So you mean to say that with Kamui, one can distort their surroundings and make it appear as if they are unable to be touched?"

"Yes, that's the technique in a nutshell."

"So the user does this and I'm assuming that because they are intangible, it is some way of acting as a portal to the dimensional void?"

"Hai, but they act as an entrance to all things they touch to their own dimensional void. They can suck you into their realm with the kamui."

"Which brings me back to my case in point, could one be able to shift through dimensions into a certain realm pinpointed by the user?" Teresa queried, trying to hide her burgeoning excitement. Perhaps she would able to make use of this new information on space-time ninjutsu in the future.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I don't really have a good grasp on the logistics of space-time jutsu quite yet Teresa-san, so please excuse my lack of knowledge."

Teresa sighed. She was so close to getting possibly new information about space-time jutsu, but unfortunately fate had yet again decided to deal her another unhappy outcome. She really thought she would be able to finally get real answers, from a real space-time jutsu user no less, but alas another impediment was thrown in her path of discovery. _What a cruel, cruel world._

"Do you think you can go into further detail with your Flying Thunder God technique with me sometime Minato-sensei?" She queried.

"I sure can! Whenever I have some free time from the battlefront and all the missions, I'll try to spare a day or so to teach you more!"

"Well, if that is all you can tell me, I suppose I will leave now and allow you and your team to continue on your own devices," Teresa thanked the man.

She turned her heel and began to amble towards the entrance of the training grounds discontent at not being able to learn anything useful today, but in the end, it couldn't be helped. If the man didn't know, he didn't know – unless he was lying; though she did not sense with her abilities, so she guessed he wasn't.

Trying to mask her bitterness at not finding what she was looking for, Teresa abruptly left and did not look back. The field before her never seemed so vast, empty and filled with nothing but empty planes of grass. Her resolve was dwindling and it seemed to be distorting her own perception now. Never had she seen nature in such an ugly way.

She was suddenly interrupted from her musing when she stepped out of the entrance since she suddenly caught sight of Obito running towards her and calling out for her to stop.

"Wait, Teresa-chan, hold up!" He shouted as he made his way towards her catching her by the shoulder.

"What?"

"I didn't get to ask you since I was kinda caught up talking to Rin after your conversation with Minato-sensei, but why were you asking about traveling through different dimensions and stuff with Kamui?"

"Nothing of your concern. It is not important anyway, inquisitiveness as it were on my part. I just wanted to learn a jutsu unique to my own fighting style, nothing more. And space-time ninjutsu seemed to be one of the rare almost outlandish type of techniques that few Shinobi use, so it appealed to me," she lied coolly.

"But your fighting style is already unique Teresa-chan. I mean you're already able to beat the crap out of people with nothing but your fists and your big ol' sword, you don't even release any chakra at most times! That's pretty freakin unique if I say so myself!"

"Regardless, I still wanted to be able to use space-time jutsu to further hone my technique and make it all the more unique. To make it something that one would associate with my name, much like a nom de guerre." Like her old moniker.

"Heh, maybe it's just fate ya know? I mean, if you did ever learn it you'd probably be even more ruthless in battle, so thank Kami you didn't, huh?" He joked as he playfully shoved her, though she did not move; only stood stock straight and rigid in her position.

Teresa was not amused in the slightest. "Obito, do you remember when I told you about boundaries? And if you touch me I will not hesitate to beat you senseless?" She questioned menacingly, a dark expression forming on her pallid features.

He gulped and backed away slowly. "Heh heh, whoops?"

She cocked her fist back and was in the onset of punching him before halting midway, her knuckles barely touching his nose. He squeaked some indiscernible noise, closing his eyes to prepare for the worst. He waited, but nothing happened. Peeking through one dark eye, the boy sighed in relief when he realized that she stopped. "Who am I joking? I'm not going to hurt you," she sighed almost to herself. "But, next time Obito, refrain from touching me, please?" She dropped her hand to her sides and turned from him. He smiled at her and she could not help but feel a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

It was right then and there when she realized her growing affections towards all the new comrades she had made in this world. She hesitated, hesitated, in punching Obito. What an odd thing to do, since she would often go through with her plans without any hesitation. Perhaps being around these new children had softened her disposition much like the way Clare did. But that was a double-edged sword in it of itself, if she was too careless she would get hurt (just in the same case when fighting Priscilla); but if she continued to allow the endearment to engulf her, she would no longer feel the plaguing sorrow of loneliness.

Which was worse?

"Thank Kami! I really thought you were gonna beat the crap outta me! But I'll try to not...do that, 'kay?"

"Alright." She decided it was vulnerability that was much worse than loneliness. Desolation, she could deal with, but the consequences of dropping her guard she could not.

"Well, I'll see you later Teresa-chan I gotta go train now. Wanna go for some dango tonight, I mean if you aren't too busy that is..."

"I suppose," she sighed.

He waved her off before returning back to his sensei and his team in the middle of the training grounds, from far away, she could see Rin and Minato waving as well with a stoic Kakashi crossing his arms and looking over.

Finally, she exited the training grounds and went to meet up her own team who she was supposed to meet up with this afternoon for their daily lunch. Jin-sensei enjoyed eating out in this barbecue restaurant that served as a meeting place of the sorts for Team Ten.

* * *

When she ambled down the village streets and towards the direction of the restaurant, countless stares had been directed upon her. For once, they were not staring at her in awe of her beauty like many times before, but now they were staring at her in fear, possibly revulsion.

Ever since the chuunin selection exams with her fateful fight against Asuma, many of the villagers were quick to assume the worst. They thought she was frightening, a cold-blooded monster even. It did not help that she had defeated the hokage's son to boot. Asuma had forgiven her after she had visited him with Kurenai the day after the chuunin exam, he now revered her even - telling her how much he admired her strength and physical prowess.

However, she was given a rather different treatment by the Shinobi and villagers who witnessed her fight. They regarded her the same way as she used to be in her old realm, with wide eyes and rude gawks. She used to like to be cowered in fear by all those who beheld her might, but now, she could not help but feel lonely again. It was the same feeling that used to overcome her in the times of her travels in the Northern district of her old realm; it was the feeling of pain and sorrow – the feeling that only Clare was able to detect. She used to revel in other's fright, she enjoyed the pang of nostalgia, but somehow; it was very different now.

She could not fully comprehend as to why it felt so different, but she still felt it – that uneasiness that bubbled within her core. As she slowly approached the barbecue house, she was met with another set of gazes, but shook them off by lifting her chin and disregarding them completely. She shouldn't care what they thought, she wouldn't...

And when she entered the shop, she was greeted by her team allowing her to completely forget about those villagers and their irritating stares altogether. "Hello Teresa-chan! We've been waiting for you!" Jin-sensei greeted as he gestured for her to sit next to him along with an already bantering Kurenai and Sen. Kurenai looked up and the previous scowl from her face dropped, replaced with a dazzling smile.

"Oh, hey Teresa-chan! Finally you're here, now I don't have to be stuck with dumb Sen-kun over here," Kurenai joked as she shoved Sen playfully.

"Hey!" Sen shouted indignantly as he shoved Kurenai back.

"You two are always fighting, show some restraint for once, will you?" Teresa smirked as she sat herself down upon one of the stools next to them.

"Ah, those two never quit bickering. I swear you two, if you don't stop I'll have to make you run several laps around Konoha with that little boy Gai-kun," Jin-sensei threatened.

The two immediately shut their mouths and obeyed their sensei's orders without another word. They did not for the life of them ever want to go running with Konoha's resident, self-proclaimed "Green Beast." They were forced to once (due to getting on their sensei's bad side) along with Teresa since their team was supposed to function as a unit, and they vowed to never do so again sans for the sole, stoic blonde of their team who couldn't care less if she ran or not.

"Anyways, I called you all here today not only to eat and waste my money, but to inform you of an upcoming mission we were assigned to by hokage-sama," the older man said as he promptly began to peruse through a menu that had been set before him by the waitress.

"A mission, sensei? What rank?" Sen questioned as he idly played with his chop sticks, poking Kurenai in the arm.

"Ow, don't do that!" She huffed as she swatted them away and fixed a glare at the tanned boy.

"Whoops," he muttered, feigning innocence.

Jin-sensei coughed, bringing their attention back to him. "Anyways..." He said slowly," It's an A-rank mission."

"An A-rank?" Teresa questioned curiously.

"Hai, but I will be unable to be with you during the assignment since I myself have been assigned to a different part of the battlefront. I will be able to travel with you, but once we cross the checkpoint between all stations of the Konoha front, we are to part from each other."

"Cool!" Kurenai and Sen chorused. "But if it's an A-rank mission, how're we going to prevail if we do not have you by our side sensei?"

"What does the mission entail sensei?" Teresa questioned as she set her menu, opting on not eating at all like most times.

"Well, you will be collaborating with a second team to deliver classified documents to the intel front on the battlefield in the border of Konoha where squadrons of Iwa nin are also stationed. A comrade of mine who is also a Jounin leader will accompany us with his own team, but once we meet the checkpoint you're all on your own since he and I will have to depart to a different area."

"Who is the other team?"

"Team Seven I believe, my comrade Minato is their sensei and they too have a chuunin within the team, so it will be easier to classify this as a A-rank mission."

Teresa's eyes widened ever-so-slightly, so they were to collaborate with Obito's team? Perhaps this was the very reason why Minato had called Obito up along with the rest of his students earlier on that day. How amusing it was to have such a coincidental event to occur.

"Team Seven? You mean that team with Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun?" Kurenai questioned.

"Hai, I believe so. We will start the mission in two days' time so pack all the necessary equipment and be prepared to wake early before the sun rises, you hear me?"

"Hai, sensei," all three of his students replied in unison.

"I'll brief you three on the details upon your arrival near the gates and we'll continue from there."

"So, are we going to all group up during the mission or split up to guard different sides? Because I really don't want to work with Kakashi and them, I heard they have a reputation...well, Kakashi anyways," Sen remarked distastefully.

"Yeah, I like our team dynamic. I can't imagine having to collaborate with another team and judging from our academy days, Kakashi-kun'll probably try to take lead of us," Kurenai added with equal fervor.

"I will not allow it. No way in hell will the Hatake usurp the lead, not on my watch. We will all fight on equal playing grounds, no matter what," Teresa said indifferently.

"Please children, don't cause any rifts with the others. Play nice, alright? I know you aren't too keen in collaboration, but it can't be helped. Hokage-sama assigned us this mission along with Team Seven and we have little say in the matter. If it helps, I'll give you three a free day from training after the mission is completed, okay?" Jin-sensei tried reasoning with the trio.

"Well, if you really mean it about the free day... I guess you can count me in," Sen said begrudgingly.

"Me too, sensei, you can count me in too," Kurenai said slowly.

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" The stoic blonde of the team questioned wryly in an unspoken agreement.

"So it's settled, you three will all shut your traps and suck it up for the duration of the mission!" The older man laughed as he reached out and patted all three of his pupils on the back.

The two thirds of Team Ten all sighed in dejection at the thought of having to fight alongside Team Seven.

Teresa, however, was caught up in deep contemplation, it may be a nuisance, but the mission was somewhat of a blessing. Here was an opportunity to actually venture out into the elemental world and outside of Konoha's gates, here was the possibility of new discoveries. Though her team was dreading to work in collaboration with Team Seven, Teresa was rather elated at being given the chance to figure out new techniques at the battlefront between the border of Konoha and Iwa nin that could further help her progress in her attempts to leave this world. For once in this life, Teresa was rather excited. She hoped that she would be able to discover something at least, to be able to finally out her plans into fruition. This was but one small step in her journey to find Clare, and she would eagerly take it all in the hopes of reuniting with the one girl she cared to prioritize over all others.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! We finally get to see Teresa in the war after all these years. Now I can get this story moving haha. And I also wanted to mention that _yes,_ Teresa can utilize a great amount of chakra control and _yes_, she is able to walk on water and climb trees with chakra - I just never mentioned it since I got too caught up with everything else. Her great grasp on chakra control can also be seen through her ability to suppress her chakra enough for a seasoned ANBU guard to not be able to detect her presence in that one chapter I wrote previously; that is a testament of her chakra control. But for some odd reason, she just can't utilize summoning jutsu? (I might explain that sometime in the future, who knows?)

In the next chapter, we will finally be able to see her in the battlefield up close and personal, so keep waiting on it haha. Btw, I apologize for the rant I had earlier about Teresa and the whole monster v. mother ordeal, I just thought of it as a way to explain any future discrepancies future reader's may come across and used that as a reference. Again, gomen! Anyways, I never got to truly ask you for a real opinion on the current progress of my story: are you happy with it, dissatisfied, or do you have any suggestions or things that you think I should fix?

Questions, comment, suggestions? Tell me what you think through a review because I love hearing your feedback! I love you all and thank you so much for continuing to read my story!


	17. Chapter 17: Smoke and Mirrors

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Smoke and Mirrors**

Stretching lethargically on her side, Teresa stepped out of the warm white sheets of her bed and planted her feet on the cold hard floor beneath of brown oaks and lightly tinted cherrywood that glistened at the sides.

Her tired gaze drifted outside towards the window as she scanned the silhouettes of buildings that made up the village that were still veiled in a waning darkness. In an hour, she surmised, the sun would rise and she would have to meet up with her team in the entrance gates for the mission briefing.

With a heavy sigh, she ambled out her door and towards the bathroom, pushing the lingering thoughts of her weariness in the back of her mind for later.

After having finished bathing herself, Teresa stepped back into her room and proceeded to change herself back into her usual white long-sleeved jumpsuit with the alabaster trimmings that ended at the ankles of her ample amount of legs and the white porcelain bone of her wrists. She then went over to her drawer to pull out a plethora of items and equipment to pack into her backpack for the mission. She brought a few set of explosive tags, shuriken, some extra clothes, a communicator and her trusted zanbato - the sword so eerily similar to her old claymore...

A flash of green eyes reflected off the sleek metal of her blade looping her back into the broken past and Teresa blinked in confusion, thinking how these frenzied thoughts of her old world and her old memories and... And, Clare were becoming too much for her.

Her hands gripped the hilt tightly as she blinked away the flurry of memories; she couldn't be distracted during her mission, she had to suppress these memories... _She had to try._

As she walked downstairs with her backpack strapped on her back and her sword sheathed under it, Teresa mulled her thoughts over.

Of all the days to be bombarded with that pain, it had to be today when she actually had something important to do for once. Why did the fates decide to toy with her today? Why should they condemn her to her own poisonous thoughts of all the days, months, _years_ she had been tormented as a fountain of self-loathing? Why should they condemn her to her own malignant thoughts of the bitter pain as an unappreciated senshi? Hadn't she done her penance?

Hadn't she made up for all the years she disregarded all life, all the years she wandered the world as a bitter warrior filled with nothing but hate? She took in a stray, she sheltered the girl, loved her - but, was it not enough?

These thoughts, these haunting memories scorched her like an unforgiving fire created from her own sin... Her own regrets. It was all so confusing.

But just as those scathing memories appeared, she quickly shook them away; replacing them with nothing but simple thoughts, such as making her way towards the kitchen.

She walked down the hallway and into the threshold of the kitchen door, where her parents were already bustling in regardless of how early in the morning it was. They too had their own activities to see to today but they insisted in making her breakfast and seeing her off before she embarked on her first A-rank mission on the Konoha front.

"Ohaiyo darling!" Her mother greeted upon her arrival through the entrance as the girl promptly sat herself down on the table.

The woman then proceeded to set a small bowl of sliced fruit in front of her. "I know you often like to eat light for breakfast, so I cut up some fruit for you -" Ikumi grabbed a small paper bag and placed it in front of her daughter -" I also took the liberty of packing your ration bars in here as well, along with some instant ramen and some food pills."

Her mother tapped the small container full of medicine and said," Only take these in dire situations because they can harm you in the long run."

"Hai," Teresa replied as she took a bite of her food and studied the small blackish pills, that vaguely resembled that of the medicine the organization used to distribute in order to allow the warriors to suppress their yoki for the more clandestine missions they would rarely forego that required large amounts of stealth.

"And I want you to be careful Teresa-chan," her father spoke up. "I know you can hold your own and I know you are strong, but please, be careful. I don't want my daughter coming home all mangled up or..."

"Takahiro!" Her mother admonished. "Stop being such a worrywart! Teresa will do just fine."

"I know it's just..."

"I will promise to come home as long as you promise to come home from your mission as well," Teresa interrupted solemnly.

"Alright," he relented and finally dropped the issue.

"Don't forget to eat, okay darling? You tend to forget to do that," her kaa-chan said smiling as she pushed the paper bag towards her. Teresa accepted it and tucked it into her backpack.

She wiped the corners of her lips with a napkin and stood up from her chair. "I'm finished. I'll be leaving now," she announced as she began to amble towards the doorway.

When she was finally out the door she could see the last vestiges of night dwindling, in exchange with small fragments of sunlight peering through the veil. It was an oddly beautiful sight with both the light and the darkness seemingly clashing together as if in a contest of wills.

Releasing some speed, Teresa ran towards the entrance gates of the village, weaving, ducking and jumping from rooftop to rooftop drawing into the clash of light and darkness that permeated the break of dawn as she did this.

As she began to approach the gates, she caught sight of five figures waiting in the shadows; dark silhouettes that moved freely in the nightshade akin to a passing breeze. Their shadows moved with the familiarity; the connateness of a human and could be seen dancing with the darkness as they twitched, fumbled, fidgeted, turned. Another shadow moved with the dexterity of a Shinobi though simple as it was. She then realized that it was her own sensei with Minato, Kurenai, Kakashi and Rin.

Upon setting foot on the hard-packed dirt floor she was greeted by Jin-sensei and Kurenai who immediately walked up towards her.

"Ohaiyo Teresa-chan!" Kurenai greeted happily, unperturbed by the early morning.

"Ohaiyo," her sensei smiled as well.

"The others have not arrived yet?" Teresa questioned as she scanned around the vicinity meeting the eyes of a smiling Rin and ever-scowling Kakashi.

"No, not yet. You would think that Sen-kun would've been here earlier since I reminded him over and over yesterday, but nooo..." Kurenai began to rant. "I swear everything I say to that boy goes one ear and out the other, I mean honestly... At least have the decency to listen to your teammate for once."

"That boy is always so stubborn, I told him to be here before sun rise, but does he listen?" Jin-sensei added as he shook his head and promptly began to pinch the bridge of his nose. Minato took this occasion to walk towards Jin and placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry Jin-san, I doubt he'll be even later than my Obito-kun. That boy manages to arrive hours late to every single one of our meetings and mission briefings. I even took the liberty to tell him to meet us two hours before the sun rises and the boy manages to still arrive late," the blond laughed.

"Seriously? What could a child be possibly doing to cause himself to be so late?"

"He likes doing odd favors for passer-by's in the village, particularly the elderly; though, I doubt that anyone is even up yet this early in the morning... So I honestly have no idea what's really holding him up this time."

"Punctuality is not his forte," Teresa remarked dryly and the two men laughed.

"I agree, but he's a good kid. So, I'm not too mad," Minato chuckled.

"Yeah, my student Sen-kun is like that, but he's honestly just a trouble maker. He's probably late for the complete opposite reason as to why Obito usually is. He's probably late on purpose just to mess with Kurenai-chan over there. Those two tend to quarrel the most."

"Yeah, Sen-kun's probably trying to spite me since I kept reminding him to come super early yesterday. That brat..." Kurenai pouted as she crossed her arms.

And as the two men continued to converse, the topic of their conversation took this opportunity to finally show up. The tanned boy in question came traipsing through the darkness waving happily towards the group as if he was pleased of his own arrival. Suddenly his eyes began to scan around and he silently cursed as he realized that he was not the only one late and that there was yet to be another incoming student.

"Dammit I thought I was the last one to arrive," he muttered rather disappointedly as he took his spot in between Teresa and Kurenai.

"And you'd be proud of that?" Jin-sensei questioned with an arched brow as he turned from Minato.

"Maybe..."

The two men laughed as they shook their heads in disapproval before continuing to converse of other matters dealing with their respective students.

"Jeez, Sen-kun, you'd do anything for attention it's ridiculous!" Kurenai sighed as she bonked the boy in the back of the head.

"No I don't," he replied infuriatingly as he rubbed the back of his head with a scowl.

"Uh, yeah, you really do."

"No I don't!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"No I freakin' don't!"

"Yeah, you freakin' do -" Kurenai began before being swiftly interjected by an impassive Teresa who was not too keen on listening to the two children and their annoying banter this early in the morning.

"Both of you shut up and quit your bickering. This is no time for your childish banter, we are on a mission and I expect you to act like professional Shinobi during the duration of our trip. We do not need impediments on this mission, so act like you're useful. Understand?" She said sternly as she gave them chilling glares.

The two thirds of Team Ten automatically kept silent in response and nodded their heads in embarrassment as if they were mere children being berated by their own mother.

Meanwhile, the other two thirds of team seven had been paying close attention to Team Ten's odd display of interaction this whole time. Rin stared at the blonde with frightened awe as Kakashi stood there with that ever-present scowl on his face, though both children kept silent in their observations.

"I hope Obito-kun arrives soon," Rin spoke up worriedly. "Sensei doesn't mind all too much, but Kakashi-kun hates it."

"Tardiness in a mission goes against the Shinobi code of law. How can you exemplify the true markings of a Shinobi if you cannot adhere to the rules?" Kakashi intoned.

"Jeez, you're pretty uptight aren't you?" Sen muttered prompting the silver-haired boy to scowl angrily at him.

"Well you barely promoted chuunin, now I understand why," Kakashi remarked haughtily.

"Screw you... Now I understand why Teresa-chan and Obito hate you so much..."

"Sen-kun! Don't say that!" Kurenai chided.

"Oh, go ahead Sen, I don't mind. He should know by now," Teresa said with a mock smile.

"Well, the feeling is mutual Shimura..."

"I never asked you. I already knew that Hatake."

Before the two were about to confront one another face to face, Jin-sensei stepped in between them with a worried smile plastered on his face. "Now, now children. Let's not get into trouble before we even begin the mission, please?"

With a heavy sigh Teresa turned away from the fuming boy and directed her gaze away from the whole group in hopes to find something more engaging to glare at. Just as she gazed out towards the dark horizon, a lone figure could be seen sprinting towards them and from the looks of it, it was Obito. She smiled wryly at this seeing the boy inching closer and closer towards them in a frenzied dash.

He arrived panting and disheveled, trying to catch his breath every second. "I'msorrysenseiIgotcaughtupintraffic!" He apologized as he clutched at his sides, trying to abate his heaving chest.

"Ah, finally you're all here! Now we can brief you and get this thing started!" Minato laughed. All six of each Jounin leader's students immediately straightened up and took their positions awaiting their commands like obedient subordinates.

"Alright first things first, the mission objective is to deliver classified information to the Northern front of the Konoha lines located near the Tenchi bridge in between both Konoha and Kusagakure's borders. Squadrons of Iwa nin have also been spotted in that same area, so you will have to keep on guard with anyone who does not know the procedural failsafe phrase."

"And what is the phrase pray tell sensei?" Teresa queried.

"The phrase is 'kemuri to kagami,' so if you ever find yourself confronting any unknown nin, even nin that you believe to belong to Konoha, you must utter this phrase or tell them to utter it. If not, they are bound to be enemy nin that you must engage upon sight. Do you understand?"

"Hai sensei."

"We will also be traveling together until both Minato-san and I will depart on the checkpoint on the Tnazaku quarters, thus we will only be able to meet you halfway. From then on, you are all on your own."

"These scrolls that you will be transporting are highly classified information integral for the war and because of the importance of this information, many enemy nin will be going after you so you must all guard them with your life. There are three scrolls altogether and we decided to allow all six of you to divide into two-men teams to guard one scroll each."

"Have you already chosen the teams sensei?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hai, there will be two offensive teams and one defensive and we have all chosen you on the pretense of each of your skills. Team One will be working under the name of _Team Gōsuto_ who will be comprised of both Kakashi and Rin, you two have the advantage as a defensive team since both of your strong suits specialize in more covert operations. Team Two will be going under the name of _Team Chi_ who will consist of both Kurenai and Sen who, though tend to bicker, fight nearly flawlessly together with both their offensive strategies; Kurenai with her genjutsu and Sen with his ninjutsu. And Team Three will be under the moniker of _Team Kakusei_ with both Teresa and Obito. You two will also be an offensive team with Teresa's physical prowess in both taijutsu and kenjutsu and Obito's adeptness in ninjutsu," Minato replied.

"As you all have most likely deduced, both the offensive teams will be on guard for the defensive in a triangle of the sorts with each of the offensive teams guarding the defensive's sides. However, as a whole, I expect all of you to guard one another's sides against any enemy nin that you encounter and you will all be doing this through your communicators," Jin said.

"Once we all depart upon the Tnazaku quarters you will then proceed to the tenchi bridge and once you spot the Konoha lines, your mission will be over." Jin-sensei continued as he began to hand out each of the scrolls to the respective two-men teams who had already grouped together. After reading out the teams both students went to stand side by side with their respective teammate with Kakashi next to Rin, Kurenai next to Sen and Obito next to Teresa.

"Unfortunately..." Jin-sensei began slowly as a grim expression began to form on his features, until he was suddenly interjected.

"Unfortunately, what're you talking about sensei?" Sen interrupted.

"There are rumors of Kumo nin who have also been detected at the border where both Iwa and Konoha have been battling."

"Kumogakure? How the hell did they manage to advance to the Kusa and Konoha borders? As I recall, Kumo and Suna have been currently engaging each other on the other side of the country!" Obito added.

"Well, they are only rumors, but as you know sometimes rumors hold an iota of truth. So, we'll take what we can get and hopefully put that to our own advantage. The sad fact is that rumor or not, there is a possibility that Kumo nin will also be there en route to the Northen Konoha front. And not just any normal squadron of Kumo nin, rumor has it that Tomo Sandayu has been spotted leading a group of Kumo nin in attacking both Konoha, Iwa and Kusa groups regardless of affiliations," Minato finished.

"Tomo Sandayu? You mean _the_ 'Sandayu of the Black?' A-Are you kidding me?" Kurenai stammered in fright.

Teresa's eye widened in surprise at the revelation of a formidable enemy nin appearing in the battlefield.

Tomo Sandayu was an infamous nin hailing from Kumogakure who at a young age became a Jounin and fought in the Second Shinobi War as an adolescent. In there, he earned his reputation from his physical prowess in both his special Four Corner Shadow Technique and his spider summon becoming almost as legendary as the Sannin and Hanzo of the Salamander in Amegakure.

After that he then became one of the Leaders of Kumo and was given the moniker of "Sandayu of the Black" from his excellent shadow manipulation technique (not to be confused with the Nara's own kekkei genkai) in which he was able to hide within shadows and become one with one's mind to manipulate them along with his affinity for summoning giant Black Widows.

If the rumors really were true and if the Sandayu of the Black truly was fighting within the Northern front, Teresa believed that they were all in for an interesting battle.

"Hai, but these are only rumors that we cannot fully legitimize until we encounter them. So for now, let us all head out and begin the mission. Remember, after we leave these gates you are officially nin partaking in the war, so I expect nothing less. Understood?"

All six of the students nodded their heads in understanding and in the blink of an eye all eight of the Konoha nin jumped out of range and proceeded to travel out.

* * *

They had been traveling for nearly two hours now and the first hour had been all too easy since the darkness was able to cloak them for a short amount of time, that is, until the sun had finally risen only an hour ago.

After that, all eight of them had already split into their designated teams while each one of the Jounin leaders protected both the front (with Minato being the fastest) and the back (with Jin being the most adept at cloaking) of the formation.

So far, they had not encountered any enemy nin along the way, besides a few Konoha nin who were stationed around the outskirts of their path.

Currently, Teresa had been traveling next to Obito as they jumped from tree to tree taking course towards North where their sensei's checkpoint would be.

"This reminds me of our last mission when we had to deliver battle plans that one time," Obito remarked. "But, I wonder what these new documents are and why they're so classified and stuff."

"This is our first time as a team on the Konoha front. Other times it was either individual on my part or small clashes with enemy nin near the border of the village. I'm rather excited to finally be able to stretch my muscles," Teresa smirked.

"Well, technically this is Team Seven's second time since the other mission last month. Other times it was Kakashi going out individually with other teams or Rin since she specialized in medical jutsu. I've only participated in the front lines like once or twice by myself. How about you?"

"Without my team, I have participated at least eight times along with my ojiisan. As a team, this is our first time."

"Wow, that's heavy. But I do vaguely remember hearing from a few people that you were actively participating a lot."

"You have?"

"Hai. Now that I don't leave the village too often, I tend to hear a lot of the rumors that circulate more often than not. Though, I really do wish I could participate more to help desensitize myself. I mean -" he looked around suspiciously before leaning in closer to whisper -" between you and me, sometimes I get really scared during the missions. I can't really help it, but I cried once. I'm really ashamed of myself for doing that, I try to play it off and stuff... But sometimes it just happens."

"It is alright to admit to your faults - commendable even. Being truthful is an admirable trait Obito, don't forget that."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say something along those lines that's why I feel like it's safe to tell you," he laughed before jumping towards another branch to which she followed suit.

"I do not mind anyway. I will admit from time to time, that I do get frightened myself, but only when thinking of the possibility of losing the comrades I have come to care so much about."

"Do you get scared for me too sometimes Teresa-chan?"

"Sometimes..." She muttered until both of their communicators suddenly rang with Minato's voice calling out through the device.

"I've sensed two enemy nin on your direction!" He alerted them.

"I too have sensed them moments ago. We will engage upon sight right... _Now!_" Teresa replied as she pulled out her zanbato and charged towards the foreign chakra signatures.

Obito followed suit as he sprinted out towards her direction. Just as they were told two nin with hitai-ate's plastered with the Iwagakure symbol appeared cursing loudly as they realized they had been detected.

One of the men began to throw a barrage of projectiles at them, until Teresa deflected them with her zanbato. Obito stepped out from behind her lithe figure and then proceeded to execute his Goukaykuu no jutsu and a wave of fire exploded from his mouth scorching the man's hand as he attempted to jump back.

"Behind you Obito!" Teresa shouted as she began to fight with the man who had thrown the projectiles.

With the hilt of her zanbato she pushed the man back and flipped over to execute her wind cutter, slicing the man to pieces as he screamed an agonizing scream as both blood and flesh scattered to the ground in a gore filled sight.

Teresa then sprinted towards Obito who was currently engaged in hand-to-hand combat with the other nin who had created another clone of himself. Immediately she unsheathed her sword to cut swiftly towards the man and once the blade sliced through, a block of wood dropped to the floor in place of the clone.

"Watch out Teresa-chan!" Obito yelled but before his words even registered, she found herself already stabbing the body that appeared behind her within seconds.

Blood splashed across the opposite direction of her where she had sliced through the man and muffled chokes could be heard from behind her. With one fluid motion, she pulled the blade out of the man as he dropped to the ground beneath them.

Obito's eyes were frantic as his chest heaved up and down. "Are you alright?" She questioned as she flicked the blood away from her zanbato and sheathed it to her back once more.

"Y-Yeah... I'm okay."

"Are you two alright?" Jin-sensei questioned through the communicator.

"Hai, we have disposed of the enemy. Now we can continue to proceed towards the checkpoint," Teresa said solemnly.

"Alright then, keep moving!" Minato called out through the device.

Obito stood rigid with his feet planted on the spot and unmoving. Sighing now, Teresa grabbed ahold of his wrist and pulled him forward, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Are you alright?" She reiterated once more.

"I think so..."

"Then c'mon, there is no time to waste. We should reintegrate into the formation as soon as possible."

"Okay," he said meekly as he followed her back towards the others.

"Do not worry, I won't tell anyone of the details of this encounter, alright?" She said trying to give a small, reassuring smile while bringing her hand out towards him.

He accepted her hand and nodded his head, as the two began to travel back together from thenceforth.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here are a few translations of the terms I've used.

_Team_ Gōsuto: Team "Ghost" (you probably already know why I used this term to classify their team since they are a defensive and more stealth based team).

_Team Chi_: Team "Blood" (I chose this name since Kurenai has crimson eyes and since both her and Sen are an offensive team).

_Team Kakusei_: Team "Awakened" (this name was given for reasons you probably already know lol).

_Kemuri to kagami_: Smoke and mirrors.

I often use Japanese terms because I like seeing them and especially when naming the teams, it wouldn't really be the same if I simply said Team Ghost, Team Blood or Team Awakened - that just sounds lame to me. If it really is a nuisance for you, then sorry I guess.

Anyways, I made an OC. Tomo Sandayu is derived from the names of two legendary shinobi from Japan, I mean these dudes are seriously legit; unless they were simply myths (but, idc idc). I've noticed that Kishimoto himself has derived many of the character's names from real-life legendary shinobi along with the whole chakra fruit story with Kaguya eating it to gain immense power similar to that of Adam and Eve, where they eat the fruit of knowledge. And then they went on to have children (Cain and Able) much like the way Kaguya has her son's Hagoromo and Hamura who later have descendants that are both inherently good and evil - again, like Cain and Able's descendants.

But I digress...

Tomo Sandayu will probably play a very important role in the next few chapters... probably... Since I only create OC's out of sheer necessity to utilize them as devices to allow the main conflicts to come into fruition haha.

I wanted his summon to be spiders or black widows in particular since they symbolize phobia or fear and whatnot. Also, his name reminds me of "Alicia of the Black" and "Beth of the Black," so yeah I picked his name to be something along the lines since those two were some of the first two innovative Claymores, being able to use the Soul Link and powerful at that. The Shadow manipulation technique he uses is very similar to Jiraiya's Toad Flatness - Shadow Manipulation Technique - not the Nara's! In my story, he is a feared shinobi that can be compared to that of the Sannin or Hanzo of the Salamander - you pick.

So, tell me what you think about this little chapter. Love it, hate it? Anyways, I thank you all so much for the support and the somewhat positive reviews. Regardless, I love each and every one of you to death for taking the time to read my story! Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 18: Behind the Veil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Behind the Veil**

The afternoon heat was excruciating, particularly in the area where both Team Ten and Seven had been traveling for nearly five hours.

The crossroads leading to the Tnazaku quarters were mostly comprised of flowing riverbeds that surrounded the area and with the added Fire Country heat, a thick cloud of moisture had erupted from the ground causing the area to become inhumanely humid.

As a warrior of the organization, Teresa was conditioned to withstand unbearable weather conditions, even as Shinobi they were taught to do the same. However, this overwhelming heat was becoming too much for them and all of the traveling Shinobi within the party found themselves sweating buckets – even Teresa for the matter.

The stoic blonde wiped the sweat accumulating at her brow repeatedly as she continued to travel forth.

A thin layer of sweat glistened over her ivory skin as the sun beamed brightly upon her figure causing the image of her lithe form traveling along the path to look similar to that of an angel walking on earth. Even in such a disheveled state, no one could deny her beauty.

Her blonde locks were tied into a high ponytail and she had exchanged her long white jumpsuit with more suitable clothes earlier on during the trip, opting for a white halter top while bunching her pants above her ankles.

Obito was traveling next to her wearing nothing but his mesh shirt and cropped pants having tied his jacket around his waist. The look he was giving was utterly miserable and she frowned slightly at the boy.

Next to them, was Kakashi and Rin who too were equally, if not more, miserable than Obito. She even saw the poor Hatake sweating profusely under his heavily garmented attire (but she decided it was his own fault since he was too stubborn to change his obscuring clothes). Kurenai and Sen, on the other hand, were on the other end of Kakashi and Rin and they had also altered their clothes in exchange for more suitable ensembles.

While all three of Teams Gōsuto, Chi and Kakusei were traveling ahead, the Jounin leaders were stationed behind them since they had broken formation only two hours before reaching the entrance towards the Tnazaku quarters.

"Why does it have to be so freakin' hot?" Obito whined as he accidentally bumped into Teresa.

"Watch where you are going Obito," she chastised as she gently shoved him off of her.

"I can't help it! I can't even see because everything looks so blurry, it's so freakin' hot!"

"Tell me about it," Kakashi muttered over his shoulder. "And I'm over here wearing a damn mask. I knew I should have worn the blue one today instead of the black, now it's absorbing way more heat."

"Then why don't you take it off Kakashi-kun?" Rin asked with a tired, almost hopeful smile.

"Sorry, I can't. I need it to survive."

"That doesn't even make any sense…" she heard Sen mutter under his breath.

"No, you can take it off, you just won't; isn't that right Hatake? There is a big difference," Teresa spoke indifferently.

"True," he agreed through his mask.

"You're so weird Kakashi," Sen called out from the other side.

"Yeah you really are!" Kurenai could be heard laughing along with a few snickers coming from Obito.

"Shut up," Kakashi yelled back in irritation and Teresa found herself chuckling under her breath as well.

"You better not act like this when we leave," Minato chided from behind.

"We will be approaching the checkpoint in less than ten minutes and after that, you'll all be on your own. We expect better conduct once we leave, do you hear?" Jin added more sternly.

"Hai, sensei," all six called out as they proceeded to shut their mouths and continue to travel silently just as before.

Obito accidentally bumped into Teresa once more apologizing under his breath before reiterating the same phrase: "It's so freakin' hot!"

"Honestly Obito, if you don't watch where you are going, I won't hesitate to drag you for the duration of the trip," Teresa threatened as she shoved him off yet again.

"Would you really?" He questioned with a hopeful, on the verge of optimistic look in his eyes.

"Ye – "she began until she noticed his peculiar expression –"why does it look like you actually do want to be dragged?"

"Could you drag me please? My legs are giving out, I don't think I can go on any further," he replied melodramatically.

"Oh, Obito-kun! You sound like a baby," Kurenai laughed from the other side.

"I don't care! I'm tired over here and if Teresa-chan's willing to drag me along, fine by me."

"Are you serious Obito? You really do sound childish right now, maybe you should just suck it up like the rest of us," Kakashi commented dryly.

"Please Teresa-chan!" He begged as he clasped his hands together and pouted the most childish pout she had ever seen in both her entire existences. She scrunched her nose up at the boy.

"Jeez Obito-kun, Kurenai-chan was right! You do sound like a baby!" Rin giggled.

Obito's cheeks flushed even more red from both the heat and his own embarrassment as he averted his gaze from the brunette girl's brown eyes. "But I'm so tired…" He muttered sheepishly.

With a heavy sigh, Teresa motioned for the boy to jump on her back as she gestured towards him and began to pat the top of her backpack. "C'mon then. I don't have all day," she sighed wearily seeing that the boy was too surprised to even move.

"Are you serious Teresa-chan?"

She nodded her head and gestured for him to move all the while thinking wryly to herself of how needy the boy was compared to Clare. Clare was more persistent and was able to travel great lengths to stay by her side and she was a normal civilian!

Obito on the other hand was a Shinobi, a chuunin at that, who still needed the help of having to be carried around of all things!

She did not know if it was an act of pure lackadaisicalness on his part or not, but she could not help but silently shake her head in disapproval at the thought. She wondered if the boy could truly prove adequate in future missions to the Northern front, if not, it would lead to detrimental consequences.

"Alright Obito, I am only doing this just this once and never again, do you understand? You will have to be pulling your own weight next time and lethargy is unacceptable," she said as she halted in her steps to enable the boy to jump on her back.

When she felt the extra weight build and saw his arms wrapping around her shoulders, she continued to travel on. "Thanks Teresa-chan," he beamed. "I owe you one."

"I thought you were going to drag him," Minato laughed as he caught up to the both of them.

"I was debating upon that; however, I realized that it would be a little too inhumane for his liking. He's not very heavy – he almost weighs as much as a feather, so I do not mind all that much," Teresa replied.

The whole group began to laugh at this and Obito snorted in chagrin.

"Hey! I weigh at least forty-five kilograms and that's way more than Kakashi!" He shouted in infuriation. "Teresa-chan's just that crazy strong that she's able to carry me easily."

"Nope, just weighed myself this morning and I'm forty-six kilograms," Kakashi called out proudly.

Minato and Jin laughed at this. "I'm surprised that you're actually willing to carry him, I thought only Sen-kun and Kurenai-chan were your only exceptions," Jin-sensei chuckled.

It was _true_, she really did allow Kurenai and Sen to travel on her back from time to time when they would grow too weary for travel and she would do this out of pure pity often times when she did.

"They are, but Obito is alright too I suppose," she muttered half-heartedly.

Suddenly, Jin and Minato motioned for the whole group to stop as they met the end of the crossroads.

"Alright, this is our checkpoint; from here on now, we will be departing. We've estimated that it will take you roughly a day and a half to reach the borders of Konoha and Kusa on your own. We have nothing left to say other than remember the protocols and don't hesitate in battle. Your communicators will be your best friends, so please, stay connected," Minato said in all seriousness.

"We'll see you in a few days…unscathed I hope. And after that, I'll take you three up on my promise of a free day!" Jin-sensei added trying not to sound as solemn as he could.

"Okay sensei," Sen replied sadly as Kurenai shook her head obediently.

"You all have to look out for each other, you're a team now. I hope to see you all back in one piece when we return, do you hear?"

"I promise to protect my comrade's sensei," Teresa replied.

"Alright, I guess it's goodbye for now," Minato said sadly and in the blink of an eye, both Jounin dissipated in a puff of smoke.

It was silent now, no one uttered any words, let alone noises as they watched the smoke gradually disappear and blow away with the wind. "Well, I guess this is it. Now we have to take things seriously," Rin uttered dejectedly.

"Everybody return to formation. Team Gōsuto will stay in the middle, while Team Chi will guard the left margin and Kakusei will guard the right position. If anyone is to run into any foreign objects or nin, you are to report immediately to all teams of your direct coordinates through your communicator for assistance from any team who is closest to you. Stay under the shade of the trees and keep low, you will continue to chart your every move through the communicators if in the case of any obstructions along the way. Agreed?" Teresa said determinedly with a new resolve.

"I agree," Kurenai and Sen replied as they clicked their communicators on.

"We do too," Kakashi said along with Rin.

"Alright Obito, the heat has died down so I think you can stand on your own two feet now," she said as she turned her head back towards the boy and promptly began to shake him off.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied as he began to stretch his limbs and straighten himself up.

"Are you all ready?" Kakashi questioned as he took his position next to Rin.

"Hai, we are," Teresa replied as both she and Obito went to the right hand side of the formation.

"We are too!" Kurenai called out from the other side.

"Alright, proceed!" Teresa replied and all six of the chuunin jumped off and began to sprint amongst the trees.

* * *

It was reaching nighttime now and so far the group had come across only a few enemy nin along the way, one on the left side, to which Kurenai, Sen and Kakashi were able to get rid of and another one from the front; to which Rin and Kakashi were able to defeat as well. Both nin they had encountered belonged to Iwagakure and none from Kumo so far, so it was a relief to know that the rumors their sensei's had been warning them of earlier were possibly false.

After sunset, the children decided to take the liberty in setting up camp to which Kurenai was able to cast a genjutsu over if in the case any enemies were to come across them at night.

They each put down their sleeping bags next to their respective teams; however Obito begged Teresa to allow them to sleep a little closer to Rin – to which she relented.

All six children had already put up a fire and were surrounding the campsite as they conversed lightly to one another and ate their rations. Teresa sat with Kurenai as they recounted their current progress.

"That Iwa nin was pretty creepy, she had this weird scythe thing and was able to make mud walls like Kakashi-kun, I think Sen-kun determined her to be at least Jounin level," Kurenai said with furrowed brows before taking a bite of her ration bar.

"I apologize for not being able to help aid you," Teresa said monotonously.

"No, it's okay! You were on the other side of the formation anyways. I mean Team Kakusei was the first to encounter two enemy nin when Jin-sensei and Minato-sensei were still here – and you guys managed to defeat two of them so quickly! We only had one and it took like three of us just to incapacitate her."

"It does not matter anymore, you have successfully disposed of her and that is all that can truly be said. I am glad that you were able to accomplish this."

"Thanks Teresa-chan."

"You're welcome."

The two girls kept silent for a moment and Kurenai fidgeted with the ration bar in her hands. "Ugh, this tastes so bland," Kurenai grimaced as she took another bite of the stale bar.

"I have some instant ramen in my backpack that my kaa-san packed, would you want some of those instead?" Teresa offered.

"Really? May I have some Teresa-chan?"

"Sure. Say, do you have some extra water that we will be able to heat up?"

"Yeah, I do lemme get it right now from my canteen."

"I suppose I will go ahead and fetch the ramen from my bag then."

Both girls returned with their supplies as Kurenai unscrewed the top of her metal canteen. "Wait, I don't want to have to put my hand over the campfire… Do you think Obito-kun could heat it up with his fire jutsu?"

"Perhaps," Teresa replied. "Obito! Come here," she called out.

The raven haired boy in question came ambling towards them with a large grin on his face. "Do you need something Teresa-chan?"

"Do you think you can heat this water up?"

"Yeah sure!"

After he was finished, Teresa offered the rest of her ramen to the whole group since none of them had packed any extra food other than their ration bars and she even decided to offer some to Kakashi since she was feeling rather generous today. They all gladly accepted and thanked her as she sat herself away from the group to eat the rest of her ration bars in peace.

She didn't mind the taste of her ration bars all too much, provisions were provisions; nourishment was all the same. Why should she care about what it tasted like or not? Humans were often picky with their food, but the warriors of the organization never really cared about such trivialities. When it came down to it all, if it could provide energy, then so be it.

And if she could share something with her comrades, why not? It was not as if she did this from the benevolence of her heart; far from it in fact. She only did this because they looked miserable and she didn't really feel the need of indulging. Although, there was a small fragment of guilt that gnawed at the back of her mind – _to which she would never admit to._

With one last heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and sat quietly in a lotus position as she leaned back on the flat surface of her zanbato, exhaling the fresh air of the tranquil night as she did this. Peeking through one eye now, she noticed how glaringly vivid the stars seemed tonight as they scintillated like a myriad of diamonds stitched across the ebony veil of dusk.

She could not help but wonder to herself if maybe the stars were shining so bright just for her and maybe the fates could be relaying a sign. An odd sense of foreboding had been bubbling in her core for so long and she instinctively thought it was more than she had let on. Yet, she could not discern what it was.

"Why're you all alone Teresa-chan?" She heard Obito's voice as he propped himself next to her.

"I prefer being alone," she said as she closed her eyes.

"D-Do you want me to leave then?" He questioned as an unsure grimace crossed his features.

"… No, you can stay."

"The stars look super bright tonight, huh? They never usually seem this way, it's really nice though."

"It is, isn't it?" She replied through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, it kinda calms me down a bit. Having to be able to sit down and gaze at the stars during a time like this. It's really comforting to be honest… Even if I could still feel this weird, dark aura of war reaching the borders."

"You feel it too? That sense of foreboding has been plaguing me for the majority of our trip, but I have not spoken upon it until now."

"Mhm, I know what you're talking about. It's kind of similar to that feeling of uneasiness, you know that feeling when you don't feel safe even when you're enclosed in safe areas. I know it's not from the possibility of enemy nin lurking around, but… It's something totally different, ya know?"

"I understand… Do you not feel safe Obito?"

"Sometimes, but don't worry! Once I get my sharingan I won't have to be all scared and crap. Well, I'm not really scared… More like… Hmm, I don't know, I feel sort of uneasy?"

"As your comrade, I promise to protect you at all costs. So rest assured that you are safe in my hands, I promise."

"Wow you really do get scared for everyone's safety don't you?" Obito chuckled to himself.

She kept silent and turned away from him, not wanting to truly look him in the eye as she said this. "Only to the comrades that I have grown to care for…" She muttered to the wind.

Obito leaned over as he put his hand over his ear. "What was that?"

"You heard me."

He burst out laughing clutching his stomach," I'm only teasing Teresa-chan, you don't have to look so embarrassed!"

"I'm not embarrassed."

"Yeah, you are. I can see it in your eyes, I swear your eyes are like windows to your mind. I can totally see what you're feeling whenever your mood changes and it rarely does, so when it does change I can detect it like – "He snapped his finger – "that."

"Hn."

"Really, I can. Don't believe me?"

"I never said anything along the lines," she muttered.

"See right now, I can tell that you're exasperated from the way your eyes reflect it. You often show your emotions when we talk about really intimate stuff, like how much you actually care more than you let on. I mean, most of the time you seem kinda robotic and all bland. I think the times when you're showing your most humane feelings are when you get all weird and you start to emote."

Her eyes widened at his words. She never knew that the boy had been studying her for so long; for all the years they had spent time together. Sometimes, she herself did not realize when her emotions would fluctuate and apparently the boy did. How long did it take for the boy to establish such a bond? How had it gone completely unnoticed?

"How long have you noticed this?" She found herself questioning warily.

"I-I don't know…"

"Wait," Teresa's head shot up abruptly as she frantically searched around the campsite.

She brought her hand over Obito's mouth in mid-speech as her silver eyes shot towards the opposite direction of the campsite. Obito stared on with wide eyes, blatantly confused of her peculiar acting. Teresa, on the other hand, was currently mulling over a startling revelation within her mind.

She had sensed a group of highly suppressed chakra signatures from a quarter of a mile away from their location and from the looks of it, they were inching closer and closer. She scrambled to her feet and in one fluid motion; she was able to pull both her zanbato and Obito off of the ground.

"What's wrong?" Obito questioned in alarm.

"There are four chakra signatures heading our way!" She called out to the rest of the group frantically as she began to stomp out the campfire. "And from what I can sense, they are aware of our presence."

"W-What? But I casted a genjutsu over us, that's impossible!" Kurenai was in hysterics.

"How do you even know if they can sense us?" Kakashi queried.

Teresa quickly grabbed him by the collar and looked him straight in the eye. "Trust me when I say this, I can sense that they are aware of us. Do not question it, just trust me enough to know that I am not simply saying this upon pretense. I am your comrade; do you truly believe that I would lie to you and throw you into a panic if I were unsure?" She said through gritted teeth.

He said nothing, but a flash of understanding crossed his features as he slackened out of her hold. "Fine," he muttered.

"Alright then, what should we do?" Rin questioned anxiously as she fumbled with her kunai holster.

"Prepare to engage on sight. These four chakra signatures have been greatly suppressed, and from what I can sense, they are of high levels. These aren't regular Shinobi, these are all seasoned Jounin."

"Y-You can sense all of that, how?" Sen questioned incredulously.

"There is no time to go into detail, what you must do now is prepare yourself. They will be here in approximately two minutes."

"Two minutes?!"

"Hai, we should stick to a formation. Kakashi, any suggestions?" She called out towards the silver haired boy.

"We'll form around a circle, that way we will be able to fight on all sides and maintain an effective defense. If any are to break from the circle or fall, we will be able to detect it immediately and cover their spot," he replied.

All five of the others nodded their heads in understanding including Teresa as she took position next to Kakashi and Sen, unsheathing her zanbato and preparing for the worst.

"They'll be approaching in one minute," she called out to all of them.

Sen gulped and Rin fumbled with her kunai as they heard the blonde's words. "I-I think I'm ready," Rin muttered quietly.

"We are to make sure that all your sides are secured and you must protect the person next to you under all circumstances, understood?" Kakashi spoke solemnly.

"Okay," Obito gulped.

"Thirty seconds," Teresa called out as her grip tightened around the hilt of her zanbato.

All of time seemed to last for an eternity as six of the chuunin prepared for the worst, every passing breeze went detected and the sound of crickets was blaring in their ears.

Teresa watched as a small trail of sweat dropped down Kakashi's forehead as it plopped slowly onto the side of his shirt, she then turned to the others and could hear the heavy breaths of Kurenai as the girl tried her best to steady them.

A small rustle in the bushes behind them reverberated through the tranquility of the night as the passing breeze blew across their cheeks and stung them with a frigid blow.

"They're here," Teresa muttered _and all of time seemed to stop from there._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Remember that one chapter when I told you of Teresa's acute sensing abilities? Well, yeah, she's pretty adept at detecting even the faintest signatures no matter how suppressed they are. Think of her abilities being somewhat similar to "God-Eye Galatea's" in terms of being able to sense yoki from hundreds of miles away and even the fluctuations of emotions within people. And that my friends, is how Teresa was able to detect that the four incoming chakra signatures were heading their way since they detected the campsite even under the guise of a genjutsu and she was able to also detect the killer intent within them.

As for future love interests that have come to your guys' attention... I'm not telling just yet! You'll figure it out sometime in the long run. And I promise that we'll be seeing Naruto, just please be patient! I already know what I want to do with my story and have already created the entire sequence of plotlines within my mind, and trust me, this fic is going to be a LONG one from the looks of it.

Btw, I won't be able to update as quickly as I usually do (like how I used to be able to update everyday). School's catching up to me and filling out college applications and scholarships is a bitch (excuse the expletive!) lol.

Questions, comments? Leave a review and tell me what you think! I love you all so much for continuing to read my story and it is with great joy that I'm able to have my story followed and favorited and whatnot. I thank you all so much for the support and hope that you all continue to follow me in this journey as both a writer and a reader!

See you guys next week!


	19. Chapter 19: Expect Little Sleep Tonight

******Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Expect Little Sleep Tonight**

They came in a group of four men like shadows in the night with their dark silhouettes blending in the background of blackened trees and foliage. She saw them first, a man stepping out of the trees as the sharp glint reflecting off of his Kumogakure hitai-ate on the pallid ray of moonlight caught her ever-detecting eyes.

He smiled menacingly, teeth shining in the moon's beams as he whispered a faint "Kai," dispelling the genjutsu that was meant to conceal their campsite and revealing the circle of chuunin for all the world to see.

"H-H-How?" Came the weak whisper of Rin, astonished at the four men before them all with a mixed jumble of expressions crossing their faces.

"It was really easy, actually. Our leader has been following you for quite some time now, marking your every move. Once you stepped into the boundaries of the Tnazaku quarters, he was able to detect you easily," One of the men said carelessly as he inched closer to the group.

"Impossible. I would have detected him from nearly miles away unless –" Teresa began with wide eyes, stopping short in mid-sentence.

_She would have been able to detect his presence from hundreds of miles away, unless their "Leader" possessed acute chakra control much like... Priscilla_.

But where was the man now?

She knew for a fact that none of these men were anything close to what their leader should be, judging from their merely above-average chakra levels for Jounin.

All four of the men's eyes were directed towards the stoic blonde, eyes gazing lasciviously as they sized her up and down.

"Well aren't you a pretty little one? You must be the blonde girl Boss was talking about, he said you'd be quite special especially when it came to sensing... But still, guess you're not all that if you couldn't even sense him when he was following all of you in the shadows," another man spoke up with leering eyes.

"Shadows? How could he... Where is he now?" Kakashi growled as he clutched tightly on his kunai, waiting anxiously to thrust it into the man's throat.

"Uh, uh, uh," the man tsked as he wagged his finger in mock disapproval. "Can't be spilling any of our leader's secrets, now can we?"

"What the hell do you even want from us?" Obito queried in a half-dignified intonation, his eyes were glazed over with anger and he clutched protectively at Rin's arm.

"That right there," one of the men pointed out towards Kakashi's holster and the boy's eyes widened in confusion. "Those scrolls you are holding are rather important to heichou, moreover, to the Konoha front – if I am not mistaken?"

All three of the chuunin who had been protecting the scrolls had clutched at their holsters instinctively, the place in which they had hidden the scroll they were given by Minato and Jin earlier on in the morning. Teresa herself had subconsciously found her fingers trailing along the scabbard of her zanbato, the place in which she had tucked the scroll she was given within.

"Boss told us that your Jounin leaders had abandoned you halfway, so he ordered us to come and collect them from you now," the man said with a sadistic smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he stepped forward threateningly.

"We cannot take them all at once, I miscalculated... We have to split up," Kakashi whispered towards Teresa and Sen. "Rin and I will head North while Sen, you will head the opposite direction. Teresa, you will be going Northeast to diverge them away from our path."

"I'll issue out the directions and after that, we must all communicate through our communicators. Understood?" Teresa whispered as she reached out and squeezed Kakashi's arm, a silent parting message that she hoped the boy understood.

The silver haired prodigy's eyes widened ever so slightly as her hand graced his arm, but he shook it off in spite of that.

The blonde's synonymous silver eyes then turned towards Sen and she clutched his hand slightly, before dropping her extra communicator in the palm of his hand since he forgot to bring his own earlier on in the trip.

"Be careful," she whispered.

They both nodded their heads and Teresa was the first to break formation as the four men inched closer and closer.

"Gosūto, head north to the trees! Chi will leave the opposite direction and Kakusei will go Northeast! Now!" Teresa shouted and all six Chuunin broke formation and jumped out of range sprinting wildly and away from the four Jounin looming in the shadows.

As Teresa sprung forth with momentum, she had already grabbed ahold of Obito's arm in one fluid motion to tug him along with her as she raced Northeast with two of the Jounin trailing after them in hot pursuit.

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do? What do we..." Obito chanted in fright as he trailed after his blonde teammate.

Her silvery eyes glanced back towards the disheveled boy and her brows furrowed in concern, not from the thought of being pursued by two seasoned Jounin that were threatening to inch closer and closer each minute, but at the fact that the boy she had come to care for was worrying himself to a stupor.

She grasped tightly at his hand and pulled him next to her as she continued to jump from branch to branch, feeling the two men's presence behind them approximately one mile away –but one mile, however, was too close for comfort.

Teresa reached out and placed both her hands on the sides of his cheeks, turning his face to her in order for him to look her directly in the eyes. Haunting silver met with ebony black in a clash of thoughts, emotions... unspoken words.

His eyes widened upon contact and he seemed to have halt completely in his ramblings from timorousness to complete shock. Her fingers lightly gripped the softness of his skin, feeling the warmth radiating off his glowing cheeks as she searched frantically for any sort of reassurance in his dark charcoal eyes...

Obito gulped, not saying a word, as his fingers somehow trailed towards her own hand. His hands felt warm and calloused, but the small touch was rather comforting.

She felt like everything was alright. _But did he?_

"Obito, I want you to calm down. I am here and so long as I am, I promise you that I will protect you no matter the circumstance. You can trust me, okay?" She said sadly as she cupped the side of his face in hopes to reassure the frantic boy.

With wide eyes and a short whimper escaping his mouth, the boy nodded his head in understanding.

"You better not break any promises..." His voice trailed off in a whisper, his hand reached out towards hers and he squeezed it tightly for good measure.

"I promise."

She jumped once more, unsheathing her zanbato in the blink of an eye as Obito followed after her forming hand seals for his fire release. "Listen to whatever I say, if I tell you to attack – you must attack. If I tell you to run – you must run and so forth. Keep moving if you don't want to be killed. If you want to live, be ready to fight," Teresa said solemnly now as she realized how close in proximity the Jounin were approaching.

They were coming closer now, each in opposite directions – she deduced that they might have split in order to attack the two of them more efficiently.

"Okay."

"There is one on my front and one on your own. Now, Obito, I want you to release your fire jutsu. Do not hold back under no circumstances whatsoever!" She shouted as she charged towards the Jounin inching closer to herself.

Her sword's sharpened edge scintillated under the wan moonlight as she swung down and brought its unforgivingly sharp blade upon her adversary. A sharp noise, the slice of speed and the satisfying cut of steel all meshed together in a tumultuous melody of glorious battle.

* * *

Kakashi raced through the trees, right hand clutching on a kunai while his left hand clutched at the side of his arm... He vaguely remembered Teresa holding tightly onto it, her eyes were bright and they seemed to have been filled with hope and... Worry? As if she had actually cared for his well-being above her own.

Her eyes relayed a message to him, they told him that she was concerned for his safety and that... And that she wanted to see him come back with Rin in one piece. With the simple nod of the head, he had promised her this – that _yes_, he and Rin would return unscathed. Could he truly fulfill that promise to her?

A twinge of confusion stirred in the pit of his stomach and not only at the fact that he and Rin were currently about to engage in combat with one of the Kumo nin pursuing them from behind. What was this feeling?

"Kakashi-kun! What do you suppose we do?" Rin questioned through a scatter of leaves that had separated them for a short second. "He's really close, do you think we should engage?"

He pondered for a moment, wondering if it were truly advantageous to continue running from the man or not... That is, until the boy came to conclusion of their next action. Letting go of his arm now, Kakashi began to concentrate his chakra towards his left hand as sparks of electricity began to form on the white edges of his finger tips, _the chidori._

"We fight," he said stoically as he charged towards the man, aiming to plunge his chidori through the nin's heart.

Rin nodded her head as she unzipped her holster, pulling out a set of five shuriken and aiming it towards the man. With the flick of her wrist, the projectiles went flying with Kakashi charging head on towards the man.

The shuriken landed on him and in a puff of smoke, what appeared to be the nin turned into an ordinary cloud of water as the shuriken flew past and stuck themselves on the side of a tree.

"Dammit," Kakashi muttered to himself as his eyes searched for the man.

Before he knew it, the man had attacked from behind attempting to plunge what seemed to be a variant of a katana towards his brunette teammate.

With the speed inherited from his father, Konoha's revered White Fang, the boy was able to rush towards the two and stop the man midway; kicking the sword out of view.

The man hissed before disappearing into a cloud of water, possibly a kekkei genkai, as the sword that had been disposed of earlier disappeared from sight. The man reappeared with it once more and charged towards them again.

Both Kakashi and Rin pulled out their own kunai's as they proceeded to meet the man's blade blow for blow.

They knew, had they not been together, that they would have never been able to keep on par with the man and his kenjutsu accompanied by his strange kekkei genkai of being able to manipulate his own body into a cloud of condensation.

Kakashi punched the side of the man's leg, his chidori effectively burning through a great deal of flesh and ligaments as the man growled in agony. With the help of Rin, who was able to kick under the man allowing him to topple over, Kakashi thrust his kunai down towards the man's shoulder blade. Blood splattered across his mask as he did this and the boy jumped back, seeing how the man seemed as if he were ready to pounce from the last attack.

"You little brats!" He heard the man hiss as he clutched on to his bleeding shoulder and promptly disappeared into a cloud of smoke once more.

He appeared behind them, with a blue light emanating throughout his entirety – pure chakra he deduced.

Kumo nin were renowned for their proficiency in Nintaijutsu, so it was of no surprise that the man would release his chakra in such a manner. The man came charging at the both of them kicking down upon Rin as her body collapsed to the ground in a heap.

She stood up once more, spitting blood from her mouth, before taking into a taijutsu stance with Kakashi following suit. Both chuunin proceeded to combat with the man in a flurry of kicks, punches and flips. The silver haired prodigy was able to keep up with the Jounin, meeting the man blow for blow; however, his brunette counterpart was falling short.

Growing tired now, Kakashi decided that he had to end it now; before he put Rin in danger... Before he broke that promise he had made to that infuriatingly stoic blonde they had left back only moments ago.

Focusing his chakra on his left hand once more, sparks of lightning began to emanate upon his fist and he plunged forward cutting through flesh and guts not knowing just exactly what he hit...

* * *

Her blade cut down upon thin air as the man had vanished into a puddle of water, _a_ _clone_. Teresa cursed silently to herself as she closed her eyes, trying to weave out the plethora of chakra signatures with their distinctive colors to find the man's own. Earlier on, they had been battling and parrying each other's attacks, she even managed to slice the man's whole arm off.

Teresa herself had the upper hand – that is until the man had vanished into thin air knowing that if he were to continue fighting her head on, he would invariably die.

She tried to continue on by simply using the scent of his blood that trailed around the vicinity, however, she was growing weary of this and decided to find him using her sensing abilities.

She exhaled deeply, breathing in the pungently sweet scent of blood that permeated the night air and began to hone in on his chakra signature. His was a distinctive red that shone vibrantly amongst the many green chakra signatures that emitted from the random fauna that inhabited the forest.

She spotted a blue signature (Obito's) near a purple one, (the other nin that had been fighting with him for the duration of the time). She was not sure how Obito was faring, but by the strong scent of burnt ash and agonizing screams (those that belonged to one with a more baritone voice in particular) she surmised that he was doing fine... Hopefully...

And then she felt it.

Her eyes blinked open swiftly, dark pupils dilating in the vast silver of her irises as she released her speed and met up with the nin she had been searching for. Before she could reach him, a fast jet of water erupted from the ground slicing through the air as it cut down the earth with speeds that amounted to nearly 200 miles per kilometer from the area he had been located.

This jutsu was the Suiton mizu kamakiri, the very same water release she remembered from the chuunin exams with her battle with Gekko Hayate. However, this jutsu was much more powerful being executed by a seasoned Jounin with higher chakra levels under his belt. And because of this, the blade of water came jetting towards her in unfathomable speeds even as she attempted to negate the speeding jet of water by blocking it with her zanbato.

The force had been so strong, she found herself flying back from the momentum. She flipped in the air to land gracefully back towards the ground, shaking herself off, then charging forward to the man as she executed her wind cutter to slice at him once more.

A sharp noise of speed cutting though the air and the agonizing scream of the man reverberated throughout the night sky while the sound of a sword clanging to the earthen floor could be heard throughout the vicinity...

* * *

Meanwhile in the southern region of the forest, two figures could be seen traversing through the darkness shaded heavily under the trees in a rush. Behind them was yet another figure, one that was much taller in stature compared to the prepubescent heights of the former two.

Under the wan moonlight, both Kurenai and Sen sped forth trying to formulate their next moves. After having broken formation earlier, the two chuunin had been currently running from and occasionally engaging in combat with the Kumo nin that had followed after them when they had separated from their group.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Sen muttered under his breath like a mantra as Kurenai held on tightly to his hand.

Her crimson eyes glanced back towards their pursuer and in one fluid motion, the young kunoichi was able to throw ten shuriken his way as Sen ducked in the nick of time. "Hey! What the hell Kurenai?! You could've cut me you crazy wench!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm thinking on pure impulse here!" The girl shouted back as they both jumped yet another branch.

"Well, I don't freakin' know, maybe give me a heads up before you decide to throw a bunch of razor sharp projectiles by my freakin' face, why won't ya?!"

"Ugh, just shut up and help me out here! I'm not even sure if I hit the guy or not!"

The boy then proceeded to turn around as his eyes squinted to scan the area, he caught the habit of being much more perceptive overtime – a feat he had honed and learned from his fellow blonde teammate over the years.

His own perceptiveness was not as keen as Teresa's – it could be considered subpar in comparison to her – but it was enough to be able to utilize as an effective device of sensing chakra and the presence of other nin especially when in battle. "You cut him on the right side of his tricep, but it's a superficial wound, nothing too drastic."

Kurenai's brows furrowed in hopelessness as she heard the boy's analysis. She was out of ideas now since it was far too dark for her to be able to sense no less see the man and cast a genjutsu on him, if she were able to, their battle would have been over a long time ago.

Sen, having read Kurenai's expression, sighed to himself as he began to form hand seals. "What're you going to do?" The girl queried in mild interest, glancing back towards the Kumo nin inching closer and closer towards their sprinting forms once more.

"We can't keep running anymore Kurenai-chan. We're just wasting time and losing energy that we should be conserving for the rest of the journey. And judging from the looks of it, we can expect little sleep tonight – we have to save our energy and take him head on!"

"I-I guess..."

"Alright now on three, we stop running and attack okay?"

She nodded her head as a deep frown graced her lovely features causing her visage to distort from its usual cheerful façade. Sen noticed this and frowned, his hand reached out towards the girls cheek and patted it lightly in reassurance; trying to muster the most genuine smile he could in such a dire situation such as this.

"Trust me, Kurenai-chan I got your back, 'kay?"

A small, yet unsure smile tugged at her crimson lips as she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "On three, you release your jutsu and you try to hold him down for the meantime. When I get close enough, I'll cast a genjutsu and cut him down while you hold him with your earth release spear."

"Okay... One..."

They began to slow in their progression traveling amongst the trees; with such an abrupt decrease in speed, the Kumo nin was inching closer and closer to them. Sen squeezed onto Kurenai's hand tightly as he grinned lightly at her. "...Two..."

The two chuunin both prepared for incoming battle with Kurenai reaching into her kunai holster and Sen finally releasing his earth release spear as his knuckles began to harden into impenetrable earthen shields. The Kumo in was but ten feet away from them now and they charged forward. "...Three!"

* * *

"D-Did you get him Kakashi-kun?" Rin questioned in a shaky breath as she peaked one eye from under the hands she had folded over her countenance only moments ago before the young Hatake had plunged his chidori straight through the Kumo nin they had been fighting with's heart.

The silence answered her question as she watched the boy shake the older shinobi's now limp body out of his bloodied hand. The dead weight of the man's body slumped on the cold earthen floor like a heavy rock thumping across a bed of grass.

Blood could be seen spilling from the cavity Kakashi had drilled in the man his eyes were ghost white having rolled over once the young Hatake's fist met his chest.

"He's dead," his voice came out in a whisper that died in the chilling breeze that passed throughout their area.

"D-Do I inform the others of our progress?"

"Hai, you tell Kurenai and Sen while I'll go ahead and tell Obito and Teresa. Do not tell them of our current coordinates if in the case any enemy nin is listening in. However, you must question them on their own coordinates and progress and we will determine which team we will help aid. Team Kakusei had two nin going after them, but with Teresa being there, there is a chance that they are faring quite better than Chi. Though it was only one nin following Kurenai and Sen, he was one of the stronger of the four... Or so I believe – so I am not entirely sure how their battle is faring."

Rin nodded her head solemnly as she clutched on her communicator ready to inform Kurenai of Team Gosūto's progress.

"Wait..." Her voice came calling softly. "Kakashi-kun, are... Are you alright?"

The boy kept silent for a moment, his eyes were glazed over as if they were truly pondering her words. "This is nothing but the spoils of war, a common sight that all Shinobi will inevitably see throughout their careers. It's an inescapable fate, who care's anymore?"

Rin sighed to herself as she listened to the boy's hollow words; though his voice sounded lifeless and devoid of emotion, his face told a different story – more so, his 'eyes.' "I hope the others are alright..."

* * *

Teresa's sword clang to the ground with a loud thump as blood splattered across her pale visage, the distinct color of dark red marred her porcelain skin reflecting under the moonlight and causing the young warrior to appear that much more frightening than she had already been.

Her gaze darted towards the mangled body of the Kumo nin who had dared to harm her, moreover, dared to harm her comrades – flesh and innards were splattered across the dirt floor painting the earth with it's beautifully rose red color.

She walked over to the man (or what was left of him) not before picking up her zanbato from the ground to flick the blood off and grimacing all the while as she scanned over the older shinobi's lifeless body.

A short gasp escaped her lips as she began to remember Obito. With the initial adrenaline from her kill wearing off once more, she sped off in a haste towards his chakra signature amongst a barrage of trees and near the edge of a cliff that she herself had never realized was there to begin with.

As she inched closer, she was met with the sight of blackened trees burnt into an ashen crisp and the smell of charred pinewood and needle permeated the air. Closer now, she was able to spot Obito – still trying to hold his own in a taijutsu match with the older nin.

She sighed in relief as she realized the boy was fine, that is until upon closer inspection, she was able to detect a few lacerations traveling up and down his arms and one marring his pale neck.

This, made her tick.

Releasing her speed, she appeared next to him in a matter of seconds and his previously taut countenance melted into one of relief as he spotted the familiar head of blonde locks in the corner of his eye.

"Thank Kami, you're here," he gasped, but before he could finish his last words, the boy was pushed back forcefully by Teresa as she spun forward and propelled her foot forcefully upon the Kumo nin with a devastating kick, sending the man crashing towards the dirt floor as dust and debris erupted from the impact of his fall.

Blood spluttered from his mouth as he clutched at his chest, gasping for breath though ever so persistent, the man stood up feebly from the hole his body had made in the ground.

Not wanting to let the man attack once more, Teresa brought the hilt of her zanbato forward to bludgeon him by the head.

However, before she was able to do so, the man had vanished in a cloud of condensation and diss appeared from sight in the blink of an eye – too fast for even Teresa to sense... Or was it really speed?

"Where...?" She muttered under her breath as she searched around. Not wanting to waste time, the blonde shut her eyes and began to scour for the man's chakra signature, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit..." She cursed to herself as she realized that she would not be able to find the the man anytime soon.

Nonetheless, it was alright, since Obito was safe and the Kumo nin himself was far too injured to travel in long distances – she deduced that she had shattered his entire ribcage with her kick and figured that they would be able to find him later. But first and foremost, she had to check on Obito.

She kneeled down towards the boy who had fallen on his back from the force of her previous push. "Are you alright, Obito?" She questioned worriedly as her hands automatically shot towards the side of his arms, running over his frail body to inspect any sort of damage inflicted by the Kumo nin earlier.

"Don't worry about me Teresa-chan," He chuckled dismissively as he tried to wave her off. "I swear, you make me feel like a baby sometimes!"

"Are you sure you are alright? I am afraid that –"

"Yeah... I just got a few cuts, nothing too bad... But, wait –" he grabbed ahold of the side of Teresa's face and began to inspect it "– you're bleeding!"

Her fingers trailed along her cheekbones and she gingerly touched the warm liquid that she now suddenly felt dripping across her countenance. Pulling her hand towards her face, she was met with the sight of liquid red dripping down her long fingers.

"Are you okay Teresa-chan? What should I do? Do you want me to... Oh, I really wish Rin was here..." He began to ramble timorously as he searched through his kunai holster for a first aid kit.

"Crap, I don't even have antiseptic... There's only bandages and..."

"Obito –"

"I think I might have some sutures though, I'm not really sure..."

"Obito..."

"Maybe I could clean it off with some water? For the time being just until we regroup with Gosūto to find Rin to –"

"Obito!"

His head shot up and he halted in his rambling, eyes wide as saucers and glazed over to the point of nearly shedding... Tears?

"It is not my blood," she said with a wry chuckle as she promptly began to wipe the blood off her face. "I'm not hurt, see?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami, I seriously thought you were hurt. I was about to worry myself to death!"

"You would worry yourself over my well being?"

"Well, duh. You're not the only one who cares about your friends you know!"

She smiled a wry smile before clicking on the communicator to learn of their other teammates progress meet up with the rest of the teams later on.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry about being a little late with this one, I caught the flu of all things and was bed ridden for a good week... Bleh. Anyways, hope you guys like this one since I actually incorporated other character's P.O.V.'s in this one - just to keep the chapter a little more exciting haha.

Questions, comments? Tell me what you think about this little chapter and I thank you all so very much for reading and supporting my story! I love you all so very much and am so very thankful for your favorites and follows. Ja ne!


	20. Chapter 20: In the Still of the Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: In the Still of the Night**

"I can't believe you lost the last nin…" Kakashi sighed in exasperation while he idly twiddled a kunai shining under the wan light still crusted with blackened blood with his fingertips.

All five of the other chuunin kept silent as they sat in a circle, bloodied and bruised but even more so tired. After ridding themselves of the enemy, all six of the young Shinobi had regrouped on the outskirts of the forest so as not to continue to stay within it where there was a possibility of enemy nin constantly lurking in the shadows and obscured for them to see.

Few returned unscathed and most had come back with a number of superficial wounds marring their bodies that Rin was able to thankfully heal.

Though only few bruises remained, their once optimistic dispositions had quickly diminished and all that was left were six weary; cynical minds.

"It wasn't Teresa-chan's fault," Obito reasoned," the guy disappeared into a cloud of water and left in the air… She couldn't find him and she only cared to help me. If anything, it's all my fault."

"If you're a hindrance to the mission, maybe we should switch teams from Rin-chan and I could go with Teresa –"

"No. Don't you dare say it is all your fault, Obito. You have nothing to do with it. It is my responsibility to take the blame and I allowed the man to escape, it is my fault – not yours," Teresa said sternly, with conviction so strong, both Obito and Rin seemed to be cowering with fear.

Kakashi sighed at this and a perturbed expression crossed his obscured features; his mouth parted slightly under the thin blackened cloth, but if he had something to say, he would never voice it.

"I-I'm sorry Teresa-chan…" Obito's voice trailed off.

"Do not apologize, you are not at fault. There is no need to apologize."

"Nonetheless, we lost him and we're not even sure where he is right now. For all we know he could be watching us right now," Kakashi finally admonished, flicking the kunai at the tree opposite his direction.

Obito flinched as the sharp sound of a blade cutting through the tranquil air ripped through the night.

"I will not apologize for my actions, however, I will admit to my fault. All we can do now, is wait and continue the mission. Sleep is the best option for us to recuperate our strength while each of us will take turns in watching the campsite every four hours. I will volunteer to take first watch since I do not require much rest seeing how I did not receive as much injuries as you five," Teresa said solemnly.

"I agree, we should get some rest and conserve our energy. In about twelve hours the sun'll rise and we're going to have to keep moving when it does," Sen spoke up wearily as his dark eyes began to scan over the hill top where the break of dusk and dawn could be seen in a clash.

"I'll take second watch then!" Kurenai offered.

They all nodded their heads in a silent admission, unspoken words seemed to be hanging on their thinned lips, but these words were never uttered.

Silence. Lethargy. Sadness – plagued their minds like carcinogenic growths on their sides, marring them far more grotesquely than the many bruises and cuts that blossomed on their bodies could ever do.

With the realism of experiencing the true spoils of war, the essence of calamity in all its dull glory; these blemishes would forever scar their minds of the synonymous violence and painful death that accompanied the name of the Shinobi.

This is what it was to be the epitome of what a warrior should be; of what all those years of training amounted to. _Nothing…_

"Get your rest, but sleep lightly. We must be vigilant even if Teresa-chan will be taking watch, alright?"

All that was left for them to do now was settle in their sleeping bags for the duration of the night and they left to the darkness with a silent parting.

* * *

The blonde warrior ambled around the post of a charred sapling with its branches contorted into painful looking twists, like arms of those who had been tortured - a common sight at the onset of most operations in the organization; the operations that would manafacture demons, _no_, warriors... _tortured to death._..upturned and skewed in almost uncomfortable looking strands that coiled back in agony.

It looked like death.

The looming tree however, did not frighten Teresa in the slightest since she had experienced such misfortunes involving death as a seasoned warrior for almost all her life.

With no particular thought in mind, she promptly sat herself upon its foot not before thrusting her zanbato deep into the grassy earth for her to lean on as she kept guard upon the campsite.

Closing her eyes now, she began to tune her sensing around the entire area; feeling for any sign or small fragment of foreign chakra that could evade her own sight.

One silver eye peeked open and a faint smile gathered on her lips. "I see that you are awake, are you not tired Obito?"

The raven haired boy in question appeared from behind her as a rosy tint faintly graced his cheeks having been caught watching his blonde comrade from behind.

"I… Uh, couldn't sleep. I've got too much on my mind I guess," he said ashamedly.

She patted the ground next to her gesturing for him to come over and the boy happily obliged, perching himself next to her still form.

"What is on your mind pray tell?"

"Earlier when we were fighting… Do you remember when you had all that blood on your face and I thought you got hurt?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well… When I saw all that blood dripping down your face; when I thought that you were hurt… I-I can't explain how scared and angry I felt thinking that because of me you were injured. I feel like I'm nothing but a hindrance and that maybe Kakashi's right… I just, I don't want you to have to focus on protecting me above everything else, because the mission should be above all things… Not my safety."

"Did I not keep the scroll safe? Did I not succeed in incapacitating all the enemy nin headed towards Kakusei's direction? I merely let one man go, but regardless I have kept true to my word and continued on with the mission…" She began, before a peculiar look crossed her features. "Though, I feel like that isn't the only thing on your mind is it, Obito?"

"…That time when you were bleeding, I thought you were hurt and… And I realized how much I don't ever want to see that. I want to protect you, I want to protect everyone."

Teresa laughed; a small airy laugh akin to the light ringing of bells with its melodious timbre erupted from her throat – it was the first time she had ever laughed. "And how do you suppose you'll do that, if you still have to protect yourself?"

"When I get my sharingan I know I can and I'll be able to beat the crap out of people just like how you do and just like Kakashi does. You won't have to constantly watch over me and coddle me like I'm some dumb kid anymore, I could actually help and -"

"You're not _'some dumb kid,'_ Obito. You may be an idiot at times, but you are no mere child; do not think that that is how I see you. I try to protect you not because I believe you to be weak; I try to protect you because I don't want to lose anyone… _Not anymore…"_

"Wait, you don't see me as a kid? But I thought that –"

"I never saw you as a child; I've never viewed you as _weak _as you believe yourself to be. You're a Shinobi and a strong one at that, why would you think such a thing?"

"Because everyone else sees me as some kid who can't take care of himself. Even the members of my clan watch over me sometimes because they think I'm weak and that I'm some anomaly."

"Well, I am deemed as an anomaly as well by my own clan; moreover, by the village in its entirety. Despite that, do you truly believe that to be a bad thing? Do I seem weak to you?"

"O-Of course not! You're the strongest person I know…"

"Then you should not believe yourself to be weak either, you are strong Obito. I know your capacities and they have reached far beyond my own expectations."

"Y-You think I'm strong?"

"You wouldn't be a chuunin if you weren't, you wouldn't be an Uchiha if you weren't; hell, you wouldn't be the future hokage if not. Did you forget your dream Obito?"

"Never…" He said as his eyes glazed over and a large grin pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Then stop thinking you're weak because you aren't, alright? You are str –" she reached towards his shoulder to turn him towards her view "– Wait, are you crying?"

He pulled up his goggles and quickly rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve all the while saying," No! I just got some dust in my eye."

Teresa laughed once more. "You're an odd one, Obito, but it's nice to see you're still smiling after all of this. You are a strong boy through and through, even if you look like a sniveling mess… Though, you crying is not an uncommon sight – and it is not a weakness either."

"I'm not…" He sniffed. "… Crying, I-It's just some dust in my eyes…"

"Now your face is all filthy and covered with snot," she joked.

The boy continued to tear up not before Teresa reached out and gestured him towards her. He moved slightly as he rubbed his eyes and found himself enveloped in a pair of lithe arms that radiated so much warmth.

"Stop crying, you wouldn't want Rin or Kakashi catching you like this," he heard between small chuckles. "I think it's time for you to go to sleep after all those tears you've shed you probably worn yourself out anyway."

The arms let go and he found himself looking at the blonde in question; watching as she spoke idiosyncratic words with a faint smile playing on her lips. And before he knew it, he found himself being lead back to his sleeping bag in which she told him "Goodnight," and left in the blink of an eye, back towards her post.

The last thing on his mind before his eyes shut and were enveloped by sleep was how much he had come to love all his friends…

* * *

Teresa perched comfortably on the branch of a tree opposite the campsite with her long legs idly swinging down in a languid motion as she spun her zanbato around with her hand.

The moon's reflection was gradually depleting in the vast ebony cloth of the sky and the silver eyes that reflected its beams glanced towards the luminescent orb with its crescent shape that seemed as if it smiled the smile of a thousand watts, assuring her that possibly… _Everything would be alright._

She grimaced to herself as she thought of the worst and the zanbato halted in mid-swing with her hands tightening around its hilt so hard the sound of something akin to a crunch could be heard almost blaring in the dark tranquility.

Thoughts of the inevitable; thoughts of blood, violence and death plagued her mind as her grip tightened around the silvered hilt.

Amongst the jumble of the maliciousness of her imagination, the gory images of fallen comrades flashed through her mind scape; a battered Kakashi lying in a heap of debris with Rin clutching tightly to her own waning breath appeared like a vivid painting of her burgeoning fear; of her burgeoning paranoia.

And then she thought of Kurenai with her crimson eyes glazed over as the color of roses dripped down her pallid countenance making a stark contrast to the almost pure snow white of her skin as Sen lay impaled on the sight.

The last and by far, the worst image appeared as a dark; feeble silhouette of a young boy lying on the grassy blades with limbs askew. His ebony black eyes were wide and they looked like windows conveying the series of macabre events that occurred prior to his fall.

She could feel his pain as if she herself had been beaten and battered; torn into pieces and impaled over and over with the excruciating pain growing in her core with every hot tear that fell and every agonizing groan that escaped her lips.

Her every thought and every word seemed to be surrounding only that of the vicarious suffering of her comrades, of the inevitability of her role as a murderer…_ A monster._

Suddenly the images became more vivid, growing more and more candid with each passing moment.

A small flicker of red and orange bursting with sparks fell upon a splintering ground of dry wall, wood and paint chips torn from its foundation and crushed into oblivion.

As it touched the shreds of partitions and scraps, the small embers grew with a biting ferocity each time it traveled down piece by piece and caressed the skies with its smoky aroma that sucked the oxygen from its air and burnt the nostrils of whomsoever dared to breathe its cloud of poisonous gas.

The flames rolled through the debris eating away everything it touched into an ashen crisp of dust that would blow away with the wind that fed its insatiable hunger.

It was a beautifully chaotic sight of red, orange and gold that swirled around in a flurry of lethal passion that tore down the old and gave way for the new in a unforgiving cycle of death and rebirth.

In the jumbled heap of ruination, a slivery blade – a claymore scintillating in the ferocious heat reflecting off the images of the past, present and future lay carelessly tossed away into the crumbling fragments of pine rosin, wood flour and cork dust.

With another loud crackle of flames that danced some ancient dance of rebirth and destruction, pieces of drywall disintegrating from its frames dwindle onto the heap and the claymore was gone.

She could hear screams now, with a voice so familiar it made her want to cry.

The screams, though blaring, was of the voice that sounded so sweet like the most beautiful melody she had ever heard.

This was the voice that called to her in the deep dark abyss of death; this was the voice that cried for her as she battled the four single-digit warriors before her untimely death.

She wanted to get near it and hear the voice once more, _she had to._ Running now and towards the direction of the voice… _that beautifully familiar voice_, she found herself in the midst of the flames and then…

She was met with forest green eyes, dulled and glazed over with red as they watched the fires consume all it touched.

"Clare!" Teresa shouted as she ran with all her speed, with all her strength.

But as she inched closer to her beloved, the girl seemed to be getting farther and farther away and it was a never-ending race towards the girl she wished to hold with a fire surrounding her in a great wave of heat.

"Clare!" She shouted once more and the unshed tears of years of being stuck in an unknown world; of years being "dead" begun to spill from her silver eyes as she continued to sprint, run, jump and race.

And then she heard it, the familiar cries of her daughter – those very cries being called out into a whisper that died off with the winds. "Teresa!" She cried. "Don't leave me, Teresa! Don't leave me!"

She ran and ran towards the small figure with the most strongest of her resolve until her world went black…

* * *

Kurenai stretched slowly from her sleeping bag and stepped out from its warmth and back towards the cold night air that chilled her bones.

She yawned before pulling on her flak jacket and ambled towards the tree where Teresa should be posted, keeping watch on the campsite.

As she trekked forth, a frigid breeze blew past her and a strange feeling of foreboding began to erupt within her core. She cut across a few scatter of foliage and turned a corner, kunai instinctively pulled out, to the tree but…

Teresa was nowhere in sight.

The crimson eyed kunoichi gasped as she frantically began to search around the tree not before she caught the sight of an object scintillating under the moonlight right behind the trunk of the charred sapling.

_It was Teresa's zanbato…_

Kurenai ran towards the blade as her fingers reached out towards the lingering dust on the grassy blades, she then brought it up towards her face.

It was foreign soil from the looks of it and as her fingers rubbed together to feel the fragments, her eyes widened. This was residual dust from a Kumo nin…

But how? Teresa would be able to kill the nin upon sight easily unless… _Unless a genjutsu was cast since mind techniques were Teresa's only weakness._

She was captured.

Kurenai ran back towards the campsite making a clamoring as she did this, awakening all the sleeping chuunin. "Teresa-chan's been captured!" She nearly screamed as a single tear streamed down her blood-red eyes.

"What?!" Obito jumped from his sleeping bag. "How-How do you know?"

"Her zanbato was left on the ground and she never leaves without it and –"

"Are you sure she didn't just wander off?" Kakashi queried in alarm as he already began to pack up his holster with his weapons.

"Teresa-chan would never do that! If she was told to do something like watch over the campsite, she would do it without leaving… She's too resolute when it comes to instructions. I should know, she's been our teammate for years and she would never back down from orders," Sen said frantically.

"So, is Teresa-san really gone?" Rin questioned in fright.

"I think, no, I know so. Teresa-chan is exceptionally peerless, but like all warriors, she has one weakness; genjutsus. And I-I know when one has been cast and I felt it on the site of her post, someone's got her. We have to find her!"

"But has this compromised the mission in any way?" Kakashi questioned infuriating all of Obito, Kurenai and Sen.

"What does that have to do with anything? She's our comrade, we have to find her!" Obito yelled.

"Unless, it has anything to do with the scrolls, we shouldn't be going out of our way to waste time and energy to find her. Teresa can take care of herself she's strong enough, we shouldn't –"

"How can you say that Kakashi?" Sen shouted.

"I checked inside the scabbard of her zanbato and that's where her scroll was. But now it's gone," Kurenai intoned as an angry expression crossed her features. She clenched tightly at her blonde teammate's blade that she had dragged from the sapling earlier and she had the biggest urge to punch Kakashi in the face right about now.

"Fine. Then we'll have to go find her then," Kakashi finished as all five chuunin set out in search of Teresa.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? Well, anyways, I decided I had to put up a new chapter in homage to the end of such a beautiful manga.

I'm still so sad that Claymore has come to a resounding end, however, I think that Yagi truly gave it justice and that the last chapter was magnificently drawn and written and that it was the perfect ending to such an amazing manga - it's been thirteen wonderful years and I'm so glad that he ended it on such a good note. It left me with no further questions and now I am satisfied to know how Teresa and Clare's relationship ended and where Teresa got her immense strength from which was Clare's love. I loved everything so much that I'm crying right now as we speak since I just nearly finished the finale.

**Thank you so much Yagi for such a beautiful ending.**

This chapter was very short, because I found myself bursting into tears every ten minutes as I wrote this since I've realized that Claymore has officially ended. And now you guys know that Teresa has some weaknesses too and she isn't indestructible and almighty in all things. Yes, she is by far the most powerful character in all of Claymore, but she has her own shortcoming both mentally that cannot make up for such strength.

Questions, comments? Leave a review and tell me what you think of my latest chapter and even what you thought of the ending of Claymore! I'd love to hear all of your feedback and thoughts of the finality to such a good manga. I love you all so much and thank you all for supporting me and this story. I'll see you all next week. Ja ne!


	21. Chapter 21: Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Dream A Little Dream of Me**

Teresa felt her eyes opening into a black haze with nothing but what seemed to be silhouettes dancing around her view.

Her thoughts were jumbled. Hazy. Blurred - as if she knew where she was but could not quite grasp _what_ it was. What was this feeling?

She tried to move, but her head could do nothing but loll to the side, poking at her narrow shoulder and causing a slight ache to form on her visage. She felt herself grimace from the slight pain upon the impact of her cheek to her collarbone, though, it felt as if her head was floating...where was her head going? moreover, where were her thoughts going?

It felt as if she were there, but not there. As if she were awake, but not awake. Was she floating in an infinite abyss of hazy objects and darkness? Or was she... she did not know how to finish her own thought.

The words eluded her, the ideas were fleeting and her mind could not comprehend anything close to everything or something. What was that _thing_?

A groan escaped her lips and the silhouettes she had so desperately began to focus on began to inch closer and closer towards her, shouting words she could not fully understand.

"...awake...incapac-...before... she..."

She vaguely remembered this to be a man's voice...

The thought itself caused her to want to seethe, get angry, but the need to do so was diminishing - as were all the emotions and thoughts that she wished to feel were.

She was clinging desperately onto something tangible, but she could not grasp any of it, like her hands were trying to clutch something palpable or at least _something._..

Feelings were blunted, thoughts were unfathomable, senses were dulled. It was all a puzzle that's pieces could not fit together.

And then she felt an unbearable pain erupting from the side of her skull, it shot through her temporal lobe and burned with an increasing fire as the searing hot aches spread throughout the rest of her head in its entirety.

The yelling got louder.

But the pain somehow negated the shrill noise that seemed to reverberate throughout - wherever she was.

She could feel some sort of warmth spreading down her forehead, like waters cascading down her face, easing the burning aches from her head, but the smell of it was alarming and all the more acrid. The aroma of something sweet and metallic and pungent permeated her senses and thoughts of crimson began to flash in her head.

_Why was she smelling blood?_

The yelling was increasing in volume each minute.

Another groan escaped her lips and she ached for some form of comprehension, but why, oh why could she not understand what was happening or anything for the matter?

She could no longer think anymore for the pain and the yelling was too much for her to bear and as her fleeting mind scape began to gradually dissipate into nothingness, the saccharine laughter of a young child began to replace the bombardment of blaring yells and pain with soothing, much more pleasant giggles.

The voice was youthful, feminine, and sweet - she remembered how much she loved this voice. And before she finally lost control of the last of her dwindling senses, she could have sworn she felt herself smile as she was met with a pair of enchanting forest green eyes.

* * *

"They're here," Kakashi whispered as he led the group of chuunin behind him. "I've gotten a hold of one of the perpetuator's scent and from what I can tell, the guy's no longer but sixty feet away."

His head hung up high in the air as sniffing noises could be heard through the thin cloth of his mask and a kunai had already been instinctively pulled out.

He told himself he was only doing this for the sake of the mission, that if it were not for that missing scroll, he would not have even bat an eyelash at the stoic blonde's disappearance. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was right.

Truth be told, though he would have never admit to it, a diminutive sense of worry had been gnawing at his conscious each passing moment she was gone - _he wanted her to be..._

"Are you sure?" Obito questioned nervously though a unwavering look of determination had been etched on his face once the group of chuunin had set out to find their missing comrade.

"Positive."

They followed the silver haired prodigy as he crept silently towards what seemed to be the foot of a tree and watched as he promptly began to dust off broken piles of twigs and leaves off the earthen floor.

He patted the ground lightly and a small echo resonated within that very spot, marking it hollow.

"I think we just stumbled across their base," he idly whispered.

"So shall we ready our weapons? Or do you have some sort of plan?" Kurenai queried.

"I don't think it's best for all of us to go in at the same time, we must be as discrete as possible. So I think three is enough, while the other two will stay up here and keep watch."

"Who's going down then?" Obito questioned eagerly.

"I volunteer!" Kurenai whispered hastily as her hand shot up in the air in near light speed.

"Since I'm the best at tracking here, I think that I should be the one to lead the way and find her," Kakashi muttered almost timidly, causing Obito to quirk his brow.

"Why should you go? Sen, Kurenai, hell even Rin are pretty good at tracking too. You don't deserve to go down there, let Sen or Rin do it. It's not like you actually care anyways. I mean, since when did you care about Teresa's well being? I recall you saying how she could, and I quote,'take care of herself.' Am I right?"

"...well, it's different now..."

"How so?" He retorted venomously. A look of seething anger crossed his countenance and somehow, it made Kakashi feel...bad?

"Because now, the mission is at stake and we can't afford to let one scroll get in the hands of the enemy. Teresa is just a means of leading us there..." he tried to justify.

He did not even know what he was saying anymore, for all he knew, empty words were spilling out of his mouth with no conviction or meaning to it whatsoever.

He had tried to detach himself from these burgeoning feelings of...timorousness, of anxiety, he had tried to detach himself from it all. The mission was the most important, it was to be regarded above all else, not for the safety of one's comrades... _Not for her..._

But why, why did he feel like he was doing all of this, why he was worrying himself to a fright from more than just the mere fact that the mission could be possibly compromised? that maybe, just maybe, the mission was obsolete?

The scrolls... they were more important, surely they were more important. Not comrades. Not her. Not her. Not her. Not her.

Pale, silver eyes kept flashing within in his frenzied thoughts, confusing him all the more and he clutched at the side of his head.

"I can't believe you, you're such a -"

"I'm just trying to help here okay?! I know what I said and I know that you're all angry at me and I know you don't think I care enough to find her but don't you think I'm trying here?! I helped track her down, I took my time, wasted valuable chakra to locate the area! I've been worrying just as much as you, so don't think that, that..."

"You're so full of shit Kakashi. Just an hour ago you were discouraging us to even go out to look for her and now you claim that you care?"

"I -"

"Can you two just shut up and deal with your petty problems later?! Don't forget that we're still on a mission and squabbles like this won't get us anywhere. You two will come down with me and Sen-kun and Rin-chan'll stay up here and keep watch, understood? And I don't want to hear anymore out of the two of you, unless it pertains to the mission, are we clear?" Kurenai admonished as she hit both of the boys on the back of the head.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Alright, Kakashi, lead the way. Obito-kun, follow behind me closely and I'll stay in the middle of the formation since the both of you have better offensive attacks than me," the crimson eyed kunoichi urged as she tugged the boy by his goggles and pushed Kakashi along the way, to which he begrudgingly obliged.

Kakashi kneeled to the ground and then proceeded to stab his kunai at the foot hole of the base, twisting it slightly. A soft _'click' _could be heard and he gently pried the barrier open, with the twigs snapping all around it and the old wood creaking as it was pulled up from its foundation. Once open, the three chuunin easily slipped in and their shadows had finally disappeared into the clearing.

Not a sound could be heard after that.

* * *

The sun was glaring so brightly that she had to squint her eyes and shield her visage in order to see through the sunlight that bathed her skin in golden rays only to be met with the sight of a meadow of... florals?

A plethora of vivid reds, bright oranges, deep purples, and pallid pinks were scattered throughout the vast green fields of grass making it look like some of the most beautiful bouquets she had ever laid her eyes upon.

The smell was even more magnificent than the sight itself as the enticing aroma of lavender, sweet pea, baby's breath, poppies and sunflower's wafted through the warm air and bombarded her nostrils with sweet smells.

Amongst the picturesque field of flowers, she could see a small figure inching closer to her, running, waving jubilantly.

She could hear some indistinguishable yelling as the figure's voice reverberated throughout the seemingly endless fields and she immediately recognized the soft timbre.

She stood stock straight and rigid, silver eyes widening to inhumane extents as the claymore she had now noticed she was grasping this whole time clang to the bed of sweet pea's below her feet.

_Could it be?_

"Teresa!" She heard the shouts coming closer and she smiled the smile of a warrior, _no_, a mother who had achieved the near impossible. The sun's rays could never be as blinding as her own smile that very moment.

Her facial muscles pulled so tightly towards her eyes that she thought it would have stayed permanently like that..._forever_.

"Teresa! Teresa!"

The image of Clare's small, frail body came sprinting towards her and a single tear fell from her eye wondering if it was perhaps real and that this was no mere dream.

The girl was as candidly beautiful as she last saw her with her light brown hair scintillating under the sunlight and her cheeks a rosy pink, the eyes were as enchanting as ever and her little pink gown seemed to have been carefully straightened to a crisp.

Teresa found that her arms had already instinctively reached out towards the girl, but she was so afraid...that maybe, if she touched her, she would be met with nothing but air; if she reached out to hold her, she would disappear in a cloud of nothingness. Her hand flinched slightly. The conflicting thoughts blazed through her mind, however, her arms stood out straight and unwavering.

"Teresa!" Clare cried out as she tackled the blonde to the floor.

The feeling of real warmth, real skin, real hair gathered on her hands as she embraced the small body tightly, a breath of relief escaped her lips as she felt the flowing blood rush under Clare's glowing skin, indicating viable life.

Teresa hugged her tighter as she buried her face in the small child's auburn locks, relishing in the actual feel of touch from the one person she had been dreaming of for so long; her daughter was alive and real - it made her feel even more alive than she ever was as a surge of happiness had overcome her senses.

She pulled back to examine her precious girl, her precious Clare, and she was met with the familiar shade of forest green orbs and the impossibly perfect face of her sweet child - though, those very eyes were now glazed over and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Now, now. You're still one to cry so easily, like always," Teresa teased as she gently patted the girl's soft tresses.

"I wanted to see you," Clare sobbed into her shoulder.

"Always... I always wanted to see you. I am so sorry for leaving, I am so sorry for dy -"

"But... But... Teresa... I..."

"That's right, I was the one who broke that promise," she cooed softly as she pulled Clare closer. "Sorry... Even though I said that I would always be with you."

"But... If you hadn't met me, then you wouldn't have died Teresa... I-It's because we met Teresa, that you became weaker..."

"No, you're wrong. That's not the case, my darling." She reached out to gently stroke the tears off her face, smiling as she did this. "My time with you was short but... To me, it was far more valuable than all the time that lead up to that... If God exists, then being able to meet you Clare is the only thing that I would give thanks for."

"Teresa..." she choked out and a fresh flow of tears began to stream down Clare's face to the point where she began to whimper and convulse from her labored breaths as she cried and cried.

"What... Are you crying again?" Teresa chuckled lightly. "You've become even more of a crybaby than before, haven't you?"

"Oh, Teresa, I missed you so much! I'm so... I'm so happy you're here now, with me," Clare beamed as she curled up under the crook of Teresa's neck.

The blonde looked down towards her, all she knew was that the world revolved around them and them only, it was just the two of them alone and happy - the smile on Clare's face reassured her that it was all real.

"Clare?"

"Yes, mama?"

"Can you look at me -" the girl's emerald eyes blinked in confusion "- I want to remember this, I want to remember your smile. Smile for me Clare."

The girl's lips tugged wider, all teeth were glimmering in the brightness and it was such a beautiful sight. "Let's stay like this... Forever."

Clare began to giggle as she nestled closer to her mother. "You're so funny Teresa, of course we'll stay like this! You promised me and I promised you, we'd be by each other until the end of time."

"Yeah..."

Indeed both mother and daughter sat together in place for a long while, with Clare nestled into the crook of Teresa's neck and Teresa's arms wrapped protectively over the little girl's small frame. Once in a while, Teresa would play with Clare's hair or Clare would talk about everything and nothing. The blonde did not mind however, she could listen to Clare talk for days, weeks, months, years... _forever_. She wanted to listen to the light of her life's melodious voice forever, until the end of the end.

For a while the two had just sat there and said nothing, only basking in each other's presence and staring off into the lovely fields of flowers that sprouted from the earthen floor. Clare would pick some up and braid them in Teresa's hair and the mother in turn would identify just exactly what each flower was named and what it represented. Clare would always listen intently to her explanations, never uninterested and always astonished.

She loved the way her daughter did this.

"Now, what's that one?" the brunette questioned, pointing towards a crimson petaled flower.

"Oh this? Why this is a red poppy, it represents commiseration, but can also represent love."

"Really? I like that flower then," she plucked it out from its roots and handed it towards her. "Here, take it. It stands for love, right mama? That means I love you."

Teresa smiled deeply as she clutched the red floret to her heart.

"I love you too Clare. I will always love you."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Will you be there for me always?"

"I -" Teresa paused "- I tried to be."

A look of sadness flashed across the young girl's countenance, and Teresa reached out to cup the side of her face.

"I've been trying for so long to see you, I have tried all I could but it was still not enough. All those years... All those scrolls... All those jutsu that I -" she paused "-I am just so happy to see you here again with me. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you Clare."

"Jutsu? You tried to find me?"

"Of course I did. I could never live with myself if I didn't have you by my side. I need you. And now that I've found you I-"

"But you'll never find me, Teresa. You will never see me again," Clare replied, her voice seemed to be devoid of any emotion and the words were frighteningly hollow.

"W-What.." she looked up to meet Clare's eyes, but the girl's visage was shadowed and her forest green orbs were gazing intently at her, sending chills down her spine.

"What are you talking about Clare?" She questioned worriedly as her arms loosened from her grasp around the girl's thin frame. She flinched away slightly with wide silver eyes.

"You won't find me Teresa... Not here... Not anymore..."

"Clare... What are you talking about? You're frightening me..."

The ground seemed to quake from underneath her, separating mother and daughter from close proximity as the heavens themselves seemed to be shaded with red death. She frantically searched around them wondering what sort of apparition was to appear so suddenly.

A sense of foreboding alarmed in her heart and her blood seemed to have run cold, goosebumps pricking up from her skin, body now rigid.

"Clare!" She shouted before leaning forward to pull the girl towards her and shield her from whatever was to come, but she found herself unable to move. A pair of lithe, strong arms seemed to have locked onto her waist, but her focus was only on the girl in front of her.

From deep within the cracks, a large pair of humanoid arms emerged and sliced through the air as it grabbed ahold of Clare's small body.

"CLARE!" Teresa screamed as she tried to reach out, but the death grip of the arms tightened around her.

A large stream of tears had found its ways down her eyes as she helplessly reached towards her daughter, _trying, trying._

From within the cracks, the being's full body in all its grotesque glory had emerged, revealing the disgusting frame of her most hated enemy. Her body was grossly contorted and what was left of the once human Priscilla was her young face though marred with the ugliness of what was an awakened being. She had that same wickedly malicious smile as she held on tightly to her little girl.

"LET HER GO!" A roar ripped through her throat as she reached out towards the two in vain.

"Teresa!" Clare cried, screamed, as she writhed within the damnable demons grasp.

"Let her go! Let her go!" Teresa cried so viciously as she kicked and screamed, trying to free herself from her clutches, from whatever was holding her down. "Please..." She begged, falling to her knees. "...Please let her go..." She was sobbing uncontrollably now all the while shouting.

"Innards," the thing cooed as she twirled Clare's body around her fingers as if she were examining the girl right that very moment.

"Teresa!" Clare cried in fright.

"Please! Let her go! I'll do anything! Kill me, not her! Please, please...," Teresa burst out in tears.

The thing laughed a disgusting laugh as it licked its lips, with its throat moving up and down like undulating waves.

It leaned forward, not before looking Teresa dead in the eyes, its yellow smile growing wider with anticipation like gilded razors, and sunk its teeth into Clare's shoulder. The girl in turn screamed in pain and Teresa knew that these cries would never leave her.

They would haunt her forever.

"CLARE!" Her voice was raw and hoarse. "LET HER GO! PLEASE, PLEASE LET HER GO!"

She tried with all her strength to free herself once more, but it seemed that the grip tightened even more than she could have imagined. "Let her go... Kill me... Kill me, kill me, kill me... I'll die without her. Kill me..."

Her eyes were closed now and her body was completely numb. She could feel nothing anymore and she dared not peek one eye to see the sight of Clare torn in pieces. The tortured screams was the only thing she could focus on and it gave her the worst pain in her life to hear Clare cry herself hoarse. _She couldn't..._

The blackness was better than this, no, death was better than hearing her little one's anguished cries.

She could not bear the sight of it anymore, the screams were blaring and the pain that pierced through her chest was growing worse and worse with each breath she struggled to gasp. Teresa was done, she did not want this anymore, she wished she was dead.

_Not this... Never this..._

"Teresa!" Clare cried over again and again like a mantra through the bloodcurdling screams that ripped through her throat. How could such a lovely voice sound so terrifying now?

"Teresa!" Clare cried once more and the blonde in question found herself choking out the sobs that were erupting from her own throat. She could not find her own voice anymore, she was far too numb trying to repress it all. She wanted to die.

"Teresa!" A new voice appeared as the screams had seemingly disappeared. She was confused now, seeing as the screams and the pain had been lifted off her shoulders, her baby was nowhere in sight. Where was Clare? Where was she? Where was...

The voice called out again. It was low and familiar, belonging to that of a male. Someone that she used to know or perhaps someone she had already knew. A boy?

"Teresa!" He said again. "I've got you, don't worry." She felt the very same pair of arms she had felt earlier tighten around her waist. "Crap, you're bleeding... Just hold on I'll get a first aid kit."

Her eyes slowly blinked open and she was met with a pair of dark grey eyes, almost charcoal-like in appearance. Strong arms enveloped around her waist tightly and she felt as if she were floating. "Let her go..." She mumbled dazedly under her breath as her eyes blinked slowly, trying to absorb the setting before her. "Clare... Please... Oh, please let her go..."

"A-Are you crying Teresa?" She heard him say and she looked up towards his grey eyes now filled with worry.

She could feel him lightly stroking her hair and she wanted so badly to push his hand away, however, she could not find the strength to do so.

The numbness had overcome her entirety and the aftershock of its effects were still wearing over.

"Clare..." She whispered painfully as she searched for any sign of the girl or any sign of that _monster_. There was no meadow. There were no flowers. There was no Priscilla. _There was no Clare._

"Ano, Clare? Who's Clare? Why are you crying Teresa? You were under a genjutsu, they must have -"

"Clare... She's my daughter... Clare... Please let her go... Kill me instead..."

Kakashi's eyes flashed with bewilderment as he clutched tightly on Teresa's small waist. What was she talking about? "Your what? What the hell are you -"

"She's my daughter! Where is she?!" Teresa replied hysterically as she stood up from his hold, finding her strength once more.

Kakashi looked confused and alarmed as he brought his hands up to placate the frantic blonde.

He could see her chest heaving wildly and her fingers twitched as if they ached for something to hold.

But nothing was as jarring as her gaze; her eyes were haunting, frightening from an anger he had never witnessed from her throughout all the years he had knew her.

He never knew she was capable of such a bloodcurdling glare; she was always cool, calm and collected. Never showing emotion and always monotonous like a well oiled machine, a shell incapable of feelings or polysyllabic answers.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Teresa. The Kumo nin we fought earlier kidnapped you and took the scrolls and we went to go find you after Kurenai-chan realized you were missing. You were under a genjutsu..."

"I-I...what?"

"You were under a genjutsu and -"

Her eyes glazed over with a fury she nor the the boy next to her had never known.

It was all a lie? Everything she had seen... There was no Priscilla, there was no Clare.

Her fists tightened dangerously and she could hear her knuckles popping under her clutch. She was angry from her weakness, moreover, she was angry for her inability to protect Clare, regardless if it were real... _Or not..._

"Where are the others?" She questioned as she stared intently at the ground beneath her, with no emotion, all monotonous and blank like her habitual self - now this was a sight Kakashi was used to.

However, the implications were much more dire, much more dangerous than the norm.

"Rin and Sen are outside keeping watch, but Obito and Kurenai are fighting off some of the nin we encountered in the back, the ones who had stolen the scrolls from you when they kidnapped you. I managed to incapacitate a few during the fight and slipped off to go find you."

"Obito and Kurenai, are they sufficing?"

"Well, I believe so. Otherwise, I wouldn't have left them back there if I didn't believe them to fare alright."

"Do you have any extra weapons you can spare?"

"Here," he said as he unsheathed her zanbato from his back. "I got this for you. It seems you left it on the campsite."

He had to admit that he was still in a slight shock from the blond's previous odd behavior, crying of all things. He never knew; would have never imagined that her cold silver eyes had the capacity to even shed tears. It was unfathomable.

He would have never thought to find one of the most apathetic, cold-hearted, _strongest _kunoichi he had ever encountered to actually cry in front of him - the most intimately vulnerable of states one could ever be under.

But here, he found her on the brink of unconsciousness, curled up and crying uncontrollably for... Clare? When he found her, she was a sniveling mess, all taut and shouting for someone.

He tried to hold on to her, tried to grasp around her waist to hold her down from destroying the whole place and making a ruckus, but she was kicking and screaming for "Clare" for him to "let her go" - she was begging him even when she was out of consciousness.

Who was this Clare? and how on earth could Teresa possibly have a daughter? That notion itself was nearly preposterous, especially when taking Teresa's age into consideration.

However, he knew Teresa was one of, if not the most, honest people he had ever met in his life; she had no need to lie, so could that possibly be the truth? It just did not add up.

His eyes darted away from his pondering and back towards Teresa and he watched as she clutched her sword tightly, nodding her head in silent gratitude towards him as she proceeded to flex her sore muscles.

Her face had been dried from the tears she had cried and a frightening look had replaced her once sorrowful countenance."Have you found their proprietor yet?"

"Not yet, but I have a pretty good guess to whom it might be."

"Is it..."

"Tomo Sandayu," he muttered. "I heard the two nin who were watching over you earlier talking about him before I killed them. I believe he's the one who casted the genjutsu and apparently he's still in this building."

Teresa's eyes darkened and a hate she had never felt before began to bubble within her core.

This alarmed Kakashi seeing that the silver haired prodigy had subconsciously stepped back from the seething blonde.

"Teresa?" He reached out towards her. "Are you alright?"

Her skin was cold to the touch and her body was shaking as her long pallid blonde locks obscured her face from his view, he thought she was crying again. "Are you al-"

Her head shot up and her eyes were burning with anger, he studied her beautiful features only to notice how frightening they now were with veins throbbing on her temples and her jaw clicking side to side.

"I'll find him," she whispered venomously before taking off to Kami knows where.

_I'll kill him.._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update, I'm getting way too busy and school is getting really hectic for me! And I want to also apologize for how long and drawn out the story's been getting, had I realized it would take so long... Damn, I'm just amazed how hard it is to fit all the things I want to write out and keep it at a steady pace, though I didn't know it would take this long, gomen!

I gotta say, that genjutsu she was under was pretty intense and I was sweating anxiously as I wrote the scene (and I may or may not have borrowed a few lines from the manga with Clare and Teresa's convo - please don't kill me lol!)

And finally, we'll be able to see a nice action-packed fight this next chapter since... yes you guessed it, Sandayu of the Black will finally be making his grand appearance!

I wanted to put a little of Kakashi's perspective into all of this too, if you haven't noticed by now. So, feedback would be great because I want to hear from all of you - is it getting boring? Is it too drawn out? Are you still waiting on Naruto? (but to answer that question, yes he will come soon, I just didn't know that the third Shinobi world war would be so long. You know, stories tend to work out in mysterious ways).

Please keep em' all positive because I must admit, whenever I get a new review, I kind of find myself worrying if it's another slightly negative (in connotation) review. Maybe I'm just a big baby when it comes to constructive criticism, I don't know...

Questions, comments? Tell me what you all think through a review. I love you all and am so grateful that you're continuing to read my story! Ja ne!


	22. Chapter 22: The Wrath of a Goddess

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masahi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: The Wrath of a Goddess and Death of a Dead Man**

Meanwhile, deep within the caverns of the Kumo nin's bunker, a flurry of weapons, shouts and jutsu blended into the dark metal walls in the tumult of battle like a furious wave of both violence and death.

Ear piercing sounds of projectiles being thrown hither and thither and the painful blare of blade against blade, screeching as tiny sparks flew upon the friction of sharp edges, all stood out at the eye of the storm.

It was a battle of life and death, of aggression and passivity, of strength versus cunning between the two opposing sides in a resounding clash. All seven nin within the bunker had been grasping tightly onto the thin gilded thread of fate, trying not to lose their grip on that shining string woven with the possibilities of a win or loss. _Who were_ _the fated golden ones?_ Would it be Konohagakure no Sato? Or would it be Kumogakure?

The possibilities were endless coming from the stalemate between the two opposing sides as five Kumo nin fell astonished to the might of two mere chuunin from the infamous village hidden in the leaves. Their shadowy silhouettes moved across the dimly lit bunker, lit by the ominous glow of chakra being released into the air and the two figures stood out amongst the jumble.

A new wave of fire lit the darkness and the scene became alive with its scorching light burning through the flesh of two unaware kumo nin. All were livid. The wave washed over them like a piercing heat that marred their flesh with cuts, bruises, and blood.

"Where the hell is Kakashi-kun?" Kurenai struggled out as she ducked a line of nearly a dozen shuriken that came slicing her way.

"I thought that he was with you!" Obito shouted back just as he jumped in front of her to block a kunai nearing dangerously towards his crimson eyed teammate.

Suddenly, a loud crack came blaring through the bunker, the lighting of a match, the spark of a fire – then, _Boom!_ An explosion came forth from the sparks and two Kumo nin were blown away and crushed against the cold plated walls from the impact.

Coughing now, Kurenai, reached towards the wide-eyed shinobi barely a man, but barely a child. "Obito, I'm down to my last paper bomb. I don't know if we can last much longer."

The boy in turn, gazed at her with eyes as wide as the moon, unable to say a word.

His hands were shaking as he clutched tightly onto his kunai, stained with the blood of his adversaries - he was the perfect picture of a child with eyes filled wide with innocence and wonder, but with the hands of man whose digits were far too bloodied, _far too tainted_, to be considered a child no more. It frightened himself as he stared into those very hands, trembling with fear as his eyes lowered to the lifeless body of a kumo nin slumped below his feet. The blood was everywhere.

"Obito!" He heard from the white silence of his mind, pulling him out of his reverie. "Obito!"

His glazed over charcoal eyes flickered towards the crimson ones before him - those that were conveying a sense of commiseration, a sense of empathy, that his fragile psyche had been aching for the moment his kunai plunged deep into the heart of the enemy.

She blinked at him with a small smile pulling at her lips. "Now's not the time, Obito. We can't dwell on it, we just have to move on."

He stared at her with wide eyes, wanting so badly to say something back - to speak, to shout even! But his lips felt cold,_ numb_, as if words that were meant to come tumbling out, had halted midway on his tongue. He did not know what to say and he did not know what to think.

"We just have to keep moving until we find Kakashi-kun," she said. "And that just might lead us to Teresa-chan. Maybe -" A loud bang could be heard from a distance and Kurenai suddenly slumped over, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her small, almost fragile looking body had collapsed to the floor.

He reached out to catch her, not before realizing an enemy nin looming over her unconscious body with the blunt of his kunai turned over and a menacing look plastered on his face.

"What the...?" He nearly squeaked and the last thing he felt was the edge of the blunted kunai strike him in the back of his head too fast for him to even retaliate, much less see.

Slowly, he thought, he saw the other nin surrounding him coming closer and closer, though their once clear forms began to recede into blurry images scurrying towards him, threatening to close in on him…

"Bring them to Sandayu-sama..." he heard the voice of a man"...all they're good for now is... bait... capture to... Konoha front..."

Obito could not keep a hold on his already dwindling senses, it hurt too much and the sting of someone's chakra surrounding his entire head burned an aching hole into his eyesight, blurring his senses. But he had to stay awake!

He had to keep moving on, to find Teresa-chan, to protect her because... because... She was important and she needed him, she was... she was one of his precious people – the only other person besides Minato-sensei and his beloved Rin who actually believed in his dreams. If he lost her, he would not forgive himself… because he cared for, no _more than that_, because he…

He could not form coherent thoughts anymore, the words were fleeting and he saw no use in thinking anymore.

He was tired, oh so, tired. He could not keep going, try as he might, he just could not stay awake. The grasp was loosening, _he could not hold on anymore._

Obito felt his eyes closing on their own accord, too heavy to keep open, and without even knowing it, he had slumped over and fell unconscious.

* * *

He woke up in a haze with his once dulled senses coming back to clarity as his hearing had finally zeroed in on his surroundings. A groan escaped his lips and he tried to push his body up from the weight on his elbows.

"So, you're awake, huh?" He heard a deep, baritone voice resonating throughout the room, but he could not fully make out where it came from, for the room was bathed in darkness.

"W-What...? Who's there?" He croaked out weakly, still struggling to find his own voice.

"No one of importance really, I am nothing more than a mere shadow, a vague silhouette of what once was a shinobi, there is no point in introductions. You could say I am your ally, or your adversary. The choice depends on you, that is, if you are willing to cooperate with me," the man spoke again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

A heavy hand struck him across the face and he could have sworn that he saw stars at that very moment.

"Snappy, aren't we?" The man said sardonically and Obito could have practically seen the smirk etched on the mysterious man's countenance through the shrouded darkness.

He heard something whimper beside him. His hand instinctively reached out towards the noise and was met with the touch of a warm, but barely breathing body. It was encased in some sort of silk binding, stretched tight over the body so thin that it seemed to almost be a part of it, as if it were a second skin. He heard it whimper again, he heard 'her' whimpering again. Was that… Kurenai?

"Your friend won't be waking up anytime soon, you see, I have trapped her within my summon's binding. It has a special way in keeping one who is enclosed by its web incapacitated almost in a perpetual state since it is fed by its victim's own chakra... One reason why I specifically chose the black widow as my summon," the man's voice echoed in such a low decibel, blaring through the darkened pit as if it were the only thing there.

"Go to hell," Obito spat, glaring holes into the endless trail of darkness before him.

The man laughed a deep, bellied laugh, that boomed across what seemed to be some sort of metal enclosing they had been trapped in and it frightened him for a transient moment. And for what seemed to be a long while, the laughter had died into a flutter in the wind.

Finally, he spoke up. "I'm already in hell, boy -" the man's voice darkened remarkably "- this place, this world is where all the demons are and it's a dark, dark malignant cesspool of hate that neither you nor those of your stature would ever comprehend."

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho?"

He heard the man sigh full of melodrama and himself. "…The concept of hell, does it not intrigue you, boy, it was, _is_, always something that continues to boggle my mind each passing day I breathe another breath or kill another shinobi... It is something so intangible, something so abstract, yet simple in its own right... hell... would you agree, boy?"

"No! What you say is stupid and my name's not _'boy'_ you asshole, it's Uchiha Obito - future hokage!"

"Quite unnecessary to be telling complete strangers your dreams, how can you consider yourself a shinobi when we shroud ourselves in secrecy? You dream quite big for a little fool. Though, it goes to show, most idiotic rookies like you know nothing of practicality these days... The youth of the shinobi world are all day dreaming fools, such a hell this world has come to be..."

"Shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about, you're probably just an old man, a pessimistic old f-" Another painful blow more powerful than the last one came flying his way, with so much force, he felt as if he nearly flew across the opposite direction of the room; although, he could not tell due to the pitch black darkness that shrouded it.

"You are all fools, all you little Leaf nin. It is such a shame that the _'oh-so great'_-" he said with feigned reverence "- Sandaime of your village was reduced to placing ignorant, inexperienced little 'soldiers' on the battlefield. I was going to allow you your life, however, it would seem you'd rather play the uncooperative victim today – hell, even small talk with you was futile."

All of the sudden, the darkness began to dissapear and a dim light began to surround the once blackened room. There was a plethora of sights, objects, colors that met his eyes and he was still trying so deperately to comprehend it all. He searched for the owner of the chilling voice, the owner of whom had struck him across the face with powerful blows with the mere flick of the wrist.

And then he saw him.

He felt his eyes widen on their own accord from the pure horror that resonated in his mind as he was met with the sight of a dark figure, tall and looming at nearly 6'6" with light, almost greyish skin so pallid and dry it resembled that of a stone.

His eyes were of the darkest shade of obsidian, darker than Obito's own charcoal blacks, and a sinister frown pulled at the edges of his lips making ridges on the corners of his cheeks.

His hair was black, his eyes were black, face was narrow and pulled tight, teeth sharpened to razor like points, the forehead sloped in an angry, intimidating line - he was like the caricature of some unfathomable nightmare, something like the boogeyman that he would only think of in the latest time of the night, when he was small, feeble and childlike. Those were the nights when he was of a mere four years of age and he had no parents to run to when he was frightened of some imaginative succubus or creature of the sort… But now, it was as if the living nightmare that manifested from these childish nightmares was living and breathing and glowering at him.

He felt himself flinch slightly, but he tried to suppress the action so as not to appear frightened, let alone appear weak. He was a shinobi dammit! - a warrior, not some cowering child. What would Kakashi, no, what would Teresa-chan think of him now?

Shaking the awful thoughts away now, he tried to diverge his attention to something else -_ anything else._

His eyes flickered down to his side where Kurenai was supposed to be, but the sight that met his eyes evoked an immediate feeling of disgust as he glared down at her thin body curled up and wrapped in some sort of encasing, like a spider's web wrapped around its prey.

Instinctively, he had dropped to his knees to try to pry the sticky substance off of his teammate, but his ministrations were futile. The material was so strong like the most industrial substance he had ever come across, he just could not pry it open.

Clenching his fists now, his head shot up and towards the bane of his existence - the mysterious man with the black hair and greyish skin - once more and for the first time, he had noticed the_ thing._

His eyes had flickered towards it, that large mound of black matter situated at the man's side and to his utter horror, the _thing_ was actually alive and crawling with eight sharpened legs that surrounded its entirety and a lone red hourglass like marking shown etched onto the top of its exoskeleton.

It was a black widow, one of the most feared summons in all of the shinobi world; deadly and venemous with a mere bite so lethal to the average human, to the average shinobi who did not have a good grasp on chakra control and where to use it to expel the toxins from certain parts of the body.

It's mandible dripped with that dangerous poison and it made him twitch under his goose pimpled skin. The widow was giant, the size of an atypical summon, so that must mean that this man was…

There was a loud clang.

_Crash!_ An explosion of the sort had somehow made its way towards the bunker and it happened in a flash, bits and pieces of debris flew everywhere as a force so strong had literally blew through the wall like a speeding bullet, startling all those in the room.

Obito's wandering gaze flickered towards the heart of the tumult, straining hard to see through the dust that floated around the gaping hole now wedged within the metal walls of the bunker they were in. The man, now known to be Sandayu of the Black had also diverted his attention towards the clamor and for what seemed to be a long while, the two had all but maintained an amicable silence as they stared out in wonderment of the sudden uproar that had crashed through the industrial steel walls.

"Hmm… It would seem that we have a guest," he heard a deep chuckle escape from the man's lips.

The hole was shrouded in darkness; save for a pair of two golden eyes with animalistic slits that scintillated in the seemingly endless black, the sight of this could be distinguished as an even more frightening sight than the sinister man and the giant spider.

When the cloud of dust dissipated, a lithe figure stepped out of the cracks, emerging into the light like an angel amongst all the darkness.

"T-Teresa-chan…?"

* * *

"How-How dare you?" Teresa ground out as she involuntarily clutched tighter around the hilt of her sword. It took a mere five minutes for her to locate Sandayu's distinctive chakra signature and she knew the man had deliberately led her on, opting to refrain from masking his chakra like the way he did back when he and his men were stalking their team during their travels across the Tnazaku Quarters.

She was angry, seething, wanting so badly to rip the man's throat off with her bare hands from the deception, that disgusting act of treachery that toyed with her already weakened state of mind and already shattered heart. How dare he.

There was only a scant few times in her life that she had ever been angry and today the man would have the pleasure of crossing her unforgiving wrath. This was the anger that bubbled within her core, the anger that she habitually maintained at a safe simmer; however, when that anger came to a boil, only the most vindictive, most vilest of demons was unleashed - she did not need her long gone yoki to feel this anger, it had already been innate from the beginning of this abysmal existence. Perhaps it was destiny for her to become a demon…

"How dare you - you piece of scum!" She dared to reiterate once more.

Sandayu, in turn, uttered another deep bellied laugh that reverberated throughout the cold metal walls.

"You know, for such a young lady you truly have a vast lifetime of experience, _no_, a vast imagination I should say -" he stepped closer towards her "- dreaming some sort of outlandish life, having a child. That little world you've built your mindscape's foundation upon, that whole entire realm all dreary and drab, plagued with demons. I must say, that has got be one of the, if not most, unique mindscapes I have ever dared to manipulate compared to the realms I've seen my other victims set out within their minds whenever I would cast a genjutsu.

Usually, I see trivial settings, such as one's village or maybe that mountain they had shared some profound revelation in… nonetheless, something that would be common amongst most people. But yours, yours takes the cake. However, It's a shame that potentially powerful kunoichi like you dream to throw your life away all for the chance of having a family, little children to call your own. And for what it's worth, that was a very creative job you did in naming her, what was her name? Clare was it?"

Teresa's face darkened remarkably,"Don't you dare say that name…"

"What, Clare? But it's such a beautiful name, don't you think, boy?" Sandayu said, turning towards Obito.

Teresa's eyes flickered down towards him and a small twinge of relief washed over her upon seeing him safe within her proximity, yet the burning anger she had for Sandayu remained; the hatred in all its fiery glory remained. "You dare steal our scroll, taking what is not rightfully yours to begin with, threaten my village by your petty theft , harm my precious comrades and dare to possess the audacity to manipulate my innermost thoughts, my most treasured memories, showing me false glimpses of my only love, mocking her memory like some cruel joke? You are the worst scum on earth, below that of even yoma. You are trash and trash like you deserve to die the most painful, gruesome deaths imaginable and I will give you that last privilege of dying at my hand you disgusting man."

"…Yoma? You sure do like to spout a whole lot of nonsense young lady. You know, for a pretty little girl such as yourself, you do speak a lot of empty threats as well. How, how can you, a mere chuunin, possibly defeat a shinobi of my caliber? "

"Easily," she muttered as she unsheathed her zanbato and charged forth all in one fluid motion.

She came rushing towards him thrusting the blunt end of her zanbato downwards with all the force her strength could muster, but the man had swiftly jumped out of her range and her sword, along with herself, came crashing down onto the solid concrete of the floor.

The floor had literally exploded from under from the sheer force of her attack and the metal bunker they were enclosed in bent and gave way from under its foundation.

Just as she landed, flipping gracefully back onto her feet, a large jet of spider's silk came flying towards her so fast that she was barely able to register it as it wound tightly around her from the leg up. Sandayu appeared at her side and taking advantage of her vulnerability being trapped in the web, the man had spun around with a chakra forced kick that knocked her straight through the metal walls.

Gathering her senses and shaking off the debris that had fallen on her face, Teresa began to squirm in the tight binding, but each time she moved, it seemed to get tighter and tighter. She huffed a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

She would have to do it, there was no choice - for the man could come running back to her any minute. She had to unleash her long forgotten skills from her time as a warrior of the organization.

So with that thought in mind, Teresa had focused a great deal of chakra on her arm and suddenly the webs began to tear apart.

By now, Sandayu had returned, but the sight that met his eyes was quite astonishing - even for an extremely powerful shinobi such as him.

The girl was seemingly tearing apart his summon's industrial web and she did not look like she had even lifted a finger.

"What the hell? " the man muttered as he rushed towards the girl, but he was taken aback when a stream of razor-sharp slices came his way, cutting his shoulder blades and then his chest.

He saw nothing but barely visible silver lines throughout the area, however there was no sword in sight. How the hell was he getting cut?

And that is when he noticed it.

It was all so clear as he watched the girl cut her way out of the bindings and then cut her way towards him. He could not even register the speed, could not even move from the force. The girl had been moving her sword so quickly that it was barely able to be registered by the naked eye, much less by a shinobi of his caliber. She was extraordinary and it elated him to be able to fight such a warrior - nearly five minutes into the battle and the girl had been showcasing skills not even many jounin should possess!

She reached out and punched the man with all her strength and an explosion had erupted from the momentum of the force, blowing the man back through the walls and causing part of building to shatter.

She ran towards that area in a flash, but just before she was able to fully reach him, he had sunk into the shadows on the floor. Startled, she tried to search for his chakra signature, but the man had somehow cleverly masked it once more.

Much to her dismay, Teresa had to find him on her own, but before she even moved, she felt herself growing slower and her steps became heavy. She realized that her chakra had been fluctuating. Someone was manipulating her chakra, no, he was manipulating her chakra. She felt herself stagger and her legs gave out, crumbling to the floor.

Thousands of memories, all those that had been so painful that they scarred her for life, began to flash throughout her mind and it became so overwhelming, she could not even process her own thoughts. She could see from a distance three large spiders crawling towards her and by the looks of it, they had been giving off a strong aura of killing intent. She grasped tightly onto her zanbato, still trying to control her senses in spite of the bombardment of the thoughts that were overflowing in her mind and the grating voice of Sandayu mocking her within.

"It would be so easy to end your suffering now, your sword looks rather sharp…" his voice boomed within her mindscape. Without any thought, her eyes had darted towards her zanbato and her hand began to grip tightly onto the hilt on its own accord. She could not control her own arm as it raised slowly towards her neck… What the hell was this man doing to her mind? On her own free will, Teresa had glanced towards the black widows running towards her; however, she could not find the control to defend herself from their impending attacks. She struggled with her own body trying to bring the arm that had been dangerously hanging her blade at the tip of her neck all the while searching for ways to break free from this entrapment to ward off the giant spiders. They inched closer to her now.

"Wouldn't you want to escape it all? Wouldn't you want to live in that paradise where that little girl is?" Sandayu mocked once more. "It would be so easy wouldn't it?"

One of the widows had jumped towards her and just before it was able to land on her vulnerable body and sink its venomous mandibles in, she had finally regained a small semblance of control and landed a devastating kick on the arachnid's abdomen and the thing went flying back and splatting to a disgusting pulp on the wall opposite of her.

"You killed one of my summons," the man in her head had stated in a grave, deadpan.

"Yeah, I did," she growled out as she fought the other two spider's back with her legs. "Now get out of my head."

Finally regaining a small sense of control within, Teresa began to drive the man's disturbing presence away from her mind, until finally, he was no longer there, but now standing in front of her – all bloodied and bruised from the mental scarring she had inflicted on him upon utilizing a mixture of her unique demonic chakra and a little trick Kurenai had taught her in dispelling mind jutsu.

"I must say…" he panted. "No one has ever been able to drive me out of their mind when using my Four Corner Shadow Technique, I commend you… However, I think I'm done toying around with you, now you will die."

He sped towards her so swiftly, that it surprised even herself that she was unable to detect his movements. His chakra was far too dense, she could not sense anything close to a signature.

The man had quickly began to form hand signs and they too were far too fast for even her discerning eyes to see.

" Shadō karitori no jutsu!" He shouted as a dark veil of matter had swiftly shot from under his own shadow and towards her.

The darkness shrouded her in a thick cloud and it stung her skin like a thousand sharp needles piercing through and tearing its way apart. She writhed as the stings grew more painful and patches of skin began to burn off. Before she even saw it and distracted by the harsh pain, Teresa saw the man rushing towards her ashegrabbed her by the hair and smashed her body face down to the floor. The concrete underneath had imploded from the force of her body being crushed into oblivion and Teresa yelped in surprise.

There was too much pain and she felt like for the first time in all her lives, she thought that she was actually going to die. It was the worst pain she had ever had the displeasure of experiencing and so jolting was this pain that she could barely move or even retaliate as the man began to kick her around and pummel her body to the ground.

But she could not die now. She had to survive, _not live_, but survive. There were still a few loose ends to tie, things she still needed to do, roads that she needed to cross; she could not die now.

And as the man continued to hit her, she attempted to focus her chakra and bring it out externally so that she would be able to negate Sandayu's Shadō karitori jutsu and repel it from herself. She had to look deep within her core for the last remnants of that chakra and once she pulled it out, she allowed it to manifest throughout her body and with the explosion of chakra, the dark matter that had been surrounding her had suddenly dispersed and she was back on her feet and blocking the barrage of blows the elder nin had been inflicting upon her.

She spun her body around and used the momentum to kick him out of the way, it sent him flying a good distance away from her. Quickly now, before he returned, Teresa began to focus her chakra once more and the release of the powerful energy had allowed her to regenerate all the flesh that had burnt off in patches from the dark matter and to heal all the scars and bruises that marred her delicate skin. This technique was akin to her old regenerating abilities as a half-demon, but instead of the use of yoki, she was able to use her unique chakra as a regenerating factor.

When Sandayu came stumbling back towards Teresa, he was surprised to find her once battered body clear and untouched and to actually see her standing without any of the injuries he could have sworn he inflicted upon her only moments ago. "It seems you have a regenerating factor," he deduced. "That is a commodity no shinobi in the world has ever been seen to possess."

"Shut up and fight," she said indifferently as she came charging towards him with her zanbato already in hand.

She quickly did her hand signs and opted on performing her windcutter and as she released her sword to slice down upon the man, large gusts of wind came slicing through the air.

He flipped over her in an attempt to escape the onslaught of slices, but was far too slow and had gotten his hand cut off. He shouted in pain, but she charged forward never losing sight of what she intended to do. Another swift thrust, a heavy blow to his face and the release of her wind jutsu and the man was sent falling to the ground and his body shattered the floors from the immense force of her raw, unadulterated strength.

He stood up and still trying to maintain his resolve, attempted to continue to fight her with the exchange of blades as he pulled out his wakizashi that was only ever used in dire situations - which was rarely, for he was considered to be the most powerful man in his village. However, in the presence of this mere girl, he had slowly came to realize that as of now, he was falling short.

"Never in my life have I met a warrior like you - someone so powerful, so swift that even with my most refined techniques or even with my full strength could not be defeated," he panted as he blocked another one of her blows. "You are a worthy adversary young woman."

She cut him down and he fell on his back with her standing over him. Her yellow slitted eyes were glowering at him as she knocked his wakizashi out ofhis hand. With barely the flick of her wrist, Teresa had sliced his other arm clean off.

"No," she said monotonously. "I do not wish for you to address me as such -" she plunged her zanbato deep into his chest "- you will call me by name before I end your pitiful life." She twisted her zanbato inside his chest.

"T-Then, what is it?" He stammered out as blood came gushing out of his mouth. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he realized that as of now he would be breathing his last breath.

"I am Teresa of the Faint Smile,_ no_, I am Shimura Teresa of the Hidden Leaf and you will remember my name and you will remember the face of the warrior who had given you the privilege of ending your pitiful existence."

"T-Teresa, is it? What a strangely beautiful name," he coughed out, half dazed and clinging desperately for life. "For a strangely beautiful girl..."

Teresa pulled her zanbato out of the man's chest and a pool of blood had spilled out from the gaping hole. "B-Before I go T-Teresa-san, I must reward you for your abilities... You're the only person to possess the skills to kill an old man like me... and I must say, it's nice to finally be released... released from hell. For years I have been nothing but an empty shell of what once could be considered human, for that, life as a shinobi has always been a fiery pit of darkness...of nothing. This war... I've only done what I deemed would cause more strife for humanity, straying from my village to cause more grief... I-I wanted them to feel how I felt I..." he reached out in the pockets of his haori and procured a small silver necklace with a charm so distinct to her she could have sworn it was the numeral for number one from back in her old realm. "Take this, it stores chakra and it enabled me to cast my Shadō karitori and my Four Corner Shadow Technique. It is a special container of the s-sorts that a-allows you to manipulate your chakra into shadows forged from my own chakra..."

Teresa's eyes had widened greatly as she studied the necklace, it was a clear symbol of the numeral of number one from her old realm, there was no doubt about that. "W-Where did you get this? "

"I forged it myself... the image came to me in a dream... Now, T-Teresa-san, as for your missing scroll -" he brought his hand out and a sudden poof could be heard as the scroll had appeared on his palm. "Take it."

With one last struggled breath, the man had slumped over and fell to his death and Teresa smiled faintly to herself, knowing that the man worse than yoma; the man worse than all things she considered inherently evil had finally succumbed to the pitiful deep, dark abyss of death, before she hastily stood up to gather herself and press on. She glanced back towards his lifeless body and clutched tightly onto the things he had given her. In that very moment, Tomo Sandayu was no more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow a lot has happened since I last updated and Naruto just ended. I'm so saddened yet happy that Kishimoto was able to pull through for 15 amazing years of a manga that will forver be renowned throughout the future generations to come. It is a bittersweet ending that I have no complaints for since, finally, Naruto has become hokage and the majority of the rookie 9 are alive and thriving and with children too! I'm satisfied with the ending and although many in the fandom are not due to a few ships that weren't deemed adequate, I must say that either or, I would still love the ending.

**I would like to thank Kishimoto for a satisfying and bittersweet journey in a wonderful manga.**

Now, let's get down to business: the story. I know this chapter was a bit rushed, but please bare with me, I struggle when it comes to writing good action scenes. But yeah, Teresa uses Irene's Quicksword! Forgive me for the excessive use of a character's "stream of conciousness" because I really wanted to portray their inner thoughts, but at times it may have come out a bit confusing.

TRANSLATIONS:

Shado Karitori - The shado karitori no jutsu is something I made up, I think it means "Shadow Reaper?" Nonetheless, it is an extremely powerful offensive attack that would probably be characterized as an S-Rank technique.

Haori - A traditional kimono jacket.

Also, I want to ask you guys for some direction in which I should write the story, should I keep to canon and kill off Obito or should I not? And if you haven't guessed by now, I will be choosing either Kakashi or Obito as the pairing - which do you prefer if so?

Anyways, questions, comments? Tell me what you think down below and I thank you all so much for your continuous support.

Reviews are love.


	23. Chapter 23: Homecoming Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Norihiro Yagi.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Homecoming Part One**

_There was a rustle in the bunker and a small quake could be heard inching closer and closer towards the once shrouded entrance. Suddenly, the small door had burst from its hinges flying nearly thirty feet in the air from a loud clamor within. Out from the hole emerged four figures, the first to be seen was Teresa as she pulled Kakashi, Obito, and Kurenai out with ease._

_The other two teammates they had left behind on the surface came running towards them, elated at the sight of their teammates safe and sound. "Oh, Teresa-san, I'm so glad you're okay!" Rin exclaimed as she pounced on the girl to wrap her thin arms around the surprised blonde in a tight embrace._

_"And the scroll, you retrieved it right?" Sen queried as he approached the group._

_"Hai, Teresa obtained them after killing Sandayu," Kakashi spoke solemnly._

_"W-What?" Came the startled gasp from both chuunin._

_"Teresa-chan killed Sandayu!" Kurenai gushed as her eyes darted towards the stoic blonde in question. "And she also helped us get rid of the rest of the Kumo-nin in the bunker but..." Her voice trailed off as Obito appeared from behind her dragging along what seemed to be a body._

_"We kept a hostage... Er, I mean we brought back a, uh, source of Intel?" Obito said unsure of his own words as he awkwardly propped the unconscious man over his shoulder._ _He looked at Teresa with eyes questioning for reassurance and she nodded her head to the rest of the group as if to validate his statement._

_"And y-you killed Sandayu?" Rin questioned in awestruck._

_Teresa nodded in reply, with no other words, keeping passive and emotionless._

_"So, does that mean it's over?"_

_"Hai, it's over," all four of Teresa, Obito, Kakashi and Kurenai said in unison._

* * *

After having delivered the scrolls and their new prisoner to the Konoha Front, all six of the chuunin had stayed on the Konoha army's camp for the duration of a week to recuperate their strength and properly tend to their injuries.

Upon relaying the news of Teresa slaying Sandayu of the Black, the story had spread like wildfire amongst the Konoha army.

All who caught wind of the news had been shocked at the thought of a chuunin single-handedly killing one of the most powerful shinobi known throughout the elemental nations. At first, many were skeptical, that is, until Teresa had dug in her pack and pulled out his infamous seal necklace.

To her surprise, many of the seasoned jounin amongst her had taught her of the necklace and its origins saying that it was one of Sandayu's most prized possessions causing it to be world renowned – this bit of information was something she had not known during the time he had given it to her.

Many shinobi had praised her and soon they began to regard her with respectful eyes, giving her a moniker so depressingly nostalgic, they had called her, "The Smiling Blade" since she was most proficient in swordplay. Not only that, she had often times walked around the camp with her usual countenance, cold and apathetic, though angelic and ethereal in her own unique way. She was almost like a permanent fixture in the camp seeing is how often she walked the grounds as many of the shinobi there had gazed at her in awe of both her beauty and power.

When more and more of her comrades began to address her as "The Smiling Blade" (though sometimes in a jesting way), she did not really mind at first, _did not care much of it really_, however over time the nickname had grown on her. It reminded her of her old days back in her old realm when each warrior amongst the single-digit senshi would be given their own special nickname that made them stand apart from the other in their own way.

Those names were what made each and every warrior unique and later in life; it became a part of them.

Teresa of the Faint Smile was no longer living, per se, but she lived on forever and it was because of name and in name alone. And though it was not her old nom de guerre, it had hit close to home and she had to admit that she liked it. A lot.

On the seventh day of their team's stay on the Konoha front, Team Ten and Seven's sensei's had finally dropped by and after a somewhat tearful reunion (on Obito's part) the group of chuunin along with their respective sensei's had set off and back to Konoha.

Upon their arrival, they had immediately headed towards the Hokage tower where they were to have their mission debriefing. When the two jounin senseis had informed Sarutobi of their team's accomplishments as heard from the whole Konoha Front on the day of their arrival (to both Jin and Minato's surprise) the hokage was left somewhat stunned. Watching the two jounin with their eyes filled with pride, had surprised the old man greatly and he too had felt a sense of pride gushing through him at the thought of the youth of Konoha and their promising potential.

Both Minato and Jin had spoken fondly of their teams as they retold their mission and later their respective team's progress. In the end, the Sandaime had dismissed Obito, Rin, and Kurenai and left the other four to discuss more important matters.

"From the fortunate -" he turned towards Teresa and Kakashi "- and all the more astonishing news I have heard from both Teresa-san and Kakashi-kun's progress I believe that you two jounin sensei can agree on my next decision."

He leaned forward on his oak desk with his elbows firmly planted on the hardened surface and his hands folded underneath his chin. A discerning expression had been etched upon his visage and the smoke blowing from his pipe had halted from its bowl.

For a long time, the man did not speak.

The two jounin sensei gave each other knowing looks as they nodded towards the hokage and Teresa wondered idly to herself on what they might have been agreeing on.

The old man then stood up and began to slowly pace around his desk, never taking his eyes off Teresa and Kakashi.

"Through the great amount of potential exhibited by the two of you from your excellent grasp on leadership, ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and even the way you two are able to utilize more than one nature affinity, I believe that you have grown to become exceptional shinobi. With that, I believe it is the perfect time for promotions to come to order," the man finally spoke as he exhaled a great puff of smoke from his nostrils.

Teresa turned towards Kakashi just as he had done the same and they both gave each other confused looks. "A-Are you saying that we are now -" Kakashi began slowly until the sandaime had interjected.

"...Yes, jounin," Sarutobi finished.

Teresa quirked her brow and tilted her head towards the Hokage, she knew she would be promoted to jounin soon but she did not expect it to be this soon. "Care to explain to us why you have come to this decision hokage-sama?" She queried, wanting to know exactly why the older man had decided to promote them other than the reasons implied.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at her, surprised at her question. The reasons were obvious were they not?

"Why?" she reiterated.

"I'm surprised that you, yourself do not see my reasons in plain sight for promoting you Teresa-chan," he let out a chuckle. "Did you forget that you had slayed one of the most powerful shinobi in all of the elemental nations, a shinobi that could be considered in the same rank as my former students?"

"You mean the Sannin?" Kakashi stated matter-of-factly.

"Hai. Teresa-chan, you were able to defeat a shinobi of such a high caliber and as a chuunin too. That is a feat near impossible for most kunoichi, _no,_ shinobi, your age - even seasoned jounin could not defeat Sandayu-san and that's saying something."

Teresa shrugged impassively in response as if it were no big deal, because it truly was not a big deal for her. She had fought far worse adversaries than Sandayu of the Black – in fact, he could not even compare to some of the many awakened beings she had encountered in her previous life as a senshi of the organization.

Fighting Sandayu was like a walk in the park in comparison to fighting an awakened Rosemary or a nearly awakened Priscilla, but she supposed that her victory was something to be regarded of high importance to the shinobi of her village.

"Nonetheless, I believe that you two should be promoted to the rank of jounin due to your exceptional talents and your adherence to the shinobi code of law." She could have swore she saw Kakashi smile at this.

"You two embody the essence of what a true jounin should be and though you may lack in some experience, I believe you can make up for it in your intellect and tactical skills."

Teresa scoffed, 'lacked in experience?' _If only he knew..._

"You don't seem to be too excited about your promotion Teresa-chan," Jin-sensei had chuckled as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She shook her thoughts of dismay away and looked up towards her sensei. "No, I am actually quite thankful for the promotion," Teresa said with feigned satisfaction.

Being promoted reminded her of all the meticulous planning she had initiated for so long. All those years before, even before she was a genin, even before she was a chuunin, Teresa had sought after the role of jounin. She planned it all - it was all set in stone, as clear as day. However, what she had not known before was that she had made these decisions out of veiled ignorance, believing that it would be the perfect way to seek new things; _to find Clare..._

But she was wrong.

During these past few years, she had discovered what was hidden beneath the shining dreams of hope; of finding something that was beyond her grasp. It was a grim reality that met her silver eyes, carefully veiled by the stubborn, self-imposed ignorance she held for all things she had viewed.

_"You won't find me Teresa... Not here... Not anymore..."_

What was the point now?

Her fists clenched and she tried to hold back the tears that she felt would come spilling from her eyes. One blink. Another blink. She was fine, just peachy. She was fine. She was fine. She was fine. She was fine. No... she was _not_ fine, _not fine at all._ Another blink and it would go away, maybe, if she blinked it would all go away...

She then turned towards the hokage and bowed, blinking slowly as she did this. With one deep breath, her eyes had went dry, all feelings had been regressed and a sense of stoicism had replaced all other emotions that had been bubbling within her. Kakashi, who had been observing the stoic blonde and her peculiarly apathetic behavior towards the hokage this whole time, had followed suit.

"Thank you, hokage-sama. I am grateful that you have deemed us worthy enough to be considered in the rank of jounin," he said.

Teresa had become oddly quiet, even more so than her habitual silence.

"Usually, shinobi who intend to become jounin take the jounin exams much like the chuunin selection exams, however, I believe that the both of you need no validation in ranking up. You both are exceptional nin and I hope you take this promotion as a means to add to your will of fire. You must protect the village with all your power and I expect you to do this with gusto."

"Thank you hokage-sama," all four of the jounin had said as they bowed to the sandaime in unison.

"You are all now dismissed," he said with the wave of his hand and with one last puff of smoke from his pipe, the hokage's decrepit form had disappeared in a tower of paperwork.

* * *

It was after a few hours when Teresa had finally journeyed out of the hokage tower since she stopped by the strategic department to greet her father and inform him of her promotion – to which he had literally shed tears of elation for midway on his interrogation with some enemy nin captured in the battlefield.

The adoration had lightened her mood immensely.

Her father's comrade Inoichi had also congratulated her and offered to deliver a bouquet of flowers on the house after he got off from his shift. This time, she obliged, with slight apathy however, and bade a quick farewell. She left with a soft smile and sense of satisfaction as she ambled down the corridors.

When she walked down the village streets with her zanbato now crusted with old blood sheathed behind her back and a relatively new set of clothes from her stay at the Konoha camp, she was met with a myriad of gawking civilians. From the journey, the garments she wore had gotten filthy once more and it made Teresa appear as if she had just climbed her way out of the battlefield – which is why many civilians had regarded her with inquisitive and all the more frightened eyes.

Although some of the shinobi who had also returned from the Konoha front had recognized her and greeted her in a more respectable manner. One kunoichi in particular had walked up to her to shake her hand and greet her, though Teresa had forgotten what the woman's name had been.

"I've heard of the news, congratulations on your promotion to jounin Teresa-san!" The woman exclaimed as her hand had retracted from Teresa's own.

"Where have you heard of this?"

"Why, don't you know?" The woman said with a bewildered expression. "Hokage-sama announced it to all of the shinobi here since you and Kakashi are some of the youngest shinobi to be promoted to jounin in Konoha's history! You should be proud."

"I suppose..."

"When you see little Kakashi, tell him I said congrats! And why not go out to celebrate? The weather is nice and the day has barely started!"

"Well, I was supposed to be heading to my compound to freshen up and recuperate. So, I do not believe that I will be celebrating as of yet."

"Ah, I see. Well, have a good rest Teresa-san, ja ne!" The woman replied with one last wave as she trekked into the streets, blending with the usual crowd of villagers hustling and bustling about.

As soon as Teresa began to continue to amble on her way to the Shimura compound, Teresa was stopped again by yet another shinobi who seemed to also want to congratulate her. This time, it was one she had been quite familiar with for a long while.

"Hey Teresa-chan, did you just come back from the hokage's office?" Sarutobi Asuma said as he stepped out from the shadow of a nearby stall.

His hands were in his pockets and a toothpick was edging on the tip of his mouth. He looked just the same as she had left him all those weeks ago when Kurenai had pulled her along to say their "farewells" before the onset of Team Ten and Team Seven's mission.

"Hai, as you can see by the equipment I'm still lugging around," Teresa replied in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, I guessed so... Well, I've heard about the news of your promotion. The whole shinobi community's buzzing about how you and Kakashi managed to get my old man to promote you. Congrats."

"Appreciate it," she replied monotonously.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have seen Kurenai-chan around have you? I've been looking for her all day, well... Since I heard of your return."

"I have not seen her since hokage-sama had dismissed Sen, Rin and her from our mission debriefing on our way back to the village. My guess is as good as yours."

The boy sighed as he leaned back and spat his toothpick out. "I wanted to hang out with her when she came back, you know, skip some stones or something. We usually do that whenever she returns from missions or when I return, but it's weird how I haven't seen her all day."

"Have you checked her home or the training grounds yet?"

"...Yeah, I even asked Yuhi-san if he saw her yet and he told me that she came home for a bit and went out again – didn't even say where she was going!"

"That is unfortunate."

"Heh, it is, but... I'll find her eventually I guess..." The boy chuckled wryly to himself before his head suddenly shot up and his gaze locked onto her bored silver eyes. "Say, why don't you help me find her? It'd be cool if you did, I mean, it'd be really nice if you could. Kurenai-chan always raved about how good you were at sensing and tracking down people at the blink of an eye and stuff."

"I suppose... Though, I was supposed to head home to -"

"No time to waste!" He said hastily as he grabbed ahold of her wrist. "Let's go find her!"

Teresa followed behind him, too weary to reject the boy and his advances, and kept silent to herself as he tugged her along.

For all she knew, the boy would have been adequate enough to find Kurenai himself, she saw no need for her aid. However, Asuma had been persistent and Teresa had been far too lackadaisical to voice her disapproval, so for the time being, she had decided to follow along.

She had nothing else to do for the day and sleep was not really an option - sure, she was exhausted, but sleep was still something foreign to her after having been so used to getting little to no rest on her days as a constantly traveling warrior. It was always no rest for the weary.

Suddenly, Asuma had halted in his sprint and began to move his head in search of some direction. She watched as his muddy brown eyes scanned around the many buildings that unfurled before them and with a disappointed shake of the head, the boy had finally gave up on his futile search.

"I'm not sure where I was headed in the first place. To be honest, I literally just took off to Kami knows where on straight impulse."

"I suppose you want me to find her using my sensing abilities, am I correct?" Teresa queried in a bored tone.

He scratched the back of his head meekly as he shifted his weight from his heels to the soles of his feet back and forth, indicating his blatant embarrassment. "...Yeah, I think that'd be best if you did that."

With a sigh Teresa closed her eyes and began to focus on the myriad of chakra signatures and the minute flows of each and every single one's distinctive flow. There was a palette of vivid colors all jumbled amongst each other and Teresa searched deeper for Kurenai's own distinctive red chakra.

Her view zoomed past the training grounds and a collective of familiar chakra signatures were grouped near each other with one that was blue, another that was white, a plain purple one and then she found the familiar shade of red she had been looking for. Her eyes blinked open and the silver irises had tightened harder as her pupils dilated and readjusted to the setting around her.

"I've found her," she muttered as she headed towards the direction of the training grounds and Asuma followed suit.

"Where are we going?" He questioned as he grabbed ahold of her sleeve so as not to get lost – it was an innocently childish act, but she saw it as the most ridiculous thing she had seen the whole day; they were shinobi!

"I don't see why you needed me in the first place, she's been in the training grounds this whole time," Teresa sighed as she ambled towards the entrance of the training grounds.

"I...uh, already checked the training grounds though..."

"Well, I suppose you did a half-assed job then."

Asuma gave her a nervous chuckle before shrugging to himself and continuing on the path towards the training grounds.

On their way, they cut through a few trees and turned a few of corners to get to the training ground that Kurenai was in, training ground ten – which was Team Ten's very own frequented slot.

When the small fence posts of the grounds began to inch closer, Teresa halted in her steps.

She stretched for a few seconds before turning towards the Sarutobi youth and saying," Well, I've found her so you can go. I'll be heading home now."

"W-Wait!" He called out and quite frantically she might add.

She arched an elegant brow at the boy as he gestured for her to follow. "Please," he said wearily now_," just follow me."_

She sighed to herself as her arms fell to her side and the blonde trekked forth, reluctantly obliging to the boy's pleadings.

Upon entering the training ground she was met with a group of her fellow batch mates from Kurenai, Obito, Sen, Rin, Kakashi, Gai, Aoba, Genma, Ibiki, Hayate and a few others whose names she could not remember.

"Surprise!" Kurenai shouted ecstatically as she ran up towards the two with a gift in hand. "Congratulations on your promotion to jounin Teresa-chan, I'm...I mean, _we're_ so proud of you!"

And then Obito had come up as he handed her a little box. "Hey there_ 'Smiling Blade',_ congratulations, I knew you could do it! I swear, I've always known you'd promote super young. Like I said, you're probably one of the strongest girls I know, Teresa-chan, so it wasn't really a surprise to be honest. But still, I'm so proud of you!" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

She lightly snaked her arms around his back and reciprocated the hug, albeit a little more lax than the raven haired boy. When he finally let go, he had gestured towards the box. "C'mon, Teresa-chan, open it!"

She obliged and carefully unclasped the top from its hinge and peeked inside. He had given her a small silver charm engraved with the Uchiha symbol.

"It's a symbol of our friendship with a little touch of Uchiha in it. I made it myself, pretty cool huh?" He said, lightly blushing all the while.

Teresa smiled softly as she cupped his face. "Thank you Obito," she said as she added the charm onto the special chakra seal necklace Sandayu had left her before he died.

She had been wearing it ever since he left it in her hands for obvious reasons, one being the fact that it was engraved as the numeral of one from her old realm – the idea of Sandayu dreaming of that symbol one night only to engrave it the next still boggled her mind, but she did not question it.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rin for a bit, I'll see you later and maybe we can have some celebratory dango in the afternoon, 'kay?" Obito chirped before waving her off.

She nodded and diverted her attention towards another one of her comrades. The others took their turns to come up as they each handed her little gifts ranging from small bracelet charms to explosive tags and even to perfume as each gave her their own personal congratulatory greetings. All had given her gifts sans Kakashi who himself had been cradling a plethora of items on his arms.

"I didn't have a present for you because frankly, this was a surprise that I didn't even know of myself so, uh... I'll find something to give to you later I guess?" He said unsurely as he reached out to scratch the back of his head in timidity – or what she could call close to "shyness" as far as Kakashi could get. He probably was just feeling awkward; she did not really care to bother anyway.

"Ditto," she replied impassively before turning away to converse with Obito or Kurenai or Sen – anyone but Kakashi.

She suddenly felt a small tug on her sleeve and turned around to be met with his obscured face once more. "I um, never got to say this back in hokage-sama's office because you left too fast so uh... Congratulations I guess."

"Thanks."

He gave her a questioning look, as if he was beckoning her for something. Whatever it was she did not know. With a forced cough he muttered under his breath. "It'd be nice if you congratulated me too…"

"Congratulations," she deadpanned.

"Hn."

"Well, I guess if that is all you wished to say…"

"Wait –" He called out as she spun around to face him once more. She frowned at him but said nothing, allowing the boy to speak.

"I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now, but I never had the time to do so."

"Chatty, aren't we?" She said with a raised brow.

"Back in the bunker when I found you... I mean, you know when you were cr -"

Almost instinctively, Teresa had grabbed ahold of Kakashi's arm, pulling him close to her so that he was within ear-level to her all the while as she squeezed tightly on his arm. She leaned in close quickly now and glowered at his unfazed expression.

"Not here, not now. We never speak of this. Ever," she hissed, trying not to catch attention to herself as the rest of her batchmates happily conversed and mingled around them.

"No. We're speaking about it, I've decided on it," he replied defiantly.

"What's there to talk about? It's old news now, we shouldn't dwell on it."

"But, I've been mulling it over for quite some time now and there are so many questions that have been left unanswered. You've been avoiding me ever since we stepped foot on the Konoha front and I don't know why. I need some answers, just enough that can ease my curiosity. It's been killing me, you know."

"Then die from your own curiosity, Kakashi. I have no obligation in answering anything you throw at me. Why do you even care?"

"I just wanna know." He blinked slowly at her. "Why did you cry?"

"Because a chemical imbalance of serotonin in my brain incited from the genjutsu I was un -"

"You're beating around the bush," he whispered exasperatedly.

"Why do you even care?"

"Answer my question. Why did you cry when I found you?"

"Because I was sad," she said in all seriousness, acquiescing to his pesky questions.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?"

"I told it like it is. Simplified. Condensed. Enough for your dense head to process. I was sad. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Who's Clare?" He queried so suddenly.

"W-What, What the hell?"

"You said you had a daughter... Nothing makes sense at all..."

"To hell with your questions. I don't need this," she growled brushing past him and towards someone else, _anyone_ else.

"Wait," he said as he pulled the sleeve of her shirt and turned her towards him all in one fluid motion. "I'm s- " he began.

Kakashi was suddenly stopped short as Teresa's attention had diverted towards another topic more interesting than the Hatake prodigy and his pestering. "Hey Teresa-chan!" Sen had called out. "I got something for ya'!"

She gave Kakashi a neutral shrug before sauntering away and towards her fellow teammate. The tanned boy in question smiled at her as he pulled out a package he had been holding in his jacket.

"So now that you're a Jounin, I thought it'd be a good idea to get you something useful and I..."

* * *

It was during the afternoon when Teresa was finally able to come home after having had a small snack with Obito at the dango shop in the Uchiha district and she had been more weary than ever – a rare occurrence for a warrior that had been so accustomed to pressing on for days fighting yoma without so little as a bite to eat or a wink of sleep.

When she unlocked the door of her house and stepped into the threshold she was met with the sight of her mother running towards her with an apron tied around her waist and a whisk in her hand. She must have been cooking Teresa surmised.

"Darling, you're home! I've missed you so much!" her mother exclaimed as she tackled her in a bone crushing hug. Teresa, however, had managed to keep her cool and planted her feet on the ground to keep from falling from the impact of her mother's embrace.

"Hello kaa-chan," she greeted as she affectionately patted the woman on the head.

Her mother pulled away and with wide eyes said," I've heard of the news! Your aunt went into town today and heard of your promotion from a few of the Kunoichi that frequent the weapons shop. Now the whole clan knows and we're all so very proud of you dear!" Ikumi gushed as she leaned in to squeeze her daughter once more.

"Did you tell your papa yet? I wonder if he knows? Maybe I should -" the woman continued.

"I stumbled across him on my way out of the hokage tower, he gave me his warm regards," Teresa replied with a light smile.

"Good, good. I also took the liberty to bake a few goodies for your return and I'm almost finished - I'll probably be done in an hour or so. I made a matcha roll and some strawberry tarts... Oh! And I've made your favorite pudding as well. Would that be alright with you darling?"

"Well, that is a lot of food. I don't think that I would be able to finish it all in one sitting... You know how it is kaa-chan. I don't really eat much to begin with."

"Oh, I know. I'll probably end up giving some away to the relatives who come over for tea tomorrow or something. The children always love sweets anyways; it'll all probably devoured in seconds knowing your cousins!"

"Alright... In the meantime, I will be upstairs taking a shower and cleaning up. I am very tired."

"Everything will be ready when you come back down alright darling?"

"Okay kaa-chan," Teresa called out as she made her way towards the stairs.

With each flight, her steps had been getting heavier and heavier and the exhaustion weighing on her mind came ever more persistent.

She looked out towards the window with the sun setting behind the hokage monument trading in the light for the welcoming darkness of night. With one last sigh, she closed the curtains over the window and pressed on.

It really was a long day…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there guys, sorry for not having updated for so long! Anyways, I finally found the time to write up a new chapter and this time I managed to make it a little more lighter this time haha! I felt like the last chapters were just way too serious and drama filled and I think this story is in due for a break from all of that stuff.

Anyways, sorry for not mentioning how both Teresa and Kakashi are able to manipulate more than one nature affinity, so it may have been a bit weird that I just slipped that bit of information in there. I mean, they are now jounin so I felt like it should be justified. And we didn't really get much information on how Kakashi promoted to jounin before the Kanabi bridge incident in canon, so I decided, hey, why not make this mission the reason why?

Also, unfortunately, Teresa is coming to the slow realization that she may or may not be able to reach Clare. She's hurting inside, but somehow, these thoughts have been lurking in the back of her mind from the very beginning; she had only chose to veil herself in ignorance, tried to repress the facts that were as clear as day. _What will happen next...?_

So major stuff I need to be filling you guys in on, I think I might stick to canon and kill off Obito, but from then on, I'll have different plans for him and he won't be all bat-shit crazy wanting to turn the world into a genjutsu so he can mack it with some 12 year old girl lol. It'll be different and much better than that, **I promise.**

For the pairing? I'm still really debating because I'm torn between the two! And I read in one of the reviews that they thought that Teresa seemed to appear asexual of even lesbian and, I agree on that - but to an extent. However, in my story, I kind of saw Teresa being with a man or two men in particular. I like to think that there would be a good chemistry between either her and Obito or her and Kakashi - maybe that's just me having envisioned it all in my head haha.

Anyways, Questions, Comments? Feel free to leave a lovely little review down below because I read each and every one and draw inspiration from them too - whether it be constructive criticism or plain encouragement - I love them all the same.

Thank you so much for continuing to read my story and I love you all to pieces!


End file.
